


The Legend of Ren Book One: Etude

by taylorgtorres



Series: Avatar: The Legend of Ren [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, AtLA, Avatar, Avatar Cycle, Avatar the Last Airbender, Avatar: The Last Airbender - Freeform, Avatar: The legend of Korra - Freeform, Bending (Avatar), Earth, Elements, Fire, Fire Nation (Avatar), Gen, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, LOK - Freeform, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, The Legend of Ren, Water, air, the legend of korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 134,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgtorres/pseuds/taylorgtorres
Summary: Air. Water. Earth. Fire. It has been almost one hundred years since the untimely death of Avatar Korra, seventeen years since the death of Avatar Sarvin, a maverick blamed by many for the world's current state of distress. The White Lotus has been long disbanded, or at least to common knowledge. The Earth Kingdom resorted back to a monarchical rule, the Water Tribes are once again poverty ridden, and the Fire Nation is in the midst of civil war. The world cries for one to lead them to peace, but all is still not well. A dark and sinister force emerges from the deepest depths of the spirit world. Who else could save the world other than a rag-tag street dueling firebender and her friends? Ren's life will change forever when she's forced to take on a new identity, a responsibility to bring balance to the world as the next Avatar.
Series: Avatar: The Legend of Ren [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799002
Kudos: 8





	1. One Night In Ba Sing Se

Many years ago - the length of time escapes even studied historians of the ancient White Lotus, humans and spirits lived together, non-harmonious as it is today, but still of a lesser extent than the times of Avatar Korra. The Avatar remains an anomaly to most living in the world, as the world is large and many still doubt the Avatar’s existence; a bridge between the human world and the spirit world, able to control all four elements: Fire, Air, Water, and Earth. The legend speaks of the cycle of the Avatar, that after the death of Avatar Sarvin a new Avatar would be born into the Fire Nation, a firebender. Seventeen years, the White Lotus has been long disbanded. The next Avatar has been lost into the world, unknowing of their power or destiny.

Spirits abandoned the cities inhabited by humans and sought shelter in the desolate places of the world, sprouting new spirit wilds. Spirits were once again seen as a danger to human life, and uprisings against the spirits escalated for a hundred years. Humans did not feel safe with wild spirits living in their homes, and spirits did not feel safe with the humans living in fear from them. Many spirits decided to leave the major cities, and while some stayed behind, it is rare to find spirits and humans living together outside of the Air Temples and around the spirit portals. A majority of spirits abandoned the human world altogether and returned to their old home in the spirit world.

After nearly seventy years of a peaceful democracy throughout the Earth Kingdom, the times of old had caught up with the gargantuan nation, once again falling to a monarchical state of rule. The current Earth King, King Ming Zho, is a compassionate ruler with a heart of love for his nation and his people. For the first time in many years, the Earth Kingdom is prospering in a time of peace. And though many protested the abandonment of a confederate democracy (Avatar Sarvin in particular), most would now say that the change was for the better of the nation.

The same could not be said for the neighboring United Republic of Nations. After nearly being thrown into a state of anarchy, the unitary presidential republic has only recently reclaimed the former glory it once possessed. Through the final efforts of Avatar Sarvin, the Republic has found its footing to once again becoming an independent state. Republic City seemed to be an endless site of construction both in infrastructure and public relations.

Through the bustle and coming evening streets of Ba Sing Se’s middle ring walks a girl. She retreats a few steps before calling to a young boy, looking around the age of 12, sitting outside of an advertised “Fire Nation Spices and Tea.”

“Yin, I’ll be back in a few hours. Tell mom not to make any supper for me. I’ll get some food on the way,” said the girl.

“Be careful sis. Don’t forget to breathe!”

“I won't; I won't,” The young woman says before sending a farewell wave to her brother. She is taller than most young women her age, her black hair, long and unkempt, nearly blending with the near night sky. Across her brown leather jacket, fringed with buttons but only two pockets, on her right side and one in the left posterior near the chest, she wore a red scarf so long it could double as a sash. Her brown pants cut off just below her knees, and her boots came up only enough to still reveal the skin of her leg. 

Passing various shops and service establishments she was greeted by many. “Go get em Ren!” and “Don’t get into too much trouble kiddo!” and “We’ll see you at the tournament Ren!”

Ren was born in the Fire Nation Capital to her father, Fire Nation Army Colonel Uhai and her mother Hena, an Earth Kingdom Citizen of no notable reputation. They moved to Republic City when Ren was barely a year old. She could barely remember the last time she saw her father. When she was five years old she moved to the city of Ba Sing Se, but her father stayed behind. Ren never knew why they had to move, or why she never saw her father again after they left.  
Her mother always told her that her father had been called back to the Fire Nation because of the ongoing battles in the capital, and it would be too unsafe for the three of them to live in the United Republic of Nations without her father. But that would not explain, though, why Ren never received any letters.

She held no real animosity toward her father. She assumed that if what her mother said was true then they really had no choice. But without her father, Ren was forced to take the reins and become the figurehead of her family. Her mother opened a small spice and tea shop with funds left behind by her father, and it was profitable enough, but the family still struggled to make it day-to-day. Ren was a street urchin of Ba Sing Se, an expert thief and an even better smuggler. She was not always proud of the illegal activities she participated in, but in her eyes, it was all for the good of ensuring that her family lived a good and comfortable life.

She had known these streets all of her life. There wasn’t a nook or cranny of this part of the city that she did not know about; every underground arena, every hole-in-the-wall tea shop, every stargazing rooftop was at her disposal.  
She jogged as this was any other day, but the night was young, and on this day, especially the streets roared with the sound of tourists and travelers from as far as the Fire Nation to the Northern Water Tribe.

It had been nearly seventy years since the destruction of Republic City. Civil unrest flooded the streets of major cities across the world in a battle between ideals: bending and non-bending, the age-old struggle to find a balance between two people the same but separated. While bending, not outright banned, is frowned upon by many if their use not being practical or beneficial to the community as a whole. While benders are often hired in law enforcement and employment requiring more physical strain, many more benders are taken on in smaller jobs as well such as chefs, public transportation, and medicine.

If a bender wished to use their abilities to fight they only had three options, that being law enforcement, criminal intent, or professional bending. Unfortunate for the latter, as professional bending teams had been vastly underfunded over the past sixty to seventy years due to most large corporations attempting to rebuild their former empire with the loss of faculty and means of production after Republic City’s downfall. If that was not enough to crush the dreams of the many searching for an escape in their bending, professional bending had not had any regular sporting seasons for many decades. 

In an attempt to make such sporting more accessible to those willing to partake, each year an International Bending Tournament is held after a series of try-outs. Benders who wish to fight in the name of their country, their honor, and of course for the cash prize, could try-out, and if accepted are able to compete. The tournament is set up for both single competitors and teams of three, each event having its own set of rules and restrictions.  
The first day of the international tournament began in about two weeks' time, and the event takes place over a period of two months. The first three weeks of the tournament are spent in elimination rounds where matches are decided in one-on-one fights, and the finals matches are decided in best-of-five series or first round knock-outs. Registration for the tournament was being held outside of the wall of the inner ring at several posts. Ren hurried to register early before she was interrupted by the sound of conflict a mile outside of the registration center.

Four young men Ren recognized as usual contestants of the tournament surrounded a short girl maybe a year younger than Ren. Her hair was as white as the moon and her eyes gleamed an arylide yellow. Her skin was pale and spotless; a rose blush was formed on her cheeks. She was dressed in clothing of vibrant colors of blue and white, her boots being the only shade of brown to be found on her person.

The men sneered and antagonized the girl, “What's a spirit loving gypsy doing at a bending tournament?”

“Looking to bust in our houses and steal our valuables, huh?”

“You gonna release your spirit friends here?”

The girl desperately tried to escape from the harassers, but they would not leave her be. Ren always had a strong distaste for the way the wandering gypsies of the Earth Kingdom were treated by their fellow Earth Kingdom citizens, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. 

“Hey, Patsu! You and your boys get off on harassing girls now?” Ren approached the squad of young men and raised her shoulders to make herself appear taller.

“Look at her clothes. She’s a gypsy, and if we let one gypsy in then all these other gypsies and spirits are gonna come into Ba Sing Se, take our jobs, run us out of our homes,” The leader, Patsu responded.

“I was born in the Earth Kingdom just like you,” The girl responded. Her voice was soft and frail. It was no wonder she was considered easy picking.

Ren laughed and pointed at the ringleader known as Patsu. “Patsu, you’re not even from the Earth Kingdom. Why get so worked up over nothing?”

“You’re not from the Earth Kingdom either, Spark,” Patsu snapped back. “Why defend her?”

“You know the reason you guys don't have any fans is because of how creepy you are? And I don't mean scary, creepy; I mean, gross, it's too disappointing to watch,” Ren said, obviously meant to antagonize Patsu.

“Save it for the ring, Spark. We’ll be seeing you at the tournament,” Patsu menacingly glared at the young gypsy and growled. “And you’d better hope you don’t go against me.”

“Oh, I think I'd like that,” Juniper said, slamming her foot on the ground and rupturing the floor the harassers stood. Patsu gasped comically and quickly backed away.

“Beat it,” Ren advanced forward, her arms engulfed in flames in a hope that it would intimidate the group enough to leave. Patsu and his gang of misfit delinquents left the registration center and made their way to the practice arenas.

Ren smiled wide and approached the girl. “You are a bender! Are you here for the tournament?”

The gypsy girl blushed, flapping her arms and letting out a deep exhale before approaching Ren. “Yes, I am. Thank you for helping me. I could have taken them, but I don’t know my way around here.”

Ren smiled and extinguished the flames from her hands. “Patsu’s little crew and I have had our run-ins in the past. We’re not exactly on great terms.”

“You didn’t have to help me. No one else around really wanted to.”

Ren frowned. It was a crowded area, and people were often incredibly vocal about their distaste for the spirits and the gypsies that befriend them. “It’s wrong the way people treat their own kind; just because of where they were born.”

The gypsy girl smiled and bowed to Ren. “My name is Juniper.”

Ren smiled and bowed in response. “I’m Ren.”

Juniper blushed and bashfully twirled her fingers. “Um, I’ve never been in the city before, and I don’t know where anything is. Do you think you could help me register for the tournament?”

“The registration center is just a couple of blocks down the road. After we register we should go to the practice arenas,” Ren said, eager to show Juniper around the city.

Juniper’s face lit up at her newfound guide. She nodded and pointed toward the direction Ren indicated. “Lead the way, Spark!”

Ren and Juniper were yoked for the remainder of their short-lived walk to the registration center. Registrations took place in tents where tournament officials took competitor’s information for joining the tournament. Since thousands of benders participated in the tournament each year, and this being the first day of registration, the lines were long and time-consuming. The tournament would take place in Republic City, but Ba Sing Se offered many gyms for benders to practice until the main event took place.

“I haven’t seen so many people participating in the tournament in years. I wonder how many people are in line,” Ren thought out loud.

“Six hundred and thirty-three,” Juniper nonchalantly responded. Ren looked at her puzzled. “I counted.”

“So you can count how many people are in line, but you can’t find your way around the city?” Ren teased.

Juniper laughed embarrassingly and rubbed the back of her neck. “Well, that’s why I have you!”

“Don’t worry. By the time the tournament begins, you’ll know your way around like a real Ba Sing Se citizen,” Ren encouraged.

The pair finally found their way to the front of the line. The official taking names recognized Ren from previous years. “Ah, welcome back Ren. I was wondering if we were going to see you again this year.”

“Come on, this is me you’re talking about here.”

The man began to write Ren’s information without asking. “Name...Ren...Earth Kingdom...Ba Sing Se...Fire...Singles event...You thinking of joining a team event this year?”

Ren looked back to Juniper and smiled. “Go ahead and put me as a ‘maybe’ this year.”

“Trying something new, huh? Well, good luck kid. You have your invitation?”

Ren reached into her pouch and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper, handing it to the man.

“We’ll see you in the finals matches,” The man said before motioning for the next person to step forward.

Ren stepped aside and Juniper advanced.

“A friend of yours?” The man asked.

“We just met. I’m helping her find her way around.”

“First tournament? Lots of first-timers don’t make it far, so don’t be discouraged. In these kinds of events, anything can happen.”

Juniper smiled and nodded her head. “Thank you for the encouragement. I’ll try my best, sir!”

The man laughed and motioned toward Ren. “You could learn a thing or two about manners from this one.”

Ren shook her head and chuckled.

“Alright, kid, name?”

“Juniper.”

“Any surname?”

“None, sir.”

“Nationality and State?”

“Earth Kingdom, Wushon.”

“Element?”

“Earth.”

“Singles, and are you wanting to do the team events?”

Juniper looked to Ren and back to the man. “You can also put me down as a ‘maybe’”.

“Invitation?”

Juniper reached into her pouch and retrieved a crumpled piece of paper and unfolded it, revealing all of the wrinkles and ridges. She blew off the dust that covered the paper and handed the parchment to the station worker.

The man takes a few moments to finalize the paperwork and seal the transcripts. “You two are all set. Good luck out there, and be careful.”

Ren and Juniper left the registration center and wandered to a large set of steps that lead down to the middle ring’s shopping district. A couple of miles north is where a majority of the practice rings are used during the off-season.

“What do you say we catch some practice matches before it gets late?” Ren suggested.

Juniper nodded in agreement. She seemed to be getting more and more excited. “That sounds fun. Let’s do it!”

Ren and Juniper rushed through the streets to where Ren knew of an arena used before the tournament where benders can go to spar with others and scope out competition. Even non-benders are encouraged to go to these underground arenas if they cannot afford to see the full tournament. Other large business owners may also seek out these practice arenas to find benders they may choose to sponsor. 

They passed the vendors and trinket sellers in their attempt to turn a profit to those tourists looking for convenient service; many shouting prices, bartering with their competitors to see who would lower their prices more.

The smell of jasmine caught the attention of Ren’s senses, but she pressed on. With a deep inhale she smiled and let out a deep breath, exhaling a gasp of joy. Her jog quickened as she caught the approaching entrance to the arena. This arena specifically was not hidden like many of the others, as this arena was a regular spot for benders to practice for the upcoming tournament for the rest of the year. Outside stood two large men, skin darkened by their time in the heat no doubt. The two slowed their pace to a leisurely stroll and bowed their heads to the men as they entered with the other patronizing benders and non-benders. 

Inside the arena was far larger than it appeared on the outside. The entrance leads to a small staircase that comes to a large open rotunda where many people conversed, drank, and placed bets on the fights taking place in the arena below. Four spiraling staircases lead below to the six stages set up for the sparring matches, all but one stage set up to accommodate singles matches. Four of the rings were in use by benders of all demographics. It was still early in the night, and the widened arena was only partially filled to what it would be in the next hour.

Ren and Juniper stepped down to the stage floor onto the dusty stone flooring. There were roughly forty benders on the floor, not including the referees. A couple she recognized as regular attendees to this specific arena, but one young man stood out to her. He carried with him a dark purple umbrella with a sort of floral patterning that he spun around his arm, his clothing being a blue shade of purple and that resembled traditional Air Nomadic clothing she had seen in books. He stood just a little taller than her and looked on to the fights with a deep fascination.

Surely he was an airbender. Otherwise, why would he have an umbrella? But Ren had never seen airbenders abandon their traditional gliders or wingsuits for umbrellas.

“Have you ever seen an airbender use an umbrella before?” Ren asked.

“No, but who knows? He might be really good with it.”

“Come on, let’s go talk to him!”

“You go on ahead. I’ll catch up in a second,” Juniper’s voice trailed off as she was captured by an earthbending match taking place in a ring adjacent to them.

Ren decided to approach the young man and inquire, “Um, excuse me?” 

But to no fruition. The young man was too immersed to notice her call. She then placed her hand on his shoulder, to which he quickly spun around, his arms flailing into an almost animated defensive stance. He, however, loses his balance and falls harshly on his bottom. Ren stares in shock, one hand covering her mouth in an attempt not to laugh. The young man groans and mumbles to himself before pushing himself back up with a puff of air from his palms, gently floating back onto his feet.

Ren smiles wide and excitingly takes a step forward. “You’re an airbender. I knew it!”

“You know you could have just asked,” The dirty blonde haired boy replies. He has no malice in his voice. In fact, he was smiling just as much as she was. “Let me guess.” He leans in and closely examines her from her boots up to her messy hair. He snaps his finger and points at her red scarf. “You must like the color red!”

The girl confusingly chuckled, though unsure if he was trying to make a joke or if he was simply short-minded. “I’m a firebender. Maybe my red scarf gave that away?” She asked in an equally joking and sarcastic tone to which the young man laughed loudly.

“I like you, firebender! Hey! Try this dried brahman meat that Granny packed for me,” He begins frantically searching through his backpack until he pulls out a clothed sack filled with dried meat. He holds it out to Ren, who reluctantly takes a piece and begins to sample. 

The taste was anything but satisfying. She was repulsed by the overbearing spices and over-exuberant use of pepper and salt. She continued to smile, hoping that he wouldn’t find her initial reaction offensive. “It’s really terrible isn’t it?” he finally responds, a piece of meat still hanging from his mouth. 

Ren’s face turned pale red as she finally spat the meat out of her mouth. “I’m sure your granny is a great cook sometimes?”

“Oh she’s the best cook I know, but she always makes the worst snacks when I’m traveling. I wouldn’t have it any other way,” says the boy before extending his hand. “I’m Kovu. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Ren smiles, her face still flushed from the inedible food. She takes his hand. “It’s great to meet you Kovu! My name's Ren,” After a few seconds of their greeting, her attention is taken aback by his unusual choice of weapon, as she may have assumed it to be. “I’ve never seen an airbender use an umbrella before. Is it really that much better than a glider?”

“Don’t doubt it until you see this baby in action! Ton-Ton has gotten me out of quite a few scraps in my time.”

Ren’s eyes narrow onto the queer airbender. “You...named your umbrella?”

Kovu chuckled embarrassingly, “Well Ton-Ton is as living to me as any animal or person! He’s been with me for as long as I can remember.”

“Uh huh,” Ren smiled, appreciating Kovu’s views of his “partner”, though she still could not tell if he was short-minded or simply insane. “You would like my pet rhino falcon, Airi, then. She’s been a part of the family ever since I moved to Ba Sing Se.”

Kovu sped forward, with help from his bending no doubt. “No way! You have a real rhino falcon? I always thought they were extinct. Okay, really I never believed they even existed in the first place because you never see any cool animals in Republic City, but that is so awesome! You have to promise to let me meet her sometime.”

Ren took one small nervous, albeit entertained, step backward. “You’re definitely an unusual one aren’t you?” 

Kovu simply laughs and sways back and forth cluelessly.

Juniper ran over to Ren and Kovu and excitedly rambled about the match she had just witnessed. “Wow, some of these people are really good. I can’t believe all of the different fighting styles!”

Ren motioned to the frantic gypsy, “This is Juniper, and Juniper this is Kovu. He’s also here to compete in the tournament.”

The pale haired girl bowed slightly before lifting her lips to a small smile. “That’s so exciting to hear. I hope that you find luck in your matches.”

“What kind of bender are you?” Kovu asked. “Your clothing doesn’t help give away any hints.”

“He’s from the United Republic,” Ren teasingly rolled her eyes.

“You get one guess,” Juniper said.

After a couple seconds of thinking, Kovu belted his guess. “Space!”

Both girls turn to Kovu, who had helped himself to a second helping of dried meat. “What? She said I get one guess.” 

With a quick reach into her pouch, Juniper pulls out a set of decorated stones, to which she begins to circle around her left arm, around her neck, and to her other arm. 

Kovu pouts and crosses his arms, “Hmph, well I was close. Earth is in space.”

Juniper laughs and places the stones back into her pouch. “You can call me Jun for short if it’s easier.”

Kovu bows exaggeratedly and quickly comes back up, holding out a piece of meat in offering, “Well I’m Kovu...again!”

Ren reached out to the inedible meat. “Oh, I wouldn’t -”

Before Ren could protest Juniper had already taken and eaten the meat in its entirety. Ren shuddered, but Juniper’s face lit up, her face blushing with intensity. “This is amazing! Where did you get this? There are so many spices and flavors it’s hard to keep up!”

“My Granny makes all sorts of crazy foods! One time she cooked an entire tiger seal and stuffed it with a panda baboon that was stuffed with another panda baboon that was stuffed with bonbons. It was enough to feed an entire village three times over!”

Juniper smiled and began to slowly and unknowingly sway in a similar manner to Kovu, drooling slightly at the thought of the abundance of meat. Ren dropped her arms, her face in shock and disgust as the two went on about the food. These two were helpless.

“Hey, we should definitely register as a team of three,” Kovu said. “I know we just met, but we have a synergy, you know what I mean?”

Ren couldn't help but agree with Kovu. Of course, they had only just met, but of all of the benders on the arena floor, they showed a natural camaraderie that was absent in the arena.

Kovu interpreted the brief silence and mutual smiles as a sign of agreement, “Okay, now we have to decide on a name. I vote the Rhino Falcons. It only makes sense.”

“Do you have a rhino falcon?” Juniper asked Kovu.

“Oh no. I don’t, but Ren does!”

“Wow, really? I thought they were extinct.”

“See, I knew I wasn’t the only one!”

Ren chuckled and pulled a picture from her jacket inside pocket of her, her mother, her brother, and Airi. “They’re native to the Fire Nation where I was born. Some say they can live for almost a hundred years!”

“You know, that would make a lot of sense as to why I haven’t seen one before,” Kovu scratched his head.

“Why did you move all the way from the Fire Nation?” Juniper asked.

Ren stuttered on her words before folding the picture back and placing it in her pocket. “Well I actually moved here from Republic City, but it’s a -uh long story. I don’t really know myself. My father was a Fire Nation Colonel, and... ”

There was an awkward silence as Ren’s voice trailed off into silent thought. Ren did not often get upset by the thought of her father or their move from Republic City. Since the reasons for their departure were shrouded in mystery, Ren often pushed the thought away.

Kovu jumped with a burst of air and landed between the two girls, wrapping his arms around their shoulders and pulling them in. “Hey, come on what’s with the doom and gloom? This is a tournament! Let’s watch some matches!”

“The tournament hasn’t technically started yet,” Juniper’s voice muffled from inside Kovu’s embrace.

“Really? Then what the heck is everyone doing here? Shouldn’t they be preparing for their fights?”

“They are preparing. This is a practice arena,” Ren responded.

“Oh really?” Kovu released the two girls and rubbed his chin in deep contemplation. “Well then let’s do some practice matches ourselves!”

“We’ll have to wait for a ring to become available,” Ren said. “We still have some time before this place really starts to fill up, so let’s sign up for a practice space and wait in the stands!”

“Sounds good to me,” Kovu said.

Juniper silently nodded in agreement, and the three walked back up the spiraling stairs to the main rotunda. On one side was where bets were placed and lots were counted. On the other side was where benders signed up for practice spaces. It was still  
relatively early in the evening, so they would not have to wait too long before space became available to them. Juniper and Kovu waited by some arguing gamblers while Ren registered for a ring.

After a few minutes, Ren returned with three armbands. “Here, put these on. This will let the referees know that we’re competitors.”

“Will we have these during the real tournament?” Juniper asked.

“Only for the preliminary elimination rounds,” Ren answered. “Once it gets into the finals matches people will already know who you are.”

“You seem to know your stuff,” Kovu said. “How long have you been doing this?”

“This will be my fifth year! I’ve been participating in the tournament since I was twelve!”

“Twelve? Really? They let you fight when you’re that young?”

“I needed my mother’s permission, and it required a lot of paperwork, but they’ll let anyone participate.”

“That seems a little irresponsible,” Juniper pondered.

“Avatar Aang was only thirteen when he defeated the Firelord,” Kovu rebutted.

“Yes, but he was the Avatar,” Juniper reminded Kovu. 

Ren had always heard stories from her mother of the amazing acts the Avatar performed. Her favorite bedtime story was of how Avatar Aang saved the Northern Water Tribe from total annihilation at the hands of the Fire Nation during the One-Hundred-Year War. It was known worldwide as the Siege of the North, an expedition led by Fire Nation Naval Admiral Zhao that ended in his demise. 

Ren believed in the Avatar. Many believed the Avatar had left the human world to live in the spirit world, and some believed that Avatar Sarvin signified the final reincarnation of the Avatar, but Ren knew the Avatar was out there. She could feel it inside of her.

“Let’s go find a place to wait for our turn,” Ren suggested.

“Let’s get a spot right at the edge,” Kovu childishly cried as he rushed to the stands.

“Not too close! Wait up,” Juniper chased after Kovu.

Ren smiled and followed her new friends, making their way to the edge of the stands to watch the fights occurring below them.


	2. Chapter 2: Orona Ando

The arena became crowded with onlookers, and the noise of the overlapping voices deafened the room with an incoherent pitch. In the stands sat two people. One a woman. One a man. The man was heavy built and wore a metallic and reflective mask resembling that of a dragon. His armor he wore bore the emblem of a clan lost in the history of the world, whether stolen or not is beside the point. More interestingly is the woman with him. Across her eyes she wore a bandage of sorts. It was a dark red, and making it clear that her vision was impaired. She wore a kimono of many colors and walked with a black cane with a silver tip on the end.

They made their way to seating where they could see nearly every stage on the ground floor. The woman sat in elegance and placed her hands on her legs and began to tap her feet. The large man sat next to her, stiffening as people came to sit near them. No one sat in the same row as the two.

“Lady Ando, this is a waste of time. You know I trust you to an extent, but I don’t see true talent here. All I see are people hopelessly seeking fame through their bending,” finally speaks the masked man.

The woman neglects to respond to the man, curling her lip into a devilish smirk.

“Even your father thought the tournament was a waste of time, and in the fifty years we’ve built this empire we’ve never bothered with it. I know you had a ‘good feeling’ this year, but we’re worth more now than ever before. Why push our luck?”

“Have you ever heard the story of the astronomer, Huhi?” Ando asks the man.

“No, I have not.”

“Once there was an astronomer who would often go out and observe the stars at night. One night he was walking outside the town gates, so absorbed in the sky that he did not notice the dry well before him. He fell down the well and spent many hours there. He later heard someone passing by, and he called for help. Once he explained his plight the person responded, ‘If you really were so taken by the sky that you ignored the ground you stood upon then you truly do deserve your fate.’”

The man waited for Ando to continue with a concluding moral or epilogue, but to no extent. “So what does it mean?”

“It means that you should never look so high that you would miss seeing the things right in front of us.”

“And what does that have to do with anything that’s going on right now?”

“I think you’ll find that when the winds of change blow, it is best to lose yourself in its pull rather than fight what you cannot win.”

Huhi stared at Ando and narrowed his eyes. Though he had known the young woman for her entire life, he would always hold her in regards to a child.

“I can't see a thing in here. There are too many people. I probably won't be able to see any of the fights either,” The young woman pouts.

Huhi lifts his mask just enough to rub his temples in frustration. “Lady Ando, you already knew you wouldn't be able to see. Why are you only just now complaining about it?”

“You know I hate large rowdy crowds like this Huhi. It's so uncivilized and common.”

“Please don't try to pretend to be prissy now.”

“I still hate you.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever.”

“You've always been a neanderthal.”

“Whatever you tell yourself ‘princess’.”

“How my father put up with you is beyond me.”

“Can we focus please? It's getting more crowded. What of these faux-benders?”

“I understand your reservations Huhi, I really do. But we’re not here for them. In the end they only step away with a fraction of what the tournament offers. We are the ones to profit,” Lady Ando replies. She pats her legs five times in a pattern and points down to the arena floor. “Not all sponsors are accounted for, and many competitors have yet to choose their benders. Go investigate. I trust your judgement, but be open-minded please. Think you can do that?”

Huhi, lets out a disgruntled sigh and raises himself from his seat. “I’ll be keeping my eye on you. Don’t go anywhere.”

“I won't. I won't,” Lady Ando pauses before calling back to Huhi. “Huhi, I know we’ve never been a sponsor in this tournament, but I have a good feeling about this year.”

Huhi stared back at Ando in silence.

“Won’t you trust me, just this once?”

Huhi sighed and rubbed the temples of his head. “I don’t understand it, but I will comply with your wishes.”

Lady Ando smiles and continues to tap her cane. “Thank you, Huhi.”

Huhi moved his way to the stairs leading to the stage floor. After exiting his row he turns and gives harsh glances to people who may have been interested in the seats. The ongoing battles did not interest him. He had seen real battles, survived life and death scenarios, and he was not impressed. He detested the monetization of bending as a sport. There was no real honor in it, not like defending your home or your people. What hope were these people to him? Some were even the same age as he and still trying to live out a youthful fantasy. It was not until a laugh echoing over the crowd caught his attention before he nearly abandoned his task.

In the seating above the arena floor, one young man in particular cheered louder than anyone else. “WHOO YEAH KNOCK EM OUT!”

“Kovu, please, people are staring,” Juniper bashfully huddled behind Ren.

“Come on, Jun. You’re participating in the tournament. You should get used to some cheering,” Kovu said.

“I’ve never fought in front of so many people before. Maybe ten? Twelve?”

“Just wait until the actual tournament,” Ren teased.

Juniper shrunk further behind Ren, holding her arm and nudging herself into Ren’s arm. “I think I may have bit off more than I can chew.”

Ren wrapped her arm around Juniper and chuckled. “You’ll have fans watching. We’ll be cheering you on louder than anyone.”

“Oh please don’t,” Juniper blushed.

Ren laughed and smirked to Kovu, who was laughing at Juniper’s introversion. A voice over the intercom announced that sparring ring four was available for Ren’s party.

“Alright! Come on Rhino Falcons, let’s show these people what we’re made of,” Kovu shouted before rushing to the stairs.

“We never agreed on that name,” Juniper rushed after the ebullient airbender.

Ren laughed and followed her new friends down the stairs onto the arena floor. While they had been called, there was still a match occurring before them. They were instructed to sit and wait on a bench until the match was over. Ren saw in passing a large man, larger than any man she had ever seen before, at least in her recent memory. Their converging gazes met only briefly before Kovu caught Ren’s attention with a playful blast of air.

Huhi noticed the eclectic group of benders conversing by the west side of the arena. Huhi decided it time to investigate further. They seemed to have spirit, and in the world of professional bending that’s what won the crowd’s favor regardless of their skill. He shuffled over to the group and lumbered over them. He spoke in a way as to not intimidate them, though his size and stature prevented him from appearing as anything less than menacing. “You three seem to be in good spirits. I take it you wish to participate in the tournament. Are you a team?”

Ren looked up to the man and shivered. He was truly a massive man, certainly not someone anyone would willingly take on in a battle. “Oh no sir, well I mean not yet. We’ve only just met, and I don’t think-”

“-Yeah we’re a team,” Kovu interjected confidently. “We’re the Rhino Falcons. And you’d better believe we would kick anyone’s butt who tried to fight us.”

The masked man then looked to Juniper, who was taken aback by the man’s size and shrunk back behind Kovu. “Rhino Falcons, huh? I always thought they were extinct. You seem like...capable benders. I’m here on official business with Orona Ando of the Ando Organization to find benders to sponsor for the tournament in the next couple of weeks.”

The Ando Organization was founded by Shiroka Ando after the destruction of Republic City to restore the infrastructure and real estate of the city. How much the name is worth is unknown to all, but its legacy reaches all over the world. Rumors have it that the Ando Organization is even looking to establish real estate in the Water Tribes as well as remote areas within the deserts of the Earth kingdom. Incidentally, the first stage of the tournament would be held in Ando’s Republic City hotel and conference center.

Ren’s face lit up with an unspeakable excitement. The man hadn’t even seen them perform, but he came to meet them regardless. Maybe it was the rush of energy she felt from this thought, but in this moment she felt untouchable. A sponsorship from someone as influential as Orona Ando, as she was known throughout the world, would provide the means for Ren to move her family out of Ba Sing Se. Surely Juniper and Kovu would have their own use for the money if they were to compete as a team.

The Ando Organization was not all that it was built to be, however. Rumors had spread for decades, even since its inception, that the Organization funneled money to social terrorist groups, illegal weapons manufacturers, and contraband trade. Ando was ferociously secretive with her finances, and many questioned whether or not she was worth the billions of yuons that she was estimated to be worth. The Organization was highly influential among world leaders, as it provided thousands of jobs to any place where Ando decided to build. While no allegations have been confirmed, speculation surrounds the business, and the young heiress who runs it.

After a few seconds of silence Juniper speaks up, “I was not aware that someone of such high standing in the corporate world would be attending so early.”

“Many corporations have yet to choose their sponsored benders, but we’re looking for the best,” Huhi responded.

“But you haven’t watched us fight yet,” Ren said in an increasingly weary tone.

“The crowd favors comradery like yours. You said that you only just met? You could have fooled anyone here.”

The three benders stood in silence. There was a lot to consider now. Though Ren had participated in the tournament for five years, the opportunity for a sponsorship changed her outlook on the tournament altogether.

Kovu finally took the initiative and stepped forward before allowing Huhi a chance to continue. “I’m sorry Mr. Muscles, but you might want to try to scam someone else. Everyone knows about the Ando Organization’s scandals.”

Truthfully, Ren had her own reservations about the alleged scandals. To her and most people living behind the walls of Ba Sing Se, the Organization was known mostly for its real estate ventures. However, the offer of a sponsorship was enough to quell any opinions she might have had about the Ando Organization.

Behind Huhi’s mask was sure to be a frown in frustration to the boy’s outburst. All three of them could feel it, “This 'scam’ as you call it, a sponsorship from Lady Ando, is just what some of these benders need to escape their life of poverty and oppression, to make something of themselves. Don’t take such opportunities for granted young man.” Motioning to the two young women, “The offer still stands if you wish to accept. That is, if your abilities prove to be exemplary,” With a harsh turn Huhi begins his walk back to the seats where Lady Ando still resided.

As Huhi left the group Juniper let out a sigh of relief. She noticed Ren’s excitement trickled to suspicion. Ren looked around the seating above and noticed the nearly vacant row, save for one woman, possibly ten or fifteen years older than Ren. She assumed the woman to be the Ando heiress herself. Ren could not make any readings on the woman, but after a few seconds of staring, the woman looked directly at Ren. This brought a leap of shock into Ren. The woman did not break, and she mouthed words that Ren could not read.

“Hello there. And who might you be?”

Ren quickly turned away, her palms feeling sweaty.

Kovu leaned in toward Juniper and motioned to Huhi, “I don’t think he likes me.”

“What exactly did you mean when you mentioned the scandals?” Ren asked, curious to know before considering an offer, if Lady Ando were taken enough to do so.

“They’re only rumors,” Kovu said, “but I’ve heard tons of people talk about how the Ando Organization forces their branded real estate at crazy expensive prices because no one can build their own infrastructure.”

Juniper added, “I don’t know much. But I’ve heard that they have had close ties with the Fire Nation Separatists, not to mention all of the gangs and brigands that have used hideouts of the same model as the Ando Organization’s own houses. She has powerful connections in every nation.”

This news troubled Ren. Though she knew that it could not be taken completely as truth; she now had her reservations. Perish the thought! she told herself. This was an opportunity for her to show the world what she could do. She was a street fighter, a rag-tag dualist, but no longer would she be confined to the gyms and the alleys. Now she would compete against benders from all over the world. It was a chance for her to prove that she is worth more than what people bargained for. She turned back to the two benders and smiled, behind it being a look of fear. But it wasn’t fear; perhaps it was her nerves.

A voice came over the intercom announcing that Ren’s party had the stage for ring four.

“Well we came here to fight, so let’s do some sparring,” Ren shouted excitedly.

Juniper hopped forward and raised her hand into the air, “I would like to fight you Ren!” there was fervor in her voice.

Ren was pleased to see the mutual excitement from the now energetic earthbender. She nodded in affirmation before shifting her attention to Kovu. “Make sure to cheer us on okay?”

Kovu laughed and jumped onto an air scooter of rotating air. “Make it interesting for us. I wanna see some awesome bending action,” he darts around on his air scooter toward the stairs, whooping and cheering as he nearly crashes into about every person he passes.

Ren chuckles and points to the now empty sparring ring nearest to the center of the stage floor. “Let’s go ahead and take the ring before someone else decides to jump in.”

Juniper nods and follows.

The sparring rings are designed to be slightly smaller than the rings that would be used in the official tournament. Each ring has a radius of nearly 50 feet, giving the competitors more than enough room to move around. The rings were surrounded by nets of loose chainmail that would drop from the ceiling once the match begins. This is mostly for the earthbenders whose debris caused a safety hazard to onlookers. Once the match begins the rings are raised four feet from the ground, allowing viewers to get a better look at the fight. Since there is only two professional bending arenas in the world, that being in Ba Sing Se and Republic City, this underground arena gave a gross, but mostly accurate expectation of what a real tournament match would feel like.

Unlike team matches where there are specific rules set in place (i.e. only earthbending disks allowed, no lightning, no head shots, distance boundaries, etc.) single matches had only one rule: don’t die. Where team matches focused on the synergy between teammates and shot calling, single matches focused on the individual skill of the bender. This meant that benders could use whatever means necessary to win, as long as they do not severely injure their opponent.

As Ren approached her side of the ring the referee extends his arm, “Back again, eh? Large crowd this time.”

Ren chuckled nervously as she tossed the referee her bag, as he was already expecting it. She removed her leather jacket, revealing her muscularly built arms. While she was not stoutly built, it was obvious that she was physically strong. The same could not be said for her opponent, however.

Juniper stood quite frail and thin; in no way emaciated, but certainly not built like most earthbenders Ren had encountered. Both women stepped to the marker indicating the halfway point for their side of the ring. Ren stood tall and confident, her night black hair glistened in the glow of the brightly lit arena.

Juniper shook her arms in a flailing motion as if she were patting dirt from her knees. She jumped up and down a few times before smiling bashfully at Ren. “You’ll have to forgive me. I’m very nervous.”

Ren smiled back at Juniper, relieved that at least they both felt the same trepidation. “It’s okay. I’m nervous too.”

By the time Huhi had made his return to Lady Ando, the two benders were meeting in their respective sides of the ring, and Kovu had found a seat, and was already loudly chanting various cheers.

Huhi sat next to the woman who was still patting her legs in a pattern of five to six beats. “I think most of these people are lost causes. I came across three young benders who showed promise. One boisterous and irritating young man expressed his distaste for you, so I don’t think he will be a contender. There was a firebender, and even a mask couldn’t hide her excitement at the mention of a sponsorship. There was another girl with them. I couldn’t read her, but I’m sure she would be just as willing if offered.”

Lady Ando tapped twice more before hearing Kovu’s chants, “R-E-N WHO IS GONNA BLOW YOUR MIND? REN! HAIR WHITE AS SNOW, JUN IS GONNA MAKE YOUR HEAD ROLL!”

“You said the boy was a lost cause? I think you may have just judged him too soon Huhi.”

“Hmph, what does that boy know of honor? Of pride in his culture? Bending is more than a circus show.”

“That is true, but we will wait and see what they have in store for us.”

Huhi slouched in his seat, “The firebending girl; there is something different about her. It may have been her excitement from the news of your presence, but there’s a fire in her, an unbreakable spirit. I could see it written all over her face.”

Lady Ando leans forward and pauses, “Yes, I can feel it.” Ando steadied her breathing, focusing directly on the ring in question. “I want to know who she is. When this is over, find her.”

The arena became a deafened and crowded sight. Nearly all of the seats in the arena were filled with patrons, drinking and casting bets on the fighters. Through the crowd could be heard, “My money’s on the tall one!” or “Double or nothin’ on the white haired girl!” or “One hundred yuons on a draw!” Over such a short time the arena became a madhouse of people, and while most of the ongoing matches were nearing their end with clear winners in sight the new match caught the attention of most in the room. Ren looked around. She could not see the crowd completely due to the lights blaring in her eyes, but she could tell that there were far more people present than she had seen in years previously.

Juniper bows to Ren, “I hope we have a thrilling and entertaining fight.” She motions her head to the crowd. “And don’t hold back. I definitely won’t!”

Ren bowed and smirked in response, “I would hope not. Good luck.”

The referees raised the ring by means of earthbending to about four feet from the ground. The chain net slowly dropped from the ceiling. As the net fell Ren and Juniper positioned themselves into their respective fighting stances. Ren took a more defensive stance and Juniper raised her arms to her head ready to take the offensive. The nets dropped, the crowd was unrelenting, and with a ring of the bell the referee shouted, “BEGIN!”


	3. The Practice Match

“BEGIN,” Cried the referee.

Ren’s once defensive stance switched offensive nearly instantaneously, sprinting forward and connecting a roundhouse kick into Juniper’s left side, pushing her onto one foot. Ren wanted to show her physical prowess from the beginning of the match. Juniper yelped and knelt down slightly before springing herself back, spinning and kicking as she made a full rotation. With her kick she rips three stones from the arena floor, hurling them toward Ren who had already retreated a few steps back. Ren knew that facing earthbenders always proved to be a struggle, as their effect on the terrain was severe, but that also meant that the earthbender is at an equal disadvantage.

Ren did well to dodge the three stones, each breaking and crumbling into scattered debris, which the arena would soon be covered in. Ren continues to stay on the offensive. Her physical speed was enough to keep her engaged for the time being, but she knew that it would be a dangerous game, as no other benders can create a more impenetrable defense like an earthbender. She only hoped that Juniper’s reflexes would be more sluggish than her speed could counter. Juniper could read through this plan, though. Once she landed back on solid ground, Juniper immediately shifts to the defensive. She wouldn’t let Ren get in another kick like that.

Ren had already made her swift advance, this time sending a flurry of punches, each fist encased in a circle of flames. Juniper uses the debris from her previous attack to create hardened gloves of stone. Once Ren advanced close enough to attack hand-to-hand she attempted her own form she had established for herself. She sent a flurry of punches sending them in successions of three to five to three again; each to which Juniper was able to block, her gloves ensuring that she would not get burned. Once Ren’s attacked slowed, Juniper pushed the stones of her coverings onto Ren with a penetrating impact. Ren screamed as she was thrown back from the rain of smaller but painful stones.

This now meant trouble for Ren. She lost her balance, had fallen, but she could still make it up in time to counter Juniper’s next attack. There’s no way, she thought, that Juniper would pass the opportunity to continue on the offensive. When she had arisen she was welcomed by a barrage of stones from all directions. Juniper was still stationed near the end of the ring. With a stomp from her left foot and a rotating shift likewise, a small stone wall emerges up to her knees. With a kick, the bottom half of the wall is sent hurtling to Ren’s direction. The other half of the wall split into eight pieces, cut like ellipses and rotating around her waist.

Ren jumped and dodged all of the stones that she could until one broke a little too close and sent her falling. As quickly as before, she jumped up to see the small wall swiftly making its approach to her. With a moment of quick fright she panics and hurdles over the wall, landing not so gracefully on both feet. She couldn’t help but laugh nervously. She had fought many earthbenders before, but there was an energy in the air that couldn’t account for her performance.

At this point the crowd was roaring with cheers, chants, and occasionally thrown laughters in a drunken fit. The ring already looked like a battlefield, and that was sure to get worse before the fight was over. Ren knew she had to be careful of her footing. Perhaps she could use her movements to lead Juniper into losing her balance in one of the holes caused by her bending. It probably would not come to any positive results, as surely Juniper had the same thought. Regardless, Juniper left herself on the defensive, daring Ren to take charge of the situation.

Juniper tried to remain resolute, stubborn like a rock. Ren was proving to be a formidable opponent, and she knew that it was only a matter of time before she either tired herself out, or Ren will continue to use her superior physical prowess against her. Ren dropped her leg and swept a kick, sending a streak of flames toward Juniper’s legs. Juniper lowered her stones to her legs and began rotating them at speeds quick enough to negate the flames. But a quick lunge was just enough for Ren to get back into dangerous range of Juniper.

Juniper’s face flushed white at Ren’s speed. She had already proven to be incredibly quick on her feet, but Juniper was still surprised each time to see just how strong Ren actually was. Juniper knew how she would win this fight now. Ren needs a gap closer for long distance fighters like Jun, and her physical strength provided such tools for Ren to take advantage of. Juniper needed to keep Ren on the defensive; to keep Ren moving, to tire her out. Too late to think of that now! Ren had reached a very close distance to Jun, and attacking in a way to force Juniper backward, Ren moved to punches for Juniper’s side. Juniper couldn’t help but to have to move the stones back to her center, leaving her legs exposed.

It was at this time Kovu was getting more and more people riled up for the ongoing match, “Ladies and gentlemen you’ve never seen a fight like this in your lives! The Flame Demoness of the East and the White Silent Stone! You wouldn’t want to be anywhere else in the world right now!”

Lady Ando laughs audibly at the airbender’s antics, “I may not be able to see the fight, but at least I can hear his commentary.”

“It’s hard not to,” Huhi replies in an aggrieved manner.

Juniper knew it was time to show her own physical abilities. Knowing that Ren would attempt to take out Jun’s legs, she allowed for Ren to drop for a sweeping kick. Jun gracefully stepped to the side and jumped forward, placing her hand onto Ren’s left shoulder, leveraging herself and pressing down, and flipping behind Ren. The force from this display of acrobatics forced Ren to take a fall to the ground.

Ren was caught completely off guard. She had never fought any earthbender with a style of fighting like Juniper’s, a beautiful and synergistic combination of long distance power, hand-to-hand proficiency, and acrobatic abilities rivaling that of an airbender. It was time for Ren to fight very carefully. Juniper seemed to have every situation completely under control; every engagement going exactly the way she wants it. Was the earthbender toying with her? Underestimating her abilities? That couldn’t be true. Otherwise why would Juniper look so determined? She did say she would not be holding back, and her display only further proved her combat expertise.

Long distance fire would have no real effect against the agile earthbender. Ren’s only option was to continually try for the offensive, keeping Juniper at close range at all times. But for now Ren needed to stay safe from any oncoming stones. It had not resonated with her until this point until she finally noticed the earthbender’s stones had depleted to only five. Did she lose her concentration during her last maneuver? Juniper yanked her arm back, grunting doing so. Ren then felt a harsh impact on her back. She knew then what happened to the missing stones. Ren was forced forward with the momentum of the stones, causing her to fall on her face. She quickly sweeped herself back to her feet, her body now showing signs of strain.

With no time to think, she dashes to her left, to her right, forward, left, left again, right, back. She was quick, too quick for Juniper to possibly land a good hit on. She was advancing quickly, her sporadic movements making is unclear where she would make her attack from. Finally a quick jump forward, faster than even that of her initial offense, Ren punches directly at Juniper’s face, flames emerging from her fist. Juniper only barely moved her head out of the way to avoid the punch, but the flames caught her cheek, leaving a reddened and bleeding burn, fringed in the charcoaled burning skin surrounding it.

Juniper let out a sharp cry in pain, performing a form of backward aerial somersault away from the firebender she once dared to take the offensive. Ren felt an immediate remorse when she noticed the extent of the injury. Though this was a no-holds-barred battle she had in no way intended on seriously harming Juniper. However, Juniper did not look angry, and no tears filled her eyes. Rather, she looked invigorated, more excited now than before the match began.

Ren knew this meant bad news for her. She could see a fire in Juniper now. She would only make things more difficult before the fight got any easier. Juniper slammed her left foot onto the ground, causing a riptide in the ground. Ren jumped out of the way of the rip in the stone below her only to see four large stones being hurled in her direction. She had only just regained her footing before the first stone passed her head, three more closing in. She sidestepped the next two that came to her. When the final stone was nearly on her she stepped away, gently brushing the tips of her fingers across the stone as it approached; seemingly to have the stone move but barely around her fingertips.

Juniper was not finished with her attack just yet. A leap forward and stomp on the ground caused a large boulder to be unearthed. With a fist through the stone, many miniature, uncountable pieces of stone were sent to Ren’s direction. The stones were spread too far apart for Ren to move out of the way for, and there were too many for her to possibly be able to maneuver through. But there was no time. Ren charged forward, dropping and moving along with the movement of the rocks. Time seemed to slow to an almost complete stop. She could see each stone’s trajectory, predicted flight pattern, even the trail of dust each stone left racing to catch up to its comet. Ren knew she was a nimble fighter. She knew that she could handle her own in a battle like this, but she felt different this time. She felt an insight, a premonition of sorts. Juniper was as equally surprised witnessing the firebender’s flowing movements through the debris. Jun had not given Ren many opportunities to remain on the attack, but she knew that would change once Ren reached her.

Finally emerging from the now scattered debris, Ren dropped and performed a sweeping iron broom motion, sending a wall of fire to Juniper’s legs. She quickly raised herself and advanced, sending a flurry of punches, each rocketing blasts of flame. Juniper was sure she could avoid this advancement. Her only concern was ending this battle quickly. The more time she gave Ren the luxury of the offense, the more difficult it would be to keep up with her speed. Jun raised a small wall to negate the low sweeping flames. With a low dive she threaded, barely, past Ren, rolling over her shoulder and turning back, throwing whatever stones she could back at Ren.

Ren had not expected a defense so unorthodox. Surely Juniper had trained in many different forms of combat. Ren could not stop herself in time to be tripped by the low wall Juniper had set up. Ren’s fall naturally helped her avoid the oncoming stones, while not how Ren wished to dodge the attack she was glad enough that she avoided further damage. But Juniper was unrelenting. With a flip over the wall and Ren, Jun landed, causing the ground to crumble around her feet. She turned to Ren, who was still coming up from her fall, and raised a boulder the size of the firebender herself, hurdling it at the girl.

Huhi leaned forward in his seat, his hand resting on his chin, lifting his mask only to reveal the black stubble on his face, “I’ll admit. I’m quite impressed with the earthbender. She fights like no other earthbender I’ve seen before. She’s in complete control of the fight, even when it appears she is at a disadvantage.”

“The firebender is struggling to keep up, but she has made some incredibly impressive maneuvers. There’s no denying that she is strong, faster than some airbenders. But she has no end goal.”

“Is the earthbender’s hair really white?” Lady Ando inquires, uninterested in the details of the fight.

Huhi sighs and sits back up in his seat. “As white as the moon.”

“You know I always loved the moon.”

“You’ve never seen the moon.”

Lady Ando pouts and crosses her arms, tapping her feet vigorously.

Ren couldn’t possibly move out of the way before the stone reached her. She gently jumped back onto the stone wall, took a deep breath, and waited. Once the stone was a breath away from impact Ren jumped, hurdling over the stone and tumbling onto the ground. In the instant she was over the stone she felt its speed slow. How had it done that? Was Juniper trying to keep Ren from getting hurt? Was there someone else assisting her? Neither seemed characteristic of the girl Ren had gotten to know. Juniper noticed this subtle change in the stone’s movements, and was sure that others did as well. She had similar thoughts to Ren on the matter. Was it possible someone was helping Ren? Protecting her? Regardless, while not graceful whatsoever, Ren was simply glad she was not seriously injured. She was beginning to show real signs of strain. Her movements became sluggish; her defense was panicky.

Both stood still, unsure of who would make the next advancement. Neither wished to take the charge. Juniper looked to her left, to her right. She quickly turned around to see how much room she had to work with. While the ring was quite large, the effects of the fight had taken over the space they once were free to occupy. Ren’s heart sank. She recognized that look in Juniper. She was looking to end the fight.

“Don’t stop Ren! You can do it,” Kovu shouted from the side. He pondered on the events unfolding before them. Juniper was in no way holding back from Ren, and Ren was genuinely worn out at this point. Ren might not have had a challenge like this in a while. Stones seemed to avoid Ren, a magnetic effect of polar opposites.

Juniper was as confused as everyone else watching. She had an idea, but it would not be fun for Ren. She needed to get Ren into a situation impossible to escape from. If there was something or someone interfering with their battle she wanted to know. She would not tolerate the breach of sanctity that she saw in a formal duel. Even if there was no outside assistance there was something off; some sort of energy, some sort of spiritual present.

Juniper wanted to make this quick. She pulls eight stones similar in ellipse shape, but jagged and sharpened on the ends. In quick succession she strategically hurdles each stone in a direction that would cause Ren to have to avoid them in a certain way, putting her right into a place where holes in the ground would impair her movements. Sure enough Ren avoided each stone exactly how Juniper had anticipated. She knelt down and digs her bare hands into the ground, ripping pieces of stone from the arena floor and juggling them toward Ren. Ren certainly could not avoid these, and instead decided to simply charge forward.

All night Ren had been able to get out of nearly impossible situations. She did not know what had gotten into her, but she felt more confident in her abilities than ever. Taking a leap of faith she charged head first into the two oncoming rocks. Her speed wouldn’t fail her tonight. The two rocks approached with just enough room to step past the first and then step back to avoid the second, but the space between was too close. She would have to be as fast as a trained airbender to be able to make it without getting hit. As she approached the right sided stone she stepped to the side, successfully avoiding the first rock. When the second rock was about to meet with the shoulder she turned to her left, her arm following the movement of the rock. She then felt it. A push.

Ren had no clue what was going on. Despite her coming up short in this fight she had been performing better than she ever had before. Juniper also hadn’t the faintest idea of how she was able to so swiftly and barely avoid so many directed attacks. Juniper had seen enough, and now she looked to put this fight to rest.

Kovu’s chanting and cheering subsided as he more curiously observed the battle. Others in the crowd were doing the same.

Huhi leaned forward in his seat; through his mask his eyes squinted a penetrating gaze to firebender. “That girl…” he spoke aloud, unknowing he even spoke to begin with.

Lady Ando smirked and spoke, “There’s something more to her. I can see it.”

Juniper’s face scrunched in a determined fervor. Ren could tell this would be Juniper’s magnum opus, her final attempt to make this match hers. Ren dropped her arms to her side, ready for whatever Juniper could muster.

The first attack was insignificant, a mere distraction, but Ren did not know this. Juniper lifted three stones and hurled them at Ren in no particular direction. Her only goal was to push Ren back, and it worked. Ren kicked aside the first stone, stepped back and allowed one stone to connect with her left shoulder before using the momentum of the hit to position herself to kick aside the final stone. But she hit a wall, literally. Behind her was raised a wall over seven feet tall. She turned pale, and heard only the apologetic shout from her competitor.

“I’m sorry,” Juniper cried before taking a large leap backward, flipping over the second structure that had been erected.

With an open palm hit Juniper sent the second wall racing toward Ren; attempting to sandwich her. The crowd gasped in unison. Was she trying to kill Ren? Ren’s heart sank. She wasn’t acrobatically skilled like Juniper. She couldn’t leap over the wall as such. The width of the walls were too wide to dodge from the side. There wasn’t anything Ren could do; she had never felt so helpless. She had fought many a bender in her life of all different skills and backgrounds, but Juniper was on a completely different level. Ren couldn’t beat her. Juniper utilized every bit of each opportunity she was given, using Ren’s own attacks against her, bending on a level rivaling that of high ranking military officials. Ren was completely outmatched. She was going to die on this stage.

Ren backed up against the wall completely. There was nowhere for her to go. She turned her head away and raised her arms, forcing them outward in an incapacitated attempt to lessen the impact of the inevitable force. But there was no impact. The arena became hushed, completely silent. Ren was shaking, her knees locked and fidgeted. Tears rolled down her face, but when she opened her eyes, she realized that the wall had stopped. It just stopped. Juniper must have halted her attack. It was clear she was going to win the match regardless. But when Ren lowered her arms the wall fell with them. Ren’s heart sank once again. What was happening? Looking on across the stage stood Juniper, her face of nearly the same oblivious shock as Ren’s.

Ren looked back down to her hands, palms facing the floor, then back to the barely erect wall in front of her. Was SHE doing this? That would be impossible. Only one person has the ability to control multiple elements. She knew the answer. She knew. Though she dared not think it. Not her. Not in a million years. That title had been lost. Finally lowering her arms completely to her side, the wall falls, and the hardened support behind her followed in example.

Juniper timidly stepped forward. It was difficult to tell who was more afraid of who. “R-Ren..?”

Ignore or deny all she wished, Ren could not shake this calling, this voice that urged her to stop; to listen. In a fleeting moment Ren felt at peace. She felt a balance within herself, a feeling that despite the events unfolding before her she would be safe. When she listened to the murmured hum of the crowd they spoke one word so terrifying, so otherworldly that whatever peace Ren once felt diminished as quickly as it came. “Avatar...Avatar...she’s the Avatar.”


	4. Escape

Huhi stood abruptly at Ren’s accidental display of earthbending. No one could believe their eyes. Could the world be staring at the next Avatar in the flesh? After seventeen long years people began to lose hope that the Avatar would reemerge from the ashes of their former glory. Had the girl really not known all this time?

“She’s the Avatar,” Huhi spoke.

“I know,” Ando chuckles. “I’ll make the call. Stall her.”

It was a stroke of good providence that the Avatar would appear right before their very eyes that night. Without turning, Huhi speaks to Lady Ando before taking a leap down onto the stage floor, “I’ll come back for you.” It was a long drop, and if it had been any average person to attempt the jump their legs would have surely been crushed. But Huhi was not a normal soldier nor a normal body guard.

The arena floor had been nearly evacuated by any who were previously inspecting the fights. The events that had unfolded were enough for even the referees, many of whom had known Ren for half a decade, to back away from the unforgettable scene. Only the clanking footsteps of Huhi’s armor resonated enough to make a sound loud enough to echo through the arena. He approached the stage where history changed. He bowed and knelt his head, “At long last you have returned to us, Avatar.”

Ren could not respond. How could she? She still did not believe that what had happened was a display of her own abilities. It was only one instance. Maybe it had all been one big mistake and she would be able to go home. That’s all she wanted now. Ren neglected to respond to Huhi, the crowd’s murmurs becoming a banter of voices that the arena was once filled with.

“Please Avatar, the world needs you again,” Huhi finally adds.

Ren could not bear to hear it any more. With a frustrating sweep of her arms she cries, “Stop calling me that. I am not the Avatar!” The ring, still elevated at the time, falls harshly with Ren’s motion. Ren and Juniper are both taken by surprise and both trip and lose their balance. As Ren and Juniper find their way back on their feet, Huhi rises with them, crossing the threshold of the stage and meeting with Ren only a few feet away. Ren could not explain it, but the man seemed even more intimidating than before, if possible.

“It’s been seventeen years. You can’t abandon your duty to the world.”

“My duty is to my family. You don’t know what you’re talking about,” The floor begins to shake underneath their feet.

Juniper rushes to meet the two. Still shrinking behind Ren, she places her hand on her shoulder. “Ren, please.”

There was something comforting about Juniper’s touch. It was warm, soft. Her hushed voice was therapeutic, soothing to the ear. It was not high pitched enough to irritation, nor was it low enough to be considered unusual. Ren shook, but she was also trapped in a confused state of tranquility.

Kovu follows Huhi’s example and plunges to the arena floor. With the use of airbending, he would be able to survive impossibly high falls. With a quick slide, wedging himself between the two parties, he stands defensively. “Whoa now, back it up big guy. Can’t you see that she's confused?”

“Confused about what? About how she’s just begun to earthbend? About how she was able to avoid so many impossible scenarios on that stage?” Huhi motions to the rubble and ash. “Even if you don’t want to admit it, you will have to eventually. You say your duty is to your family? Maybe you should consider yourself lucky that you have the power to protect them.”

Ren finally cried out, a thin stream of tears running down her face. “Please stop! I don’t know what’s going on. I just want to leave this place!”

“We’ll get you out of here. Just stay close to us,” Juniper muses.

“You heard the woman, Muscles. She wants to leave, so we’re leaving,” Kovu holds an arm out, backing away and shifting his body only enough to suggest self defense.

Huhi smiled beneath his mask. “You won’t be able to hide yourself. Everyone here has witnessed you, and there are forces in this world that you are simply not prepared to take on. Come with me and Lady Ando and we will protect you and your family, all of you.”

Ren could not help but consider his offer. What if it were true, and she really was the Avatar. Then there would surely be people who wished her harm, who wished harm on the world. Her hope that her life would remain as it were began to diminish. She knew in her heart that it were true. She felt the energy of a thousand lives flowing through her. In a way she always knew that she was different. When she slept she dreamed of herself performing extraordinary feats of power: defeating a sole firebender set to rule the world, protecting peace from a group of four of the strongest benders the world had ever seen, and even battling ancient spirits. In each dream one thing remained the same; that being Ren was seen with glowing white eyes. She could not explain these dreams, and she had not spoken of them with anyone before. But now she thought that the dreams were more than dreams, they were a glimpse into her past lives. They were a glimpse of accomplishments performed by previous Avatars. And she was the next incarnation of the protector of peace and balance throughout the world.

Ren finally takes a step forward, more confident now than a few moments ago. “No. I will decide my own path. I will shape my own destiny without you or Lady Ando’s help,” She had no idea why she said any of it. Maybe it sounded right at the time, and Ren blushed, half embarrassed by her choice of words.

Kovu begins to sneer, “Oh yeah! Big boy just got denied! Bye bye now, go on.”

It was high time that the group leave the arena. The crowd was now restless. Half of the crowd had left at this point. Ren knew that it was only a matter of time before the news of these events got to higher levels of Ba Sing Se. It was a large city, but there were only so many arenas that still allowed public use.

Ren realized this as well: it wouldn’t take long before the Fan Din found them. While the Dai Li had been disbanded with the Earth Kingdom’s short lived democracy, Ming Zho established his answer to what the corrupt Dai Li should have been: the Fan Din. The Fan Din acted as Ba Sing Se’s law enforcement rather than cultural “protectors”.

But the Fan Din were anything but peaceful. While Ming Zho may be a just and compassionate ruler, the Fan Din often operated outside of his law, using forbidden measures of torture, unwarranted acts of espionage that could be considered grounds for war, and even going as far to incite riots within the poverty ridden areas of the lower ring. They were crooked, but not to the extent of the Dai Li.

Ren stepped back to where she once stood before Juniper. The masked man took a step forward in response, to which both Kovu and Juniper lunged in defense to protect Ren. Huhi laughs and rubs his hands together, the indistinguishable sight of smoke rising from the heated inertia. That one small display of bending was enough to trigger a frustration within Ren.

Ren stepped forward once more, nearly inches away from the lumbering giant, gently shoving Juniper and Kovu aside. Her arms became engulfed in flames. “Hey! You trying to start something here buddy?”

It was a clear ploy to aggravate her, and it was working. Huhi took one step forward, so close to Ren that her breath fogged Huhi’s armor. “You sure you don’t want to escape? You know they’re coming, and it won’t be pleasant when they get here.”

Huhi was right though. Ren pondered her options, but it was too late. Thin, flat pieces of metal shards, each about a fourth of the size of the average piece of paper, flew through the crowd and embedded themselves into the floor and walls of the arena. One piece forcefully latched and tugged onto Huhi’s arm, but on impact it simply stopped. He did not flinch. He did not budge. He looked down to the metal still trying to force itself to push him back, but to no avail. Huhi reached across his chest and rips the metal off of his arm and discards it, tossing it like a playing card. The crowd’s once questioning hum became a collision of panicked cries.

“You’d better run Avatar.”

Before Ren could protest, a tug on her arm pulled her away from Huhi. Kovu, with the assistance of his bending, yanks Ren away from the stage and moves to the north side of the arena. Juniper remained in the ring, raising a wall and back handsprings away until she reached the others. It was impossible to distinguish the Fan Din from anyone else in the crowd. The only clue to the location of the hidden assailants were the direction of the travelling metallic shards that the Fan Din used on their arm guards similar to the Republic City police. It wasn’t enough to pinpoint exactly where they were attacking from, and sending attacks into the crowd could potentially hurt innocent people. The only way back out of the arena was up the stairs, and that exit was certainly out of the question now.

Ren began to think. If they were on the north side of the arena then that meant that there would be an alleyway just a step to the east. Juniper landed back to where Ren and Kovu had briefly stationed. Ren instructed, “Jun, there’s an alley past that left side of the arena. Can you earthbend us a door or way to escape?”

“I could-” Juniper speaks before cooly moving her head to avoid a shard that penetrated the wall only a few inches away from her head, “-but I’ll need some cover.”

Ren and Kovu nodded in affirmation. Kovu opened his umbrella, “Let’s knock some metalbender heads!” Turning to face the ring and sending a blast of air into the open umbrella, he is catapulted toward the center of the arena floor. After stopping abruptly, he spins, deflecting several metal shards with Ton-Ton.

From the southern side of the arena emerged at least twelve members of the Fan Din, dropping to the ground floor. Huhi was nowhere to be seen, leaving the three children alone to defend against the metalbenders. Ren had a history of defiance against the Fan Din, often getting into fights against the underground authority. She knew what she was dealing with this time. While the Fan Din were skilled combatants, Ren knew all of their attacks, their strategies, and their formations. Unlike previous encounters, however, these Fan Din agents had some outdated uniforms. This confused Ren, but she didn’t have any time to linger on the matter.

With a quick dash into the crowd of soldiers, Ren drops and spins, using her shoulder as a fulcrum. From her spinning kick she sprays fire from within the center of the group. This caused the Fan Din to spread their forces apart. Ren jumps to her feet and unrelentingly dashes toward the nearest Fan Din she saw, and she gave him no time to think. With a quick succession of jabs, each displaying a bit of fire, she connected several hits on the struggling metalbender. But before she could perform a finishing blow she sensed the imperative need to dodge. She didn’t know why, but she knew that she had to get out of the way. Taking after Juniper’s own display of acrobatics, Ren attempted her own, albeit ungraceful, lunge over the Fan Din agent.

Once she had gotten cover behind the metalbender, several metal shards latched themselves onto the man, sending his flying past Ren. Her face was almost comically surprised. She didn't know to avoid the oncoming assault, but for some reason she suspected it to come; she felt it. On the other side of the arena Kovu sat upon an air scooter of rotating air, literally going circles around the Fan Din. Ren did not know how much time Juniper needed to make an exit for them, but she hoped it would not take too long. Across to the east side of the arena Juniper held her ear against the wall, fumbling her hand around the same area as if she were feeling for softer earth, knocking against the wall, listening.

Three of the Fan Din, lined like soldiers, sent a second wave of shards from their arm guards. Ren charges toward the trio and crescent kicks the first two shards away, each landing on the ground beside her. The rest of the shards had been thrown into the wall as Ren cartwheels to her left. Once she was back on two feet she sent a powerful crescent kick toward the trio of benders, a long whip of fire making its impact. The force from the fire sent the three benders tumbling backward, and a large gust of air from Kovu and Ton-Ton threw the benders back, slamming against the wall. Ren and Kovu were now surrounded by the Fan Din. There were only six of the agents left on the floor, but more were sure to come.

“Any time now would be great Jun!” Kovu shouted.

Finally Juniper stepped away from the wall. She raised then lowered her arms in concentration, and then began to punch the wall in certain calculated positions. At last with a final jumping kick she knocks down the wall, opening a tunnel that lead into darkness. “Hurry! This way!” Juniper cried to the other two.

“Time to go, Avatar,” Kovu said as he grabs Ren by the arm. With a punch of air into Ton-Ton the two were thrown back into the burrow, but not without smoothly grabbing Ren and Juniper’s packs.

Juniper turned back to see a dozen more Fan Din approaching. She had certainly wished to keep any other abilities of hers a secret for the time being, but at this point there was no reason in hiding anything anymore. Convulsing her hands and slamming her foot on the ground she opens large moat surrounding the eastern corner of the arena. With a small hop and a decisive hit to the floor, lava poured out of nowhere into the moat. She raised her arms over her head, pulling up a wall to completely block them off from the soldiers.

It was pitch black until Ren held her hand out and released a small flame, illuminating the tunnel. “We need to leave. We can go to my place for a little bit, but we won't be safe. The only people that would shelter us from the Fan Din around here are the more criminal types,” Ren spoke, embarrassed that she had no connections in alignment with the Avatar's doctrine.

“We'll figure something out on the way. Let's just focus on getting to your place unnoticed,” Kovu replied. It was possibly the most level-headed the airbender had been all night.

Ren agreed and lead the way through the tunnel. The walk was spent mostly in silence, save for a few instances of friendly banter between the three benders. Although the arena was large, Ren noticed that they had been walking for several minutes without reaching an exit. The muffled sounds of chaos above them subsided until the only sounds to be heard were the sounds of their own breath and footsteps.

“I don't mean to criticize your escape tunnel, Jun, but we’ve been walking a long time to get to this alleyway,” Kovu spoke up.

“We have been walking for a long time,” Ren agreed in response.

“I thought that it might be better if we exited a bit aways from the arena,” Replied Juniper. “But I have to warn you guys. You won’t like it.”

Ren couldn’t possibly think of where Juniper was taking them. It was true that Ren knew her way around Ba Sing Se better than some who had lived there their entire lives. However, Ren hadn’t the faintest idea of where they were. After around twenty minutes of a light jog in the barely illuminated tunnel the passage stopped.

Juniper stepped to the wall and jumped in excitement. “This is it! Everyone hold on tight.”

“Hold on to wha-?” Kovu asked before the group sped directly upward. Ren and Kovu huddled together, screaming in partial fear and amusement at their situation. Juniper laughed and cheered as the three rocketed toward the sky.

From the ground of a beaver pig pen shot the three benders, all emerging from different locations of the pen: Ren right at the entrance, Juniper in the center, and Kovu in the beaver pigs’ food trough. Juniper laughed uncontrollably, rolling in the mud that they had all landed in.

“Aww it got in my mouth!” Kovu cried, running around the pen and airbending the mud and slop off of himself. Juniper had simply bent the wet earth from her clothing and dropped it on top of a beaver pig that was wallowing next to her. Ren was not so lucky with her clothes, but in Kovu’s tantrum he had managed to blast the mud off of Ren as well.

“You have the absolute worst escape plans, Jun,” Kovu finally calmed himself.

“Would you rather be back at the arena? I didn’t think so,” Juniper snapped back.

The area surrounding them was quiet. Though the pandemonium at the arena could be heard in the far distance, Ren knew they were a relatively safe distance. There were a million thoughts racing through her mind. She couldn't possibly comprehend the position she had been put into. It was clear to her that she was the Avatar. She could not deny herself any longer, nor would she.

“I have so many questions, and I know I won’t get the answers right away. But I want to thank you two for helping me,” Ren said.

Juniper and Kovu both smiled and expressed their affection for the young firebender. For the time being the kids focused on making their way to Ren’s home. The streets were busy enough that they wouldn’t attract attention to themselves, though Ren had to often pull Kovu back to reality from his distractions.

While the trio of benders attempted to keep themselves covert, Ren made an effort to make sense of the events that had just unfolded. There was something relaxing she felt walking through the hustle and bustle of Ba Sing Se. The auburn tinted streets rang with the overlapping voices of people conversing. The crowd would only keep them hidden for so long before they would have to find another place to hide out.

The three finally reached Ren’s family shop. The establishment looked as if it had only been closed recently, and the lights of the rooms above the shop were lit, so Ren knew that Yin and her mother were home. In the shop were several small round tables fitted with four seats. The only other place to sit would be behind the counter. Hanging on the walls were pictures of Ren’s family and other various paintings her mother had worked on. Despite it being a small shop, it seemed much more like a small home than a place of business, The walls were covered in an earth toned red and green and brown wallpaper, and the floor was of wooden boardings, creaky from the lack of care.

“Yin? Mom? Are you here?” Ren called from the front of the shop.

“Ren?” came the voice of a young boy. Footsteps could be heard upstairs making their descent. There stood a young boy of nearly the same image as Ren. He possessed pitch black hair, eyes as green as the grass, and skin of the same shade as his sister. “You’re back early. Are these your friends?”

Kovu motions as if he is going to respond, but Ren interjects, leaving him no time to speak. “This is important Yin. Has anyone come here asking for me?”

“N-no…” Yin looked confused, no more so than usual when it came to his sister. She was always getting into trouble, so it was not unusual for old grudges to come searching for her. Ren rarely brought people to their home, and Yin could read his sister like he could read his own mind. He knew something was wrong. “What happened at the arena?”

Ren couldn’t help but embrace her brother. She had always tried to be the one to look after him; to make sure that he had a bright future ahead of him. Not only had Ren taught him how to read and write, but she also taught him every firebending trick she knew, as he was just as prodigal a firebender as Ren was.

“I can’t explain everything right now. I don’t have any answers myself, but things are about to change,” Ren said.

Yin pulled his sister close, never wanting to leave that fleeting moment of empathy. Yin may have been Ren’s main concern, but Yin’s main concerns were with his sister. He understood and appreciated the sacrifices she made to keep her family together, and he served as her emotional backbone, being there for her when she had no one else to turn to. Yin could not say for sure what had changed in his sister, but he could feel the warmth in her arms.

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone you came by, but you’d better have a plan. You can’t fix everyone’s problems.”

Ren chuckled. It was almost like Yin had always known. “Is mom upstairs?”

“She is.”

Ren released her brother and started to make her ascent to the upper level. “Yin, can you make them some tea? Whatever we have.”

The upper level of the building looked as if it were part of a different structure entirely. Where the shop downstairs felt like a home, the home upstairs felt like a shrine to a life that might have been. The space above was only that much smaller than the shop. There were only three rooms: a kitchen, a lavatory equipped with a single bath and washing station, and a wide living area. The living space had two beds where Yin and Hena slept and a large mat that doubled as communion seating and Ren's sleeping space. In the middle of the room was a small table where the family would drink tea and read stories of distant times.

The upstairs may have been initially intended to be part of the shop as a whole, but with expenses pulled thin, Ren and her family had made it their home. Only a small fraction of what they had in Republic City made it to Ba Sing Se, not that Ren was concerned with the particulars of their possessions.

In the kitchen worked Ren’s mother. She had only been preparing two meals, as Ren had given instructions not to cook supper for herself. Hena was a good-hearted woman and an incredibly hard worker. It might not strike someone when first approached by the clear matriarchal figure, but Hena was strong willed, poised to defend her home and family no matter the cost. This was a quality that Ren had always admired about her mother. Countless times when Ren was a child did her mother fend off robbers or ne'er do wells. Perhaps it was because of her mother that Ren felt the need to assist those who cannot protect themselves just as her mother had protected her.

Hena noticed that Ren had found herself home and was grabbing the bow from its stand. “Oh, Ren. Did you drop off your submission for the tournament?” Hena was proud of her children for their bending abilities. They possessed a gift she never had, and she did not wish to hold them back if it were their passion.

“Mom…” Ren spoke dolefully. “I...I know now.”

“You know what, Firefly?”

“Something happened at the arena tonight. I know why we left Republic City, why dad isn’t here with us. It’s because I’m the Avatar. Isn’t it?”

Hena ceased her task as if she had just received word of a death in the family, or an event similar in emotional trauma. She looked upon her daughter, tears began to fill her eyes. She knew this day was going to come sooner or later, but she was still unprepared to give a full explanation. Her daughter had grown into such a strong young woman she wished that Ren would still be her little girl.

Ren was now beginning to see the lament in her mother’s face, only confirming her suspicions. “Mom, is it true?”

Hena rushed to her daughter, taking her tightly and sobbing, “Yes it’s true. You are the Avatar my Ren.”


	5. Answers

The news hit Ren in difficult places she couldn't quite describe. It was true. Her mother just told her that she was the Avatar. There was no point in turning away from it now, and it was a lot to take in. The room was filled with a wave of epiphany, Ren’s own subconscious wildly filling the gaps of the questions she had.

Ren hated when her mother cried. She never knew her mom to be one to cry. Her mother was strong and independent, never taking abuse from anyone. But now she looked like she was looking at her daughter for the very first time. There was something awestruck in her mother's eyes, but not in admiration, but in affection, the kind that only a parent could give.

“Mom, how could you not tell me? What else are you hiding from me?”

“Ren, your father and I knew that we had to keep you safe, and that’s why we left Republic City. That’s why your father is back in the Fire Nation right now.” Hena pleaded with her daughter to show any ounce of forgiveness for her secrecy. It certainly had not been fair to Ren, and Hena was aware of that.

“Why would dad not come with us? Did he just think I wouldn’t need him?” Ren asked, trying to keep herself under control, but she could feel her trust, her hope slipping.

“Please don’t be angry with your father. The world was such a broken place after Avatar Sarvin died. The United Republic had practically fallen, the Fire Nation was in the beginnings of a civil war, and the Water Tribes were poverty ridden. You were just a child, and we did not know how we were going to protect you. Sarvin disbanded the White Lotus, so we knew you would have to go out on your own to discover your true potential. Your father and I thought it best to keep you someplace where we thought it would be safe until you discovered the truth.”

Ren could barely contain her look of vexation. Even her own mother had known she was the Avatar and neglected to tell her. Stepping away from her mother, Ren wonders if this really means that she is unsafe. If her parents knew then surely they were prepared for when Ren might find out.

“I'm not ready for this responsibility, mom. I don't know anything about being the Avatar!” Ren cried.

“I know my love, but you are strong and selfless. I never doubted that you were going to do amazing things one day, but I never knew what I would do when this day came.”

“Did you not have a plan? Did you think I would just never find out? What were you planning on doing once I learned the truth? And how am I just now finding out about this?”

“Firefly sit down, please. You owe yourself an explanation.”

Ren paused. It was difficult for her to accept the truth, but she needed answers. She decided to indulge her mother and her own curiosity. It was better that she learned all she could now before it would be too late.

Hena began. “You always showed to have a particularly advanced skill in bending. The first time you ever firebended was when you were only two years old. Your father was so proud of you. When you were a baby he used call you his little Burning Star. He had just been promoted to colonel after you were born. We were only in Republic City for two years before... your dreams. You had been growing so much in your bending it was extraordinary, terrifying even. We hadn't seen anything like it before, so we decided to take you to a master firebender in the Fire Nation.”

Ren faintly remembered a trip to the Fire Nation she had taken when she was very young. She had to have been about four when that happened, but she could not remember anything about the trip.

“What happened during the trip?”

Hena gulped, the memories of that trip torturing her mind for years. “We knew that the next Avatar would be born as a firebender, and you had grown so much in your bending in such a short time that we started to get suspicious. We didn’t decide to take you back to the Fire Nation until you began to… to waterbend in your sleep. I awoke one night to find you floating over your bed with water circling your body. You were only four and you didn't know why you would wake up soaking wet or why your room was always so cold in the mornings.”

Ren’s eyes widened. She wanted to speak, but no words could come out of her mouth. She remembered soiling her bed. She even remembered how cold her room would be when she woke. The nightmares haunted her until this day, unknowing what caused them or why she always felt so distant from the world.

“As far as you know your father is a Colonel in the Fire Nation army, but during the trip, after we discovered what, who you were, your father was promoted to Brigadier General by Fire Lord Suzu herself. That’s why he was called back to the Fire Nation. The only people who knew the truth were your father and I, Firelord Suzu, and three undercover Fire Nation operatives that Suzu tasked with watching over you.”

“Wait, Fire Nation spies have been watching me ever since we've been here?”

“You've been underneath the Fire Nation’s protection since the day we left from that trip.”

“Why don't I remember anything from that trip? What happened?”

Hena choked, her eyes lacrimating a foggy haze. “We knew the world wouldn't be ready for you yet, not when you were so young. Suzu thought so as well. We had to make a decision that night… the night that decided all of our futures. Your father, Suzu, and I saw that we had two choices; we either could allow you to naturally form as the Avatar or we could protect you and keep it hidden from you. The night before we went back to Republic City you were given a toxin that would force you into the Avatar state. You were so young that your body couldn't handle the physical stress it brought on, and you began to reject your Avatar spirit. After that night you never bended any element other than fire.”

“You had me poisoned?” Ren barked furiously.

“Do you think it was an easy decision for us? To us you were our daughter first and being the Avatar was something we never even thought that we would have to handle. It wasn’t just a decision for our sake. It was for the world as well! I couldn't bear to listen to you cry like that. It killed me to know that my choice put you through so much pain. But if you naturally awakened as a full Avatar then people would have found you and taken you! There simply weren’t resources available to ensure your safety if the world knew. Please understand we did it not just for your safety but for the world's sake!” Hena pleaded.

“I can't believe you never told me any of this! What am I supposed to think now mom? About you? About dad? Now the Fan Din are searching for me, and the Ando Organization is wanting to hide me out.”

“The Ando Organization reached out to you? What did you say to them?” Hena suddenly became more concerned. The imperative tone in her voice aroused suspicion in Ren.

“Nothing. They don't even know my name. Why?”

“Orona Ando is in Ba Sing Se?” Hena said to herself. She stood and quickly marched to the front window and open and closed the blindings in a coded pattern. “You don't have much time. You need to leave Ba Sing Se and learn airbending.”

Ren stood and approached her mother. “What are you talking about? I don’t know even know any airbenders in Ba Sing Se.”

“This isn’t good Ren. The Fan Din are just disgruntled remnants of the Dai Li trying to regain their past influence. Compared to Ando they’re just spoiled children. You'll have to find your own means of transportation after you leave, but the Fire Nation operatives can see that you make it out of the city unnoticed.”

“Lady Ando, or Orona, or whoever she is, didn’t even see me; only her freakishly massive croney.”

“Ando has already seen you. She'll be able to find you regardless. Do not underestimate the resources that woman has.”

“Wait, you’re not coming with me? What about Yin?”

“Yin and I will be leaving tomorrow morning for the Fire Nation. Your destiny is no longer in Ba Sing Se. The world needs you now, and you need to find your own path. There’s a couple in Republic City; they’re old friends and allies to the Avatar. I can’t tell you their names. They keep themselves hidden.”

“How will I find them?”

“Trust in yourself.” Hena said. “The wisdom of your past lives will guide you.”

All of the answers Ren thought she needed only begged to to raise more questions. And her mother's increasing concern only made the answers that much more confusing. Ren took a deep breath to collect her thoughts. “What are you not telling me about the Ando Organization?”

Hena took several meditative seconds before placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder. “The Ando Organization has always had close ties with the Fire Nation. Most of their supplies came from the main islands. But Shiroka Ando was always vocal against Fire Lord Suzu. Orona Ando has never voiced her opinions on the war, but I fear that she may try to find you and capture you.”

“What does she want with me? What could I possibly offer her?”

“You can offer her leverage. If Suzu loses her position then that will open up room for those more corrupt to take her place. It could mean anarchy for the Fire Nation. I know you still have questions. Rumors of the Avatar will spread quickly, and you need a head start to find an airbender trainer before the world starts to look for you. What you do from this point on is your choice, your destiny. You are the Avatar, but you are also my daughter. I know you are afraid, confused, hurt; I know. I wish I had more time to explain. I love you so much, and I am so sorry for not telling you sooner.”

The sound of mutual laughter from the bottom floor of their makeshift residence warmed the hearts of the two women above. “And it sounds like you have been in good hands.” Hena added.

Ren smiled bashfully, still angry with her mother, but she couldn't help but giggle. “Look after Yin for me.” She wraps her arms around her mother, her voice choking with tears. “I love you mom.”

“I love you too. Go to Haru Station, take Opal and Seventh to get there. An operative named Cami will meet you.”

After many moments of comforting embrace, the sort that one could get lost in, Ren retreated back to the stairs. Things were only becoming more complicated, and Ren was unsure of how to respond to everything. The Fan Din were a serious threat in Ba Sing Se, and there being forces that are insurmountable compared to the corruption of government worried her.

Yin met Ren at the bottom of the stairs, Kovu and Juniper sitting at a table in the far corner, as to not draw any unnecessary attention to the store. “Ren, does mom know?”

Ren pulled Yin to a warm embrace. “She knew everything. She never told us.”

Yin's face was visibly distressed. He was still young. He couldn’t fully understand the position that Ren was in; that their mother and father were in. Tears fell down Yin's face as he squeezed his sister. “I don't want you to leave, Ren.”

“I know Yin, but I'll be back.” Ren didn't even know if that were true anymore. She smiled at her brother, trying to cheer him up. “You’ll never guess what mom told me about dad. He was promoted to Brigadier General in the Fire Nation’s army just before you were born!”

Yin's expression changed in almost an instant. It had always been his dream to join his father in the ranks of the Fire Nation army, but he never dismissed the option of becoming a naval officer. “He could even be Major General now!”

Ren chuckled and rubbed Yin on the head, messing up the boy's charcoal hair. “He just might be, and guess what?”

“What?”

“You’re leaving Ba Sing Se tomorrow to go back to the Fire Nation to be with dad.”

Yin smiled wide and began to laugh giddily. “Are you serious? I’m going to meet dad?”

“You are Yin.” replied Ren on the verge of tears.

Kovu and Juniper remained sitting quietly. Whatever had happened upstairs was not their business until Ren found it best to tell them.

“Listen to me Yin. You have to be strong. I don’t know when I’ll see you again, but when you do, I’m going to be the most powerful Avatar the world has ever seen!”

Yin chuckled, half sad that he could not be with his sister. She had always done what she could to protect him, and he only wished he could have done the same. “I’m proud of you sis. Go change the world!”

Ren nodded to Yin and retreated to the back kitchen and out the back door next to the walk-in freezer. The backyard of the shop was small, barely considered a yard. A stone walkway leads to a wooden fence that lead to the back alley where they disposed of their rubbish. In the grove stood a wooden stand where a majestically crimson rhino falcon sat. On its beak grew a horn of leathered ivory, and its underbelly was of a similarly grey leather padding. Its wings were stained red and yellow, and its eyes were as dark as the night sky. Ren whistled, and the rhino falcon perched itself on her shoulder.

Ren returned to the shop. Kovu could barely contain his excitement at the sight of the bird. He jumped from his seat and rushed to Airi. “Oh my god, that’s a real rhino falcon! She’s so beautiful! I can’t believe I’m looking at a real rhino falcon!” He attempts to touch the bird’s horn only to be greeted with a flutter of wings and a low screech, accompanied by a slight, albeit aggressive snap at his fingers.

“Airi can be a little aggressive toward new faces, but she’s really sweet I promise!” Ren giggled.

Kovu squinted his eyes and pointed at the creature. “I’ve got my eyes on you.”

Ren knew it was time to leave. As much as she would have liked the time with her family to last, she knew that she could not stay. Everything was happening so quickly, and she was still deeply confused. But for the first time in the evening she felt afraid. She was afraid for her family, afraid of who might be hunting her. She was afraid because knowledge of her identity was known by the Firelord herself. She was afraid that she would not be able to live up to the expectations that had been expected of her. The world was in a state of imbalance that people hadn’t seen in almost 300 years, and when word spread of the Avatar’s return, things would only get worse before they got better.

Looking back to Juniper, who had now joined the group, Ren explains their destination. She returned her focus to Yin, who still could not decide whether he was excited or terrified. “You’ll see me soon. I promise.”

She extends her hand, arm lowered and pointing a finger to her brother. Yin forced a smile and pointed back at Ren’s finger. Without touching a spark of lighting bounced between their fingers. Ren and Yin had often used their small display of bending as a greeting and farewell, but this time the lighting was a particularly bright blue.

Finally leaving the shop Ren looked back to see Yin turning off the lights and rushing upstairs. Ren knew that would be the last time she would see her family in a long time, but there was no time to dwell on what she could not control. The streets were quiet and the only people occupying the roads were those returning to their homes after a day’s work. Ren was nervous about taking Opal and Seventh to get to the station. Opal was one of the farthest stretching major roads in Ba Sing Se, and the intersection with Seventh, often called Opal Square, was an incredibly busy location and a popular spot for law enforcement posting. Ren could think of nearly ten better, more inconspicuous routes to take to the station, but she had to trust that her mother knew what she was doing.

The walk to Opal Square was spent mostly in silence. Ren did not speak, and Kovu and Juniper knew that it was best to let her work out her thoughts. Arriving at Opal Square the trio were bombarded with a vast collision of noise and lights. While it was later in the day, the major road brought in a great amount of traffic. Some of Ba Sing Se’s most popular corporate establishments had high volume locations in the Square. To the west along Seventh about four miles stood Haru Station. It was one of only four railway stations that made trips outside of the wall; Haru taking routes to the southern wall.

“We need to make our way to the station down this road, but it could take us an hour before we make it there.” Ren pointed down Seventh.

“I guess running would bring unwanted attention to ourselves.” Juniper thought aloud.

“I think a literal rhino falcon is gonna bring more attention than that.” Kovu replied, to which Airi screeched at him.

“For now we’ll walk.” Ren spoke, still trying to think of a better plan. “As far as these people know we’re just a few kids enjoying the night.”

Kovu and Juniper nodded, agreeing with Ren’s plan. The trio then crossed Opal and continued their trek to the station. After nearly half an hour and one mile passed, the streets started to diminish in volume, as the space between Haru Station and Opal Square were occupied with apartment buildings and vacant lots. It was about this time that Ren especially began to worry about their safety. While Opal Square was a grand spot of business, Seventh was historically a troubling road. Many disappearances and gang activity in the middle ring occurred on Seventh, Thirteenth, Ming, Kurin, and other roads of the western side of the middle ring.

A car speeding along the opposite side of the road blares its light on the wandering trio, pulling an abrupt u-turn and pulling up next to the group. They froze. Was it Ando? The satomobile was not nearly as luxurious as one would expect from the business mogul, but that could be the exact point of using a lower model. The window of the driver side was rolled down and a woman nearly fifteen years older than Ren sat at the wheel.

“Cami?” Ren asked, knowing well that was exactly who it was.

“It’s a pleasure to see you Avatar. We don’t have much time. Get in.” The woman now known as Cami responded. The three rushed into the car, with Airi joining Ren in the passenger side seat. The tires squealed as the car accelerated to the station.

“The Fan Din still have no clue who you are, despite your very intimate past with each other.” Cami began to explain.

“What do you mean ‘intimate past’?” Kovu asked, leaning forward to Ren, who was sitting in the passenger side of the car.

“I may have gotten into a few...tussles with the Fan Din.” Ren answered nervously.

Cami scoffed, “I guess you could call almost being taken on at least twenty different occasions a few.”

Kovu’s face dropped in shock. “You have not been living up to the Avatar’s mantra of good have you?”

“Hey, I didn’t know I was the Avatar! How was I supposed to know to keep the good mantra?”

“Whatever. I’m just saying.” Kovu responds sarcastically.

“Ando is going to be a problem.” Cami continued. “Even as we speak she may have already discovered your identity.”

“How do you know about Ando?” Ren asked.

“Everyone knows about Ando.” Cami replied.

It was unbelievable to hear. It hadn’t even been three hours since her display in the arena, but Cami was suggesting that Ando already knew who she was. “Mom said there were three operatives. Where are the other two?”

“Zairo is waiting for you at the Station, and Ulma will be assisting your mother. I will be joining them as soon as we reach the station.” Cami replied. She reached over Ren and pulled a single wallet from the glove compartment. “You’ll need money for your trip. This will cover the price of the tickets. If you spend it wisely you may be able to go a couple of weeks without worrying about funds. I assume you two have your passports?”

“Yes ma’am!” Juniper replied.

“Got mine!” Kovu added.

Ren was appreciative of the measures that Cami and her comrades went to provide for Ren. She was relieved for the moment that her family had been in such safe hands. Cami pulled the car to the side of the road and parked.

“Listen to me very carefully. Until this point only seven people knew the Avatar even existed. Now the world is going to know. There are events surrounding your past that you don’t know about, events you aren’t going to want to hear. Your family made a very hard decision by keeping you a secret from the world, and by doing so it has been the cause of many deaths and even war. But if it weren’t for their sacrifice and yours then countless more lives would be lost.

“I’m telling you this now: tread lightly. The world may have thought you were dead, but there are many who have waited patiently for your return only to kill you. I have protected your family for twelve years because I believe you are going to bring peace and balance to the world. I’ve never doubted that. You’ve been like a little sister to me, and you’ve only just met me.” Tears streamed down Cami’s face, but she quickly wiped them away. She pressed on the pedal and continued the drive.

Ren was speechless. Cami, Zairo, and Ulma were her guardian angels. Had she known, she would have considered them family, and she regret not being able to share the same love they felt for the young Avatar. Ren pondered what Cami said, but something did not connect with her. “You said that seven people knew I was the Avatar, but my mom only told me of six of them.”

Cami’s face remained unchanged, but it was clear she was filled with fear and sadness. “Iradai. Remember his name, Ren. He is the reason the Fire Nation is in the midst of a civil war. And when he finds out that you’ve left the city he will hunt you down, and he will try to take you.”

“What do you mean he’s the reason for the civil war?” Juniper asked.

“Iradai was Firelord Suzu’s Supreme Chancellor, head of the Senate of Fire Nation States. He never met you, nor did he know you were Major Uhai’s daughter. But he furiously protested and argued with Suzu about your parent's decision, and in an act of defiance manipulated the Fire Nation military to form a coup against Suzu. He brilliantly exposed Suzu for blocking naval trade routes to the United Republic. But the truth is Iradai had been secretly choking the United Republic of supplies for years. No one could prove he was the cause. He had formed an unwinnable case against Suzu, and he garnered support from many of the wealthier states.

“It was decided after the fact to have you taken to Ba Sing Se. Even if he knew where you were, Fire Nation occupation of the city would constitute an act of war, and with the Fire Nation already having issues domestically, Iradai wouldn’t have dared to make matters worse for his nation. All these years and people don’t even know what they’re really fighting for.”

“It just keeps getting worse, doesn’t it.” Ren spoke softly. She never imagined that she would be the cause of so much bloodshed. “Mom said that Ando would use me as leverage in the war. Is that true?

“I don't know.” Cami said, her eyes focused on the road. “We never planned for anything like this. Ando has a very different way of getting what she wants. It’s almost impossible to predict what she’ll do.”

“Do you think she'll hurt my family?”

“Hopefully you won't have to worry about that.”

“How come no one has been searching for Ren this whole time?” Kovu asked.

“People have been searching for Ren for years.” Cami replied. “Thanks to me, Jairo, and Ulma, no one has gotten close.”

The car stopped, and out the window gleamed Haru Station. Cami turned to see all three of her passengers. “This is where we part ways Avatar. Go to platform 5-C and wait by the yellow tiled wall. Zairo will find you and take you to your next stop.” Pausing, Cami inspects the two foreign benders sitting behind her. “You two take care of Ren. The Avatar has always had their friends to help them. Your destinies are intertwined now, and you carry the same responsibilities. Support each other, and protect one another. Now go. You don’t have much time.”

Juniper and Kovu exit the car and jog across the street to the large steps leading to the station. Kovu nearly tripped twice during the short distance.

Ren hesitates leaving. “Will I see you again Cami?”

Cami smirks and leans back cooly in her seat. “You’ll see me again one day, whether that be in battle or in the next life you’ll see me again.”

Ren opens the door ready to leave, but instead leans in and grabs Cami, who was surprised by Ren’s impulsive actions. Airi struggled to get free and flew out the door and rushed to Juniper and Kovu. Cami smiles and returns the embrace. “Be safe Burning Star. You have a long journey ahead of you.”


	6. Haru Station

Haru Station stood as a proud monument to Ba Sing Se's revolutionary public transportation system. Ba Sing Se and Omashu both set the standard for how public transits operated throughout the Earth Kingdom, and even throughout the rest of the nations. Many of Ba Sing Se’s stations ran over twenty different locations through the station, and there are nearly double the amount of different stations to travel from. This is not including the underground routes which provide quicker service to shorter travelling distances. Haru Station stood in a tall and industrial marble splendor. Inside was a large rotunda. During the day this open space would be filled to the brim with people. The walls were decorated with tiling images in memoriam to the Earth Kingdom’s previous monarchs and rulers. Ticketing vendors lined the walls on both sides when entering the station. The floor was smooth and borrowed the same white marble from the outside of the station.

People of all backgrounds wandered the wide open area, many rushing to their train, but others sat and waited patiently for their boarding call. Platform 5-C was a northern travelling platform, most of its trains taking passengers to Yylin, Second, and Tu, nowhere near leaving the city. Ren was sure that there was a contingency plan for helping her escape the city if things went wrong, so she tried to keep her mind clear and focused on the instructions given to her. It was almost impossible to travel internationally without a passport. Luckily, all three were able to provide the necessary documentation. Once their tickets had been processed and were in hand they left immediately to the directed platform.

Juniper slid along the pale marble floor like a ballerina, gracefully riding the large slabs of stone as if she were skating on ice. It was almost tourist to see the girl’s childish antics. Airi flew alongside Juniper, circling as she did in unison.

Ren inquired, “The floor’s smooth, but not that slick. How are you moving like that?”

“It’s earthbending!” Juniper responded, pirouetting and spinning. “The marble is refined enough that I can slide on it without altering the physical stone itself.”

“Does that mean you could make the ground really slippery like ice?” Kovu asked.

“Kind of, but not exactly.” Juniper giggled as she slowed her pace. “I learned it from watching waterbenders turn water into ice. It’s subtle, but I can smoothen stone to be as this marble.”

Kovu spun Ton-Ton and brushed his hair aside. “Psh, I could do all of those dance moves if I tried long enough. Maybe.”

“Where did you learn how to move like that Jun? I’ve never seen an earthbender who used acrobatics like an airbender before.” Ren asked.

“I travelled with a band of dancing gypsies for four years, and before that I lived in the Northern Air Temple and learned from the airbenders there!”

Ren was surprised to hear of how much Juniper had travelled. Ren could barely remember her time in Republic City, let alone the two years she lived in the Fire Nation. But this meant that Juniper might know an airbender to teach her. “Jun, you lived in the Northern Air Temple. Do you know any airbenders who could teach me?”

“Hey, I’m right here you know!” Kovu rebutted

“No offense Kovu, but I think I should learn from someone with a bit more life experience.” teased Ren.

Juniper paced at a light brisk in thought. “There is one couple that we can go to in Republic City. They’re good people and wouldn’t turn down the Avatar if they needed protection.”

Ren rushed ahead to Juniper, “That’s great! My mom said there was a couple in Republic City who would teach me. We can go there as soon as we leave the city!”

“What makes you think they’re the same couple?” Kovu asked.

“I don’t know.” Ren said. “But I have a good feeling about it.”

“Oh, yeah good. Good feelings always work out perfectly.” Kovu said sarcastically to which Ren quickly turned around and stuck her tongue out at him.

“Well, there might be a problem.” Juniper replied quieter than before.

“What kind of problem are we talking here?” Kovu asked.

“Well, the wife can be a little…terrifying.” Juniper shuddered at the thought. It was clear that Juniper was not exaggerating.

“But they would help us if we asked right?” Ren inquired.

“Yes...maybe, but she’s not going to like it.” Juniper replied.

Ren was beginning to worry about the prospects of Juniper’s connections. “You wouldn’t happen to know anyone would you, Kovu?”

Kovu laughed and skipped ahead of the group. “Not unless we want to try to travel all the way to the Southern Air Temple. Even then they might not really appreciate my presence.” Kovu looked back to see Ren and Juniper eyeing him inquisitively. “Let’s just say little Kovu wasn’t exactly everyone’s favorite person down there.”

“I guess the best bet is to go to Republic City.” Ren concluded. It was going to be dangerous, especially since it was the home of Lady Ando herself, but Ren also thought the best place to hide out would be right under her nose. Besides, the tournament was to be held in Republic City. For all anyone knew, the three were looking to train in a less crowded space.

Juniper leaned in closer to Ren and bowed her head bashfully. “Um, I'm sorry for almost killing you Ren. I didn't want to hurt you.”

Ren couldn't help be be caught by the burn she had left on Juniper's cheek. Without a healer that burn would leave a visible scar. Ren could hardly be angry with Juniper, not after all she had done to help her. Ren's own selfless guilt made her feel worse about injuring Juniper, though Juniper had certainly injured Ren as she had been winning the fight convincingly.

“Please don't worry about it. I guess I should be thanking you for awakening my Avatar Spirit. Even if you did almost kill me.” Ren jokingly responded. She hoped that Juniper wouldn't worry too much about it.

“Well when the time comes I'll make it up to you by teaching you earthbending!” Juniper smiled while sliding circles around Ren.

“I couldn't think of anyone else I would rather have teach me.” Ren smiled.

Platform 5-C was just ahead of them. There were only two rails, one for incoming passengers and one for those leaving. Ren noticed the yellow tiled wall to their left. The walls of platform 5-C were of different art, design, and calligraphy. On the wide yellow tiled wall was written what Ren assumed to be a quotation: “In fear and faith, when the sun is eclipsed by the moon, of the world, by the world, we are one.”

The trio stood in silence reading the quote. No trains were at the platform, and the only sounds were the faint echoes of the other conversing passengers. A man approached the group and joined them in their admiration. He was sure to be in his fifties, his hair greying, but his posture was perfect and he did not look to be decaying in physicality. He had a calming aura about him, for not even Airi felt any intimidation.

“It's one of my favorite quotes. It’s not only uplifting, it is truthful. There’s something forgotten in these words, yet they’re ageless.” The man began to speak.

“Kyoshi said this.” Ren concluded. She couldn't explain how she knew that, but she could feel the knowledge being spoken to her.

The man smiled and straightened up. “Kyoshi believed that the only way to peace was through justice. She thought it the Avatar's duty to bring justice to those who were oppressive, even if that meant taking lives in the process. She was flawed. She regretted many of her accomplishments, but she was still the Avatar. She created her legacy based on what she believed was right. No one can take that right from you.”

“You're Zairo.” Ren said turning to the man.

“We don't have much time. You're going to board car 8 and wait ten minutes after you depart. After that you're going to move back to car 12. I'll be waiting for you there.” Zairo instructed. He turns and walks down the lane where a train can be seen approaching.

The group stands in silence as Jairo departed from them. Ren pondered on what Zairo told them. Kyoshi did whatever she believed was best for the world even if she was not proud of every choice she made. Was he trying to tell her something? That maybe she needed to decide for herself what kind of Avatar she wanted to be. Regardless of what he said, the quote rang in her mind. She feared for the future and how she would affect the world. The train approached and came to a stop. Passengers left their respective cars and went on with their business unaware of the presence before them. The trio boarded the train and sat in seats nearer to the center of the car.

The train bumped, signalling its departure. They had ten minutes until their next move. Car 12 was the rear most car just in front of the caboose, which was mostly used for luggage for those travelling longer distances. Each spent time entertaining themselves in their own way. Kovu created a small spinning sphere of air in his hand, using his other hand to make the ball rotate at higher speeds like a top. Juniper hummed a lullaby taught to her by the gypsies. It was a calming sense of auditory stimulation, and it brought comfort to the situation.

Ren sat in silence staring out of the window, fogging the window and drawing faces in it. She looked back to the city where she spent her childhood. It hadn’t fully connected with her until this moment that she may not be returning to Ba Sing Se for a long time. She felt nostalgic, but relief all the same. It was not as if she did not enjoy her time in the city, but she always felt that her destiny would take her outside of the walls of the city. Now she was given an opportunity to make a difference, to prove to the world that she was worth more than people gave her credit for.

The city basked in a yellow and red glow of lights. Ren couldn’t think of a time where she had found the city quite as beautiful as she did in that moment. The world seemed much smaller to her now, but at the same time it was so much larger. Ren reflected on the name Cami told them: Iradai. She now not only had the Ando Organization to worry about, but she also had an entire faction of the Fire Nation to fear. She wondered why Iradai so adamantly fought against her parent’s decision. She resolved to ask Zairo once she were able to.

Ten minutes had passed and Ren silently signalled for the group to make their way to the rear cars. Each car was attached by two small halls that were connected by a flexible padding, ensuring that travel between cars was not only encouraged but equally safe. Once the trio reached the final car the only two people in the car were Zairo and a Fan Din agent. This immediately put the trio on the defensive, but Zairo urged them that the man was an ally.

“I don’t know if you noticed, but we’re kind of running away from the Fan Din.” Kovu stated.

“You’re not running from anyone.” Zairo quickly corrected. “This is Han. He’s been our mole within the Fan Din for over ten years.”

Han stood and bowed before the group. “Avatar Ren, it is an unspeakable honor to assist you.”

Ren returned the sentiment and approached Zairo. “Zairo, Cami told me about Iradai. What does he want with me?”

Zairo placed his hand on Ren’s shoulder firmly. For a man of his age he had an incredibly intimidating grip. “Answers will come to you when the time is right, but for now we don’t have that luxury.”

“The Fan Din that you encountered at the arena were plants.” Han interjected. “I don’t know how she managed it, but Ando had her own people working within the Fan Din. As of right now, nowhere outside of this train is safe.”

Kovu groaned and fell on a seat, slouching and pouting. “Well that’s wonderful. How exactly are you planning on getting us out of here?”

Han smiled devilishly and motioned to the caboose behind him. “With that.”

The trio looked at the caboose curiously, but had no idea what Han was implying.

“This operation has been carefully planned since the day of your arrival to Ba Sing Se. We’ve tested it on countless occasions. I’d say there was about a ten percent chance of failure, but since you happened to draw the attention of Ando things have gotten complicated.” Zairo explained.

“It’s nearly impossible to enter or exit the city unnoticed, but now all eyes are looking for you. At this point our goal is simply to get you out of the city in one piece.” Han added.

“Wait!” Ren shouted. “This is happening so fast. Why is there so much urgency?”

“People lost faith in the Avatar almost 70 years ago.” Zairo replied. “We don’t know how people will react, and it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

Ren could understand the need to leave the city unnoticed, especially with the strict border laws. Now knowing about Iradai, she could understand why they would need to keep their identities hidden. However, she still could not grasp the weight that Ando added to the situation.

“And I do have to warn you, you are going to have a large target on your back during this escape. When you are away from the city you need to leave immediately and get as much ground covered until you absolutely can’t run anymore.” Zairo instructed. He was very grandfatherly, if Ren could even consider him so.

Han metalbended the caboose door open and ushered the group to enter. The caboose was mostly empty with the exception of a few trunks filled with various clothing and personal goods of other passengers on the train.

Ren turned to Zairo before entering the caboose. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me, Zairo.”

Zairo smiled and took a light hold of her arm. “I’ve watched you grow into a very capable young woman, and I’ve always considered you one of my own. You are going to change the world, and I’m just glad I could do my part.”

Ren embraced Zairo and rushed back into the car.

“Be safe Burning Star. And when you don’t know where to turn, look within yourself. You’ll find there is a wealth of knowledge inside you that you call upon at any time. I’ll see you again.”

Zairo turned to Han and nodded, turning back completely and heading toward the front of the car. Han closed the door, and the caboose fell silent, save for Airi’s cautious groans. The only window in the rearmost car was one at the end door, peering to the rails behind them.

Kovu rushed to the window and tried to find any sign of their escape method. “What do you think he meant when he said we’d have a large target on our backs? Because I don’t know about you, but I was kind of hoping we wouldn’t be drawing too much attention to ourselves.”

“He did say things have gotten complicated with Ando’s interference.” Juniper added.

“How was I supposed to know that she would be there so early? It’s not like I planned for her to be there to see me become the Avatar!” Ren defensively added.

“We know you didn’t, Ren. None of this is your fault.” Juniper tried to reassure Ren, but Ren shrugged her comfort and sat on a luggage trunk.

“No, you’re right. It’s my family’s fault for keeping it a secret from me for so long.” Ren bitterly responded. The situation was becoming more and more stressful for the young Avatar. She pushed her frustration onto her family in an attempt to bottle her feeling of betrayal, and now she was pushing her frustration on her peers.

“Three Fire Nation operative looking after me for twelve years and I never even noticed.” Ren said to herself, sitting on the floor.

Juniper reluctantly sat next to Ren. “I know you’re scared. None of us expected to be thrown into this situation, but we’re here. And we need to stick together.”

Ren forced a smile to bring peace of mind to Juniper. Even in her darkest times she was more concerned with the well being of those around her. “I’m sorry, Jun. You’re right. I am scared, and I’m angry, and I’m confused. I don’t know what I’m going to do. But I’m so happy that you two are here for me. I don’t know how I could ever thank you for staying with me.” Ren’s eyes filled with tears that streamed down her cheeks.

Juniper leans in and hugs Ren, squeezing tightly. “I never believed in destiny before tonight. But I believe it is our destiny to help you restore balance to this world.”

Kovu abandons and window and joins the hug. “We’re in this just like you are. We won’t let you take on this responsibility alone.”

Ren choked and snuggled her head into Juniper’s, pulling the both of them in closer. “I don’t know if I can do this without you two. I need help.”

“You won’t have to.” Juniper comforted.

“We’re not going anywhere.” Kovu added.

But the moment did not last. The entire train shook, and an explosion could be heard from the front of the train. The caboose wobbled along the rails, throwing the group to the floor.

“What was that?” Kovu shouted, boosting himself back to his feet.

Ren rushed to the door connecting to the rear car. She yanked and pushed, but the door would not budge. “It’s locked!”

Smoke could be seen from the rear window. Juniper pressed her face against the window trying to see around the caboose. “It looks like it’s coming from the front of the train.”

Kovu frantically paces the floor, scratching his head. “I can’t die in a caboose! I always thought I’d go out in a blaze of glory like in the front of the train”

“We’re not going to die.” Ren responded, trying to remain calm, but given the situation she couldn’t help but panic.

The train slowly halted to a stop. The faint sound of panicked passengers filled Ren’s heart with despair. Her thoughts were cut short when the sound of fighting in the adjacent car caught her attention. It sounded like firebending.

Ren grunted in frustration. “What’s going on out there?”

“You don’t think Ando found us already do you? Or maybe Han sold us out.” Kovu thought out loud.

“The smoke is gone.” Juniper quietly observed.

Ren joined Juniper at the window, and Juniper was right. The smoke had disappeared.

“Why would the smoke be gone if the train were stopped?” Kovu asked.

“Because we’re not connected to the train anymore.” Ren concluded.

The caboose rattled and nearly shook off the rails. A large thud from above once again knocked the trio to the floor as they felt the car being lifted from the tracks. Soon a weightlessness loomed below them, but not before several forceful bursts collided with the caboose, rocking the car and sending the group to and from hitting the walls.

“What’s going on out there?” Kovu cried.

“I don’t know, but I’d like for it to be over.” Juniper quivered, huddled in the corner of the caboose. “Earthbenders weren’t meant to fly.”

Ren rushed to the window and peered outside to see a bird’s eye view of the city. This must be how Airi feels. Her attention, though, was immediately taken by the horrific sight of the mangled and burning wreckage of the fourteen, now thirteen, car train. Flames rose from the tracks, and the toppled cars that had fallen on and destroyed buildings were engulfed in the uncontrollable embers of an electrical fire. Walking along the rails of the tracks, though distant, was the unmistakable figure of the goliath masked man from the arena. Flames covered his arms, and his mask and armor reflected the hellish wreckage.

It was then that Ren fully comprehended the forces she was dealing with. Though their escape had been meticulously planned destruction followed them, and people were hurt; some may have died. For the first time in Ren’s life she felt a true fear, one that crippled her where she stood. Ando had found them, and Ren knew that it was only a matter of time before Ando found them again. Ren knew now that she was being hunted, and the chase would not rest until there was only one person left standing. Ren fell back and wrapped her arms around her legs and cried. Juniper and Kovu huddled to comfort Ren, though her tears would not cease. The city once larger than life disappeared into the distance, and the only sounds to be heard were the quiet sobs of the trembling Avatar.


	7. Kirafau

Several hours passed in silence, the rocking car feeling more like a boat at sea. The sun began to creep over due east, and Airi screeched to the rising light. Sleep, brief as it was, fell over Kovu and Juniper; for Ren, however, sleep never came. In less than a day her life was changed forever, and she reflected on all of the new information that she had learned. She didn't even know if they were being taken someplace safe. For all they knew the airship that had taken the caboose was one of Lady Ando’s own designs.

Juniper woke softly and stretched, cracking nearly every joint in her body. She wandered over to Ren and sat beside her. “Did you sleep?”

“No,” Ren answered.

“I wouldn’t be too upset about it. Who knew caboose floors were so uncomfortable,” Juniper chuckled. Ren lifted a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. “Are you okay?”

Ren pulled herself against the wall. “I don’t know.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Ren straightened herself, still slouching forward slightly. “Even though the escape had been planned for years, Ando still found us. In only a matter of hours she knew exactly where we were. Is that the kind of power we have to protect ourselves against?”

“We’re going to have to deal with a lot of powerful people. Being the Avatar isn’t an easy job," Juniper replied.

“People were hurt because of me.”

“That’s not your fault. You didn’t intend for anyone to get hurt.”

“What’s going to happen to my family? If Ando found me so easily surely she could find my mother and Yin.”

“Your family will be fine. And if something does happen to them we can save them.”

“How can you be so sure?” Ren asked hopelessly.

“Well, because you’re the Avatar. You’re the protector of our world, and I believe in you,” Juniper smiled, placing her hand on Ren’s shoulder.

Ren smiled, maybe the only genuine smile she had made since their escape. “Thank you, Jun.”

“Everyone faces something at some time. It’s how you act when faced with impossible adversity that shows your true nature. I believe you will change the world.”

Airi perched herself on Kovu’s sleeping head, pecking and causing Kovu to awaken in a frantic fit. Ren and Juniper both giggled at Kovu’s unfortunate wake-up as Kovu carefully eyed Airi. With a bump of air he throws himself onto a trunk and lets out a stentorian yawn.

“Oh boy, still in the caboose,” Kovu sarcastically observed. “Do we know where we are?”

“I checked an hour ago, but all I could see were trees and hills,” Ren responded.

“I hate not knowing things,” Kovu sighed.

“Yeah, tell me about it.”

Juniper cautiously stood and wobbled to the window and peered through the glass. She was prone to motion sickness, so she preferred to stay as still as possible. Out of the window was a near eight hundred foot drop to a grassy plain. The summer sun provided a bright, tranquil glow to the empty landscape below them. After further inspection, Juniper noticed the ground appearing to get closer. A light descending motion only confirmed her suspicions.

“We're landing!” Juniper excitingly cheers, jumping in a spin only to immediately grab hold to her nauseous stomach.

“Yes. Finally!” Kovu exclaimed.

Ren was just as happy to leave the caboose, but what would they do after? How would they find transportation to Republic City? Have people already heard word of the Avatar's return? Their journey had only just begun, but Ren couldn't help but feel completely overwhelmed with the risks and responsibilities that she inherited.

The caboose soon landed, and Juniper excitedly rushed to the locked door eagerly awaiting someone to let them out. Several minutes of silence passed before voices could finally be heard from outside of the car. Only two distinct persons could be distinguished, and neither sounded familiar. They sounded like they were arguing. The door was opened, and Juniper immediately jumped out and landed on the ground, rolling around in the soft, verdant grass.

A man and a woman stood in traditional Earth Kingdom clothing of various shades of green and brown. They wore masks, and could not be identified. Rested ten yards from the caboose was parked a medium sized airship traditionally used for cargo storage and transportation. This particular ship was a model of around five years used during reconstruction of the upper ring’s greenlight district. Ren recognized this specific model to using large magnets to carry large loads from the middle ring.

Ren stepped out of the car and turned to the man and woman, bowing in respect. “Thank you for helping us.”

“Listen, we were told that it was of utmost importance that we take that car a safe distance from the city. We prepared this operation for years, but we were guaranteed our safety," The man angrily snapped.

“I know. I'm sorry, but I didn't know I was going to be hunted,” Ren replied, raising her voice in agitation.

“Yeah, well thanks to you now our lives and our families are in danger! Do you have any idea what those people did back there?” The man swore.

“Hey, she said she was sorry!” Kovu defensively interjected.

“Sorry doesn’t change the fact that we almost died, and now they’ll know we helped you. We should have never listened to Zairo. I knew something like this would happen. This girl isn’t worth dying over.”

“Do you know who this girl is?” Kovu vexingly retorted.

“We’re fully aware of who she is,” The woman responded calmly, though it was clear she was just as angry as her companion.

“The whole world knows now!” The man added.

A silence fell upon the group.

“The...the whole world knows?” Ren worryingly asked.

“Come on,” The woman placed her hand on the man’s shoulder. “Let’s just go before people get suspicious.” She turns to the trio and tosses a rolled leather scroll of sorts onto the ground. “Just take this map and leave.”

Ren held her hand out like she was trying to reach the two. “I promise I’ll make this up to you.”

“No, please don’t,” The woman replied, her voice in lament. The two managed their way back onto the transport aircraft and began their trip back to Ba Sing Se.

Juniper looked to Ren, “They’re just upset.”

“They have every right to be. I put them in danger.”

“Not everyone will be happy with you as the Avatar. People rejected Korra, and many people hated Sarvin. You can’t please or protect everyone, but you can choose how you handle their criticism,” Juniper smiled.

Ren once again felt a wave of hopelessness rush through her. She could not forgive herself for putting innocent people in danger for her sake. She knew that it wasn’t her fault, that she couldn’t control the entire situation. But the fact of the matter was that people were hurt, maybe killed, because of her. People were already beginning to reject her, and the man’s declaration of the world’s awareness to the Avatar’s return only concerned her further. For the time she could not dwell on what she could not control. She needed to learn airbending, and her best chance was in Republic City, the home of Lady Ando herself.

Ren picked up the leather and bound map from the ground and opened it. On the map was a small circle on the southern part of a large peninsula just north of the Great Divide. Ren could only assume that was where they currently were. It was no wonder it took all night to get to their drop-off point, as it was many, many miles from Ba Sing Se. Ren had heard many horrible stories about the dangers of the Great Divide, so she quickly rejected that route as an option. Kovu and Juniper stood around Ren, also observing the map and trying to deduct the quickest way to Republic City. Airi joined by landing on top of Ren’s head.

“It looks like we’re on this peninsula here, and Republic City isn’t too far to the west. The only problem is there are two mountain ranges, a channel coming from the northern sea, and rivers to cross before we get there. I don’t know how long that’s going to take,” Ren thought out loud.

“There’s no way around the channel, and it doesn’t look like we can avoid the mountains either,” Juniper continued.

“If there was ever a time for a flying bison to magically appear it would be right...now!” Kovu points to the sky.

Ren and Juniper look up to see only the empty, clear blue sky. “I said magically appear. I’m not an animal whisperer.”

“There has to be a town somewhere along the coast where we can find a boat, or someone who can take us north to these forests,” Ren concluded.

“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s get moving,” Kovu exclaimed, hopping onto an air scooter and speeding through the open fields.

Ren began the walk to the west. It only took a couple of hours before the group reached the coast of the channel. Though they could still see the specks of land across from them, the waters were too rapid to try to cross, and the distance was still too far to cross without a boat or airship. The next several hours were spent travelling south along the western shore. The group suffered from agonizing hunger, an ailment Kovu was especially vocal about.

A glimpse of a town caught the eyes of the group, and they rushed to find food and transportation post haste. The town was microscopic compared to Ba Sing Se, but by the rest of the world's standards of population the town was the average size of any other similar locations along the coasts of the oceans. The town was not on the map, but most places were not. As the three entered the town they were greeted with the reek of seawater and rotted fish. Ren and Kovu both turned green from the stench.

“Something smells so good," Juniper cheerfully exclaimed.

Ren gagged and motioned to a small restaurant. “Let's find something to eat first.”

The three entered the small shop which could have easily be mistaken for a run-down shack. Ren instructed Airi to wait outside for them. Inside were only a few tables and booths for patrons. The walls were covered with peeling wallpaper and pictures of ships and ocean storms. The tables were designed to look like masts, and the chairs themselves looked as if they carried disease. The three decided on a booth by the wall. A thin man with light brown hair and the obvious signs of seasickness approached the table.

“Welcome young travellers! Can I interest you in our world famous herring today? Extra slimy!”

Juniper's face lit up, “I want one of those!”

Ren and Kovu held back the urge to gag and reluctantly ordered small meals of fish and fried okra. Ren and Kovu turned their attention of disgust to Juniper, who was eagerly awaiting her food.

“What? It sounds interesting,” Said Juniper.

“Extra slimy sounds more revolting than interesting,” Kovu replied.

“I never turn down a good herring,” Juniper replied prudishly.

“Something tells me that none of the food here is edible,” Ren added.

“Oh, what gave it away? Maybe it was the fact that he used ‘extra slimy’ as a selling point,” Kovu groaned.

“That’s not what I meant,” Ren spoke, her attention focused on the poverty ridden streets of the town outside. “This town looks like it hasn't seen a good day in decades.”

“We're barely on the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom.” Juniper poised. “Resources from the inner kingdom scarcely reach this far.”

“I guess I thought King Ming Zho of all people would make a greater effort to send help out here.”

Kovu leaned back in his seat, stretching his arms and crossing his legs. “People thought that he would send help to Republic City. I heard Sarvin and Ming Zho had a falling out before he took the throne. That might have something to do with it. Republic City has definitely gotten better, but it seems like no one wants to get involved.”

Ren was not aware of the intricacies of life in Republic City, nor exactly how the United Republic fell into a state of civil unrest. Many claimed it was Avatar Sarvin himself that brought the United Republic to its knees, but Ren never believed the many ill things people said about Sarvin. It was true that he was, historically, one of the most disliked Avatars, but no one could exactly defend his actions. Sarvin carried an aura about him that people either felt was distasteful for the Avatar, or they did not want to accept the ideals that he possessed. Ren wanted to help, as it was her duty to help people, but in her current situation she was unsure of what she would be able to do.

The emaciated waiter brought the food to their table. Juniper’s herring was as revolting as anticipated, though Juniper could barely hold back her excitement to try the rotten fish. Ren and Kovu’s fish were pathetically cut, and the fried okra was rock hard and stoned cold in the center.

“Is there anything else I can get for you kids?”

“We were wondering. How long has it been since this town has seen assistance from the inland states?” Ren asked.

“Oh, Kirafau hasn’t done business with the inland states in nearly fifty years. Most city folks don’t want to deal with the seclusion or the manual labors, but we manage,” The waiter responded.

“But you’re part of the Earth Kingdom. The other states should be able to send resources.”

“The Ishma Peninsula is a state of the Earth Kingdom just like Ba Sing Se and Linsuyun. We have our own governors and ways of life and they have theirs.”

“So you operate independently from the Earth Kingdom even though you’re still a part of it?” Kovu, much like Ren, could not fully comprehend the lunacy of the waiter’s statements.

“It’s the world we live in,” The waiter shrugged. Bringing his attention to Juniper, he scratched his facial hair and snapped his fingers. “Let me guess, you’re from the Wushon state!”

Juniper swallowed the food she was currently eating and nodded her head. “Good guess. What gave it away?”

“Ah, I’ve been around the block a few times. You don’t see many young people with hair that white. Plus, as an old timer I’ve heard all about the Jahar, but I never quite believed the stories,” After a moment of further inspection the waiter stood to attention and laughed at Ren. “Well I’ll be a hog monkey’s uncle, you’re the Avatar ain’t ya?”

The group went silent. Juniper continued to ardently eat the completely inedible fish which had already been half devoured.

“How did you know?” Ren asked timorously.

“We may be poor, but we still get the daily papers, and we have radio,” The waiter boisterously responded. “You’re the front page news!”

The man quickly retreated to the back of the kitchen and shortly returned with the day’s issue of The World’s Gazette. And just as the waiter had claimed, the front page headline read: “Return of the Avatar: First sighting of the Avatar in Ba Sing Se”. The article was short, but telling. Sources described Ren’s physique perfectly, and informed that she was travelling with an airbender and a gypsy earthbender. The full report barely filled half of a page, but it briefly described reports from viewers at the arena that had given testimony.

“I never thought the Avatar would come into my shop. You have to let me get a picture of you!”

“Maybe that’s not a good idea,” Ren responded. “There are dangerous people after me, and if they know you helped me you could be in danger.”

“Do you see this dump I’m running? What could these people possibly take from me that life hasn’t already?” The man laughed, but there was a lingering somberness to his statement.

“Come on Ren, he made us this amazing food,” Juniper’s puerile reaction to the food brought a smile to the waiter’s face.

“Thank you young lady!”

“I guess it couldn’t hurt," Ren hesitantly agreed.

“Great! Let me get my equipment!”

The man once again rushed to the back. Crashing and clanging was heard from the other room. It sounded like an earthquake was causing tremors in the kitchen. After a loud cry silence once again fell over the shop. A few seconds later the man emerged carrying a large camera, a tripod, several lights and fixtures, and other various accouterments.

“Photography is kind of a hobby of mine," The man explained.

“Wow, does that mean you took all of these pictures?” Kovu asked.

“Oh no, but I took pictures of the pictures!”

“Oh, well that’s... artistic?” Kovu responded.

The man was quick with his setup, only taking a minute for all of his equipment to be used effectively.

“Alright, everyone lean in and smile!” the waiter instructed.

Kovu, who was sitting in the corner seat next to Juniper, reached around her shoulder and pulled her in and smiled wide. Juniper, who had still had fish hanging from her mouth also smiled. Ren raised a nervous and reserving smile before a bright flash of light indicated the picture had been taken. A piece of film came from the front of the camera, and the waiter quickly began to flap the picture.

“Well, what do ya think?”

The picture was almost iconic. Each of their personalities were perfectly captured in that one moment. Ren chuckled and took the picture from the waiter. She wished that things would stay this way forever; the three of them peacefully enjoying the time that they had with each other. Though they had rough roads ahead of them, in that one picture it was as if all of their troubles had left them, and they were free to be themselves; who they were.

“Would you mind if I kept this?” Ren asked the waiter.

The expression on the man’s face was indescribable. “Of course young Avatar!”

“Sign it!” Juniper quickly suggested.

The waiter signed the picture on the back. He took one last action shot of the group laughing and eating their food. For the time Ren wanted to relax and take her time. It was nearing evening, and the sky was beginning to turn an azure, the sight of the moon peered over the summer sky.

Once the three were finished with their meals, Ren went to the waiter. “You wouldn’t happen to know anyone who would be able to take us up the channel would you?”

The waiter didn’t even need to think. “You want Buho. He’s a little rough around the edges, but he’s fearless and he’ll take you anywhere.”

“Where can I find him?”

“He lives on his ship over on pier two. You can’t miss it, but make sure you don’t bother him if he’s sleeping. He gets grumpy if you disturb his naps.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you for the meal,” Ren left the shop to join her friends outside. Airi flew from the roof of the shop and landed on Ren’s shoulder, nudging her horned beak into Ren’s neck. Ren gave Airi a piece of fish, which Airi swallowed in one gulp.

“He says someone named Buho can take us north.”

“Well let’s get moving then,” Kovu said. “It’d be nice to leave before more people recognize us.”

Ren couldn’t agree more. She wished to leave Kirafau as soon as they could. She hoped this Buho could take them up the channel immediately, but she would not protest if he wished to wait until the morning; as long as he agreed to take them.

Walking along the road, Kovu came up next to Juniper. “Hey, Jun, the waiter said something about the Jahar? What did he mean by that?”

“It’s a little embarrassing. My father comes from a line of Jahar, some of the original earthbenders. They say the Jahar are direct descendants of Oma, the first earthbender.”

Ren and Kovu both paused. “You don’t mean Oma as in Omashu?”

Juniper blushed and covered her face. “I told you it was embarrassing.”

“You’re like Earth Kingdom royalty!” Kovu exclaimed.

“I don’t see it that way,” Juniper replied.

“That would definitely explain why you’re such an earthbending prodigy," Ren teased.

“I can’t believe I’m travelling with the Avatar and a descendant of Oma. I mean, this is has to fate right?”

“After the creation of Omashu, centuries after the death of Oma, her descendants were blessed by the spirits and gifted with extraordinary power. They left the city to explore the world beyond the Si Wong desert. They eventually settled southeast of Ba Sing Se in the state of Wushon where I was born. They say you can identify a Jahar by their eyes or their scar.” Juniper explained.

“Their scar?” Ren asked.

“The Jahar possess a mark on their body, sometimes it shows itself, sometimes it doesn’t. It can be large or small. Anyone could brand the markings on themselves, but it’s different for a Jahar. They can feel it underneath their skin. Some Jahar have deep red and glowing eyes. They’re terrifying and…” Juniper trailed off in thought. “-and they’re beautiful, like ruby plains.”

“And what about your hair? It’s bleached white. That has to be some sort of spiritual nonsense,” Kovu exclaimed.

“They’ve always said that those with white hair were blessed by the spirits,” Juniper smiled.

“That’s amazing! I’ve never heard of the Jahar before.”

“Most people haven’t. We’re more of an old children’s tale than legend at this point.”

“Have you ever known another Jahar?” Ren asked.

“Only one,” Juniper seemed to lose her focus and lost herself in thought. “But that was a long time ago.”

Ren was curious about Juniper’s past now. It was obvious there was something she was not telling them, but Ren abstained from pushing the subject further. They soon reached the piers where several battered ships were harbored. Many of the sea-bearing vessels looked to be many decades old with no sign of regular maintenance. At the end of pier two rested one ship that simply read “Daisy” on the side. It looked to be in worse shape than any of the other ships, and from the deck could be heard the very audible sound of loud snores.

The man they assumed to be Buho was a large man in his mid sixties. His gut rolled out of his shirt, and his beard and breath were stained with liquor. His head was bald and tanned from his exposure to the sun. Ren knew that she should not wake the man, but the urgency forced her to take the risk.

When Ren shook the sailor he immediately began swearing and waving his sword in a drunken fit. Falling onto his back, he somehow pulled himself back up to his feet and stared disgruntled at the group.

“What do ye kids want?”

“Mr. Buho? We need someone to take us up the channel here.” Ren pointed on the map where she wished to be dropped of. “Please, it’s really important that we leave as soon as possible, and we were told you were the best person for the job.”

Buho glanced at the map very briefly and inspected each of the kids closely. He sat back in his chair and began to drink an unknown liquid from a bottle lying on the floor. “Ye’re the Avatar, huh?”

“You’ve read the paper?” Ren asked.

“Can’t read,” Buho curtly replied.

“Then how did you know?”

“Just know.”

"Okay, but how?”

“We’ve met before.”

Kovu and Juniper were confused by the man’s response, but Ren felt an insight to what he said. “You knew Sarvin.”

“He was a stickler of an Avatar; always so serious and by-the-books. He never wanted to challenge the world to change. Instead he just tried to keep the world stagnant and stationary,” Buho looked back at Ren. Though no expression could be seen on his face, save for the irritation of being woken from his slumber, Ren felt no animosity from the man. “What’s yer name Avatar?”

“Ren, sir.”

“Ren, huh? It’s still hard to believe that Sarvin’s gone. Near the end of his final days he decided to travel the world. He and my family and were closely acquainted. Ye a firebender?”

Ren illuminated her palm with a dancing flame.

“Ye bend any other elements?”

“Not yet, at least none that I can control,” Ren replied.

Buho let out a loud sigh that could wake up the fish. “Sarvin and I weren’t friends. In fact we never agreed on a single thing. I still have some time left on this earth, and I don’t want to keep spending it babysitting the Avatar.”

“You wouldn’t be babysitting me, just taking us up the channel,” Ren calmly protested.

“I know how this works. Ye look for safe passage because someone’s after ye right?” Ren remained silent, only confirming Buho’s prediction. “That’s what I thought. Ye seem like good kids, but I have no reason to help you.”

“We can work! We’ll work for you until we get to the north,” Kovu suggested.

“Unless one of ye’s a waterbender I got no use for ye,”

The group fell into a hopeless silence.

“Oh, Juniper here is one of the Jahar!” Kovu exclaimed.

“Kovu!” Juniper protested.

“You’re an Earth Kingdom citizen, and she’s royalty!”

Buho laughed enormously, nearly falling from his seat. “The Jahar? Don’t make me laugh kid! I’m way too old to believe in ancient fairy tales like that.”

“It’s true,” Kovu pressured.

“Ye ain’t got red eyes. If it’s true the show me yer mark,” Buho motioned toward Juniper.

“I’d rather not,” Juniper replied.

“Why not, kid?”

“It’s on my back.”

Buho scoffed and stood from his seat. “They say that the Jahar can feel the slightest change in a person’s body, better than a waterbender. Can you?”

Juniper nodded and motioned for Buho and the rest to follow her off of the ship. Once on the ground, Juniper removed her boots and stood several feet from Buho. She took several deep breaths, focusing on the ebb and flow of the Earth around her.

“Buho, heartbeat is one hundred and te...fourteen beats per minute. Temperature is ninety eight. Blood alcohol level is...wait really?” Juniper asked in shock. Buho simply scoffed and crossed his arms.

“I’ve never met a real Jahar before, if ye really are one.”

“Well now you have, so will you take us up the channel?” Kovu excitingly asked.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Just because the Avatar and a so-called ‘Jahar’ come asking for help doesn’t mean I’m obligated to do what they say.”

“What about money?” Ren asked.

“Ye think money can buy anything out here? These parts money’s just as useless as badger mole fodder,” Buho looks back to Juniper who was timidly shrunken behind Kovu. “What state ye from girl?”

“W-Wushon, sir.”

“Wushon, huh? I got some old friends out in the Nan Path Mountains. Ye ever met Illia and Zhe? They’re miners out on the north border.”

“Only a couple of times. My father’s trading company sometimes took us south to the mountains.”

“Yer father go by the name of Ran?”

“No sir, Ling.”

“Ah, Ling’s Trade. Went out of business some eight years ago,” Buho sighed another roaring groan before retreating back to his ship. “I’m not happy about ye kids coming here and disturbing my sleep, and I’m not happy that ye’ve kept my attention so long. If we leave now will ye leave me alone? Ye and yer next lives?”

“Yes sir! I promise! We won’t ask anything else of you!” Ren excitingly stepped forward.

“I'd hope not," Buho groaned and shook his head as if he knew he made a terribly inconvenient mistake. “Gimme an hour then we’ll get ye to the north.”

“Thank you! Thank you so much Buho!” Ren quickly grabbed his hand before he could protest.

“Yeah, yeah, just make sure that thing don’t scare off the fish,” Buho said pointing to Airi, who screeched in response.

“Ooo, does that mean we’re going fishing?” Kovu asked.

“Ye offered to work, so I’m putting ye to work," Buho replied. “Some of us still got jobs to do.”

“Yes! I’ve always wanted to go fishing with a real sea ruffian!”

Juniper’s face was sombered, expressing disappointment and regret. Ren could read it on Juniper’s face, but she did not want to pressure anything on her.

Buho quickly began instructing Kovu with various tasks that needed to be completed before they set off, to which Kovu eagerly complied. Ren’s mind was at ease for the time being. They had safe passage through the channel, so their first hurdle had been crossed. Only time would prepare Ren for the rest of her journey.


	8. Buho

As dusk turned to dawn, the crew of Buho’s Daisy were not without sleep. For a drunken old geezer, Buho was a surprisingly proficient sailor, able to navigate the waters with ease. His many decades of sailing the same paths prepared him for nearly any situation that the waters could conjure.

Kovu was proving to be an incredibly hard worker, completing Buho’s tasks without complaining or questioning. Buho wouldn’t show it, but it was clear that he appreciated Kovu’s assistance. Buho did not ask much from the girls, only that they keep their eyes out for schools of fish and potentially malicious ships. This gave Ren and Juniper time to talk. Most of their conversations consisted of stories of Juniper’s time travelling the world with various bands of gypsies. Ren was amazed at how much Juniper had seen and done in her lifetime. Ren had several questions about life in different parts of the world and the people that Juniper met, to which Juniper gladly shared.

“I remember one girl a few years older than me who lived with the spirits. She was raised by them, and they taught her to read and write.”

“That’s amazing! I’ve never even met a spirit,” Ren embarrassingly confessed.

“You’re the Avatar, the bridge between the spirit world and the mortal world. You should try talking to some.”

“Yeah, but I don’t even know what I’d say if I met one. They don’t seem to like humans that much.”

“Humans have ruined their own name with wars and hate,” Buho interjected. Kovu stood behind him carrying a bundle of net twice his size. “Toss it in.”

Kovu tossed the net, using air to open it flat to its entirety before it landed into the waters below them.

“Who knew having an airbender would be useful?” Buho said, smacking Kovu on his back.

A wave rocked the boat, turning Juniper’s face green. She covered her mouth and gagged before leaning herself over the side of the ship.

“Can’t handle the waters, Jahar?”

“I like it on the ground where it’s still,” Juniper queasily responded.

Buho chuckled and began tightening the ropes on the pulley system used for catching large groups of fish.

“How long will it take for us to get up the channel?” Ren asked.

“Bout a day or two. Should reach the old Fire Nation resort by the morrow ev’nin. After that ye’re in United Republic territory.”

“What exactly happened out there? Even though it happened eighty years ago no one really has any idea of how the United Republic fell,” Kovu asked.

“You knew Sarvin. Did he tell you anything?” Ren added.

“Why not ask ‘em yerself?”

“I don’t know how,” Ren embarrassingly responded.

“Ye’ve got a long way to go Avatar. By yer age Sarvin had already mastered the four elements and could enter the Avatar state.”

“Well, I’m not Sarvin, and the situation is different,” Ren defensively retorted.

“Whatever ye say," Bohu groaned.

“So do you know what happened?” Kovu inquired.

Bohu snorted and spat a brown wad of saliva off the side of the ship. “Never learned. Never needed to. I don’t live in the United Republic.”

“But the entire state nearly collapsed. How could no one know how it started?”

“Don’t ask me, kid. I just deliver the fish.”

Ren felt an urgency in her, a push and need to advance in her training. Buho knew Sarvin, so maybe he could answer some of her questions.

“Buho, what do you know about the Avatar?”

“Same as most. Master of all the elements, keeper of peace and balance, blah blah, all that stuff.”

“How could you have known Sarvin but not know anything about him or what he was?”

“Ye’ll learn one day that Sarvin was a very reserved Avatar. He didn’t want to meddle in the business with other people. That may have been the reason people hated him. Korra interfered too much, and Sarvin too little,” Buho’s expression changed. The more he reflected on Sarvin the more willing he was to talk about it. “When he came to sail with me he told me that the world didn’t need him; that he could not fix the things he had done. He believed that his duty as the Avatar was to avoid the world, not be a part of it. That idiot…”

Buho clearly knew Sarvin well, and Ren was glad that she was able to learn a little more about her past life. She did not want to make the same mistakes that her predecessors did, though she knew that she could not avoid making enemies in the process. First Cami, then Jairo, and now Buho, each gave her insights into how the previous Avatars handled their immense responsibilities, but Ren still could not say how she would respond to danger, to the people who would cause her harm.

Buho remained silent for the remainder of the day. He left Kovu to do as he pleased and focused his efforts on the fishing. Kovu spent his free time showing off his airbending skills and tricks to Ren and Juniper, using Ton-Ton to maneuver seemingly impossible feats. Airi followed Kovu in his movements, and the flying duo glided synchronized through the air. Ren was more eager than ever to begin her airbending training. While she was sure she would prefer to use a glider or a wind suit, she enjoyed the different ways Kovu manipulated the air around him to make the umbrella fly just as seamlessly as if he was using any other tools for flight.

Before they knew it, night had fallen over the wide channel. The stars began to illuminate the night sky, and Ren was pressured to show off her firebending. She stood on the forward bow and performed several exercises that she had taught herself from watching professional benders and from action movers. While her form was anything but graceful, the fire she produced was that of a raging storm. She would add jolts of lightning for special effect and created fireworks from her fingertips.

After one too many bottles of unlabeled booze, Buho began to gruffly sing old hymns, to which Juniper was intimately familiar with. The two different sides of the Earth Kingdom joined in song brought warmth to Ren’s heart, and she was captured by how the two got along while making music. There was a glow from Juniper’s eyes as the moon reflected onto the still waters. Soon Buho was asleep, and Juniper shortly after retired in a deep slumber.

Kovu and Ren spent the rest of the night discussing the basics of airbending. Ren could tell that Kovu was knowledgeable in the art, but he did not have the temperament or restraint that Juniper possessed. After an hour of their discussion, Kovu went on to sleep. Ren was left with Airi curled up on her lap. The trip had been pleasantly peaceful despite their circumstances, but Ren could not let her guard down yet. Shortly after Kovu’s egress,Ren found herself slipping into a much needed sleep.

The next morning came as quickly as the day before. Ren was awakened by Airi’s morning cries to the southbound birds above. Kovu and Buho had awakened earlier to prepare the ship for its return journey. Buho had been adamant about leaving immediately after dropping the kids off at the old resort.

Buho spent his remaining time with Kovu telling old stories of his adventures at sea. Juniper remained seated at the stern glancing at the land with a deep longing to be off the ship. Daisy rocked back and forth with the waves but kept its speed. Ren assisted Buho with some of the manual labor despite his protest on the matter.

It was an hour before sundown when the ship caught sight of the now reconstructed Fire Nation resort built during the One Hundred Year War for Fire Nation occupants. Since then the resort had seen many iterations of reconstruction, though now all that remained was a small museum built to commemorate the war. Buho brought the ship to the docks and tied it using several complex knots.

As the trio left the ship with gleeful outlooks, Buho motioned for Ren to speak with him. Ren approached the man, who was as sober as she was ever going to see him.

“Avatar Ren, ye have a good head on yer shoulders. I see a little bit of Sarvin in ye.”

“I guess most would say that’s a bad thing,” Ren jokingly responded. Buho scoffed with a grin and began lighting a tobacco pipe.

“Don’t get me wrong, Sarvin was a good-fer-nuthin Avatar and a lousier shipmate. But he was still the Avatar, and that deserves respect I guess,” Buho pauses and looks into Ren’s deep green eyes. “I may look like an old drunk, but I ain’t dumb. I know what’s comin’ for ye; I know who’s comin’ for ye.”

“What do you mean?” Ren asked wearily, hoping that Buho did not mean what she thought he did.

“Ando. Her father caused a lotta problems in the world, more than ye may think.”

“How do you know Lady Ando?” Ren asked.

“She came to me. Asked me if I'd seen ye.”

“How did she know we were coming to you?” Ren asked, now certain the Ando could find them regardless of where they were.

“Dunno. Something ‘bout covering all the bases.” Buho said, completely apathetic.

“She could find us anywhere, huh?”

“Guess so. Don't mean no difference to me now.”

“You helped me, didn't you? You might have put yourself in danger knowing that Ando was looking for me, but you helped me anyway. I'm sure it meant something.”

“We all gotta pay our respects somehow.”

“Respect for me or for Sarvin?”

“I got ye here, didn't I? Let me live my final days in peace!”

“I will Buho. Thank you so much for your help. I’m going to make this up to you one day!”

“Ye can make it up to me by not botherin’ me no more. Now get on. I got a lotta work to do.”

Ren grinned and bowed to the man, who laughed heartily and walked back onto his ship. Ren returned to her friends and watched as Buho and Daisy left the harbor. Ren opened her map and checked the possible routes at their disposal.

“The only way to Republic City now is through the forest. Once we reach the mountains all we’ll have to do is cross them and we’ll be in Republic City,” Ren concluded.

“How long do you think it’ll take?” Kovu asked.

“It could take two or three days to walk there. If we can find transportation to get down this river it’ll cut our time in half, but even if we travel alongside the river it’ll take us just as long as the forest.”

“It might be worth it to ask around and see if someone would be willing to take us even a part of the way,” Kovu said.

“Or it could just be valuable time wasted,” Juniper suggested.

“Our best bet is to start walking,” Ren decided. “We’ll stay along the river, and if an opportunity comes up we’ll take it.”

Kovu and Juniper both agreed and followed Ren down the stone path leading away from the resort.

The day turned to night, and as the stars peeked through the Stygian sky. Juniper began to name the constellations as they appeared. The moon was halved this evening, but the rich glow was enough to light up the riverbank path. Ren commanded Airi to fly over the river to catch food for their stop, to which the avian eagerly obeyed.

After walking along the riverside for several hours, Juniper suggested that the moon was at its highest point, and that it would be best to stop and rest until morning. Ren and Kovu had no reservations with the idea, and the three began setting up a campsite. The trio had not brought any bedding of any sort, nor were they prepared for the rustic living; that is, except for Juniper.

Juniper began by retreating into the neighboring forests and searched for suitable grounds to camp for the night while Ren and Kovu stayed at the river to assist Airi in finding food. Juniper finally found a grove less than a kilometer from the river where she used earthbending to create small holes filled with leaves and grass to simulate a make-shift bed. Juniper returned to Ren and Kovu to find they had some success in their fishing endeavors.

The three ventured the woods to Juniper’s camp, and Ren began cooking the fish.

“It’s official. I am a bonafide fisherman,” Kovu laughed.

“I actually can’t argue with that,” Ren said after a moment of silent contemplation.

“I didn’t know if you would have been able to catch anything,” Juniper shrugged.

“Buho taught me all the tricks in the book. As long as we’re near water we’ll never go hungry,” Kovu said, posing heroically.

Ren laughed, “Whatever you say ‘Fisherman Kovu’”.

“Captain Kovu has a much better flow to it, don’t you think? Avatar Ren, Captain Kovu, and Juniper the Gypsy!”

“We’re not folktale characters,” Juniper said.

Ren finished cooking the fish and passed the food around. “My dad used to call me his Burning Star.”

“Isn’t that what Jairo called you?” Kovu asked.

Ren nodded, chewing the tail of her fish. “Cami also called me that before we went into Haru Station. No one ever called me that after my dad left.”

“Your dad, the Major General!” Kovu exclaimed.

“The civil war has been going on for a long time,” Juniper added.

“Twenty eight years,” Ren answered.

The three were silent for the remainder of their meal. Ren had the feeling that there was more to the civil war than she was told, more than it looked on the surface. The name Iradai echoed in her mind. She could not think of why her mother neglected to mention the man, but the past three days were too much for Ren to think about at the moment, let alone her future. Juniper was the first to retire to sleep, Kovu following shortly after. Ren remained awake for several hours in silent meditation, her mind and body free from the strains of the world. She did not notice the light winds passing through her proximity, but she might have assumed them to be her first experience of airbending.

The morning sun crept over the horizon as Airi’s southbound calls awoke the kids. Ren woke to find both Kovu and Juniper already up and preparing to depart. Juniper encouraged each of them to wash themselves in the river before moving forward. Ren had not realized that she hadn’t cleaned herself since before she left Ba Sing Se. Ren and Kovu both agreed to the idea, and once they reached the river they each undressed into suitable swimwear and submerged themselves into the lukewarm waters.

The water was as still as it could be, and it was hardly opaque. Juniper waded in the shallow ends of the bank while Ren and Kovu ventured into the deeper ends of the river. The two were like children to watch, splashing each other and playing without a care.

“You know, now would be a good time to do some waterbending,” Kovu hinted.

“I’m pretty sure I need to learn airbending first,” Ren replied.

“I’m just saying. You’re the Avatar. You can bend all the elements, so you should try to bend some water.”

Ren narrowed her eyes and turned back to Juniper, who was nearly asleep at the riverbank. Ren lifted her arm and closed her eyes. She focused all of her energy onto the water around her. She could feel the waves pushing her down the river. With a sweep of her arm and a cry, Ren opened her eyes to see no change in the waters.

Juniper peacefully opened her eyes to see Ren and Kovu both staring at her.

“Did you just try to waterbend me?” Juniper asked.

“Um...no?” Ren shrugged.

“You’re a terrible liar,” Juniper replied, unamused.

“It was all Kovu’s idea,” Ren laughed.

“That I definitely believe.”

Kovu laughed uncontrollably, sinking into the water until only the top of his head touched the air. Airi props herself onto the submerged airbender’s head and cries to the clouds.

Juniper crawled out of the water and began patting the ground. “Someone’s coming.”

Ren looked around, but could see no one. “Are you sure? I don’t see anyone.”

“They’re coming. I don’t know how many, but they’re on a carriage of sorts.”

“It’s about time to get on the road anyway. Maybe they’ll give us a ride,” Ren thought to herself.

“Aw, and you were so close to waterbending,” Kovu groaned.

Airi cried once more and began circling around the two as they left the water. Juniper had already half dressed herself by the time Ren and Kovu made it to the shore. As Ren and Kovu began to gather their clothes, an argument could be heard in the distance. It sounded like two men, though their age couldn’t be distinguished.

Over the hill emerged a cart drawn by two beaver mules. The cart carried several unlabeled boxes of various sizes, and the men seemed to be having a playful argument. The man sitting on the right passenger seat was a short and stout man, large and dressed in extravagant colors. Navigating the cart was an average sized man; while normal in appearance, his stench could be smelt from several meters away.

“I told you once. I told you twice. I even got it tattooed on my chest!” The man on the right spoke.

“You can’t possibly believe that the Lemur Jettisons will win this year," Replied the driver.

“Do I need to list the stats? Because you know I will.”

“Every bender they bring on that team is full of hot air.”

“The only team to have over eight consecutive championship wins! Tell me they’re not the greatest.”

“They’re not the greatest.”

Ren recognized that the men were discussing the tournament. She was upset that she wouldn’t be able to participate, but she saw the opportunity to network.

“Excuse me!” Ren cried as the cart halted. “I couldn’t help but hear you mention the Lemur Jettisons.”

“See? Even this girl knows the Jettisons! What’s your favorite team again, Hoover?”

“The Bears.”

“The Bears! Just the Bears! When was the last time they won a championship title?”

“The Jettisons are either amazing or they’re terrible. The Bears are consistently in the top ten even if they don’t win the championship.”

“The Bears only bring on chumps for their benders. What do you think kid?” The man leans down to Ren.

Ren was surprised that there were people that paid such close attention to the professional bending scene. Truthfully, while she had been immersed in pro bending for many years she hadn’t the inkling of knowledge compared to the two men.

“Um, I can’t say I have a favorite team,” Ren nervously responded. “But I’ve fought against their members in singles matches before.”

“I like the Rhino Falcons,” Kovu interjected.

“The Rhino Falcons?” The man on the left questioned.

“I thought they were extinct," The other added.

“No, you’re looking at them,” Kovu posed exasperated, Ren and Juniper remaining stagnant.

The two men leaned in and closely examined the half-clothed benders and laughed. Kovu scoffed and approached the cart.

“What? You don’t think we’re a pro team?”

“You’re just a couple of kids,” The man on the right replied.

“Well that kid,” Kovu points at Ren, “That firebender, she’s the Avatar.”

The men’s laughter heightened, and the driver wiped his eyes, avoiding tears. “What are you kids? Some kind of circus act?”

“Do we really look like we belong in the circus?” Juniper thinks aloud and self-consciously.

“Hey I think he's telling the truth, Hoover,” The stout man said.

“How can ya tell Roo?”

“Didn't you read the papers? The Avatar was found in Ba Sing Se.”

“Why would the Avatar leave the city?”

The two men slowly turned back to Ren, their eyes narrowing and their gaze penetrating.

“Are you the Avatar?” Roo asked suspiciously.

“I am,” Ren smiles nervously.

The men simultaneously hummed, wondering whether to believe Ren or not.

“You wouldn't happen to be going to Republic City would you?” Juniper asked.

“Look at how these guys are dressed, Jun. Of course they’re going to Republic City,” Kovu answered.

“We’re all set up and ready for the two month camp-out,” Hoover added.

Ren was still apprehensive to go to Republic City since she would be closer to the woman hunting her down. However, the only airbenders that she knew would be able to help happens to be located in Republic City. She had no options, so she would have to take any help where she could get it.

The more Ren thought about it, the more she was confused by the fact that Republic City was the host city for the tournament this year. It had taken place in Republic City before, but only before Ren ever participated in the tournament. Now, Orona Ando hosts the tournament, and she approaches Ren with a sponsorship before Ren even knew she was the Avatar. Something didn’t feel right, and Ren knew she would have to address these concerns sooner than later.

“Well if you're heading there then we would really appreciate a lift,” Ren smiled.

“We were supposed to participate in the tournament,” Juniper added.

“Aw why not? Hop on! You can just clear some space by the completely legal and not bootlegged merchandise,” Roo motioned for the three to find room in the cart.

Kovu jumped with a blast of air, crashing into the boxes in the cart.

“Hey, careful with the merchandise. That stuff ain’t cheap,” Hoover called back.

“I’m so sorry,” Juniper bowed her head embarrassingly, picking up Kovu’s clothes.

Ren quickly clothed herself, and she and Juniper joined Kovu in the rear of the cart. Hoover called out to the beaver mules and the cart was pulled into motion.

“So what kind of stuff do you have in these boxes?” Kovu asked.

“Oh you know, this and that. It’s a long tournament, so we have to be prepared,” Roo replied.

“So you stay for the entire two months?”

“Everyone has a hobby.”

Ren began to appreciate some people’s passion for the art of bending and for their nation, even if it came across as being particularly fanatic. People came from all over the world to view and participate in the tournament, and not everyone participating is guaranteed to partake in the event’s entirety; that was a given. However, all fighters who see past the extermination rounds are given free boarding for the remainder of the event, courtesy of donations given to the tournament during the off-season.

Ren looked on to the river, the once still waters now roaring with life and vigor. She thought of how quickly things were changing. While she tried to appear confident, she was terrified. Even with her friends she was fearful for the future and what it held for her. It would take roughly two days before they reached the city, and Ren tried to open her mind, searching for wisdom from some undiscovered force; beyond the realms of her herself and into the darkest recesses of her own consciousness.


	9. Dreams and Treaties

Ren found herself in the middle of the desert, which she recognized to be the Si Wong desert. While she had never personally been to the desert, a premonition told her where she was. She was confused. The sand beneath her feet appeared to flow like a downstream creek. It was not warm. In fact it was quite cool. The sky was illuminated by an unseen force, clouds drifting and weaving through the pure blue sky. The ground was flat, no hills, mounds, or stones could be seen in any direction.

“This is a dream,” Ren said aloud. Her words echoed across the sands. 

She perfunctorily walked forward, though she could see nothing but the uniform plane of sand. The world around her seemed dissociative and otherworldly. It was as if the desert existed in the world, but was not a part of the world. She continued to walk for an untraceable period of time, blindly following her instincts to move forward.

As Ren continued along her forward path, she noticed a faint haze in the distance. Her pace slowed to a near stop, her eyes adjusting to the farsighted anomaly. She soon determined the haze to be an oncoming tornado, but from the horizon seemed to form a wall, a tsunami of sand.

The voice of an old aged man spoke. “Don’t turn away.”

Ren wished to search for the voice, but her conscience forbade her from taking her eyes away from the wall. In a split second she was directly in front of the tsunami. From beyond the wall she could see five figures, all indistinguishable except for some key physical traits. On Ren's far left was a short woman, shadows of flames and lightning engulfing her body. Beside her was a taller woman in flowing gowns. To the far right was a long haired and muscularly built man. And next to him was a young man with antlers protruding from his head. In the middle stood a young woman of similar size and build of Ren.

Before Ren could further identify the mirages, a ring of fire surrounded her. It was a pillar of fire, one large enough to light the night sky for miles. Ren could not move, not by external forces, but by her own will.

Several thunderous explosions penetrated her ears until she could hear nothing but muffled blasts and a piercing ring. Ren cried and frantically turned away, hoping to escape the monolithic flames. Harsh winds cut her face, and she could feel herself quickly losing her balance. Water began to trickle through the sand and form rings around Ren. She could not move, and she began to float. From underneath her feet the sand formed a seemingly endless sinkhole, lava pouring into the cavity.

The same voice spoke once more, the noise of the activity around her fading into a low hum. “Do not falter. Do not fear. We are with you.”

The five figures surrounded her, and the keystone apparition rose to eye level. It emerged through the flames to reveal Ren herself, floating before her very eyes. Ren began to feel unsteady and lightheaded. The doppelganger across from her opened her eyes to reveal their glowing white nature.

Ren awoke on the moving cart, out of breath and huddled next to Juniper. They were travelling through the forest, the dirt path winding to distant mountain pass. She was greeted to Kovu and their guides’ bantering and repartee, a conversation that could not be distinguished unless part of the initial raillery. Ren moaned and stretched, careful not to disturb Juniper’s sleep.

“Well look who finally decided to join us,” Roo laughed.

Kovu turned around and smiled. “Yeah Ren, I totally get that being the Avatar is stressful, but you might want to work on your sleep schedule.”

Ren was still in a sleep induced daze of obscured clarity. “How long was I asleep?”

“A whole day,” Kovu replied. “You missed most of the trip, but we’re not that far from the city now.”

Ren rubbed her head and placed her hand on her forehead. She had no fever, and her body was not enfeebled by her lengthy slumber.

“We tried to wake you, but you were out like a rock,” Hoover added.

“I mean, I’ve slept for a whole day plenty of times,” Kovu continued. “But all it took was one whiff of Granny’s cooking to get my rear in gear.”  
Ren was visibly lost in thought, her eyes lowered and her brow depressed. She could not tell what her dream was meant to show her. Who were those people? Who was speaking to her? What does it all mean? Ren never expected to have so many questions, but she assumed the voice to be one of her past lives. She knew it to be Sarvin.

Juniper sat up, her eyes still closed as if she were sleepwalking. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned, her face blushed and sleep deprived. She looked to Ren and smiled.

“You’re awake.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Ren replied.

“We were starting to worry you wouldn’t wake up before we reached the city.”

Ren remained silent, her mind still lost in thought. Juniper shifted to face Ren. She sat with her knees up and her arms wrapped around her legs.

“Is there anything you want to talk about?”

Ren hesitated to speak of her dream, if it could be called a dream. “I had a crazy dream. I think Sarvin was there.”

“You met Sarvin?” Juniper asked excitedly.

“No, but…” Ren paused. “But I think he was trying to show me something.”

“What did you see?”

“I saw four benders. They attacked me. I’ve never seen bending like it. It was impossible. And then I saw myself. The me -the other me, she was terrifying. I felt like my soul was being ripped out of my body. And the benders, they were...they were...well I don’t know. One of them had something like antlers growing from his head. If these people are real, if their bending is anything like I saw, they could hurt millions of innocent people.”

Juniper curled her lips into a small frown. “I’m sure you’ll figure out what it meant eventually.”

“I don’t know if I want to,” Ren replied.

“Well this is good, isn’t it? It means your past lives are reaching out to you.”

“I wish they’d just come out and reveal themselves. I could really use some Avatar advice from someone who gets it.”

“I have no idea what you’re going through, and I’m sure you’ll learn more in time. But I think you’re doing pretty well so far.”

Ren smiled and brushed her hair away from her face. “Thank you, Jun.”

Kovu flipped backward into the rear of the cart facing toward Ren and Juniper. “Just think, by this time tomorrow we’re going to be in Republic City! My town!”

“You do know I also live in Republic City,” Juniper responded.

Ren and Kovu both turn to Juniper, surprised.

“I thought you were a gypsy,” Kovu responded.

“I mean, you never really did tell us where you live, just where you’re from. I know you have friends in the city, but I didn’t know you actually live there.” Ren added.

“I am a gypsy, but I needed a new home. It wasn’t ideal. I’ve been to so many different places that I needed some place to settle down. I guess I just thought that maybe I needed to be a part of something bigger than myself.”

Ren smiled, sensing a subtle sentiment. “We’re all part of something bigger now.”

The cart bumped over the increasingly rugged terrain. The mountain pass was only five kilometers away. The mountain range to the north of Republic City was small, much smaller than the mountains of the Earth Kingdom, but the three smallest mountains adjacent to the city were all that was necessary to cross. Ren couldn’t remember the last time she was in Republic City. She barely remembered life there in the first place. In twelve years she was sure to see the city in a glimpse of its former august.

The Fire Nation capital city was blocked from the sea by a barricade of ships and a large gate that was opened manually by firebenders using hydraulics powered by fire. The city had avoided most of the fighting, as many of the war’s skirmishes were fought in the southern isles and in the northern colonies, some even reaching to the Western Air Temple.

The capital city retained its illustrious grandeur for nearly four centuries, though the same could not be said for the entirety of the nation. Locations such as Jang Hui Village and Shu Jing Village had been neglected by the capital, and as a result suffered in international trade and infrastructure. The only part of the Fire Nation left untouched by the civil war was Crescent Island.

The capital city stood in splendor, and life was effortless behind the walls of the vacant volcano it occupied. The capital tower stood tall and tenacious, its height rivaling that of some mountains. The inner walls of the tower were decorated with gold tasseling, tapestries of red, gold, and white, and paintings of Firelords of old.

A man just over six foot and dressed in Fire Nation military paraphernalia walked the long and tall halls of the tower. He paced with purpose and an arrogant hint of swagger in his step. His hair reached his shoulders, black as the night but glistening under the candlelight that illuminated the halls. He walked toward a spiralling staircase leading to the throne room.

The doors to the throne room stood at an enormous height, nearly as tall as the lofty halls leading to the chamber. The man stood before the doors as he addressed the guards stationed outside. The doorway opened, revealing the throne room in all of its eminent notability. Fountains of flames ran parallel to the red carpeting that spread down the long walkway to the throne itself.

On the throne sat a woman of the same age as her audience. She was gowned in Fire Nation regality and demanded respect with a simple gaze. The man’s footsteps echoed through the long hall, stopping just at the footsteps of the throne. He kneeled on one knee and bowed his head.

“Firelord Suzu,” The man addressed the lordship.

“Major General,” Firelord Suzu addressed.

There was a brief silence, though not awkward, an ominous despondency loomed over the upcoming conversation.

“Are you aware of why I called for you?” Firelord Suzu continued.

“No, Firelord Suzu.”

“You were stationed just outside of the capital, yes? Just near Harbor City?”

“Yes, Firelord.”

“We’ve known each other a long time. You don’t have to address me so formally. Please just call me Suzu,” The Firelord chuckled, attempting to relieve the conversation of any melancholy.

“Of course, Suzu.”

Suzu leaned back in the throne, slouching and crossing her legs. “I’ve called you on matters of national and international security.”

“What’s the matter?”

Suzu spoke a near utterance but stopped herself. She sighed and rose from the throne, ushering the man to rise and join her. The man walked up the steps and followed Suzu behind the throne to a hall that leads to an alcove overseeing the eastern side of the city toward the ocean.

“You know that our communications with the other nations are limited. We’ve nearly cut ties with the Water Tribes completely, and the only allies we have in the Air Nomads are of the Western Air Temple. Even the United Republic holds us in low regards.” Suzu said.

“The war has affected many, myself included.”

“You more than almost anyone.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

Suzu paused and turned to the Major.

“We intercepted a United Republic transmission from Ba Sing Se. It’s your daughter, Uhai. She’s awakened.”

Major General Uhai gasped, covering his mouth and choking on himself. One would think at first glance that he was in turmoil. Further inspection would indicate that he was proud, though fear certainly lied upon his face.

“W-when did it happen? Is she safe?”

“I need you to be calm, Uhai. The situation is more complicated than we anticipated it would be.”

Uhai’s breath steadied, but the intensity on his face remained. “Is. She. Safe, Suzu?”

Suzu gulped and removed the Firelord’s royal brooch from her head, allowing her deep brown hair to fall over her shoulders and scrape along her back.

“I was there that night Uhai. I know how hard it was for you and Hena… Orona Ando was there and saw the whole thing. She saw your daughter awaken.”

“What?”

“She had never attended the Tournament since Shiroka died. We couldn’t have possibly known despite her hosting the Tournament this year.”

“Does Iradai know?” Uhai asked,

“I don’t know, but we can’t take any chances. The papers are already talking about the Avatar’s return. If he didn't know before he will now, and he will be looking for her.”

“You said you intercepted a United Republic transmission? That means she’s heading for Republic City.”

“That’s what I thought as well.”

Uhai wiped the small stream of sweat from his forehead, the weight of the situation settling in.

“Hena should have sent Ren south. She could have hidden in the desert, or she could have traveled to the Northern Air Temple.”

“Ren is going to have to learn all of the elements. They’ll make it to Kavan,” Suzu placed her arm on Uhai’s shoulder. “Your daughter is the Avatar. It’s your duty as her father not just to protect her, but to trust her.”

“Kavan and I haven't spoken since I sent Ren to Ba Sing Se. Would he even teach her now?”

“You'll just have to trust Kavan as well.”

“Have you heard anything from Jairo? Cami? Ulma?”

Suzu’s performance of optimism quickly faded. Her hand fell from Uhai’s shoulder.

“We...lost contact with the Burning Star operatives.”

“W-w-well what about Hena? Or Yin?”

“We have to assume that Ando somehow discovered the extraction route. But if she has your family, I don’t believe she will harm them. She’s a businesswoman, and Ren is monetizable. She will try to charm her way into getting what she wants.”

“And what does Ando want?”

“I don’t know,” Suzu said, rubbing her chin and considering all possible reasonings. “We have to assume that she has already set her plan in motion. I think Ando will offer Ren a sponsorship.”

“Makes sense,” Uhai speculated. “The Avatar being involved with the Ando Organization will boost the people’s confidence in the business. She’ll become a modern hero.”

“Ando is after the presidency,” Suzu mumbled. “Ando will show the people a friendship between her and the Avatar. The people will associate Ando with the good doings of Ren, and Ando will use her new public image to challenge the office of the President.”

“Iradai will voice his support for Ando,” Uhai added.

“I don’t think so,” Suzu replied, turning back to Uhai. “Shiroka and Iradai were close, but Orona is different.”

“You think Orona has an agenda outside of the war?”

“Orona has never supported nor opposed either side despite Shiroka being a Separatist sympathiser.”

“It could be for trade,” Uhai thought out loud. “There will be a conflict of interest if she runs for the presidency, but she could open up trade routes all over the world. The more the United Republic flourished, the more Orona does.”

“I don’t know, but it’s time for us to make our move. You are relieved of your post, effective immediately. I want you on an airship to Whale Tail Island.”

Uhai chuckled in contempt. “Whale Tail Island? I should be in Republic City where I can protect my daughter. Or in Ba Sing Se where I can find my wife and son!”

“Ren has the potential to be the most powerful Avatar our world has ever seen. You need to trust that she can protect herself. Reports say she’s not alone. She’s with friends.”

Uhai groaned, rubbing his temples, attempting to calm himself. “Why Whale Tail?”

“Whale Tail Island is one of the only neutral grounds in our Nation. After you land on Whale Tail Island you will then travel to Kyoshi Island. They are friends to the Avatar, and one of the only true allies we have in the Earth Kingdom. They will grant you safe passage to the United Republic. These are dangerous waters we’re treading Uhai. We have two threats now. Iradai has nothing to lose; his forces have been pushed back to the outermost islands, and I have no doubt that he will move his campaign east.” Suzu tried to give as detailed an explanation as possible.

“Iradai will search for Ren,” Uhai repeated.

“Iradai is blinded by ambition,” Suzu added.

“He’s only one part of my worries now.”

“I know. If Ando weren’t there then we’d be having a different conversation. ”

“She has the same greed and malice as her father,” Uhai swallowed his neuroticism and nodded his head, holding back tears. 

“She has more power than some kings would. Even I don’t have as far of a reach as she does,” Suzu said. It was true that Ando was one of the most powerful people in the world, having connections in every corner of the Earth. She could be a wanted fugitive, and she would still be able to walk into any crosstown bar and leave unscathed.

“Nowhere is safe then.”

“Ando has the resources to hire her own private army if she wanted. We have to assume Ren is being watched at all times,” Suzu’s face blushed in anxiety. “As far as anyone knows you are the Major General of the Fire Nation army. From this point forward you are promoted to Lieutenant General, and you will answer to me, and only me.”

Uhai chuckled, still in a state of distress. “Why the promotion?”

“You’re a necessary part of the Fire Nation army, but now you're a necessary asset to the world. You need to teach your daughter everything you know about firebending; to make her a true firebending master. That is your mission, a direct order from your Firelord: to go undercover into United Republic territory and search for Ren. Your family is unsafe, but I have a way to make it impossible to touch your daughter without it becoming an act of war.”

“How is that possible?”

“Truthfully? By doing something long overdue, drastic, but necessary for the good of the world. I will personally write a Treaty of the United Republic of Nations and the Fire Nation States. Your daughter is a Fire Nation citizen, and an act against her would be considered an act of terrorism. It will pin Ando and Iradai into a corner and force them to either lay down or charge forward with nothing to lose.”

“A treaty? The president wouldn't sign any contract with us, not with a civil war on our hands. It raises too many questions.”

“I have faith. I believe in the good of people, and I believe Ren will make a difference in this world unlike anyone before her.” Suzu chuckled. “Not all of the world leaders think I'm crazy: Ming, Paraq, Sonno, my own daughter. Maybe they do. I don't really care. I know what people are capable of accomplishing together. Help your daughter by helping me create a unified world. I would trust you with my life, Uhai. Now I need you to trust me; not just as your Firelord, but as your friend.”

Uhai smiled, his spirits rising in anticipation. “In the end Ren will have to bring balance to this world. I guess I still didn’t expect this day to come.”

“We all have to do our part,” Suzu smiled, placing her hand on Uhai’s shoulder.

Uhai smirked, while not a full smile, it was a start. Uhai knew he could take care of himself, but it was Ren that he was worried about. He wasn’t sure if he would even recognize her when he found her. The anticipation of his trip clouded his mind. He looked to Suzu and straightened his back, his military training shining.

“When do I leave?”


	10. Enlai and Kavan

When the sun set behind the forest the air cooled to a warm breeze. The night sky illuminated with stars and shining bright in the distance was the forthcoming lights of Republic City. Even through the mountain pass, the city lights brightly blocked the darkness of the night. Roo, Hoover, and Kovu all sang popular songs from various artists in the city, all off key and generally unpleasant to the ear.

Ren had pushed her dream away for the time being, but the looming and unidentified threats silently tortured her thoughts. The lights of the city became brighter and brighter over the final pass.

“Here we are, Republic City!” Roo exclaimed.

The city was a magnificent sight to see. It was the hub of innovation, a keystone in the industrial revolution. Skyscrapers stood for several miles, and the streets howled with the sound of passing pedestrians and satomobiles. The old bending arena had been renovated and rebuilt to be larger than ever, much like the city itself. Ren hadn’t remembered much of the city, but it had certainly flourished.

The night was still young, mere hours remaining until midnight. The city had four main points of entry, the north, south, east, and west gates. The south gate led to the harbors where sea trading ships docked from the Mo Ce Sea. The west and east gates both lead into the mountains, but they were not commonly used by regular tourists. The north gate was a busy stop, and it was used by most people travelling into the city.

The security outside of the city was strict, and each undocumented visitor had to provide a detailed list of personal information, as well as having their photo taken for public records. The Republic City Chief of Police, Joo San, was a militant and often overbearing man. Much like the Chief of Police before him: Toph and Lin Beifong, Mako, and Hiro Cadman, Joo San ran a tight ship. There was not one instant in the city that he would not personally see to. The job was hard, and it kept the man busy, but Republic City had never been safer. At least that's what people thought.

Incidentally, Ren was the only in the caravan who needed to provide updated information. The cart approached the gate where several metalbending officers stood post. Ren, Juniper, and Kovu had exited the cart and walked alongside the bickering pro-bending fanatics.

“Papers,” An officer demanded.

Hoover and Roo both provided their identification and were granted access into the city.

“We’ll see you kids at the tournament!” Roo hollered.

“You too!” Kovu shouted back.

“Papers,” The officer demanded almost robotically.

Kovu and Juniper both provided their proof of citizenship and were allowed past the gate. Ren had to stay behind for over half an hour while the officers legitimized Ren’s information. Eventually she was allowed to join her friends past the gate, though she was told that she would be under a preliminary watch for the first while of her stay. Ren could not argue, though she was frustrated that her previous citizenship in the city had been nullified.

Ren was taken back by Republic City’s true splendor and greatness. From outside the city looked to be a monument of industrial achievements, but Ren’s real moment of tourist wonder occurred once she stepped foot inside the city itself. Juniper and Kovu both seemed completely uninterested in the sights around them. Ren on the other hand could not help but keep her eyes peeled to the sky.

“They say you can tell someone’s a tourist when they look up all the time,” Kovu laughed.

“I don’t remember the city being so bright,” Ren responded, her eyes still glued to the towering buildings around them.

“It’s been twelve years since you’ve been here. A lot can happen in that time,” Juniper reminded the two.

“I wish we were here under different circumstances,” Ren said, bringing her attention back to her companions.

“Speaking of which, “Kovu started, “are we going to meet your friends, Jun?”

“Do we have to right now?” Ren pouted. “Why don’t we take some time to explore the city a little bit.”

“It’s a large city. Once you’ve seen one street corner you’ve seen all of them,” Kovu said. “Besides, we’re kind of pressed for time here.”

“Come on. I’m the Avatar. Shouldn’t I know my way around one of the greatest cities on Earth?”

Kovu and Juniper both looked at each other and back to Ren.

“Okay, but just for a little bit,” Juniper said.

“Yes! Yes! Thank you!” Ren shouted.

“But we can’t stay out for too long. The people we’re meeting wouldn’t be happy if we went to see them too late,” Juniper added.

“I promise we’ll only explore the area close to them,” Ren assured Juniper.

“Okay, follow me,” Juniper sighed and led the way to the central districts.

If the northern parts of the city were breathtaking, then the central city would have been enough to put Ren in shock. The buildings seemed to get larger and larger the deeper they travelled into the city. Even the wealthiest parts of Ba Sing Se’s Middle Ring held no candle to the luxurious sights of Republic City.

Ren wore a wide smile for the entirety of their wandering, exasperated by nearly every sight she saw. She constantly took Juniper and Kovu away to browse different shops, restaurants, and landmarks. Time escaped her, and when Juniper finally reminded the group that they had somewhere to be, Ren moaned childishly.

“Alright, so where is this airbending master?” Ren asked.

“Before we meet him we’ll have to get through his wife,” Juniper replied.

“Why do you say that like we’re going to have to fight her?” Kovu asked.

“It’s a strong possibility,” Juniper added. “There’s a lot about their family that they wouldn’t want exposed. We’re all taking a huge risk going to them.”

“We have to. They’re the only people we can trust right now to train me,” Ren said.

Juniper nodded and motioned toward the western end of the city, the poorest area, albeit still a flourishing segment. The west end was dark, not in terms of its morality, but because of the curfews set in place. The west end was historically a site of crime in the city, and only homes and buildings with proper permits could leave their lights on after a certain time of day. Most still had light, but the curfew certainly took its toll on the atmosphere.

Juniper took them through several alleyways that any normal tourist would try to avoid. Ren trusted her, though, as she and Kovu both lived in the city. They certainly knew more than she did. Airi seemed to disappear into the sky, and Ren was only reminded of the avian’s presence through her fleeting cries of wanderlust.

Kovu huddled close to Ren, and Ren could swear that the airbender was shaking.

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of your own city, Kovu,” Ren chuckled.

“Look, I get uncomfortable in close quarters like this. When we were in Juniper’s tunnel I was totally freaking out!”

“You can’t handle tight spaces, Juniper gets severe motion sickness...” Ren observed.

“We’re almost there. Please let me do the talking,” Juniper interrupted, her attention almost solely directed toward Kovu. He giggled and shrugged his shoulders.

Ren peered around the side of a street to see a line of around eight warehouses on both sides. Aside from its unfortunate stigma of crime, the west end was a sort of industrial hub of the city. It was not uncommon that the further to the northwest the more warehouses one would encounter.

Juniper stopped and paused, looking back toward Ren. “You need to try to be happy. She can sense emotions and changes in heartbeats.”

Without further elaboration, Juniper began to skip across the street, her movements of youthful bliss convincing enough that nothing was going on. Kovu did the same, as his energy was already on par with a child’s. Ren sighed and tried to lift her spirits. She looked to the optimistic views of the future: she would be learning airbending, she had made new friends, she might meet her father again.

Once all three had reached the warehouse Juniper stopped before, Juniper slowly walked up the steps and knocked on the large metal door. The dainty knocks resonated to where it sounded like Juniper were banging on the door. 

Barely ten seconds passed before a locking mechanism was heard from within the building. The doors rattled, and a loud thud of the lock being unlocked screeched with metal scraping metal. The doors opened, and a woman stood before the kids.

The woman was tall, and not because she was on higher steps. She had brown hair and carried a look of contempt on her face. Wrinkles formed around her eyes, though she could not have been older than forty five. She was dressed in a nightgown of various shades of green and brown. The woman rubbed her temples, and Ren could tell that she was not happy.

“What do you want, Juniper?” The woman irritatingly questioned.

“Hey, Enlai. I know I wasn’t supposed to come back until the tournament started, but I missed being home.”

The woman stood expressionless, refusing to speak, or rather had no interest in indulging lies that both knew were complete falsehoods..

“Well, I just wanted to introduce you to my new friends. We’re starting a team. And you’re my only other friends here, so I just thought you should meet each other.”

“Juniper.” The woman spoke.

“Y-yes, ma’am?”

“Cut the garbage. What do you want?”

“What do you mean?”

“You don’t come unannounced, and you don’t come at night. You know the rules. That kid is drooling and clueless, and she’s way too scared to hide anything! Why did you bring them to my ho-” Enlai stops. She looked back and forth from Ren to Kovu to Juniper. Ren could see the connection being made in her head. Enlai knew exactly who they were, and her face contorted into a look of rage.

“You brought them here?” Enlai angrily snapped at Juniper.

“I’m sorry, but Ren needs to learn airbending, and Kavan is the best there is!”

“No, leave. Now.”

“I thought you were a friend of the Avatar,” Juniper timidly replied.

“My husband was a friend of Sarvin’s, who wasn’t particularly fond of me,” Enlai looked back to Ren and narrowed her eyes, as if she were looking directly inside of Ren. “You’re a good kid, Juniper. We’ve helped you out a lot, but if you’ve put my family in danger by coming here then I will end you!”

Enlai turns harshly and slams the door, locking it and leaving the kids in the dark. Several moments of awkward silence passed.

“Nice going, Jun. What was that about letting you do the talking?” Kovu teased.

“Oh shut up,” Juniper replied, turning back to Ren and sitting on the steps. “I’m sorry Ren. I thought she might help us.”

Ren sat next to Juniper, raising her knees up. “It’s okay, Jun. I’m sure she’ll come around.”

Juniper chuckled, scoffing as if Ren’s statement were a hope of impossible lunacy. Kovu joined the two in their waiting.

Enlai furiously walked into the kitchen where a tall and incredibly muscularly built man was cooing with an infant child. He had dark skin like that of a waterbender, but wore clothing of yellows, oranges, purples, and browns. His face was approachable, and he wore a calming and contrasting smile. He could tell that Enlai was angry. It could have been her aura of indignation, or it could have been the metal flooring beneath her feet indenting with each step she took.

“Who was that at the door?” The man asked.

“Don’t worry about it, Kavan,” Enlai grumbled.

Kavan stood and gave his wife a shoulder rub. “You know you’re going to have to fix the floor later.”

Enlai sighed and showed only the faintest sight of a smile on her face. Kavan was relieved for the time being.

“Come on, sit down,” Kavan ushered Enlai next to the booster seat their child sat in. Kavan moved to the counter and began brewing an oolong tea for Enlai, her favorite type of tea.

“Juniper came by,” Enlai explained.

“Isn't she supposed to be in Ba Sing Se?”

"Turns out she decided to come home early with friends."

"Well why didn't you let her in?"

“She might have put us in some serious danger.”

Kavan chuckled. “You know that girl doesn’t have a heart of evil like you do.”

“Watch it!” Enlai snapped.

“What did she do?”

Enlai paused, not knowing whether to even tell Kavan the truth of Juniper’s visit. She caved and crossed her legs. “She brought the Avatar with her.”

Kavan jumped and rushed to Enlai, abandoning the tea. “The Avatar is here? Right now?”

“My tea…” Enlai responded in an uncharacteristically childlike nature.

“What did she want?” Kavan asked.

“She wants you to be her airbending master.” Enlai disgruntledly responded.

“Why did you not consult me before turning them away? You knew this day would come eventually.”

“Because you know what will happen if we help her. We’ll be caught up in her life: saving the world, helping others. We have a child now. What about Nikolai? What if this kind of life isn’t for him? Things have changed since we talked to Uhai.”

“I can’t just deny my duty to teach the Avatar airbending. Even if we’re put in danger we have a duty to help the world.”

“You have a duty, maybe. Sarvin never liked me.”

“Sarvin never liked anyone,” Kavan chuckled.

“He liked your grandmother, your mother; he even loved your idiot brothers and sister...but not me.”

Kavan pulls a seat out and sits, shifting his chair closer to Enlai. “My grandmother taught Sarvin airbending. They fought together and saved the world. Can you not see why I may feel compelled to help?”

“Kavan, I’m no hero, or have you forgotten about the completely legal smuggling business we happen to run together?”

“You make it sound like we’re criminals,” Kavan laughed. “And who knows. If we help the Avatar then she may help us.”

“You have too much faith in humanity,” Enlai shook her head.

“I just want to do my part, and if that means having to protect my family from danger in the process, then that’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

Enlai remained silent.

“Let me talk to her. Please?”

Enlai sighed, her face expressing a look of concern, not something the woman was known for. Kavan kisses her on the forehead and strokes her face.

“I promise we’re making the right decision.”

“If anything happens, I’ll kill you.”

“No you won’t,” Kavan smirks. “But you can definitely say ‘I told you so’.”

Kavan stood, pulling Enlai up with him. Enlai picks up Nikolai and the family go to the door. Enlai sticks her hand into a slot in the wall next to the door. It was a device of her own design, a lock system that changes combinations every fifteen minutes that only the most skilled metal benders in the world can decode. The door opens, and Kavan and Enlai look down to the three kids.

“I see you decided to stick around. Thanks for that,” Enlai said sarcastically.

Ren stood and walked up to Kavan. “It’s such an honor to meet you, sir.”

“No, it is my honor to be given the opportunity to teach you, Avatar.”

“Please, just call me Ren.”

“And call me Kavan.”

“Master Kavan!” Enlai interrupted. “Show a little respect.”

Ren turned to Enlai. She was unspeakably terrified of the matriarch, and wished to stay on her good side as long as she could possibly warrant.

“Thank you so much for letting me train with your husband, Mrs. Enlai.”

“Yes, you are thankful. And keep that thing under control,” nipped Enlai, pointing to Airi who screeched bashfully.

Enlai scoffed, and Kavan motioned for everyone to enter the warehouse. When everyone was inside, Enlai closed the doors and locked the locks. Inside of the warehouse barely looked like a warehouse, or a home, or anything really. Boxes covered the floors, and the second story was accessible by only a single set of stairs. The lights flickered from age, and the ambiance was neither ominous nor industrial, as one may have expected. Airi flew around the room and perched herself on a cantilever in the center of the building.

“I’m going to set up some space upstairs,” Kavan said. “Enlai, would you please prepare some food for the kids?”

Enlai growled.

“Please?” Kavan repeated.

Enlai turned and motioned for the kids to follow her, which they obeyed unquestioningly. They followed Enlai through a series of halls, their intended purpose to be used for offices, but had been reconstructed to serve more homely purposes. The kitchen looked nothing like a kitchen, save for having the necessary appliances needed for cooking. The table that sat in the middle of the room was made of metal, same for the chairs, which were unbearably uncomfortable to sit in.

Enlai fired up the stove and placed a pot and pan on the stovetops. She began preparing a simple meal of rice, egg, carrots, peas, red peppers, and cream. Each of the young benders were afraid of breaking the silence, looking to each other wishing one would speak.

Juniper finally spoke. “Um, Enlai, ma’am, I’m sorry again for barging in on you like this.”

Enlai sighed. “Don’t worry about it Juniper. You should have seen my husband’s face when I told him why you were here. He couldn’t have been more excited.”

Ren smiled at the eagerness of Kavan to train her. “It really does mean a lot that you would help me.”

“Don’t get too excited. As long as you’re here you’ll be following my rules. Understood?”

The three nodded their heads in unison. Enlai smirked at the children’s obedient submission.

“So you live in this warehouse?” Kovu asked. “That has to be a huge pain.”

“It’s better than prison,” Enlai responded.

Kovu motioned as if he were about to speak, but retracted the urge. Ren looked to Juniper, who smiled nervously.

“So, Mrs. Enlai, why exactly do you live in this warehouse?” Ren asked.

“So the police don’t find us.”

Kovu slams his hand on the table. “Okay, are we actually safe here? Or are you some sort of shifty underground con artist?”

Enlai laughs menacingly and turns to the trio, smiling devilishly. “Oh don’t worry. You’re safe,” Enlai turns back to her cooking, leaving the kids white in the face.

After many minutes of silence, Kavan enters the room and kisses his wife on the cheek. Enlai giggles, changing her behavior completely. Kavan sits in a chair between Ren and Kovu and leans back.

“I cleared off the bagua circle upstairs, so we’ll be able to start as soon as you’re ready,” Kavan says to Ren.

Ren only nods her head, followed by Kovu and Juniper. Kavan moved his attention to Kovu.

“I’m guessing from your clothes that you’re also an airbender, huh? I have to say, though, I’ve never met an airbender who uses an umbrella," Kavan jokes. Kovu chuckles nervously, and Kavan looks back to Enlai. “What did you do to them?”

“I didn’t do anything. They asked me some questions, and I answered them.”

“Look at them. They’re terrified.”

“Not my problem.”

Kavan groaned, “Look, don’t be afraid of my oh so sensitive wife. She really means well.”

“So that means you aren’t criminals?” Kovu asked nervously.

“Oh, no, we actually are criminals,” Kavan laughs. “My family had a good relationship with Republic City’s former Chief of Police Hiro Cadman, so Joo San lets a few things slide under the table for us.”

“What kind of criminal activity are we talking about here?” Kovu asked, becoming attentively more interested.

“You could say we’re in the trading business,” said Kavan. “Many people cannot afford food, clothing, building materials, the list goes on.”

“We’re only considered criminals because we have evaded paying taxes since before you were born. We're running an illegal conglomerate that provides these goods to the poorest places in the world. We pour all of our money and resources into this business, but because we don't pay taxes we don't get to live here," Enlai said sternly.

The group went silent, and Ren wondered if Enlai and Kavan had any sort of ties with Ando. 

“Why is everyone afraid of Orona Ando?” Ren asked hesitantly.

Enlai shook her head and threw her hands in the air. “Oh good. Wonderful. Orona Ando is after you, isn't she? Perfect.”

“Shiroka Ando was not a bad man when he started the organization. Even Sarvin supported him, and Sarvin almost never involved himself in other people’s matters,” Kavan said.

“Yeah, I’ve heard that about Sarvin,” Ren replied, wishing she could hear from Sarvin himself.

“Well, Shiroka realized that with his industry rapidly growing he had bullied most competitors off the market. Even Future Industries experienced a depression in their net worth. No one could compete with him, so he increased pricing on his real estate. No one could argue with him, since almost everyone else was out of business. Greed fueled him, and eventually Sarvin had to get involved. But Shiroka’s daughter, Orona, replaced Shiroka after he died.”

“So Ando’s business model is less than moral,” Ren concluded.

“From avoiding taxes to underpaying employees, from forcing people to the streets to hiring private security, there’s not a line that Shiroka or Orona weren’t willing to cross,” Enlai added.

“Republic City looks so flourishing though. How could all of this still be happening? And what could Ando possibly want with me?” Ren asked.

“I don’t know,” Kavan answered. “I wish I knew more, but Ando is an incredibly private person. She is almost never seen. Even when asked to make public appearances she sends her right hand, Huhi.”

“You mean that huge hunk of muscles?” Kovu asked.

Kavan nodded. “They’re both as powerful as they are smart.”

“Ando is blind,” Ren responded.

“So was Toph Beifong,” Enlai retorted. “Physical restrictions mean nothing in the bending world.”

“Ando is a bender?” Ren asked.

“One of the best firebenders in the world,” Kavan replied.

“Is that so?” Ren became increasingly doubtful of her own abilities. She could not shake the feeling that she would have to engage in combat with Ando one day, and she only wished that when the time came that she would be able to prevail.

“Alright, kids, dinner’s ready,” Enlai announced.

Enlai placed a set of bowls and chopsticks on the table, setting the large bowl of rice and assorted vegetables in the middle of the table. Kavan took each bowl and filled it to its zenith, and Enlai handed out the food as Kavan did so. The pair were synchronous in their tasks, and it was now obvious more than ever that the two were a match made perfectly. Once all the food had been passed out, Kavan uttered a short prayer, and the congressional began their meal.

“So tell us, Ren. How did you discover that you were the Avatar?” Kavan said in an attempt to spark a conversation.

Ren and Juniper looked at each other. Juniper blushed and profusely continued eating.

“It’s kind of a funny story. Juniper almost killed me in a sparring match.”

“Sorry about that by the way,” Juniper said coyly.

“I guess I have her to thank, though. Otherwise who knows how long it would have taken.”

“It is strange that after so long you did not know,” Enlai pondered.

“There’s a reason for that too…” Ren reflected on what her mother told her. She wished to understand why her parents made the decision that they did, and Ren wondered if she would have done the same. “When I was only four. My mother, father, and Firelord Suzu had me poisoned to repress my Avatar Spirit.”

“That’s horrible,” said Juniper.

“The world would not have been ready for you,” Enlai spoke. “I think it was wise to keep you hidden.”

“How could you say that?” asked Kovu.

“The Fire Nation had been involved in civil war for nearly a decade. The senate would have only tried to use Ren to further their own agendas. It was not only wise, but selfless of Suzu to keep her only leverage hidden and incapacitated. That way no one could manipulate you to perform acts of terror in disguise as good intentions.”

“And you believe Suzu wouldn’t try to manipulate me now?” Ren asked.

Enlai shrugged her shoulders and took a bite of food. “Even if she did, you have your own free will. You’re free to choose who and what you fight for. That freedom would have been taken from you if Suzu hadn’t hidden you from the world.”

“Enlai, enough,” Kavan could see the remorse on Ren’s face. “What’s important now is that you’re here, and I would hope that you’re here to help people.”

“I’m not sure how I’ll be able to help anybody. But I’m willing to give it my all.”

Kavan smiled and scoffed the rest of his rice in one deep breath. “Now that’s the kind of optimism we need around here, don’t you think dear?”

“Whatever you say, dear,” Enlai replied aggravatingly.

“If you take a left out of the kitchen, go down the hall, take a right, and the first room on your left will have some cots and blankets for you to use,” Kavan instructed.

“They’re staying here? Doesn’t Juniper have her own place?”

“Come on, we can’t just send them out right after letting them in. They can stay here as long as Ren is learning airbending.”

“You really mean that?” Ren jumps from her seat.

“You’re the Avatar. The least I could do is open my home to you,” Kavan smiled.

“Are you sure it’s okay?”

“Just say thank you before I change his mind for him,” Enlai groaned.

“Thank you so much Kavan, Enlai, I promise we’ll behave,” Ren said laughing with joy.

“Oh I know you will,” Enlai menacingly replied.

“Well we’re going to retire. Help yourself to whatever we have if you’re hungry. I expect both of you ready for training at eight.”

“Both of us?” Ren asked.

“You’re not the only airbender here. Your friend is going to need training as well.”

“Yes! Alright! I am so ready for this,” Kovu exclaimed.

“And Juniper, you will be training with Enlai.”

“I am?” Juniper asked.

“She is?” Enlai responded almost immediately.

“Yes. She is,” Kavan’s attention pinned directly to Enlai. “You need an apprentice. You’re too great of an earthbender to keep all of that talent to yourself. Plus, you’ve seen Juniper fight. You know she has what it takes.”

“Fine,” Enlai grumbled before fiercely shifting to Juniper. “But I’m not going to go soft on you, so I don’t want to hear any complaining.”

“Weren’t you just complaining about us being here?” Kovu asked light-heartedly. Enlai turned to Kovu, her eyes sending a wave of rage to the young airbender. He immediately retracted his statement. “So, you heard the woman Jun, no ifs, ands, or buts about it! Now if you’ll excuse me I have to go somewhere else that’s not here.”

Kovu jumped from his chair onto an air scooter, and dashed out of the room.

“Wrong way,” Enlai teased.

“I knew that,” the aural voice of the airbender dopplered toward the opposite hall.

“We should get some sleep too. Thank you again for everything,” Ren bowed.

“If you ever need anything, we’re here,” Kavan encouraged, pulling his irascible wife in an embrace.

Ren and Juniper both bowed in respect before leaving the kitchen. They walked to the makeshift bedroom as instructed to see Kovu already setting up the cots. The room itself was as large as Ren’s entire home. Boxes covered nearly half of the room, and the temperature of the room was much cooler than the kitchen or the main halls.

“They seem decent enough, but Enlai is kind of terrifying,” said Kovu.

“I did warn you that she was scary.”

“I’m just glad I’m not the one training with her,” Kovu teased.

Ren sat herself on a cot that Kovu had laid out next to a large pile of boxes. Though she was in the graceful providence of Enlai and Kavan, Ren felt neither safe nor a consequent relief. If anything Ren began to feel a greater sense of vulnerability. Before Ren could contain herself, she felt tears stream down her face. She quickly wiped them away before her friends could notice. She didn't wish to worry them more than they, surely, were already. 

Ren only desired sleep; deep, unforgiving sleep.

Juniper sat her pouch onto the ground, bending one of her round stones out and carving it into a sharpened arrowhead. She cut the cloth from the cot and placed it on the ground. She placed the matting on the floor and laid on her stomach.

Kovu, being the only one awake, sat on his cot and remained on guard. “What did I get into?” He thought. He spent the next several hours in silence, until sleep overtook him.


	11. A Trip to the Southern Air Temple

Ren, Juniper, and Kovu waited patiently on the lower level of the warehouse. Ren stood still, leaning against one of the many piles of unlabeled boxes. Kovu sat nearly ten feet directly above Ren atop the bunches of boxes, kicking his feet and allowing them to bounce off the boxes with each fall. Juniper sat on the floor, obviously terrified out of her mind in anticipation for her training with Enlai.

“So, are we not going to talk about how fast things are happening?” asked Kovu. It was uncharacteristic of him up until this point to ask that kind of question. Ren and Juniper were caught off guard.

“Everything has happened so quickly that I guess I haven't found the time to think about it,” Said Ren. 

“Shouldn’t we at least talk about it though?” suggested Kovu.

“It’s still hard to believe that this is...real,” Ren pondered.

“It is real, isn't it?” said Juniper, smiling and moving her hair from her eyes.

“I feel like I was the only person who didn’t know. And I still haven’t been able to bend any other elements since Ba Sing Se.”

“You’re the Avatar. I’m sure you’ll pick up on airbending pretty quickly,” encouraged Kovu.

“I've had other things on my mind too.”

“Your dream?” Juniper asked, though she already knew the answer.

Ren nodded her head and crossed her arms. “I just wish I could talk to Sarvin, or Korra, or someone who can help me.”

“Have either of you heard the story of the oak and the reeds?” Juniper asked.

“Is this some kind of gypsy proverb?” Kovu asked.

Juniper giggled. “Sort of. A large oak tree was uprooted in the winds of a massive storm. It fell among the reeds in the stream next to it and asked, ‘How have I, a mighty tree, fallen to the winds, while you, who are so light and weak, are not crushed by the winds?’ The reeds responded, ‘You, great oak, fight the winds and seek conflict with it, and you are destroyed. We, however, bend before the last breath of air, whisp with the wind, and we remain unbroken.’”

“This is totally a proverb,” Kovu said. “So what’s the moral of the story?”

“Well, the moral is that if you resist the winds of change then you’ll find yourself overcome by it; taken away and crushed like the oak,” Juniper replied. “This change for all of us was meant to happen, so don’t try to fight it. Even the great spirits aren’t resistant to change.”

Ren smiled, thinking of similar stories her mother had always told her and Yin. “I never knew old stories would make me think this much.”

“I know that we're no replacement for your past lives, but we are here for you,” Juniper said

“For anything,” Kovu added.

“I haven't thanked you two enough for all you're doing for me. You didn't have to come all this way with me.”

“Are you kidding? And give up the opportunity to fight evil and face unspeakable danger with the Avatar? I'd have to be crazy to pass that up,” Kovu exclaimed.

“I think you have the notion backwards,” Ren chuckled.

“Don't judge me! I like to live life dangerously.”

“Good to know,” spoke Enlai’s unmistakable and distinctive voice emerging from the furthest hall. Enlai was dressed in a slacked training gown with a duffel bag over her shoulder. Kavan accompanied her in a loose fitting gown similar to Kovu’s.

Kovu jumped from the boxes. “Did I say dangerously? What I meant to say was… adventurous?”

“I’d go with that,” Ren whispers.

“You kids ready to start your formal training?” asked Kavan.

“I'm as ready as I'll ever be, I guess,” Ren confessed.

“Remember, there's no shame in not getting things right away. Airbending is about freedom, but it is also about patience,” Kavan encouraged.

“You on the other hand are one of the better earthbenders out there,” Enlai points at Juniper.

“You really think so?” Juniper stepped forward, almost unspeakably honored.

“Don't get too excited,” Enlai quickly replied. “It’s going to be miserable, but by the time I'm through with you you're going to be the greatest earthbender in the world. I'd put money on it.”

“We have a long day kids. Let's get started,” said Kavan.

The three all nodded, and Kavan lead Ren and Kovu up the steps to the second level.

Enlai took Juniper, forcefully, by the hand and dragged her outside.

“Where are we going?” Juniper asked, a touch of restlessness in her voice.

“You and I are picking up groceries,” Enlai responded.

“Groceries?” Juniper asked, confused. “From where?”

“The police station,” Enlai replied.

Juniper neglected to respond; mostly in part to the nonchalant and unorthodox tone that her training was beginning to take. She only hoped that Ren’s training would yield success.

The upper level of the warehouse could barely be called a story, as it was only a large platform surrounded by guard railing and various sized crates. In the center of the platform was a faded circle etched into the floor with sundries of text written around the rim. Within the circle formed a yin and yang symbol.

Kavan stood in the center and stretched. Kovu and Ren soon joined him in his exercises, following his movements and form simply with visual cues. Airi flew down next to Ren and clacked her talons on the metal floor before being ushered to the scaffolding. After nearly half an hour of silent stretches, Kavan let out a deep breath and moved outside of the circle.

“For the meantime we will be working on the basics,” Kavan finally spoke. “These will be the core principles of airbending. We won't work on forms and stances until you've mastered the essentials. For the first couple of days I'll be working with Ren specifically.”

“So, what exactly do you want me to do?” Kovu asked.

“I want you to do nothing,” Kavan smiled. “You should already know all of the things we'll be doing, so all I want you to do is sit in the middle of the circle and meditate.”

“Just...meditate?” 

“Just meditate. I’ll be quizzing you too, so don’t get too lost in thought.”

“Okay, yeah meditate. Shouldn't be too hard,” Kovu mumbled, sitting himself where Kavan once stood.

Ren and Kavan could both tell that Kovu hadn’t meditated in a good while -regularly, at least. Ren wished that Kovu were able to participate in her basics training, but she knew that he would be as distracting in training as he would be bored whilst meditating.

“Alright, Ren. Go stand on the opposite side of the circle.”

Ren complied, and turned, facing Kavan.

“Kovu, what are the two most important principles of airbending?” asked Kavan.

“Um...freedom and air?”

Ren giggled, Kavan also allowing a smile to form on his face. “You got one right. Air is the element of freedom, following the path of least resistance. Airbending’s nature is to move freely with the flow of the world around you, like a leaf in the wind.”

Kavan began to slowly move along the circle, coiling and uncoiling is hands. Kavan nodded, and Ren followed his movements the best she could.

“The second key principle to airbending is constant circular motion. The early airbenders would walk these circles with the idea that constant motion makes it difficult for opponents to attack directly or land fatal blows.”

“So airbending is about freedom and constant motion,” Ren concluded.

“That’s right,” Kavan smiled, shifting his attention back to Kovu. “Kovu, did you train at one of the Air Temples?”

“I was born in the Southern Air Temple and was taught by Monk Gyo. I lived there for twelve years before coming to Republic City,” Kovu replied, his eyes still shut in a struggle to stay concentrated.

“Good! Can you tell me airbending’s greatest weakness?”

“Monk Gyo always said that airbending’s greatest disadvantage is in its lack of fatal moves, that by nature airbending is defensive and not intended to be used lethally.”

“Monk Gyo taught you well, Kovu.” Kavan replied.

Kovu smiled. He enjoyed being able to contribute to Ren’s training, though it may not be directly airbending. While he did not admit it, he also enjoyed the praise of Kavan.

“What do you know about the philosophies of the Air Nomads, Ren?” asked Kavan.

“Not much,” Ren confessed. “I know they’re peaceful. They travel the world helping people in need.”

“After Avatar Korra rebuilt the Air Nation, Tenzin and his children wished to spread the philosophies and principles of peace, balance, harmony throughout the world. My grandmother, Ikki, helped rebuild the Eastern Air Temple.”

“Your grandmother was Master Ikki?” Kovu asked excitedly, breaking his concentration and jumping to his feet.

“She was,” Kavan smiled. “She was an amazing woman. She and my mother fought alongside Sarvin. They protected the world together.”

“But if Master Ikki is your grandmother, then that means your mother is…” Kovu almost could not say the name.

“Master Rinchen,” Kavan finished Kovu’s thought.

“She’s, like, an airbending legend! I can’t believe she’s your mom!”

“I didn’t know Ikki had any children,” said Ren.

“She and my grandfather had only one child. I, on the other hand, have four siblings, all airbenders. They’re not all with us today. Now it’s just me and my sister Dolma,” Kavan chuckled. It was clear that whatever had happened in the past no longer affected him. Ren wished that she may one day learn more about Aang from Korra or Sarvin.

“I don’t want to rush my training, but I’d really like to get in touch with my past lives,” Ren pressured.

Kavan laughed, continuing to move along the fringe of the circle. “Don’t worry, you’ll gain your connection to your past lives with time. Patience is a key to life.”

Ren groaned in a pout, unceasing in her movements. Kavan smirked and, without warning, punched, sending a blast of air directly at Ren. The attack hits Ren, who grunts and is sent flying backward, hitting a crate.

“What was that for, Kavan?” Ren shouted indignantly.

“You’re questioning why I attacked?”

“I thought we were supposed to be working on the basics. I didn’t know you’d just attack out of nowhere.”

“Part of the basics of airbending is being able to change directions at any time when faced with resistance; being evasive and nimble. You have to flow with the movement of the wind. When you’re being confronted with aggression, move like the wind. Kovu, do you remember using the gates?”

“Ugh, please don’t remind me. I hated that thing!”

“What are the gates?” asked Ren.

“An ancient airbending tool used to teach the exact fundamentals that I’m teaching you now,” Kavan pauses in thought. Ren could tell that Kavan had an idea.

“Kovu, how would you like to go visit your old home at the Southern Air Temple?” asked Kavan.

“No way! We’re going to the Southern Air Temple?” asked Kovu, his eyes full of childlike nostalgia.

“I think it would be excellent practice for Ren to train like a real airbender, don’t you think?”

“Oh ho, Ren you are going to hate it.”

“We’ll be gone for a few days, but I think it will be a good learning experience.”

Ren had no complaints with Kavan’s plan. She longed to immerse herself in bending as much as she possibly could, and the opportunity to begin her training in one of the Air Temples, she hoped, would spark something inside of her.

Kavan wrote a note explaining the situation to Enlai, and encouraged Ren and Kovu to write a note for Juniper, and to spar while he made preparations for their departure.

Ren wrote: “Juniper. Kavan, Kovu, and I are going to be travelling to the Southern Air Temple for a few days while I study the basics of airbending. I wish you could come with us. It won’t be nearly as fun without you. We’ll be back in three days. I hope your training with Enlai goes well while we’re gone, and I can’t wait to come back and show you what I learn!”

Kovu wrote: “Jun, I write to inform you that we will be venturing to my birthplace for Ren’s first days of training. I don’t know if you’ve been to the Southern Air Temple, but you’re not missing much. I wish you could be there to see Ren go through all the same horrible training I did, though. Don't let Enlai’s training scare you off before we get back!”

Kavan prepared a pouch with enough food to provide for three meals, taking into account Kovu’s copious appetite. He entered the main hall where Ren and Kovu were playfully sparring on the upper level. Kavan walked up the steps to see Ren and Kovu in the midst of celebration.

“Kavan. I did it. I can airbend!”

“Show him! Show him!”

Ren performed a side kick, and a small but present burst of air escaped from her foot. Kovu cheered and jumped about. Kavan couldn’t help but be impressed by Ren’s remarkably speedy progress. He had not taught her how to expel bursts of air, but Ren had great natural skill, the likes of which he had never seen before. This girl might just surpass even Avatar Kyoshi in terms of raw power.

“That’s amazing Ren. How did you learn that?” asked Kavan.

“I don’t know. Whenever I firebend I feel the energy of the sun and the warmth of my breath, but when I focus on the invisible force of the air around me, well, that happens.”

Kavan smiled, crossing his arms and nodding his head once. Kavan’s affirmative actions prompted Ren’s eyes to glow with pride. For the first time she could bend an element other than fire and have, albeit incomplete, control over her actions. The coterie of benders left the warehouse, Airi following them through the air, and the cadre walked to the east side airport for their short journey.

The airship journey was brief, considering the distance. Ren and Kovu both left the ship in a childlike wonder, Kavan following shortly behind.

The Southern Air Temple was an integrated community of humans and spirits. Ren had never seen humans and spirits living in harmony together, and the Temple brought her hope for the future for these two groups of individuals.

Ren and Kovu were greeted by a face that brought a smile to Kovu’s face that Ren had never seen before.

“Kovu, it has been a long time,” the man said.

“Monk Gyo! I’ve missed you,” Kovu said, hugging the small man.

“When Kavan told me that you and Avatar would be coming for a few days, I couldn’t believe it. I always hoped you would find a friend like the Avatar.”

Ren blushed and bowed. “It’s an honor to meet you, Monk Gyo.”

“The honor is mine to provide a safe haven for the Avatar.”

Kavan approached the kids, placing his hands on their shoulders. “Monk Gyo, it’s a pleasure to see you again. Is my mother here?”

“Master Rinchen is in one of the guest quarters, I believe. She’ll be returning to the Eastern Air Temple in a couple of days,” said Gyo.

“I would like to speak with her for a bit. As you could guess, I have a lot to talk to her about. In the meantime could you show Ren and Kovu to the gates?”

“I recall both of you having troubles with the gates,” Gyo chuckled, his attention now to both Kavan and Kovu.

“Hey, I got it down eventually,” Kovu said.

“Yes, but you kept insisting on trying fancy moves with your umbrella.” said Gyo, still unimpressed with Kovu’s antics.

Kovu chuckled and spun Ton-Ton around his wrist. “Best partner I could ask for.”

“I’ll leave you all to it, then,” said Kavan, walking toward the inside of the temple. He greeted the spirits as if they were childhood pets, and they greeted him likewise.

Kavan felt back at home. He seldom paid visits to the Southern Air Temple, or any of the Temples for that matter. He recognized many of the younger students from when they were children, but none recognized him. He was like a boss coming back to his old job for a visit. Many came and went, but Kavan still knew the Temple inside and out.

He reached his mother’s quarters to find the room bare and empty. He inquired about her whereabouts to one of the younger airbenders to learn that his mother was preparing to take on a job in the Northern Earth Kingdom mountains. Kavan quickly hurried to the sky bison stables and found his mother packing a small rations supply.

“Mother,” Kavan called out. Rinchen looked behind her to see her son knelt over, catching his breath.

“Kavan, what are you doing here? You’re not here trying to scam people are you?” Rinchen asked. She was both joking and serious. There had been times Kavan came to the Temple with ulterior motives.

“No, mother, I’m here with the Avatar.”

“The Avatar is here? At the Temple?”

“Yes, and I wish you would meet with her.”

Rinchen sighed and continued to prepare her sky bison’s saddle. “ Unfortunately, my dear Kavan, I still have a job to do, just like you. Uhai asked you to teach her, so why bring her here?”

“I thought that the environment would help.”

“Well you should take her back to the city tomorrow. The Air Nomads have always been friends to the Avatar, but we must try to remain neutral.”

“What did you think I came here for?” Kavan asked, changing the topic, but it had been a while since he had seen his mother.

“I thought you might need something: money, advice, or whatever.”

“I’m a bit old to be asking my mother for money, don’t you think?”

“You have a kid now. Money can get tight with a child, or with five children.”

“I think we’ll just stick with one,” Kavan said trying to joke with his mother, but Rinchen remained expressionless. “Look, mom I don’t want to fight.”

“Who says we’re fighting?” Rinchen asked, partially serious, but her tone indicated that the two were not on great terms.

“One of us always says something to upset the other. Just once I’d like to visit you without feeling like I’ve done something wrong by coming.”

“You’ve done nothing wrong my Kavan,” Rinchen turns and embraces her son. Kavan smiles sensibly and hugs back. “I have missed you dearly, Kavan. We do have radio here. You should call every now and then.”

“I’ll try to remember.”

“How’s Juniper?”

“She’s fine,” Kavan said. “Enlai’s training her.”

“The poor girl.” Rinchen shook her head as she continued to pack her supplies onto her sky bison. Kavan assisted despite Rinchen’s protests.

“My days of dealing with the Avatar are over. My mother trained Sarvin, but I had to watch as the world went on without him. Now you will train the next Avatar. Your life is about to change, Kavan. The world is about to change. I felt a shift in the balance of the world when the girl awakened. I saw possibilities of the future, and I don’t want to see any of them come to light.”

“You had a premonition?” Kavan asked, his voice hurried and his breath shortened.

Rinchen nodded and mounted her sky bison. “I understand now why Sarvin abandoned the world. He saw things that he knew he couldn’t fight. He didn’t think he could win.”

Neither Kavan nor Rinchen said another word to each other. Rinchen called, “Yip Yip”, and her sky bison raised itself into the air. Soon the creature and its rider were a distant figure in the sky, and Kavan was left with nothing more than what he came with. He was worried about his mother’s words to him: “I saw possibilities of the future.” What did she see? And why would she not tell Kavan?

Kavan remained at the stables for what felt like hours, simply standing in thought. Before he knew it, he realized that he had been meditating since his mother’s departure, reflecting on her words and her warnings. He thought it best to heed her suggestion on leaving sooner than planned. Kovu wouldn’t be thrilled about it, but he would manage. Kavan began his walk to the gates.

Ren and Kovu followed Gyo around the outside of the Temple. Along the steep passes resided the airborne spirits and gliding monks instructing their students. The tall towers stood in a white marble, and the pathway to the northern side of the Temple was narrowed with cobblestone.

The kids were soon shown to the gates. It was not quite what Ren was expecting. It stood as a large leveled, circular platform with many tall wooden doors. They sat upon rods, indicating they could rotate.

“Ugh, it’s just as miserable looking as I remember,” said Kovu.

“Avatar Ren, has Kavan taught you the basic principles of airbending?” asked Gyo.

“Yes sir: freedom and constant spiral movements.”

“Very good. This tool is used to teach new airbenders those exact principles. The goal is to move your way through the gates, weaving and allowing yourself to be taken by the force of the air around you.”

“Yeah, except the gates are spinning,” interrupted Kovu.

“Yes, Kovu, the gates will be spinning,” sighed Gyo. Ren could have only imagined their relationship before Kovu moved to Republic City.

Gyo summoned a small whirlwind of air, moving gracefully and expelling the air to the gates. The gates spun with incredible speed. Ren was both terrified and exhilarated. She could already feel the bruises she would shortly have.

“Yeah, don’t feel too bad if you don’t get it right away. Even I, a professional airbender had some trouble with the gates,” said Kovu, smug and confident.

“Maybe you would like to demonstrate, Kovu,” Gyo said, a similar smug smile forming on his face.

“You think I’ve lost it, old man? Check this out!”

Kovu tossed Ton-Ton to Ren and dashed toward the spinning gates. He jumped into the gates and quickly spun around, shifting his movement and gracefully dashing through the track. Ren had not seen Kovu’s abilities until this point, and she could not help but be impressed with his agility and quick feet. He moved through the gates with ease, exiting one end and immediately going back into the gates, leaving again quicker than when he started. He flipped out in front of Gyo and Ren, landing on the tips of his toes and bowing dramatically.

“That was amazing! I didn’t know you could move like that,” said Ren.

“Neither did I,” Gyo said, more shocked than impressed.

“Please, please, keep the compliments coming. I can take it,” Kovu said beaming with confidence. He kicks backward, sending a blast of air to reignite the gates. “All eyes on you, Avatar.”

Ren smiled, feeling herself becoming more excited than nervous. “Don’t be upset when I get it my first time!”

She rushed toward the gates. She moved through the first couple of doors, mimicking Kovu’s own movements. Not after a couple of seconds she ran into a door, ricocheting off of the rest of the doors and being thrown out of the circle.

Kovu laughed and wrapped his arm around Gyo. “Looks like even the Avatar can’t do it their first time around.”

“She got further than you did your first time,” Gyo teased. Kovu covered the man’s mouth and smiled bashfully.

Ren’s optimism neither faded nor faltered. Her eagerness to continually attempt the gates flourished in her. She tried dozens of times to cross through the gates, but she fell short each attempt. By the end of the session she was covered in bruises, though she was able to make it half way through the gates before her concentration was broken.

“I think it’s best that we stop for the day,” Gyo said.

“I’ve never felt so sore in my life,” Ren rubbed the bruised and sensitive areas where she had collided with the doors.

“Do you think you’ve learned anything?” Gyo asked.

Ren nodded, still rubbing her bumps and bruises. “I don’t think we’ll be here long enough to master the gates, but I think I’ve learned a few things.”

“Remember, air is the element of freedom, but freedom comes differently for all people, much like any other form of expression. Maybe you feel the most free deep in thought or in the open where people can see you. They are the same principle, but they are different disciplines. It is important to find a balance between the two,” Gyo said, his attention to both Ren and Kovu equally.

Ren and Kovu nodded, consuming all of the advice that Gyo could give them. Kavan came around the corner from up the stairs, and smiled at the three.

“I see you’ve all been busy.”

“I couldn’t make it through, but I feel different,” Ren said.

“Most can’t go through the gates perfectly their first time. Avatar Korra especially had difficulties with the gates,” Kavan said.

“Hey, Gyo, did you know Sarvin?” Kovu asked.

“I trained with Sarvin,” Gyo replied with a smile. “I was a year younger than he was. I still can’t believe I outlived him.”

“What was he like?” Ren asked, her face filled with wonder and questions.

“He was quiet. He didn’t like most people, and he would always be getting into arguments,” Gyo reminisced.

“Doesn’t sound very Avatar-like,” Kovu said.

“Sarvin wasn’t a normal Avatar. He was a troubled man who saw the world differently than most people do.”

“We can talk about Sarvin tomorrow during training,” Kavan said. “It’s getting late, and you need to be well rested for tomorrow. We’ll have to leave as soon as your finish training, so you’ll need to be prepared.”

Ren and Kovu both agreed and raced each other down the stairs. Kavan and Gyo watched the two as they playfully ran through the temple.

“You really think Sarvin was troubled?” Kavan asked Gyo.

“He was never in balance,” Gyo replied. “He was certainly not like any other Avatar known to man.”

Kavan nodded, remaining silent.

“How is Rinchen?” Gyo asked.

Kavan chuckled and ignored the question, knowing well that Gyo was aware of the indifference that Kavan and his mother had for each other. He began walking after Ren and Kovu. Gyo simply shrugged and followed.


	12. Compromise

Ren’s trip to the Southern Air Temple proved to be short, but insightful. Ren could feel the air around her. She could feel subtle changes in the wind. While Ren was not informed of the specifics of Juniper’s first day of training, Juniper had certainly heard every minute detail of their trip from Kovu. Ren felt as if she were leaving a piece of herself by leaving the Southern Air Temple. She felt at home there, as short as the stay was, but she was glad to return to Republic City to Juniper.

The sun rested perfectly in the center of the sky. The day was still young, and Ren’s training had progressed quicker than Kavan had anticipated. Ren had a natural talent for airbending, and it was easy to see. In just a few days, Ren was beginning to make her own style of airbending, one that combined the power of her firebending and natural speed with the graceful and evasive nature of airbending.

Ren and Kovu stood across from each other, their feet barely passing the edges of the bagua circle before them. Juniper sat silently atop a crate several feet away from the practice ring. Kavan stood next to Juniper’s crate, his arm around Enlai as she coldly stared at the two benders.

“Whenever you’re ready you may begin,” Kavan instructed.

With mirrored motions the Ren and Kovu began to move counterclockwise around the circle.

“I know you’ve only been training for a week, so I’ll take it easy on you this one time,” Kovu teased.

“Ha! What’s the matter? You afraid I’m still gonna beat you?” Ren taunted.

Kovu smirked and punched, sending a blast of air toward Ren. She quickly turned to her right, allowing the air punch to move past her. She changed her direction clockwise, and Kovu did the same. Ren still could only produce small spouts of air through air punches and kicks. She still had not been able to implement airbending the same way she could firebending, but she found many similarities in the two bending styles despite their principles being contrasting by nature.

Ren punched to where she anticipated Kovu to step, and then punched once more to where she thought he may try to evade. Kovu was experienced enough to see through Ren’s plan, though he could not criticize her for her technique. Kovu performed an aerial cartwheel to his right, ducking and turning his body in a full rotation the moment he landed, avoiding both of Ren’s air punches.

Kovu gave Ren no time to adjust, performing a low leg sweep, sending a thin horizontal wave of air to Ren. Ren jumped, propelling herself with a small bounce of air, While midair, Kovu clapped his hands, sending a powerful blast of air to Ren’s predicted landing point. Ren could not move midair, at least not with airbending. She could see no way to avoid the blast, so she braced herself, preparing to take the impact.

When Ren landed she immediately spun, causing a small cyclone of air to deflect the blast, but not without pushing her back in the process.

“Way to go Ren,” Juniper cheered.

“Nice quick thinking, Ren,” Kavan encouraged.

“What about me? I’m airbending here too, you know,” Kovu joked.

Ren regained her balance and continued her clockwise movement, keeping her attention closely on Kovu. She wished to attempt more lucrative and precarious airbending techniques, though she had not been taught any more than the bare minimum. For the time being she had to stick with what she was comfortable with, even if it were not as flashy as her personal style of firebending. She performed several stationary side kicks, sending blasts of air with each kick, attempting to keep Kovu moving back and forth.

Kovu smirked, knowing he had just won the match. He dropped and shoulder spun in a windmill motion, sending a wide cyclone of air throughout the entire main hall of the warehouse, knocking Ren off of her balance. Even Airi was swept up in the cyclone, cawing and struggling to fight the winds. Kovu jumped up and crossed his arms in a sweeping motion, sending a wave of air toward Ren, knocking her down and ending the spar.

“Tell me what you did wrong, Ren,” Kavan instructed.

“I stopped moving,” Ren answered, frustrated in the simple mistake.

“Remember, when airbending it is essential to always be in motion. Air and wind are constantly moving and changing.”

“I know, I know. Next time I’m taking you down,” Ren goaded.

“We’ll see about that,” Kovu chuckled, lending Ren his hand to help her up.

“Airbending looks so fun. I wish I could move like an airbender,” Juniper mused.

“With your acrobatics you’re practically an airbender who can also earthbend,” Kovu exclaimed.

“It goes against everything earthbending represents,” Enlai begrudgingly responded.

“Come on, the girl has some serious talent,” Kavan responded.

“But she’s not grounded. She has almost no concept of neutral jing, at least none that apply to earthbending,” Enlai criticized.

“But if you put her against any other earthbender or firebender she’ll be able to outmaneuver them easily.”

“Yeah, and if you put her against a skilled waterbender they’ll be able to shred right through her defense,”

“Maybe you’re just jealous that you can’t move like she does,” Kavan teased.

“I swear I am going to kill you one day,” Enlai responded.

The kids chuckled before hearing a knock at the door resonate throughout the warehouse. The group fell silent as all eyes went to Enlai.

“Were you expecting a client?” Kavan asked.

“No, I wasn’t,” said Enlai inhospitably as she marched downstairs. The rest of the house remained upstairs. Kavan began to move boxes to block the sight of the upper level.

“Who do you think it is?” Kovu asked.

“I don’t know, but no one visits during the daytime unannounced,” Kavan replied. “No one comes here without knowing the rules.”

Enlai first looked out the side windows to check if any satomobiles had been parked outside, and there were none. The front door had no peephole, nor windows that showed who or what was directly outside. Enlai relied on her seismic sense to determine that there was only a single figure outside. She placed her hand into the opening apparatus, and the sound of scraping metal, cogs, and levers filled the main hall. Enlai opened the door to find standing at the footsteps of the warehouse the blind business mogul, Orona Ando, herself. Enlai’s face for the first time in years expressed an emotion that she believed to be far beyond her capacities: fear. 

Ando smiled devilishly. “Hello, Enlai. I think it’s about time we talked, don’t you think?”

Enlai said nothing as Ando welcomed herself into the warehouse. She tapped her cane as she stepped through the door. She pauses and looks around. Though she was blind it was obvious that she had no issues with knowing where she was going.

Kavan, peeking over the boxes, forced the kids to the floor, silently instructing for them to remain as quiet and still as possible. Ren wished she could see who had come to the warehouse, though in her heart she already knew. She began to sweat, her palms shaking and her throat closing.

“Oh, come now Enlai. Talk to me. I feel like we never get to see each other anymore.”

“You never get to see anything,” Enlai responded.

“Now that’s exactly the kind of sarcastic rhetoric I’ve come to expect from you. It makes my heart smile Enlai; it really does, knowing you never change,” Ando acerbically replied.

“What do you want, Ando?”

“I can’t come to visit a fellow entrepreneur?”

“Not unannounced. You know the rules.”

Orona waved down Enlai. “Yes, yes I know the rules. You’ve always been such a secretive woman, Enlai.”

“For reasons I’m sure you can understand. You’re not the most public figure yourself.”

“I find the ongoings of everyday people so uninteresting. Wouldn’t you say?”

Enlai smirked; the sense of playful provocation in Ando’s voice only making the situation more tense. “How would you know? You were born into riches and greatness.”

“Greatness, yes. I would agree with that,” Ando tapped her cane twice, once again looking around the room as if she could actually see the world around her. “Where’s Kavan? I would love some of his homemade yakisoba noodles. You know Huhi is a great cook, but some people can just make a certain dish pop and flourish; like a signature dish!”

“Kavan is preoccupied at the moment.”

“Preoccupied?” Orona sounded almost saddened. “Would he really turn down the chance to see an old friend?”

“You’ve never come to me except to propose ridiculous business expenditures, so if you want to talk some sort of deal then get on with it so I can turn it down.”

Orona sighed and moved to a smaller box, tapping her cane as she walked. She sat and indicated for Enlai to join her. Enlai hesitantly complied, leaning into Ando with a look of attentiveness.

“The Avatar,” Ando spoke in an uncharacteristically dark tone.

“What about her?”

“Have you seen her lately?”

“Why would I? The papers say she’s in Ba Sing Se.”

“You don’t read too well, do you? She’s in Republic City now.”

“How would you know? You don’t read too well either.”

Ando smirked, a sensible breath of a chuckle escaped her lips.

“What connection could I possibly have with the Avatar?” Enlai continued.

Ando scratches her chin, tapping her foot in succession. “Let me think. Oh, I know. It couldn’t possibly have anything to do with Kavan being related to Avatar Aang? Could it? No sense of honor and duty to teach the Avatar airbending?”

Ren’s heartbeat quickened. She covered her mouth, sweat streaming down her scalp. Kavan looked worriedly at Ren. She knew that Kavan would be stepping in soon. Ren knew she also must address Ando directly.

“Just because my husband is related to Aang means nothing,” Enlai responded.

“Maybe,” Ando pondered. “But it is curious, isn’t it?”

“What is?”

“Well first you find a wandering street gypsy and give her a new home. She makes it into the tournament with flying colors, and just so happens to have been identified as an accomplice to the Avatar during her escape. And you mean to tell me that you don’t know if she’s here?”

“Why do I get the feeling that you’re just fishing at this point?”

“I know you’re lying. I may be blind, but I am not blind.”

Kavan saw the time to interject and move attention away from Ren. He stood and began moving down the stairs. Ando’s head came to attention as soon as Kavan raised himself to his feet.

“Ah, Kavan. We were just talking about you,” Orona shouted.

“Knowing you two that can mean both good and bad things for me,” Kavan joked, trying to relieve the tension of the situation. “What brings you all the way over here, Orona?”

“We were just discussing what you have been keeping yourself occupied with these days,” Orona responded.

“Well you know me. I enjoy a life of peace and quiet. And with Enlai running most of the business ventures I’ve had to take the reins with Nikolai.”

“Ah, yes. I forgot you two just recently had a baby.”

Enlai became noticeably defensive, noticeable enough for even Ando to tell.

“How old is he now? Hm?”

“Eight months,” Enlai responded.

“Eight months, wow. What a joy children are,” Orona smirked. “Kavan, Enlai, we’ve known each other for a while, so I’m not going to beat around the bush. I know the Avatar is here. She’s been here for days, actually. In fact she’s upstairs right now shaking in her boots, and her little friends are up there too. You were just up there as well, weren’t you, Kavan?”

Ren’s heart stopped. She felt like her stomach fell to the floor. How could Ando possibly know exactly where she was? Even in smaller cities it would be incredibly difficult to find one person.

“Come on out, Ren,” Orona called. “Hiding will neither help nor change anything.”

Ren looked to Juniper and Kovu, neither looking like they enjoyed the idea of revealing themselves. Ren took a deep breath and stood, slowly walking down the stairs. Juniper and Kovu raised and followed Ren. Orona stood and walked directly to Ren, stopping merely feet from the young Avatar. For the first time, Ren stood face to face with the woman that caused so much turmoil in her mind.

“Why do you fear me? I’m not going to hurt you,” said Orona.

“That’s not what I’ve been led to believe,” Ren replied.

“By who? Them?” Orona motioned towards Enlai and Kavan. “Your friends? Your father? No, not quite. Perhaps your mother?”

Ren clenched her fists. Ando smiled and took one step forward. “When you get to know me you’ll see that I’m no devastating force of evil to be reckoned with. I’m only a woman who is passionate about her work.”

“I’m sure there are people you have cheated and hurt that think a little differently,” Ren responded.

“Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the good of the world. As the Avatar you should understand that.”

“Sacrifices for the good of the world? Or for the good of yourself?”

“Ah, yes, you’ve seen through my ruse. Congratulations, Ren. Your brother would be proud of you if he could see you now. What was his name? Yan? Yai? What was it?”

“Yin,” Ren angrily answered.

Ando snaps her fingers. “Yes! Yin! What a bright kid, so much potential. I’m sure he’ll quickly climb the ranks of the Fire Nation Army. Though, I did tell him that he would do well in the Navy. I think he could learn to appreciate the sea.”

“You don't know anything about my family,” Ren harshly responded.

“But I do, Ren. I quite liked the shop you had been held up in for the past twelve years. It's quite homey, and Ba Sing Se is definitely without great Fire Nation cuisine. Those kinds of shops would be a dime a dozen in the Fire Nation, which is absolutely lovely this time of year.”

“You were at my house?”

“You’d call that a house?” Ando asked in a genuinely surprised tone, as if she had never considered such a humble living considered a home. “Well no matter. I had an excellent conversation with your mother and brother. I have my own method of persuasion, of information gathering. It is one of the many invaluable tools I possess. See, when secret Fire Nation operatives live in a triangular block away from one specific shop, it becomes easy to narrow down possible targets. You never met Ulma did you?”

“Ulma…” Ren remembered the name, one of the operatives who kept watch over her. “How did you find them?”

Ando smiled so wide and grueling that Ren felt a shiver flow up and down her entire spine. The woman looked to be insane. If Ren could see her eyes, she may have completely fallen over in fear.

“We acquired your Certificate of Birth. All competitors are required to submit one during their initial tryouts, but you already knew this.”

The floor remained silent.

“It was simple to track down your place of establishment, and I am impressed with how many people knew you. I am truly amazed by someone who can make friends wherever they go. It’s a trait that you and I have in common. You see, I have many friends. I have a friend who does business out of the northern mountains, Kim. I believe you've done business with him before,” Ando said, briefly reverting her attention to Enlai. “Well he has this absolutely beautiful beach house on Ember Island. The soft and gentle waves pushing against the shore, the sound of the sun’s rays beaming down onto your face, the touch of the sand on your feet. It is truly breathtaking.”

“What does this have to do with anything?” Ren asked, irritated with Ando’s rambling.

“Long story short, he owed me a favor that he couldn’t repay, so I took the one thing he loved most: his life. He knew the terms of agreement. Since his death, a certain resort became available, and I happened to purchase his beachside abode. Ember Island hosts a special resort for the elite of the world, you know, businessmen, governors, high ranking officials, during this time of the tournament. Many of my shareholders and business connections will be there, and your mother and brother will be staying at my newly refurbished beach house as my honored guests.”

“What?” Ren asked furiously. She forcefully grabbed Ando by her collar, lifting her off the ground. Ren’s free arm became engulfed in flames. Juniper and Kovu both stepped forward wishing to stop Ren. Kavan and Enlai acted similarly.

“What did you do with them?” Ren yelled.

“What did I do? Nothing at all. I just gave your mother and brother a new place to stay. And I’ll admit that it’s much better than that little shack you called a shop. They’re at the beach! They’ll be surrounded by the higher class of the world. They get to see a side of the Fire Nation that not many get to experience anymore.”

“What. Do. You. Want?”

“Well you will be accepting a sponsorship from the Ando Organization. For the tournament. You and your friends will fight with my logo on your uniforms.”

“Okay, hold on a second,” Kovu began.

“I don’t want to have to resort to force, so please just make this easier for yourself and accept my generous sponsorship,” Ando spoke to Ren.

“What’s your game here? What do you get out of this?” Ren asked.

“I’m trying to help you,” Ando smirked, as if she knew that she would get away with any offense she musters. “I have enough money to last several generations. I need neither fame nor fortune. What I want is to help the people of this world we live in.”

Ren remained silent, staring at the woman in her face, though she wouldn’t know it.

“Your family is safe, Ren,” Ando said in an almost soothing tone. “You will be a beloved Avatar; I know it. Take my offer, and we can end this silly quarrel.”

“And if I decided to reject your generous offer?”

“I wouldn’t want any harm to come to your family. I really wouldn’t. I don’t like the idea of hurting such lovely people, but accidents can be made. And if you leave me no choice then my hands are tied.”

Ren’s eyes once filled with vengeance and anger fell to trepidation. She slowly let Ando back onto the ground. Orona readjusted her collar, patted herself down, and picked up her cane.

“Excellent! I’m very happy that we could come to this agreement, wouldn’t you say so?”

Ren remained silent, too consumed with Ando’s threats. Orona could feel the fear in the girl and smiled, walking toward Juniper and Kovu.

“Now what do they call you two?”

Both were hesitant to respond, but Juniper spoke up. “J-Juniper.”

“Juniper, I’m glad we finally got to meet. Huhi was quite impressed with you. I hear you’re from Wushon, is that correct?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Do you know the Chun Cantina? The He and Heng establishment?:

“Yes ma’am. It was about an hour out from my home.”

“He and Heng: atrocious hosts, and as mean as a sabertooth moose lion, but the best spirit weapon tech developers that side of the Earth Kingdom.”

Ando’s attention shifted to Kovu. “And what’s your name?”

“Kovu.”

“Just so you know, I already know who you are. I just enjoy being formally introduced as if we’ve never met,” Ando’s tone was disgustingly outgoing, as if she were trying too hard to be friendly. “I understand you’ve been living with your grandmother?”

“Well, she’s not actually my grandmother. I live in her diner, and I run errands for her. Sometimes she makes me watch these horrible telemovers with her from like sixty years ago.”

“Ren. Juniper. Kovu. Oh those sound just like pro-bender names. I love it! Now, what’s the name of our team?”

“The Rhino Falcons.” Kovu responded, to which Airi flew down and perched herself on Ren’s shoulder.

“Ah yes, I love rhino falcons. You know, I used to visit the Fire Nation’s northern isles often with my father, and they had the most beautiful fauna life; thousands of species of birds and native creatures. Most people believe the rhino falcon to be extinct, but the reason for their disappearance is actually due to the decreasing population of muck fish in the surrounding seas in part due to the increasing number of factories and mines caused by the Fire Nation’s expanding ore exports. They’ve since been forced to either populate in the southern isles or hide out and adapt to finding alternative nourishment. Isn’t that interesting?”

The room was quiet. The rambling from Orona placed a confusing aura in the hall. No one had a clue how to respond.

Orona finally broke the silence. “Well I am very excited about these new opportunities we’ll be facing together! Ren, it is my sincerest honor to have formally met you. And your friends seem like good people. Keep them close.”

Ando turned and tapped her cane, passing Enlai and Kavan. “It’s always a pleasure to see you two. I’ll be back for some of that yakisoba, Kavan.”

“Yeah, looking forward to it,” said Kavan wearily.

“Oh, Enlai could you please unlock the door for me?”

Enlai silently stood and placed her hand into the slotted apparatus, opening the door, revealing the bright noon sky. Huhi stood outside, tall enough to be seen from the inside.

“For now you can do whatever you wish: train in airbending, explore the city, whatever you want. I really don’t care. You’re free to do whatever your heart desires. But once the tournament begins that is your priority,” Ando’s attention shifted to Enlai. “And next time I stop by I’ll be sure to let you know beforehand. Rules and all. Well, take care, kids, Enlai, Kavan.” 

And with that Orona made her slow descent down the front steps, entering the streets and disappearing into the city.

Enlai closed the door. The warehouse fell silent for several moments. Ren could not look Enlai in the face, nor could she look to Juniper, Kovu, Kavan. She wanted to run. She wanted to save her family. She wished that she had not been born the Avatar.

“How did she find you?” Enlai asked, her voice quiet, but not soft. Rage was building inside of the woman, and Ren knew that she was the cause.

“I don’t know.”

“How, Avatar?” Enlai screamed at the top of her lungs.

“Enlai! Calm down,” Kavan shouted.

“No! Forget what Uhai said! I knew that little trip to the Southern Air Temple would cause trouble.”

“You know my dad?” Ren asked in complete surprise. Kavan and Enlai both looked to Ren with uncertainty written on their face.

“She tracked us by using Juniper, I know it,” Enlai said.

“Don’t blame this on her,” Kavan snapped back.

“Oh, you treat her like she’s your own child. She tracked the money, and it goes from Juniper straight to us!”

Enlai snapped back to Ren.

“You’re going to fix this, Avatar. You’ve put my family at risk now, and you will answer for it. Mark my words,” Enlai marched down the hall leading to the master bedroom and offices. Kavan looked to Ren, who was holding back tears, and retreated to his wife.

Ren stumbled backward and fell against one of the many piles of crates. She covered her face and began to bawl. She could not answer for how Ando found her, or why Ando took her family, or what she wanted with Ren. All Ren knew was that she was trapped.

Juniper and Kovu both sat next to Ren, putting their arms around her and holding her close. Ren had never felt such despair. Her throat became sore from her cries, and her breath was quickened and uncontrollable. Even the comfort of her friends could do nothing to keep her from falling into the pits of downheartedness. The sound of Ren’s cries filled the warehouse. Like a child, she rejected all thoughts of optimism; darkness overcoming her.

Kovu pulled Ren’s head onto his shoulder, and Juniper caressed her fingers through Ren’s hair. It would not be for several hours before Ren was calm enough to speak coherently or do her daily training. She did not see Enlai for the rest of the day, and with the tournament taking place in only a couple of days, Ren found herself in an unavoidable situation.

Ando playfully hopped down the steps of the warehouse. From the outside it could have been easily mistaken for any other warehouse in the district, not that Ando could tell the difference anyway. She stopped at the foot of the steps and reached her arm out, Huhi responding by grabbing hold and escorting her to their direction of travel.

“They seem nice. I like them,” Ando said, still holding onto Huhi’s arm.

“Your problem is that you like everybody.”

“I can’t help it. People both fascinate and disgust me. If I can gain from being friendly then I would be a fool not to take advantage of the opportunity.”

“And were you friendly with the Avatar?”

Ando chuckled and released Huhi’s arm, tapping the road ahead of her with her cane. “I was as friendly as I needed to be.”

“You know she will fight back.”

“Her family is safe. She knows that, even if she doesn’t yet.”

“And you really mean not to harm them?”

“I run a business, Huhi. What would it look like for me if I bring harm to my greatest asset?”

The two walked in silence, and Ando hurried along with Huhi following behind her.


	13. International Bending Tournament Day One

Ren, Juniper, and Kovu walked single file to the site of the tournament’s elimination rounds, dressed in pro-bending uniforms of red and black with the Ando Organization logo on the back. These fights would last for three days a week for three weeks, weeding out the weakest benders first. Since thousands of people participate in the tournament annually, the elimination rounds have their own congress of judges who make their selections for participants whom they believe are best to move on to the finals rounds. After the first week of fights, the panel will eliminate nearly half of the participants, if those fighters perform less than exemplary.

The streets were unlike anything Ren had seen before, certainly not in Ba Sing Se. Despite the spirit vines that grew throughout the city, the streets were filled with so many people that the kids had to hold hands and grab onto each other’s clothing so they would not get lost. Enlai and Kavan walked shortly behind them. Enlai cradled Nikolai, and Kavan held his arm around his wife.

Ren had not spoken with Enlai about Ando’s recent visit since the incident. Enlai had been vocally angry with Ren, which kept Ren from trying to talk to her. Juniper was the only one of the team who actually talked with Enlai, and Juniper reported her not speaking on the topic thus far.

The elimination rounds traditionally took place over several different conference centers and practice arenas throughout the city. In Ba Sing Se there were enough training arenas to accommodate the high volume of tourists. But since Republic City boasted only its one pro-bending arena and sparse training arenas, the elimination matches would take place over several large hotels and conference centers.

The Rhino Falcon’s matches would take place in Ando Tower, a luxury hotel built in the early years of Shiroka Ando’s business ventures. This was no coincidence, as Orona Ando would be present for the tournament in her own hotel.

The hotel stood taller than nearly every other building in the city. Its glistening transparent windows reflected the sunny afternoon sky across its height and width. Atop the tower in large gold lettering read “Ando Tower”, and at the front entrance in similar text mourned the Organization’s founder, reading “In the loving memory of Shiroka Ando, the architect of the United Republic of Nations. He will forever have a place in these independent states.”

Ren was taken aback by the sheer size of the tower. She had never seen such a sight before, and she certainly had not been inside a building made for those of higher social standings. Airi saw upon Ren’s head, glaring menacingly at any and every person she did not recognize.

“You think Ando has her own room way up there?” Kovu pondered.

“I think she’d have her own floor,” Juniper responded.

“Or a couple of floors,” Kovu added.

Suddenly from behind the kids the evermore familiar voice of Orona Ando caught their attention. “There’s my Rhino Falcons! How are we feeling today? Are we excited?”

Ando approached the group, accompanied by Huhi and followed by Enlai and Kavan.

“Um, Ms. Ando?” Kovu began.

“Oh, Kovu, please just call me Ando.”

“Okay, um, Ando. Do we have to wear these outfits the entire time? Because we’re not actually doing the team fights yet.”

“Of course you do. It’s all about branding, kid. Just leave it to the professionals.”

“Kid? Aren’t you only like ten years older than I am?”

“Unnecessary details,” Ando turned to Enlai and Kavan and bowed. “I am so glad that you two could join us today. And you brought little Nikolai as well! How sweet.”

Several reporters began to huddle around the entrance of Ando Tower, interviewing participants, judges, emcees, and regular viewers. Ando took Ren’s hand and pulled the Avatar to her side.

“Juniper, Kovu, don’t be shy. Come here, so we can introduce ourselves,” Ando instructed. “Huhi, please be a doll and show Enlai and Kavan to their seats.”

“We’ll find you after the matches,” said Kavan to the young benders. Huhi proceeded to lead Enlai and Kavan into the hotel.

Several reporters, now catching attention of Ando’s presence, flocked to Ando to take pictures of her and the team. Soon there were well over fifteen, twenty reporters taking pictures and shouting questions.

“We will not be taking questions for the time being.” Ando issued to the reporters. “Please allow me to introduce, for the first time in the history of the Ando Organization, our sponsored bending team: the Rhino Falcons!”

“May we have an introduction from your benders, Lady Ando?” one reporter shouted.

“Of course, I leave that to my very capable benders,” Ando leans in to Kovu and whispers, “Let Ren introduce herself last. It’ll incite a greater reaction.”

“Okay, um, hello. I’m Kovu and I’m an airbender from Republic City, but I was born in the Southern Air Temple. I like animals a lot. You can probably find me over on Ponce with Ton-Ton; he’s my umbrella that I use. Oh! And I don’t really like any of the Nuktuk movers. To me the story’s a bit too…” Kovu stopped, now aware of his rambling. He stopped speaking altogether, bowed and stepped back, motioning for Juniper to take charge.

“Hello, my name is Juniper, and I-”

“Excuse me, could you speak up just a little?” another reporter asked.

“H-hello,” Juniper shouted, not in any attempt to sound rude, though her timid physique had already rendered any accusation of such null. “My name is Juniper. I’m an earthbender from the Wushon State of the Earth Kingdom, and that’s all I have to say,” Juniper quickly stepped back, covering her face from the embarrassed blush that she carried.

“All eyes on you, Ren,” said Ando.

This would be the first time that Ren publically announced her identity as the Avatar. She wished that she could make such an announcement under circumstances not so obligatory. 

“Hello. My name is Ren. I am a firebender from Ba Sing Se, and…” Ren paused. For the moment she considered saying nothing more. However, Ren saw an opportunity to help others. By admitting her identity, people may view her as more approachable; people will have hope for a better future by seeing their Avatar in the flesh. Ren took a deep breath and stood tall.

“Let me start over. My name is Ren. I’ve lived in Ba Sing Se for most of my life. I’m a firebender; I’m an airbender; I’m a waterbender; and I’m an earthbender. I’m a Fire Nation citizen and I’m an Earth Kingdom citizen. I am the Avatar, your Avatar, and I am going to work nonstop to make this world a better place.”

A momentary lapse of silence passed over the crowd of now nearly a hundred people. The sound of overlapping voices erupted, the sound of questions and statements sounding one and the same.

Ando smiled and leaned in toward Ren. “Very nice. Maybe a little theatrical, but I like it. This is going to be the biggest story of the year, I guarantee that.”

Ren could not hide her expression of dubiety. From the faces of the people she could not tell what people thought. She saw smiles. She saw looks of confusion. She almost saw the reflection of her own mother and brother in the crowd. She wished more than anything in that moment that she would see them again. Ando suavely answered the remainder of the questions before ushering herself, and the Rhino Falcons into the tower for their first day of the tournament.

Guided by Ando, the Rhino Falcons entered the hotel. Inside of the hotel was filled with more people than Ren had previously anticipated; stands and booths filled to its capacities with patrons and onlookers. On the main floor were three rings, each were set up similarly to many of Ba Sing Se’s training rings. On the three lower levels were four rings set up almost identically to the ring that Ren and Juniper had their first sparring encounter.

Kovu and Juniper’s fights would take place in the lower levels of the hotel. Each center held anywhere from six to ten different arenas for competitors to fight in. Each participant would fight five opponents each day of the elimination rounds. Ren consistently made it to the finals rounds for the past three years, but given the circumstances Ren was unsure of how she would perform today.

“Juniper, dear, you will be fighting in ring 3-4 today. And Kovu, you will be fighting in ring 2-2,” Ando instructed, passing out vouchers and schedules to each of her benders.

“What about Ren?” asked Juniper.

“Ren is going to be competing in ring 1-2 today, just over there,” Ando pointed toward a vacant ring. All were surprised that she was able to correctly point out the ring to them.

“I’ll be fine,” Ren smiled in an attempt to appear more confident than she really was. Truthfully, she was terrified. There was too much on the line for her to have her complete focus on the matches when her family was in danger.

“Your matches shouldn’t take any longer than a few hours. I will not be joining you after you are finished, as I have many tasks to take care of. I will be checking in on your fights throughout the day, though. If you would like to stay and watch the other fights when you're finished feel free to, or if you would like to go home you are more than welcome. Well, good luck kids. Ren, if you’ll follow me, love.”

Ren waved goodbye to her friends and walked with Ando to the spotlight arena, traditionally being one of the places where matches were viewed more so than their counterparts on the lower levels. Ren could not help but feel like Ando was trying to build her reputation by putting her in the spotlight for everyone to see. Ren was unable to focus due to the abundance of reporters, audience members, flashing lights. For the first time since Ren participated in the tournament, she felt nervous.

“I must attend to other business now,” Ando said, not shouting, however, loud enough to be heard over the crowd. “It’s only the first day, so don’t worry if you don’t do as well as you’d like. But of course, try your hardest. Oh! And I hope you don’t mind, but I took the liberty of giving you an alias. You’ve used Firefly in the past, yes? I find it to be a bit outdated at this point. Also, don’t let anyone bother you about your beautiful bird. If someone says anything, send them to me. Well, I’m counting on you Avatar Ren!”

Ren shuddered at the friendly nature of Ando’s speech toward her. Ando had left Ren, weaving her way through the crowd until there was no sign of the masked woman. Ren was still astounded by how Ando could easily move through large crowds despite her blindness. Toph Beifong was able to use seismic sense to see, but how did Ando do it?

Ren was now alone. She didn’t have Kovu to cheer her up, or Juniper to comfort her and give her advice. She wanted this day to be over as soon as it started.

Each ring was set up to have three sections: general admission seating, VIP seating, and the ring itself. The VIP seating was designation for sponsors, competitors, and persons with press passes or persons working the tournament. Ren wandered into the gate provided for the VIP seating and sat further toward the back, away from most of the commotion of the sponsors. 

The current match was one between an earthbender and a waterbender. The earthbender was grounded in their stance, and the waterbender’s movements were fluid and flowing. Ren pictured in her mind how the fight would turn out if it were Juniper fighting the waterbender. Enlai said that Juniper was not grounded, but the earthbender was not able to make may decisive attacks on the waterbender. The match quickly ended with the waterbender coming up victorious.

The emcee then announced the participants of the next match: “Avatar Ren versus Rennaq”. Ren had a fleeting sense of pride in her title. It was uncanny to her, hearing her name accompanied by such a prestigious title. It was not something she was sure she would ever get used to. Still, as the overlapping voices of the persons in the hotel’s first level echoed in Ren’s ears, she could not escape the ringing that pierced her senses. She got up from her seat and made her way to the ring.

She walked up the two short steps leading onto the raised enclosure, standing at her allotted distance. Her competitor, a waterbender by the looks of it, walked to their designated position. The woman standing across from Ren was over twice her age, and the aging of time was surely taking its toll on the woman’s bending. Unless the woman was able to train five days out of the week, Ren was confident that she would be able to overpower the woman. However, she couldn’t assume strength based off of age alone.

Ren hopped back and forth from side to side, awaiting the bell to sound. With each breath she took she felt a measure of musical flow through her body. She could feel the knowledge of her past lives giving her wisdom. With each breath she could feel balance.

The bell sounded, and Ren advanced. She dashed to her right, shifting her foot and blasting an explosion, propelling her towards Rennaq. Ren clasped her hands together, creating a bullet of flame from her palms.

Rennaq raised a wall of ice and jumped away, expecting Ren’s impact to shatter the ice. The ice shattered, and Ren rolled over her shoulder and and raised herself, quickly searching for where Rennaq landed. She quickly spotted the waterbender and rushed forward, sending a flurry of punches, each emitting blasts of fire. Rennaq was obviously taken aback by Ren’s brute strength and speed, and the waterbender was only able to raise a thin wall of water.

Ren’s projectiles were able to penetrate the wall and send Rennaq falling. Ren jumped, raising her leg above her head, and landing with a firm downward kick. Flames fell like a falling tree onto the waterbender, quickly ending the match. Cheers and applause roared. Ren wiped her brow and helped Rennaq to her feet.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Ren apologized.

“You didn’t hurt me Avatar. You definitely don’t hold back though, do ya?” laughed Rennaq.

Ren chuckled awkwardly. She accompanied Rennaq to the VIP stands and awaited her next match. Rennaq appeared to be in good spirits despite the match ending almost as soon as it started. Ren’s confidence grew ever so slightly. She could feel eyes and murmurs directed at her from all angles of the building. It was both exhilarating and uncomfortable.

Ren’s next matches would not be so kind to her, though. Ren’s second match was against a fellow firebender, and while Ren had the upper hand throughout the entirety of the match, she only won due to a technical knockout. Her third match was against another waterbender who had much more battle experience than Rennaq. Ren was knocked down several times, and the match was called to a tie, causing both Ren and her opponent to accept losses.

Ren’s confidence abandoned her. She could not stop thinking about Yin. He was always at the tournament to support her, and without him and her mother she felt like she was fighting for nothing. She wondered if they were being taken care of at Ando’s newly acquired beach house.

Ren’s focus was broken by the sound of Ando’s voice next to her.

“My, it looks like you’ve had a bit of a rocky start.”

Ren was startled and shrieked, nearly jumping out of her seat. “Yeah, well it’s kind of hard to focus on fighting when my family is being held captive.”

“Now don’t look at it like that. They came willingly, so are they really prisoners?”

“I doubt my mother would have gone willingly with you.”

Ando shrugged and scooted closer.

“Juniper and Kovu only have one match left. I think they’ll be finished by the time your last fight starts.”

Ren remained silent. Ando was the last person she wished to talk to, and Ando’s constant pestering only made Ren want to dispose of her further.

“Well I can tell you that your next two opponents are an airbender and an earthbender. The earthbender shouldn’t be a problem for you. He hasn’t won a match yet, but the airbender might be an issue. I hope you’ve been paying attention in your training because you’ll need it. Well, I just wanted to check in on you, so I’ll leave you to your fights. Good luck, Avatar.”

“Yeah, thanks for the heads up.”

Ando left the VIP seating, and Ren began to wish that Kovu and Juniper were through with their matches so that they could be by her side. She hoped that in the coming weeks she would be able to be around them more often.

The emcee called for Ren and her next opponent to come to the ring, and Ren mentally prepared herself as best as she could.

Ren stepped onto the ring and waited at her allotted resting spot. Her opponent was an earthbender, as Ando had predicted. Ren’s confidence swelled. After fighting Juniper, Ren could not imagine any other earthbender reaching the level of proficiency that Juniper boasted. Regardless, Ren could not afford to be overzealous.

The bell sounded, and Ren began with a flurry of punches, each sending a blast of fire with it. The earthbender was quick to raise a wall to protect himself against the flames, but he was not prepared for Ren’s speed. She quickly ran around the wall, creating a whip of flames and dashing it toward the earthbender.

Her opponent turned to Ren, carrying the wall with him to block the whip. The impact of her flames crushed the wall, and the force sent the earthbender falling backward. He used a bump from the earth to boost himself back to his feet and throw a set of stones toward Ren. She stood her ground, punching and kicking the stones away. She never liked fighting earthbenders because of the brute strength that their attacks held. She felt the delayed impact in her limbs, slowing, aching, and bruising.

The earthbender raised another wall, breaking it into several pieces ready to attack. Ren, not willing to give her opponent another chance to gain any higher ground, thrust her arm forward. From her fingertips, a stream of lightning exploded the stones into rubble and debris. Her opponent was thrown back into the plexiglass guard, and the match was decided in a knockout.

Ren felt no pride in her victory. How could she when she was fighting for no cause other than the will of her family’s captor? The earthbender approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“You fight well, Avatar. I’m excited to see how you do in the finals.”

“Thanks, you too.”

Ren and her opponent walked back to the VIP stands, and Ren heard a familiar voice that she had so longed to be reunited with.

“Well look who’s kicking some serious tail out there,” said the ever exuberant airbender.

“Kovu! I’m so glad to see you.”

“What? Don’t tell me someone’s been messing with you. Because you know I’ll give them the beatdown.”

Ren giggled and smiled tenderly. “I’ve just felt so alone in these fights. Did Ando come see you?”

“Oh yeah. She gave me these awesome veggie dumplings that definitely taste like authentic Southern Air Temple mandu.”

“She gave me a heads up on my opponents.”

“I wonder why she’s being so nice to us. You know, since she kind of captured your mom and brother.”

“I guess she just wants to be on our good side.”

Kovu laughed and sat in the seat next to Ren. “I don’t think there’s much she can actually do to get on our good side.”

Ren felt an immediate wave of tranquility wash over her. She didn’t know until this point how much she relied on Kovu and Juniper during this transitional period of her life. Ren’s attention was then caught by the sight of Juniper attentively searching for her friends. Ren jumped and waved her arms wildly until she finally got Juniper’s attention.

Ren hugged Juniper and sat her in the other seat adjacent to her. “You have no idea how glad I am that you two are here.”

“We’re glad you missed us,” said Juniper, catching her breath from Ren’s tightened embrace.

“How were your matches, Jun?” ased Kovu.

“I won all five, but I think I scared some of the other fighters.”

“That’s our Jun for you; raw and terrifying power!”

“What about you, Kovu?”

“I only dropped one match, and that was because I got distracted by the smell of someone’s yakisoba in the crowd.”

“You know, you might have to work on your focus,” Ren teased.

“Well how have your matches gone so far?”

Ren timidly brushed her hair to the side. “I’ve only lost one fight, and I really haven’t been performing well. The only fights I won weren’t because I performed well but because my opponents fought poorly.”

“I’m sure things will get better over the next couple of days. This is just the first day after all,” said Juniper, trying to keep Ren optimistic.

“I hope so. My last fight today is supposed to be an airbender. Apparently they’re pretty good.”

“Well you’ve been training with me and Kavan, so you should be prepared for this,” said Kovu.

“You’ve been training really hard. I’m sure you’ll win,” smiled Juniper.

“I hope so.”

“Well looks like all my benders are here,” came the voice from the one person all three wished to leave them alone.

“Oh, hello Ms. Ando,” said Juniper.

“Jun, dear, please just call me Ando. It makes me feel so much older when you address me so formally.”

“S-sorry...Ando,” Juniper blushed.

“What do you want now?” asked Kovu.

“So cold! And here I thought you were the funny one,” teased Ando, to which Kovu groaned disapprovingly. “I just wanted to come watch Ren’s last match before I attend to the rest of the event.”

“So you’re going to watch it?” asked Kovu.

“Well ‘watch’ isn’t quite the right word, but it’s the same premise.”

“How exactly do you, um, see?”

“I can’t see. I’m blind.”

“Uh huh…”

An awkward silence fell on the group. Kovu tapped his foot, and Ando tapped her foot in succession. Kovu tapped his foot twice more, followed by two taps from Ando. Juniper, curious to the silent conversation, tapped her foot five times in an indiscernible pattern. Ando tapped her foot in the exact pattern.

“Okay, what are you doing?” asked Kovu.

“I’m just trying to see what's going on.”

Kovu twitched his eye, giving up on trying to understand Ando's odd speech. The emcee announced Ren's final match of the day, and all eyes went to the Avatar.

“Well, Ren looks like you're up,” Ando nudged against Ren.

“Don't worry, Ren. We know you can do it,” smiled Juniper.

Ren took a deep, meditative breath before walking to the ground floor. She looked back to her friends.

Juniper’s hands rested by her sides.

Kovu shouted, “BE THE WIND! DON'T STOP MOVING!”

Ando clapped in the most modest possible manner. It was smug. It was refined. It was absolutely disgusting. Ren despised everything about Ando’s mannerisms, her cocky attitude, her completely self absorbed view of everything.

Ren shook the thoughts from her mind. She stood before an airbender of about the same age as her; maybe a couple of years older if she had to guess.

“GO GO REN, PUT ‘EM DOWN!” cheered Kovu.

“Looks like you’ve got some fans,” the airbender sneered.

“Looks like it,” Ren responded, smiling in an equally condescending manner.

“Good luck, Avatar.”

The bell rang, and Ren’s final match of the day began.

In the true fashion of airbending combat that Ren had gotten familiar with in the past week, the airbender began a slow counterclockwise rotation. Ren, almost instantaneously, responded respectively. The two moved in an identical succession, a dance that dared each participant to take the lead. 

Ren grew tired of waiting. She threw a series of punches; four, five, three, each sending blasts of fire. Her opponent crossed his arms, sweeping a short barrier of air to negate the first two series of flaming projectiles. The airbender ducks the three remaining projectiles, kicking a low sweep and sending a wave of wind with it.

Ren was growing in confidence, slowly but surely. She reminded herself, “Be the wind. Be the wind. Never stop moving.” She pictured Kovu standing across from her. He has proven to be a capable fighter, and Ren had gotten used to fighting him. Her opponent had used a move similar to what Kovu did during sparring matches, and Ren was prepared for it.

Just as the low sweeping wind approached her legs, Ren jumped and propelled herself forward by blasting a forceful ignition of flames from her feet. She landed and rolled over her shoulder, quickly adjusting and performing a shoulder spin, ejecting flames from her feet, causing a spiralled ring of fire.

The airbender was visibly impressed with Ren’s reaction timing. He managed to lean back, ducking the ring of fire, but he ignored the rule of airbending that Ren had been so vigilant in evocation: never stop moving. Ren saw the opportunity to take the lead in this fight, and she took it. With a small rocketing blast of flames she dashed forward and took his legs from underneath him, causing the airbender to fall on his back.

Cheers erupted around the ring, and Ren could feel the tides of the battle turning to her favor. But she would not let herself get overzealous. She brought herself to her feet and backed away from the airbender, who had, quickly, regained his composure. He looked to attack, and Ren could tell from his footing. While the airbender had looked to going on the offensive, he continued to remain stationary. He sent a flurry of air punches and kicks, and, following, spun into a whirlwind.

Ren could almost see the air coming to her in slow motion. She could see each bulb of air as they came, and with a series of ducks and cartwheels that would make even Juniper proud, she avoided each of the air punches. The whirlwind was another of Kovu’s signature moves that he nearly always took advantage of. The difference being, Kovu used whirlwinds when his opponent was already on unbalanced footing. 

Ren jumped, with some help from her firebending, and clasped her hands together, creating an epic fireball. She pushed the fireball toward the whirlwind, the entirety of the airbender’s attack being engulfed in flames. The heat was so intense that even Ren felt it. Ren landed, and her opponent fell to his knees, conceding the match.

The crowd exploded in applause, and Ren’s ears rang with the collision of noise. Kovu and Juniper were both on their feet, cheering and applauding more passionately than anyone else. Ren smiled and waved to the crowd, the flashing lights of photos being taken nearly blinding her. Two waterbending medics came and retrieved her opponent, taking him to the off-sides infirmary. When Ren exited the ring a newborn feeling of pride overcame her. Despite the turmoil in her heart, she felt like the Avatar for the first time.

Kovu and Juniper rushed to meet Ren. Kovu jumped and embraced Ren, picking her up and spinning her around. Juniper was then pulled into the hug by Ren, despite her obvious discomfort for showing such affection in the crowded space.

“I knew you could do it! You moved like the wind,” exclaimed the ever active airbender.

“Your evasions were so graceful,” Juniper added.

“I couldn’t have done it without your help,” smiled Ren.

“Now that was quite the match,” said Ando, approaching the trio with Kavan, Enlai, and Huhi close behind. “I must say, Avatar Ren, you have made quite the impression today.”

“Ren! I am so proud of you,” said Kavan.

“Thank you, Kavan. I learned from the best.”

Kavan giggled to himself like a schoolgirl, taking the compliment almost too well.

“As much as I would like to stay with the family, I must see to the rest of the matches,” said Ando. “Huhi, if you would be so kind as to accompany me to the second level. I will see you all tomorrow.”

Ando turned and walked toward the crowd, Huhi following her closely. Ren felt an immediate relief once Ando was out of sight. Her only thought was that she would not have to speak with Ando until the next day, which was barely enough time in Ren’s eyes.

“Did you guys watch any other matches?” Ren asked her guardians.

“Well I watched a couple of Kovu’s fights, but I spent most of my time watching yours. Enlai was with Juniper for all of her fights,” Kavan replied.

“How do you think Juniper did?”

“I have no critiques of her performance today,” responded Enlai coldly.

Juniper smiled nervously and bowed. “Thank you, ma’am!”

“Well I’m starving! Let’s get out of here before reporters start asking questions. You’ve been the talk of the tournament so far, Ren,” said Kavan.

“I-I have?”

“Well this is the first time you’ve been introduced to the public. People have questions about you.”

“You should start getting used to people recognizing you,” teased Kovu.

Ren nodded, and the band of benders walked the thin and crowded line out of the building. Ren knew that the first week of elimination matches would pose no particular threat, as she had always managed to make it at least three weeks in, and her growing reputation would most likely ensure her passage to the finals rounds regardless of her performance. The only wish of the Avatar in the moment was to eat and prepare for the next days of matches.


	14. The Art of Meditation

The first week of elimination rounds ended. Ren, Juniper, and Kovu all passed to the second week, and all three were put on the list of benders to watch for in the coming weeks. Juniper, however, received special recognition by the panel of judges for her outstanding and convincing victories and received the “All-State Earthbending Award”: an award given to five of the most proficient earthbenders of the week. Such awards are given to the other bending disciplines, and participants may receive the award multiple times.

Ren was without a doubt, though, the most discussed participant of the tournament. Every newspaper outlet across the world talked of the return of the Avatar, and the seemingly lackluster performance she had given thus far. While Ren could not argue that her fights had not completely gone the way she wanted them to, she was motivated enough to prove her worth as the Avatar.

One major paper wrote: “Orona Ando's Rhino Falcons prove why Ando had waited until the day of the tournament to announce the team's lineup. It is clear that Wushon’s Juniper is the strongest member of the team, completely dominating her first week of matches. However, it is unclear whether Republic City's Kovu, who dropped only three fights due to unknown circumstances, or Avatar Ren, whose performances have left much to be expected, is the weak link of the team. The surprise announcement of Ando's Rhino Falcons has caused buzz all across the world, and only time will show the progress this team hopes to make.”

Ando would casually stop by the warehouse to check on Ren’s training. Ren could not figure out Ando. She was always calm and collected, and she behaved so modestly that it confused Ren. Kovu was especially vocal concerning Ando’s contradictory behavior, and Juniper also found herself confused by what Ando’s motives could be.

Only two days have passed since the first week of elimination rounds. Juniper had awoken later than Ren or Kovu. Usually Enlai had Juniper up and ready for training at the earliest point in the day, but Juniper had not been unsympathetically greeted by Enlai this morning. She rubbed her eyes of the sleepiness that filled them and left to search for the rest of her party.

The voices of Ren and Kovu’s training captured Juniper’s attention as she entered the main hall. She noticed a significant number of boxes and crates had been moved from the warehouse. She assumed that Enlai had deliveries to make and postponed training, though Juniper wished that Enlai had warned her in advance, if that were the case.

She walked up the steps to find Ren and Kavan drilling sequences, Kovu watching from the sides. It was amazing how quickly Ren had caught onto airbending. In only a couple of weeks of training Ren was performing intermediate sets of forms and drills with ease.

Kovu noticed Juniper and waved her down. “Jun, you’re awake.”

“Looks like someone finally decided to join the land of the living,” Kavan teased.

“Where’s Enlai?” Juniper asked.

“She had to go see some buyers over on the south end today. She said that you might appreciate the day off,” Kavan replied.

“I’d feel a bit better if you all weren’t working so hard.”

“Then let’s do something that we all can do,” Ren suggested. 

“Like what?”

“Yeah, airbending and earthbending aren’t similar in any way,” said Kovu.

“I think today would be a great day to try some group meditation,” Kavan grinned.

“I haven’t meditated in forever,” Juniper mused.

“Then this will be good for everyone,” Ren smiled.

Kavan instructed the kids to sit in single file athwart the bagua circle nearer to the center. Kavan sat facing them, his legs crossed and back straightened. Ren, Kovu, and Juniper ensconced themselves on the ground.

“Meditation is as much about freedom of thought as it is intense concentration.” stated Kavan.

“I have a question,” Kovu started. “If I fall asleep does that technically count as meditation? I’m just wondering.”

“I don’t think sleeping counts,” Ren replied quietly.

“Aw really?”

“My mother used to tell me that dreams are a glimpse into your subconscious, a pathway to your deepest thoughts and memories. She used to tell me that all dreams have purpose. I think sleeping counts,” Juniper said, in an almost musical tone.

“I guess as long as you’re relaxed. That’s all that matters,” Kavan said.

Juniper was already off in a trance. Her eyes were closed and she smiled like a child. Kovu decided to follow in Juniper’s swift example and drift off into his own thoughts.

Airbending came naturally to Ren, but meditation was a discipline that she did not fully possess. She was not without patience, but simply doing nothing made her fidgety and irritated. She was not a passive person, nor would she consider herself a person who seeks conflict. But when she was tasked to only do nothing, Ren’s patience ran thin.

She felt trapped. She needed to open her eyes. She opened her left eye and looked to Kovu at her side. He looked almost asleep, rolling his head from shoulder to shoulder. She spotted the slightest hint of drool and closed her eyes, wishing to be spared from the salivating airbender. She tried to imagine herself in a completely empty space, with just one pillow for her to sit on. She sat upon the pillow and nearly closed her eyes, but she wanted to see what Juniper looked like when she meditates.

Juniper looked to be in the deepest and most relaxing meditation Ren could imagine. The sun creeping through the window basked Juniper in its rays. Her hair glistened in the light, and her skin was softened and pure. She looked angelic, almost like a painting. Ren was almost disgusted by how perfect Juniper looked, even when in meditation.

It was after around two hours that Enlai’s commanding voice boomed throughout the warehouse. “JUNIPER! GET READY, WE’RE LEAVING SOON.”

All but Kavan jumped at Enlai’s call. Kavan simply opened his eyes and sighed. Enlai reached the top of the steps and crossed her arms, rolling her eyes.

“Now you have her meditating? Juniper, are you an airbender?” Enlai asked.

“Um, no ma’am.”

“Then meditation is not for you.”

“But it relaxes me. It gets me ready for the day.”

“I thought you were seeing a buyer today,” Ren said.

“Buyer didn't fall through. Waste of time,” Enlai looked on the sitting group of benders and sighed. “Fine. If you all want to waste time then take the day. Kavan, make yourself useful and get the charters for the Nora Trade. Might as well try and get some work done,” Enlai left in a sweeping ripple of metal.

Kavan sighed and stood. “I guess I’m working today. You kids should go out. I’m sure there are people who would like to meet you.”

“A day out does sound like fun,” Ren agreed.

“What are we waiting for then?” Kovu asked rhetorically as he jumped to his feet with a burst of air. “Let’s go out and do something!”

“Do we have to?” Juniper asked.

“I’m out of this,” Kavan said, turning to go to his office. “Figure it out. I believe in you guys.”

“Thanks Kavan. You’ve been a real help,” Ren sarcastically replied.

Kavan laughed, dropping and spinning a kick blasting air and knocking Ren back onto her back. Kovu laughed and jeered at Ren for her poor reaction time. Kavan was out of sight, and Ren was back on her feet.

“Why not just take the day off?” Ren asked.

“I don’t know. Won’t it be weird? Everyone knowing who you are?”

“Admit it Jun. You just don’t want to talk to the press,” Kovu teased. 

“That’s not it,” Juniper responded defensively. “I just don't want Ren to be uncomfortable.”

“I think it'll be fun, Jun,” Ren said, trying to calm Juniper's nerves. 

“Come on, Jun,” Kovu said. “We haven't just gone out and done something, just the three of us unless eating at that restaurant in Kirafau counts.”

Juniper sighed and held her hand out. Ren smiled and took hold of her hand, pulling Juniper to her feet. Kovu jumped in the air and cheered before leading the trio to the door.

Republic City was not quite what Ren remembered it would be. While she had little memory of her old home, she still remembered a certain buzz that the city carried, as if regardless of the time of day there was always something happening.

Once Ren, Kovu, and Juniper had gotten into the inner city, the crowds of people increased. It was early noon by the time they reached Avatar Korra Park. It was a bright day outside, and the perfect summer weather complemented the sun filled skies.

The three removed their footwear and dipped their feet in the water. The coolness of it made Ren jump at first. After a few seconds she felt comfortably cool. Juniper looked off into the pond’s deep blue. She looked almost mesmerized. Kovu lightly splashed his feet, creating ripples across the pond. Airi flew above the group before landing herself on the shore of the pond, pecking at the water for the fish and tadpoles.

“This is nice,” Ren said, looking onto the patron-filled park.

“Except for those guys,” Kovu said, pointing at a group of five or six men by a tree several yards away. They were each holding cameras and notepads.

“How long do you think they were following us?” Ren asked snarkily.

“They’re reporters. They have no life,” Kovu responded.

“Should we leave?” Juniper asked.

“They’ll just follow us wherever we go,” Kovu said.

Kovu then smiled devilishly and chuckled. “How about we lose these guys?”

Ren smiled in an equally mischievous manner. “What do you have in mind?”

After several moments huddled together, the three stand and put their boots on. The reporters posed ready to follow, but Ren waved at them, catching the reporters off guard. Ren threw a blast of fire into the pond, creating a burst of steam. Juniper slams her foot on the ground, bringing a wall of dirt, and Kovu created a whirlwind, mixing the dust and steam. 

The winds cleared, and the three were nowhere to be found. The reporters spread around looking for the trio. From behind a grouping of trees far off, the three laughed at the reporter’s misfortunes.

“Maybe next time, boys,” Kovu laughed.

“Hey, let’s go to the arena. I hear it’s open to competitors,” Ren suggested.

“Do you think Ando would be there?” Juniper asked.

“Forget about her. Let’s just try to relax today; forget about the looming threat from one of the most powerful people on the planet,” Kovu said, aware of how menacing he made Ando out to be.

“I do hate her,” Ren mumbled.

“Come on. Arena time,” Kovu said, spinning Ton-Ton. Airi cried and flew in the general eastern direction before the rest followed.

During their walk to the arena, Ren took the opportunity to explore the shops and buildings she hadn’t been able to visit before they entered the warehouse. While Juniper and Kovu had been familiar with the streets and stores of Republic City, they were amused by Ren’s childlike wonder. Many shop owners recognized Ren and offered her samples of food, small trinkets, and various services. Ren humbly declined each generous and good natured offer, promising to return when she had money for them.

As the three left a shop selling leathered clothes, a middle aged man approached them. He wore a green hat with a flat top and small bill. He dressed as any other person out that day. The only other trait setting him apart was the small bag that he carried.

“Excuse me, Avatar Ren?” The man called.

“Yes? And you are?” Ren replied, cautious, but fairly certain the man was with the press.

“I apologize for approaching you like this. I’m Yuling, and I’m the lead editor for the World Gazette,” The man replied. 

The World Gazette was without a doubt the most well known and widely read newspaper in the world, hence its name. Yuling handed Ren a card with his name, a number, and title printed in dark blue text. If there was any one person to interview Ren, Yuling was certainly the most qualified.

“The World Gazette? Really?” Kovu asked, almost surprised.

“We’re just a little paper,” Yuling joked. “I’m sure you’ve been followed by press all day. Word that the Avatar has been exploring the city got out quickly, but I wanted to offer you a chance to speak with someone in the press with some real sway, not just some hot headed reporter looking for their big break.”

“Your credentials definitely seem legitimate,” Juniper said quietly.

“You're the only person who has bothered to just ask to speak with me,” Ren said, appreciative of the man's honesty.

“I’ve worked hard to give people the news they care about. You’re the Avatar, and the world wants to know where you’ve been, what you like to eat, if you have any family. People want to feel connected to you. I hope you’d consider talking with me, even if it’s just for a few minutes.”

Ren had no quarrels with the press. She had not been opposed to speaking with the papers, but given her current situation, there is much that she couldn’t tell people. She felt like she would be lying by not being able to tell people her whole story. However, Ren felt it was time to let the people of the world know a bit more about her.

Ren smiled and looked back to Yuling, extending her arm. “I’d love to speak with you, but there are some things I just can’t tell you.”

Yuling laughed and shook Ren’s hand. “I don’t expect you to tell me everything about you, just what you’re comfortable sharing. This will be very informal, and if there's something you don't want to talk about then we'll move on and I won't include any of it in the story.”

“We were making our way to the Arena. How about we talk while we walk,” Ren suggested.

Yuling pulled a notepad and voice recorder out of his bag and smiled. “Sounds like a plan, and I hope you two don’t mind if I ask you some questions as well,” Yuling said, his attention focused on Juniper and Kovu.

“I’m an open book, but Juniper might be a bit harder to crack,” Kovu joked, his arm around Juniper and shaking her.

“I wouldn’t have much interesting to talk about,” Juniper said, gently pushing Kovu aside.

Yuling jotted down a couple of notes. Juniper tried to peer over the notepad to see what Yuling was writing, but was too short to see. 

“You’re not gonna put that in the story are you?” She asked.

“I won’t write anything you don’t want me to,” Yuling replied. He was unlike any other reporter that Ren imagined. He was patient, and he seemed to genuinely care about how Ren was portrayed to the public. These traits made him easy to talk to.

The four walked around the middle district of Republic City, making their way toward the south eastern side of the city. Yuling made the interview seem almost easy. His questions were short, open for discussion, and he never pried too much into any of the kids’ personal lives. He asked questions about their upbringings, their favorite childhood memories, if they had siblings, their favorite foods. Yuling was right when he said the interview would be very informal. It was the most painless interview that Ren could have asked for.

“How did the three of you meet?” Yuling asked.

“We actually only just met a few weeks ago,” Kovu said.

“Everything happened so quickly. It’s hard to believe we’ve only known each other for such a short time,” Juniper added.

“So you three didn’t know each other at all until the tournament?” Yuling asked, amused at the hilarity of the situation.

“Not at all,” Ren chuckled. 

“Do you three train together?”

“We have our own trainers that we work with. We usually don’t see much of each other during the day,” Ren replied.

“Why the Ando Organization? Can you tell me a little about how Orona Ando approached you? I understand if she’d like to keep the specifics under wraps for the time being.”

The three were oddly silent for a moment. Ren was sure that Yuling could tell the three were uncomfortable with the question, but not for any reasons he may have thought. 

“Orona Ando came to us after the Fan Din tried to apprehend me in Ba Sing Se,” Ren began, carefully thinking out her response. She didn’t want to draw any suspicious speculation. 

“The Fan Din?” Yuling asked shocked. “How did you manage to get their attention?”

“Disturbing the peace,” Kovu answered.

“After we got away from the Fan Din, I returned home with Juniper and Kovu, and Ando came and found me. She was able to get access to the tournament’s participants records since she’s hosting the tournament this year. She offered me a deal I couldn’t turn away from. The Fan Din have since released an official apology for their recklessness,” Ren said, making a side note. It would make sense that the Fan Din would apologize now, since Ando was most likely responsible for drawing them to the arena anyway. 

Yuling nodded and continued writing in his notepad. He appeared content with Ren’s answer, and did not ask further questions about Ando. “Why the tournament?”

“What do you mean?” Ren asked, unsure of what Yuling was asking.

“You’re the Avatar, and some people think you should be more focused on helping the world,” Yuling replied.

Ren hadn’t thought of it until that moment, but she may appear juvenile and irresponsible with her focus on the tournament rather than the world and its people. But what choice did she have?

“Well, I still can only control fire. My airbending is getting better, but it’s not perfect. I’m not the Avatar; not yet at least. I still have a lot to learn. The tournament gives me, gives us a chance to practice our combat with some of the best in the world. For me the tournament is just another part of training.”

Yuling smiled as the group closed the gap between them and the arena. “Avatar Ren, you’re very well spoken. You’ll be one of the most beloved Avatar’s the world has ever seen. I promise you.”

“Is that it?” Kovu asked.

“That’s it,” Yuling replied. “I have enough to make you three the biggest story in the world. Thank you again for your cooperation. There are a lot of people out there who want to know more about their Avatar. You’re the protector of peace and balance. People will feel easier about you now.”

“I’m glad we could help,” Ren smiled, extending her arm and shaking Yuling’s hand. Juniper and Kovu did the same, and the reporter parted ways with the trio.

“I like him, very down to earth,” Kovu said as Airi perched herself on his shoulder.

“He was definitely easy to talk to,” Ren replied.

“I wonder what Enlai will think when she reads his article,” Juniper added.

“We’ll worry about that when it happens,” Ren said, petting Airi’s head, the avian nuzzling its head into Ren’s hand as she stroked its head.

The Republic City Pro-Bending Arena was almost larger than life. The arena was used for many events, including inauguration ceremonies, State of the Union Address, et cetera. There was little security outside of the arena, and a quick search into the Tournament records verified the three to enter the arena with no cover charge.

Inside the arena was unlike anything any of them had seen before. It was regal enough to belong to the Fire Lord or the Earth King. The halls fringing the arena were filled with box offices, conference rooms, and concession stands. But the real sight was the arena itself. There is only one ring elevated above a pool of water. The ring was only slightly larger than the one in Ba Sing Se, but the arena itself stood in splendor beyond words Ren could conjure.

The arena was mostly vacant save for a few other benders relaxing in the stands. Ren stood in shock for several moments, allowing every gleam of light from the stained glass ceiling to rest upon her face.

“Are we going to have to fight on that?” Juniper asked, her stomach already turning against her.

“Yeah, but it doesn't move, so you won't have to worry about the motion sickness,” Kovu replied.

“That's a long drop,” Juniper observed, and the fall from the ring to the water was not a small one.

Kovu nudged Juniper playfully toward the edge of the railing they stood before. Juniper yelped and spun, frantically grabbing hold of the railing behind her. “Not funny, Kovu,” She shouted, an air of frustration coming from her voice. 

“Oh my gosh, you're the Avatar,” A voice came from behind the trio. There stood three benders around the same age as Ren. They wore nondescript green and blue uniforms and looked like they had just gotten out of training.

“Would you mind if we got your autograph?” Another asked.

Kovu looked at Ren excitedly. Ren remained starstruck. “Um, yeah, sure,” She replied to the request.

The furthest bender in the back pulled a small notepad from their pouch and handed it and a pen to Ren. She signed the paper, “My first autograph for my first fans, Ren.”

“Thanks! Good luck this week,” The team leader said.

Ren waved them goodbye, and they explored the arena and everything it offered. Ren was still troubled, though. People recognized her as the Avatar, but she felt that she was not yet the Avatar. She still could not meditate, an important part of airbending. She was confident that she would be able to learn eventually, but her hubris kept her from asking for help.

Kovu left Ren and Juniper to get food, adamant that Ren have some of his favorite seaweed wraps from a shop not far from the arena. Ren and Juniper sat in the stands, watching the arena’s custodial staff cleaning and keeping the arena as if it had only just opened.

“Hey, Jun?” Ren asked, keeping her eyes onto the distant, isolated ring.

“What is it, Ren?” Juniper replied, turning to Ren.

“How… do you meditate?” Ren asked, blushing from the absurdity of the question.

“What do you mean?” Juniper laughed. “Having trouble keeping your eyes closed?” She asked, leaning in to Ren with a smugness in her voice.

“It’s not that,” Ren replied, her voice dropping into a somber tone. “With airbending it’s easier to copy what I see, but meditation is a completely different story. You and Kovu looked like you were so relaxed. I guess I just need help.”

“There’s nothing wrong with asking for help from your friends. You can’t take on the world by yourself, and we’re here to make sure you don’t have to. It’s what people who care for each other do.”

Ren smiled and hugged Juniper, who was taken aback by Ren’s sudden affection. She awkwardly hugged Ren back and nuzzled her nose into her shoulder.

“Meditation is about letting your mind be free,” Juniper said. “You don’t have to be worried about the world around you when you meditate because your focus is on yourself. I don’t know much about airbending, but earthbending is all about being grounded. A lot of people think that means being stubborn and stuck in your ways, but I never felt that way. I was never your typical earthbender. I found that I can be grounded in the freedom to be myself. I guess that’s why meditation comes easy to me.”

“How can you be both grounded and free?” Ren asked.

“The same way you can bend multiple elements,” Juniper replied. “People are complex, and no one has only one type of personality. I can’t really explain it, but because I’m free I feel grounded. Sometimes in order to grow you need to leave some things behind.”

Ren thought on Juniper’s words. She was right. Ren was carrying her fear and anxiety with her everywhere. Even when she was spending the day with her friends she felt a lingering dread inside of her. She needed to let go of what she couldn’t control. She needed a change in perspective. Acknowledging this made her feel more relaxed already. She felt a tranquility wash over her. She felt humbled.

“Is that why you left Ba Sing Sing Se with me?” Ren asked. “You would have given up your only chance at competing just to help me?”

“I've never really had a home, a place to call my own. I have a family, but I never felt like I belonged with them. I guess I just thought that with you I would be able to feel like I was a part of something bigger than myself.” Juniper replied. “I can't speak for Kovu, but I'm sure he feels the same. Besides, Kovu and I both live here, so we make perfect guides for you!”

“Do you know my dad?” Ren asked ambitiously. “I mean, it just seems so coincidental that Enlai and Kavan know my dad. Did you ever meet him?”

“Enlai and Kavan found me. They took me in and gave me a place to stay. Whatever connection they have with your father, I can’t say. Hopefully we’ll both find answers one day.”

“Thank you, Jun. I think I understand a bit better now. I’m sorry for being so confused all the time.”

“We’re always here for you. Don’t be afraid to ask for help.”

“I need help eating these seaweed wraps,” The sudden voice of Kovu shouted from behind them. He had an absurd amount of seaweed wraps, more than the three would be able to eat in one sitting.

They spent the remainder of their day in the arena, eating and laughing and sharing stories. It was soon time to go back to the warehouse, and Ren did not want the fun she was having to end. She wished that they could spend every day this way; free from the pressures of the world, free to live their lives in peace.

When they returned to the warehouse, they were surprised to find that Enlai had no quarrels with Ren’s interview.

“It was going to happen eventually. As long as you didn’t utter a word about me or Kavan then I couldn’t care less.”

Ren spent the rest of the night in her room. While Juniper and Kovu enthusiastically played pai sho, Ren meditated, and she felt more at peace than ever before.


	15. Unstoppable

8:00 Dawn

“It’s the top of the hour, and very shortly, five hundred benders will compete in the second weekend of the elimination rounds of the International Bending Tournament. We’ve seen a lot of great talent so far; a lot to be expected now if the top benders wish to remain at the top,” said a voice from the overhead speakers.

“Yeah, and we’ve seen a lot of amazing performances coming out of the United Republic of Nations and the Fire Nation as always. Like always, what the Water Tribe lacks in numbers they make up for in raw power,” said a second voice.

“Now let’s talk about the lineup for the spotlight floor; obviously these are comprised of the best benders along with the wild card picks. It should be no surprise that we see Avatar Ren in the lineup.”

“No surprise also that we see the Earth Kingdom’s Juniper after she completely dominated the first week.”

“No surprise there at all. And we have to praise her because the first week is often the most difficult.”

“It’s usually the week that no one is prepared for, but Juniper came in and showed the world not to underestimate her just because it’s her first year.”

“Let’s also address the Fire Nation’s Patsu because his showing in the first week was spot on. That’s how you want to open a year out. For three years now he’s proved to be one of the best firebenders out there, and this has been his best year yet.”

“Well it looks like the match of the day is going to be between Patsu and Juniper; a match that we were hoping for since last week, and I’m very excited to see how these two perform. They have very different fighting styles, but the sheer unpredictability of Juniper’s form, I think, gives her the upper hand.”

“Fighters like Juniper only come around every decade or so, but she has to respect the damage that Patsu can cause. One wrong move on Juniper’s part and the fight could be over very quickly.”

“Well it’s now time to take things to the floor. We have a lot of fights to cover this weekend, so let’s get to it!”

11:48 Dawn

Ando sat in the VIP seating between Ren and Juniper. She was speaking jovially with a group of reporters, answering each question with swagger and confidence. Juniper adjusted her gear and put her helmet on. It was almost too large as Juniper adjusted it to fit her head better. Ren looked to Juniper uncomfortably. Juniper shrugged her shoulders and removed the headgear.

It was almost incredible how Ando carried herself in any given situation. There was never any sign of fear, no anxiety, nothing but full confidence and phlegm. Any question directed toward Ren or Juniper was quickly taken by Ando, allowing no time for either girl to respond. Ren was both thankful and annoyed with Ando’s actions. Ren was not fond of speaking with the press, but she did wish that she were able to answer for herself.

“Gentlemen, I must go see to Kovu on the Second Level. Ren and Juniper may answer any questions you may have,” Ando said before suddenly rising from her seat. “Be sure to pay him a visit later. He’s definitely the talkative one of the team.”

Ren immediately wished that Ando would stay, despite her hatred for the woman. Ren and Juniper were both speechless and silently protested Ando’s notion. However, she simply smiled and waved as she left the VIP seating.

“Um…” Ren mumbled as she scooted closer to Juniper. Ren simply laughed nervously before going silent.

“Avatar Ren, how have you felt since your discovery?” one reporter asked. His tone was softer, more welcoming than it had been with Ando.

“It’s been...It’s been a difficult adjustment,” Ren started. “I didn’t see any of this coming, becoming the Avatar, helping people, being the keeper of peace and balance. It’s scary, but I think I’ve been doing alright so far.”

“Where have you been staying since coming to the city?” another reporter asked.

“She’s been staying with me,” Juniper interrupted in an uncharacteristic outburst. “I mean...she’s staying at my apartment. I’ve been living in Republic City for the past year.”

It was smart of Juniper to lie to keep attention away from Kavan and Enlai. Ren had never even seen Juniper’s apartment. She could only imagine what it was like. She imagined it would only bear the absolute necessities and nothing more.

“Juniper, you received the All-State Earthbending Award last week, do you feel any pressure to take the Award again this week?”

“Not particularly,” Juniper said, providing no further explanation. After several seconds Juniper noticed the reporter’s want for elaboration. Even Ren was looking at Juniper with the same interest.

“There was once a piranha gator who was called the strongest and most powerful animal of the swamp,” Juniper began. “The great spirits told him that he would be the greatest fighter of the swamp. Each fight he won filled him with pride, but his pride became arrogance. The spirits detested how prideful he had become, and one day he came across a wandering ox ape. The piranha gator in his hubris demanded a fight, but he lost. His thoughts were then consumed with only his defeat, and he abandoned the swamp, never to return for the rest of his days.”

The reporters remained silent. Ren smiled at the story, one hand propped under her chin.

“If all I focus on is my past successes then I won’t be prepared for if I fail in the future. And when I fail in the future, then I must be able to draw wisdom from the past.”

The voice in the overhead speaker announced the next match, being Juniper and a fellow earthbender. Juniper stood and continued to adjust her headgear, which was still too loose for her head.

“I guess I'm up. Wish me luck,” Said Juniper to Ren, who smiled and nodded her head as Juniper left the stands.

“Is she always that cryptic?” One reporter asked Ren.

“Most of the time,” Ren said, but she couldn't imagine Juniper any other way.

Ren had not seen Juniper fight since they first met. Fairness to Ren, she was fighting Juniper at the time, so she wasn’t able to observe Juniper objectively. Juniper walked onto the stage with grace and elegance, as if she weren’t aware of how refined she appeared. The crowd adored Juniper, almost as much as Ren. This was made clear by the overwhelming sound of cheers and applause. Juniper may not have shown it, but Ren could tell that she was beginning to enjoy the limelight.

Juniper and her opponent stood across from each other. Juniper appeared focused only on the match. Ren was proud to see Juniper slowly become more accustomed to being in the spotlight. Juniper may have been to focused on the match, but Ren could see the other earthbender shaking in his boots. Juniper was one of the most talked about, and most feared participants in the tournament. Ren often overheard other fighters marvel over Juniper’s abilities, and many of them voiced their wish not to fight her.

The bell rang, and Juniper started the fight with an aerial somersault backwards, sending a stone directly at her opponent. In true fashion what Ren had come to expect, Juniper left no room for her opponent to think, immediately slamming her foot into the ground and causing an opening ripple charge at the earthbender.

The earthbender held his arms out and pushed, stopping the stone from going any further. He jumped back two paces, just after the point the ripple stopped. The earthbender paused before sending his attack. The pause was short, but it was more than enough time for Juniper to prepare herself for the oncoming assault.

The earthbender punched in two succession of three punches, pummeling six stones total toward Juniper. Juniper crescent kicked the first two stones away, shattering them into dust and debris. Juniper lunged forward into the stone’s trajectory and pirouetted, claiming control over the rocks and redirecting them toward her opponent.

The stones hurled directly toward the earthbender, connecting the hit and impacting him. He grunted and rolled onto the ground, bruised and battered. He stood again, slowly and staggering. Juniper’s hops became less frequent. Ren could tell that Juniper did not wish to fight the man any further. He was not in any state to continue. However, the man was resolute.

He went into a horse stance and upper cut twice. From the ground directly before Juniper came two pieces of rock. Juniper barely avoided the first stone, stepping back and leaning away. She slammed her foot once more onto the ground and caused a tremor throughout the ring. The earthbender in his weakened state, fell over and dislocated his shoulder, now unable to stand.

The crowd gasped, and Juniper immediately ran to the earthbender and began to tend to his wounds. She warned the earthbender that it would hurt, a lot. She leaned the man upright, raising a stone wall for him to sit against. She lightly touched the man’s shoulder. And, without warning, popped the man’s shoulder back into place. The man screamed, and the hall was hushed but for a moment.

The ringside healers approached the two, and they lifted the earthbender and took him to the infirmary.

“I’m so sorry,” Juniper frantically apologized, offering any consolation that she could.

“This is what we expect as benders. Sometimes we get hurt,” The man brushed off his injuries, and Juniper stayed with him while he was being treated.

After the preceding match, Juniper returned to Ren, still surrounded by members of the press. Question after question barraged Juniper’s ears, but she calmly requested to be alone with Ren. The reporters complied, though not without minor protest.

Juniper held her helmet in her lap and sighed exaggeratedly. “I don’t know if I’m cut out for this.”

“Don’t worry about that last fight. People get injured in the singles matches all the time,” Ren replied.

“That’s not it,” Juniper sighed. “All these people are cheering for me. They don't even know me. It just doesn't feel right.”

Ren could understand how Juniper felt, especially since Ren felt that way whenever asked about being the Avatar. It felt surreal, almost like it never happened.

“Why did you join the tournament?” Ren asked.

“I guess I was hoping I'd meet you, or maybe I hoped I would feel like I was a part of something since I’ve never really had any friends. I don't care about showing off, or the prize, or any of it. Why I joined the tournament almost doesn't matter now that I've found you,” Juniper replied.

Ren blushed and pushed her hair aside from her eyes. Praise and admiration were not notions that Ren took comfortably. While the general public felt a certain disdain for the young Avatar, Juniper's affection filled Ren with a warmth that she had seldom felt from those other than her family. 

“I’m glad that we met; you, me, Kovu,” Ren replied. “I've never really had friends other than Yin.”

“We all have a lot in common, but we're also very different. I think that's why we work so well together,” Juniper added.

The voice overhead announced the next match to be Ren versus Yulin, a waterbender. Juniper smiled at her teammate and gave Ren a thumbs up. Ren stood, ready for anything, and left the stands for her second match of the day.

1:22 Post Dawn

The second and third levels of the hotel were set up the same as the first level. The only difference was the heat. The further down the hotel you went, the hotter it got. There was not a lot of room to move around, and leaving the stands proved to be a feat in itself.

Kovu sat alone, patting his legs, his helmet sitting to his left. He had only two more matches left in his bracket, his first three matches occurring very close together. Being alone was not something Kovu was unfamiliar with, but he always preferred to be around people he knew.

Just when he wished someone would come to visit him, he caught the slightest glimpse of Ando within the crowd. Rather, he saw the sight of the behemoth of a man Huhi, accompanied by the woman. He groaned and patiently awaited the woman's approach.

“Kovu dear, I've heard that your matches have been going well today,” Ando started. “Not dropping a match yet? You should be proud. You may not be as popular as Ren or Juniper, but the contestants respect you.”

“Thanks, I guess?” Kovu replied, unsure of whether to be flattered or offended. “How have Ren and Jun been?”

“Oh, Juniper has won her third match, or so I've heard. Ren won her first two, and she is beginning her third match shortly.”

Kovu simply nodded. He knew Ando couldn't see his non-verbal response, but he had become accustomed to Ando's unexplainable “sight”.

“Hey, Ando?”

“Yes, dear?”

“How did you… you know?”

“How did I what?”

“How did you become blind?”

Ando smiled sensibly and motioned for Huhi to sit, which he silently obeyed.

“I was born blind,” She started. “I've never seen the sky, or grass, or what a human or spirit even look like. I don't have any sob story of how I lost my sight in a freak accident or ailment. I was simply destined to not see.”

“Can I see?”

“See what?”

“Your eyes,” Kovu answered, for the first time nervous of what he might see.

Huhi scoffed, but Kovu couldn’t tell whether he did so because he was amused by Kovu’s curiosity, or because of reasons Kovu did not know.

“I apologize for Huhi,” Ando said, giggling and covering her mouth. “But I’m sorry to say, I cannot allow that.”

Kovu scratched his head and looked to Huhi, whose narrow eyes pierced Kovu to the point where he could almost feel it. “Why not? Is it that horrifying? Were you born with, like, melted eyeballs?”

Ando laughed, almost uncontrollably. Kovu chuckled nervously and scooted away from Ando.

“No, no, it’s nothing like that,” Ando said. “It’s because no one has seen my eyes and lived to tell the tale.”

Kovu was silent, his eye twitching. “What exactly do you mean by that?”

“You should head up to see Juniper’s last match when you’re finished here. I’m sure she would appreciate the support,” Ando said before standing and ushering Huhi out of the stands. “Oh, and before I forget. I brought you some dumplings. I had my personal chefs prepare these for me this morning.”

“Oh, thanks,” Kovu said, taking the bag of dumplings from Ando’s hands. “Hey, you always seem to know where everything is; where to walk, and you look directly at people when they talk.. How do you do it?”

Ando smiled and covered her eyes over the scarlet band that covered them. “Someday, try closing your eyes and try to see. You’d be amazed at what you’ll find.”

With that, Ando left Kovu to himself. He silently watched as Ando and Huhi disappeared into the shuffling crowd. He relaxed and opened the cloth containing twenty dumplings. He took a bite and couldn’t help but smile.

“For a sociopathic narcissist, she’s surprisingly thoughtful. In her own way, I guess,” He said to himself, scarfing down several dumplings. The overhead announcer declared the next match to be Kovu’s fourth match of the day. He hurried and finished over five dumplings in one mouthful and rushed to the arena floor.

4:10 Post Dawn

Enlai sat in the rear of the Spotlight Ring’s seating. Kovu assured Kavan that he would be fine on his own and that Ren and Juniper would appreciate the support. Kavan, however, was tasked with watching over Nikolai while Enlai oversaw Ren and Juniper's matches.

With four wins under her belt and only one more match, Juniper was poised to, yet again, be awarded the All Star Earthbending award for a second week in a row. Enlai did not care for the praise, and she was sure Juniper did not care as well. Ren, having won all five of her matches, was quickly rising in the proverbial ranks that Juniper had swiftly climbed.

Enlai was also taking notes for both Juniper and Ren, so that they may have points to work on before the final week of elimination rounds. And Enlai was certain to be as thorough and relentless as possible.

Ren and Juniper left the VIP seating to visit their adopted matriarch. It was crowded, but not nearly as congested as the middle and front row seating.

“Hey Enlai,” Ren shouted. “Did you see Jun's last fight? Wasn't she amazing?”

“Stop, I wasn't amazing,” Juniper said bashfully.

“You’re at least right about that,” Enlai said, still writing a plethora of notes for both benders.

“What do you mean? She's been fighting perfectly,” Ren argued.

“Ren, why are you not propelling yourself with fire? Charging when you have the upper hand?” Enlai asked bluntly.

“I guess I just don't see many opportunities to use a move like that,” Ren replied in an embarrassed tone.

“Well make an opportunity. That's not an easy firebending technique, so take advantage of the fact that you can use it at all. You did it last week, so do it again,” Enlai sharply responded. “Juniper, you need to have rotating rocks at every point throughout the match. It's your greatest offense and defense. It confuses people, keeps them occupied on the stones and not you. Don't mess it up next match.”

“Y-yes ma'am,” Juniper said, taking a step backward.

“Ren, keep your breath steadied. I can even tell from up here when your breath falters. Where does the power from firebending come from?”

“From the breath,” Ren replied, monotone and piqued.

“Do it right next time. Juniper, your stances are terrible. How many times have we been over this? All that dancing and prancing that you’re doing out there isn’t earthbending.”

“But it’s just how I naturally fight.”

“Neutral jing! Ground yourself! I swear it’s like I’m talking to children,” Enlai looked to both Ren and Juniper several times, each with a growing look of vexation. “Well? What are you still doing here? Get back to your seats!”

“Always a pleasure, Enlai,” Ren said sarcastically.

“Always a pain, Avatar,” Enlai immediately responded, once again reviewing her notes.

Ren and Juniper ushered themselves back to their seats, and Enlai relaxed herself, waiting for the next match to begin. She certainly wished she were somewhere, anywhere else.

Ren and Juniper found their seating as they had left it, save for the addition of a familiar face.

“Hey guys! I thought this was your stuff,” The welcoming voice of Kovu echoed above the crowd.

“Thank goodness, a friendly face,” Ren said, falling into her seat and slouching back.

“Been that bad today? Has Ando come around a lot?”

“She brought us interviewers,” Juniper replied.

“She brought me dumplings,” Kovu shouted.

“How come you get dumplings while we have to answer the same questions over and over?” Ren said, jumping back into an upright seating position.

Kovu shrugged and propped his feet on the seat in front of him. “She said I wasn’t as popular as you two, so I guess that’s something.”

“I’d rather have dumplings,” Juniper said, downcast and forlorn.

“If any press comes around you just let me take care of the talking,” Kovu said, puffing out his chest in a pathetic display of masculinity.

“I’m sure you’d have plenty to say,” Ren said both sarcastically and contemptibly.

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT’S TIME FOR THE MATCH OF THE DAY! ON THE AWAY SIDE IS FIRE NATION’S PATSU, AND ON THE HOME SIDE IS EARTH KINGDOM’S JUNIPER! FIGHTERS, PLEASE COME TO THE ARENA FLOOR!”

Juniper stood and stretched, cracking nearly every bone and joint in a collision of noise that even Ren and Kovu could hear over the excitement of the now growing crowd.

Patsu, seeping with arrogance, could be spotted from anywhere in the hotel. Behind him was his entourage of teammates, who were all part of the team the Lemur Jettisons. They were all familiar to both Ren and Juniper, as both had encountered the team when they first met, and Ren had previously fought each individual member and past members in the last four years of the tournament. Juniper, while unchanging in demeanor, had a twitch and abhorrence in her eye when she caught sight of the firebender.

Without saying a word, Juniper suavely made her way to her allotted side of the ring. She and Patsu examined each other carefully as Juniper walked up the steps leading into the ring. They both stood an equal distance from each other. There was always an intensity with every match, but this one was different. This was a grudge match, as much as Juniper may have denied her bias against the man. These two were out for blood.

“We meet again, Gypsy,” Patsu said. “I know I’ve been looking forward to this. You?”

“You have no idea,” Juniper replied, her words full of venom.

“I’m about to send you back to the desert where you came from.”

Juniper held up four fingers. “Four hits, and you’ll be so far in the ground they'll need a hundred benders to get you out.”

“You're on Gypsy,” Patsu said, shifting into position with a cheeky smile on his face.

Juniper lifted a snarky, confident smile, though did not move into any offensive or defensive position. She was going to ruin the man.

The bell sounded, and Juniper began the match unlike anyone could have anticipated. She leaned backward and fell, free falling toward the ground. The crowd gasped, but Juniper disappeared into the ring’s floor, leaving Patsu to stand alone.

The firebender looked around curiously; curiosity became frantic. Murmurs across the aisles flooded the stage, and just when the crowd settled, Juniper appeared behind Patsu with eight stones rotating like planets around their sun. Patsu turned around only to be forced back by a sudden impact of stones. Juniper pulled back the two stones used to hit Patsu, and the stones continued their path. That was one.

Patsu caught himself from falling over and charged toward Juniper. He barraged a series of punches, each expelling large bursts of fire, more than any other firebender Juniper had fought. Patsu was showing power much like Ren’s. Juniper rotated the stones at an unseeable rate up and down her body, blocking all of Patsu’s fire bolts. She prepared herself for Patsu’s full frontal assault.

Patsu rushed Juniper much like Ren had in their first match. Juniper did not allow Patsu to connect any hits. He sent a roundhouse kick to Juniper’s left side, but was met with a blocking of four stones. He quickly retracted his kick and spun, attempting to connect a second kick to her opposite side. Juniper did not anticipate a second kick despite Patsu being on the offensive. Juniper allowed the kick to hit, forcing her onto one foot, and imitating her match with Ren, sprung herself into a full rotation, making some distance between the two.

Juniper had only one goal in this match, and that was to completely roll over Patsu. Seldom had someone left such an ill first impression than Patsu had, and Juniper wanted to make him pay. She immediately forced Patsu into the defensive by slamming her foot to create a rupture in the floor, forcing Patsu backward. Before Patsu could counter, Juniper had sprung herself forward. Leaping and rolling over her shoulder, she swept Patsu’s legs from underneath him and forced five stones onto his torso. That was two.

Patsu was becoming agitated, and it became clear from his instant counterattack. With a spinning kick over his body, and spraying a ring of fire, Juniper felt the heat and burn from the flames and was sent flying onto her back. She grunted and slowly lifted herself to her feet. Patsu did the same.

Patsu’s attacks were powerful, but Juniper was confident that she could exploit him. She needed an endgame. She already revealed her tunneling technique, and she couldn’t underestimate Patsu to fall for it a second time. There wasn’t much time. She had to rely on Patsu’s irritability and impatience to be his own downfall. She raised a thick, oblong wall between them. She knew she only had a few seconds for this to work. When the wall was raised completely, Juniper ran to the wall and quickly removed her boots.

She pressed her back to the wall, the palms of her hands resting on the stone. She closed her eyes and listened, feeling the earth around her. She could feel Patsu approaching the wall from the left. No; she could see it. She waited, waited. And once Patsu was barely around the corner, Juniper spread her left leg, extending the lower part of the relative side of the wall and tripping Patsu. With a slam of her right hand against the wall, the wall spun around an invisible peg like a top, and hit Patsu in the back as he fell. That was three.

Juniper lowered the wall and turned back to Patsu, who was forced further to the back of the ring. She raised two large boulders, and with a clenched fist she turned the boulders into over thirty smaller stones. Like a typhoon, she spun the stones around her body, making it nearly impossible for Patsu to land any projectile fire.

Patsu was on his feet, but the arrogance he once carried was now absent in his glare. He was not upset. He was not scared. He was enraged. Juniper knew she just had to wait for him to make a mistake. He couldn’t possibly resist the urge to attack.

Patsu’s arms raged with fire. Juniper could almost feel it. Patsu propelled himself with the flames, flying over Juniper. He landed and exploded an intense bolt of fire in Juniper’s direction. This is where she ends it. Juniper smiled an uncharacteristically arrogant smile and fell backward into the ground as before. However, she did so only to dodge the fire blast. She reemerged with the same smile on her face, and with a forceful push, sent a barrage of all of the stones towards Patsu. They hit. He fell. That was four.

Juniper turned, picked up her boots, and exited the stage without acknowledging her opponent. The ringside healers and earthbenders rushed onto the stage to recover Patsu and set the ring back to normal. The crowd was wild with applause and cheers. However, Juniper did not appear to be sharing the same celebratory feeling as the crowd. She looked sad, and she looked angry. It was not the Juniper that Ren and Kovu had gotten to know, and it was almost terrifying. 

Ren and Kovu rushed to meet Juniper.

“That was...that was unbelievable,” Ren said.

“I’ve never seen any fighting style like that before,” Kovu said, shaking Juniper in excitement.

“I’m sure Enlai will have a few things to say about it, though,” Ren joked, but Juniper did not smile. She nodded and continued to look down to the floor.

Kovu and Ren looked at each other puzzled, neither wishing to initiate any conversation. Their concerns were cut short when Ando and Huhi approached them.

“Now that was an impressive display, Juniper,” Ando boasted.

“I will admit. I am impressed with your skills,” Huhi said.

“Yeah, Jun. You fought really well out there,” Kovu said in an attempt to comfort any disdain that Juniper was feeling.

“I suppose,” Juniper replied.

Ren wrapped her arm around Juniper and pulled her close. Juniper’s face was unchanged, but Ren liked to believe that she was helping.

“Alright kids, if we’re finally done here, can we leave?” Enlai said, walking down the steps.

“Yes please,” Juniper replied.

“So soon?” Ando asked. “The day is only half over.”

“If we’re finished here, then we’re leaving,” Enlai responded forcefully.

“Fine, fine, whatever you want,” Ando laughed. “One more week until the elimination rounds are over. Just because you three won all of your matches, don’t get complacent.”

“Yeah, sure. Come on kids,” Enlai said, pushing Huhi aside and forcing her way into the crowd.

Kovu followed, and Ren and Juniper continued closely behind. As they passed the ringside infirmary, Juniper broke off from Ren and approached Patsu, who was resting on a gurney.

“You fought well, Gypsy,” Patsu said, a mix of anger and remorse in his voice.

“Don’t call me that,” Juniper replied. “Don’t ever call me that again.”

“Whatever you say, kid.”

“I was right, you know?” Juniper said. “Four hits. Now look at you.”

“I’ve been through worse,” Patsu said, for the first time showing a smile that was not fully contained in arrogance.

“Why are you like this? What did I ever do to you to make you treat me so poorly? Just because I’m a Gypsy?”

“Don’t try to play that game with me,” Patsu said. “You look the part, but you weren’t born into it. Wushon, right? That’s a very close knit community. Why did you leave?”

Juniper’s brows wrinkled and her fists clenched in anger. “That’s none of your business.”

“Of course not.”

“What about you? A firebender from the Fire Nation living in the Earth Kingdom? Why did you leave the Fire Nation?”

“I had no choice,” Patsu said, his voice humbled as memories swarmed his mind. “My family was forced out of our home because of the war, but we’re still Fire Nation citizens. Though, something tells me you chose to leave. I wonder why.”

Juniper smiled, though now in full confidence. “Something tells me we’re not finished yet.”

“Not by a long shot,” Patsu smiled his familiar haughty smile.

He lifted his hand and extended his arm. Juniper took his hand in a firm handshake that only people of mutual respect may engage in. She turned away, let out a large exhale, and retreated to her friends.


	16. The Warehouse pt. 1

The second week of eliminations rounds had come and passed. Ren, Kovu, and Juniper, not surprisingly, moved on to the third and final week of the elimination rounds. With only two hundred benders remaining in the tournament, the stakes and challenges were becoming greater with each day.

Ren, winning every one of her fights, was awarded the “All-State Firebending Award”, and was praised universally for her quick and decisive victories. Juniper received the “All-State Earthbending Award” for the second week in a row, and Kovu was awarded the “All-State Airbending Award”, making the Rhino Falcons one of four teams expected to make it into the finals.

Ren’s unmistakable improvement from her first week of matches had brought even more attention to her and her teammates. Rumors of Ren’s power attracted pro-bending professionals and trainers to greatly discuss the extent of her abilities.

One major paper wrote: “Orona Ando’s Rhino Falcons shocked the world with some of the most convincing individual performances in the International Bending Tournament’s recent history. Not since the days of Avatar Sarvin have there been such obvious contenders for the championship cup. Avatar Ren stunned the world with some of the most impressive showings of bending expected of the Avatar. Wushon’s Juniper continues her undefeated streak, not dropping a single fight thus far. Republic City’s Kovu impressed the panel, proving why he deserves a place in the Rhino Falcon’s lineup. With all three benders earning ‘All-State’ awards, statisticians are predicting the Rhino Falcon’s definite placements in, at least, the semi-finals rounds.”

Only a single day had passed since the last day of the second week of elimination rounds. Kovu and Juniper sat on the floor of the second level, playing a game of pai sho. Both were in an intense state of concentration. Kovu reluctantly moved his knotweed tile toward one of Juniper’s wheel tiles, indicating his initiative to attack and taking her tile. Juniper moaned inaudibly, her prediction of Kovu’s move not what she had expected.

“Looks like I’ve got you on the ropes this time, Jun.”

“Hush! I’m trying to think.”

Ren approaches up the stairs and chuckles. “Still at it? How long have you two been playing today?”

“Five hours,” Juniper responded, her concentration still on the board.

“But, hey, who’s counting right?” added Kovu.

“Yin and I used to play pai sho for hours. One time we had a game that lasted us almost a week until Yin finally checked my white lotus tile.”

“They say pai sho was created by the spirits,” said the voice of Orona Ando.

The trio’s attention was swiftly taken by Ando’s surprise presence. Kovu screamed comically in shock at Ando's sudden appearance.

“Have you kids heard the story of the cat deer at the pool?” The silence indicated that none had heard the story. Ando continued. “A cat deer was once overcome by heat and came to a pool to drink. Seeing his reflection in the water he admired his powerful horns, but resented his being born with such slender legs. While he was looking in the pool, a saber-toothed moose lion crouched on the other side of the pool, ready to strike. The cat deer immediately ran, exerting unrivaled speed across the plain, smooth and open. But once he came to the woods, he became entangled by his horns, and the saber-toothed moose lion quickly caught up with him. The cat deer cried and said: ‘Why, great spirits? These legs I once had despised saved me, and the antlers I praised have brought my downfall.’”

The three benders remained silent. Kovu, admittedly, was engrossed in the story, and Ren found herself invested in the tale as well.

“So what does it mean?” asked Ren.

“It means that what is most truly valuable is often overlooked,” said Juniper as she hopped a stone tile over several of her own pieces to block Kovu’s white lotus tile, winning the game.

“Aw, come on. Next time you’re going down, Jun!”

“Have you heard the story of the thirsty swallow, Ms. Ando?” asked Juniper.

Ando smiled, and sat upon a crate near Ren. “Remind me, Juniper.”

“A swallow was once taken by an intense thirst. She saw a goblet overflowing with water painted on a shop sign. Not thinking it to be just a picture, the swallow charges toward it with a loud whir, and unwittingly collided with the sign, jarring herself awfully. With her wings broken from the impact, she fell to the ground and was trampled by the coming and going bystanders.”

Ando crossed her arms, nodding in interest and smiling devilishly. “And what does the story mean, Juniper?”

“It means, Ando, that zeal should not outrun discretion.” said Juniper. She stared at Ando with an intensity in her eyes, enough to burn a hole through the middle of the blind woman’s head. Had Ando been fortunate enough to be granted eyesight, she may have looked at Juniper with a similar abhorrence.

“Ando!” came the voice of Enlai from the bottom of the stairs. “You know the rules. How many times do I have to tell you?”

“Yes, yes, never show up unexpected. However, I have business that requires Ren’s immediate attention.”

“What exactly do you need from me?” asked Ren.

“Several of my warehouses have reported a significant loss of supplies from our shipments. I need you to work with the police to figure out who is behind it.”

“Wait, you want me to help you find people stealing supplies?”

“I thought I had made that clear enough.”

“Why not just have the police take care of that for you?” asked Kovu.

“Oh, they’ve already been trying this case for months, but now it’s becoming too expensive to allow these robberies to continue. Ren is the Avatar. I would think you would help anyone who asks for it.”

Ren knew she could not refuse the request. Since Ando was the sponsor for the Rhino Falcons, it would not make any sense for Ren to turn down Ando. As much as she wished to avoid the situation entirely, Ren’s hands were tied.

“Fine. I’ll help you.”

“Excellent,” smiled Ando diabolically. “Let’s get started, then.”

Ren entered the police station and was greeted with an ensemble of salutes, nods, and standing attention. The metalbending officers occasionally addressing her: “Avatar Ren, a pleasure”, “Avatar!”, or “An honor, Avatar.” Ren was unsure whether she would ever get used to being recognized wherever she went.

Accompanying Ren was Ando and Huhi. Many quivered in fear of the looming man, and Ren could feel his malice, unmistakable and resolute. Upon reaching Chief Joo San’s office, Huhi waited outside, keeping watch.

Chief Joo San’s office was bare, containing only a desk, a number of filing cabinets, and two chairs for meetings. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all metal, as was the desk and chairs. Sundries of designs covered the walls, and the room was lit by a single hanging fixture. Chief Joo San stood to attention and approached the two, extending his arm.

“Avatar Ren, it’s an honor to finally meet you.”

“Chief,” replied Ren as she took the man’s hand in a short greeting.

“Please sit,” instructed Joo San. “What, may I ask, is the purpose of your visit?”

“You didn’t tell him?” Ren asked Ando.

“Avatar Ren has agreed to assist in the investigation concerning the warehouse robberies.”

“Really?” Joo San appeared suspicious of the indication.

“Ms. Ando told me people were stealing supplies and asked for my help,” said Ren.

“Yes, the robberies have been happening for about a month now,” responded Joo San. “As of now we have no leads.”

“If they’re stealing from the warehouses, maybe it’s someone who works on the inside,” Ren suggested.

“I don’t believe that it would be one of my own,” Ando quickly diminished the idea.

“But if they have someone on the inside then they could let people into the warehouse without triggering any sort of security,” Ren replied.

“I have to agree with the Avatar, Orona,” said Joo San.

“If the Avatar believes that there is some sort of cabal within my organization, then I must trust her instincts,” said Ando.

There was a hesitation in Ando when it came to investigation into the inner workings of the Ando Organization, and Ren could see that. This provided Ren with an opportunity to search for any sort of incriminating evidence against Ando, regardless of what that evidence entailed.

“The thieves are good, really good,” said Joo San. “They target warehouses based on a constant cycle, and even when we know which warehouse they’ll be targeting next they get away. We know that they strike the warehouses hours after the warehouse closes, with minimal security on duty. We can send officers to defend the outside, but if word gets out of the Avatar’s involvement in the case then they might change the pattern.”

“Sneak me into the warehouse, and I’ll identify the thieves.”

“And what do you plan to do once you find them?” Ando asked.

Ren smiled. “I’m going to follow them to their hideout.”

Ando smiled and leaned back in her seat. “You’re pretty confident that they won’t notice you.”

“Let’s just say I’ve helped out in some similar jobs.”

“I won’t ask,” Joo San said.

“I’ll allow you to remain in the warehouse without any supervision, but Huhi will stay on the roof as a lookout. He will follow you when you make your move.”

Ren nodded, submitting to Ando’s instructions. Though she would not admit it, Ren was excited to be working with Ando and Joo San in identifying the thieves. Ando was Ren’s enemy, someone who had been a bit closer to Ren than she’d wish, but for this investigation they were allies. The three then began delegating their plan.

The robberies took place in a pattern similar to the pai sho rules of conquest. Ando’s main warehouse on the southern docks was the last target. According to Joo San’s intelligence reports, that indicated that Ando’s second warehouse in the eastern forests would be the next target.

Ando brought Ren to the warehouse undetected and kept her hidden in Ando’s field office while Ando attended to business in her manor.

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Ren,” Ando said.

“Ando, will my family be hurt if I fail?”

“Of course not, Ren. I’m no monster. As long as you are in my employment your family’s safety is of the utmost importance. Don’t give me trouble, and you’ll have nothing to worry about,” Ando smiled, leaving the office and Ren. “And please don’t snoop around too much. You won’t find anything important here, but you never know.”

The door closed and Ren stood motionless in the center of the room. The sunlight crept through the single window behind the desk, neatly kept and constructed from a smoothed and glossed redwood. 

Ren had several hours until the robbery would occur, leaving her time to investigate and rummage the office, and to explore the warehouse, looking for all points of ingress and egress. Rummaging through the files in Ando’s desk, Ren found nothing but cargo ledgers and manifests, order receipts, and tax forms. Ren was astounded by the net worth of the Ando Organization, being in the billions of yuons. Each file held two copies of each document, one written in the basic tongue, and the second written in an odd manner of small bumps, obviously meant to simulate written word.

Ando was right in saying that there was nothing to be found. For the first couple of hours Ren rummaged through Ando’s records and charters and found nothing she could use to incriminate the businesswoman. Ren finally gave up her search and decide to focus on her mission at hand. She secretly hoped that Ando had a mole within her organization. Maybe Ren could find a valuable ally in the thieves.

Ren had been able to get a good readout on the warehouse. It wasn't built like Enlai and Kavan’s, but it shared some similar layouts. She was able to find the work schedule of all the workers that day, and it appeared that everyone was present and accounted for. Ren wouldn't be able to determine if one of Ando’s men is involved. She'd have to catch the perpetrators in the act.

She then considered what would happen when she found the thieves. She had no plan going in, and she'd be guaranteed to have to make things up as she went along, but she wasn't worried. She could take care of herself. She was, however, worried about what she might find in Ando's inner workings.

Ren peered out of Ando's office, which stood on the second floor past a long vacant hallway. She looked on to the hall and heard the bickering of workers as they punched their timesheets, leaving to go to their homes and families. Ren waited patiently until she was sure there was no one left in the warehouse.

The main floor was massive, larger than the warehouse Ren had been familiar with thus far. Surprisingly, there were not as many supplies on the ground floor than Ren had anticipated. She tried to see what may be in each crate, but every crate was nailed shut, and there was no way of telling what it might contain, as each box was labeled with only a nine digit code followed by a series of three letters. They were nothing Ren understood.

The evening turned into the night as Ren waited patiently for something to happen. She wandered the warehouse, but could find no hidden entrances or signs of a break-in. Ren began to doubt Ando's claims, as it was nearing midnight, and no one had shown themselves.

Ren sat upon a crate flipping through one of Ando's ledgers from the Fire Nation. She sat higher above the floor and high enough that she couldn't be from the ground. A noise broke Ren’s attention, though, and the lid of a crate began to break open. Taken by surprise, Ren nearly collapsed off of the crate as she inches her way backward, keeping her eyes on the crate. 

From within the crate emerged four people, they were too far to distinguish completely, but at least two were male, or were at least large enough to be men. They wore skin tight black suits made for espionage, and they wore hooded masks over their face with reflective green sensors in the eyes. Without speaking they immediately went to several containers, careful when opening them to leave no trace that the crates had even been broken into in the first place. They did not steal anything. At least nothing Ren could tell. They seemed to be taking an inventory of sorts, checking certain boxes for several minutes each. 

Ren hadn't seen such a high maintenance job like this one before. It could be high risk high reward, but they were not interested in taking anything. Maybe this was all set up by Ando, but if that were the case it would mean Ando had either paid off Chief Joo San or she employed these mercenaries before. She trusted the Chief of Police to be a bit more professional. She knew she was missing something, but she hadn't even the faintest idea what.

The intruder acting as the leader of the small band of thieves called out that they only had a few minutes until the security system changed its parameters. At this point the four converged and quickly compared their notes. They put their vehicle of ingress back together, never even indicating any crates had been sabotaged. They then walked to a single crate, indistinguishable from any other crates in the space.

The leader opened the crate. It was too far for Ren to see, but with a little help from her airbending, Ren was able to gracefully jump from one vantage point to another without making much noise. By the time she reached a good spot to spy, one of the intruders ran to the side door of the warehouse, placing a small device onto the keypad used for security codes. The door opened, and slowly, one by one, the four intruders began to leave. They hadn’t taken a single thing.

Ren was almost too consumed in her thoughts before the door closed. With a couple of decisive jumps and a rolling dive, she left the warehouse. Outside of this entrance were no officers. The intruders must have paid very close attention to the officer’s patrol patterns. It was dark enough that the intruders couldn’t see Ren when she exited the building, and she was quiet enough to make minimal noise.

The intruders walked to a truck parked several meters away from the warehouse. It was parked with several other trucks, but only one had a driver already in place. Ren dashed through the shadows, careful to keep a safe distance between her and the closest thief. The vehicle started before all its passengers were aboard. Once everyone was on board the truck immediately began to drive away, and as the truck left the sight of the warehouse, Ren jumped, pushed herself with a burst of air, and grabbed ahold of the truck’s back bumper.

She was certain that no one saw her board the truck, and she was confident that if they did she would be able to take them in a fight. Even if they escaped, she knew their point of ingress, how they managed to sneak into the warehouse. Most importantly, she saw them steal nothing from Ando.

The truck did not enter the city. Rather, the vehicle made several tedious and unnecessary detours around the city toward the northernmost forests outside of the city limits. If Ren hadn’t familiarized herself with the city then she wouldn’t have the slightest clue where she was being taken. If Juniper were here, she would be able to see where they were with her seismic sense, but Ren was on her own. She missed her friends dearly, and it hadn’t been one day.

After what felt like an hour, the truck came to a complete stop and shut down. Ren peeked around the corner of the truck to see they were in a suburb of sorts. It seemed to be mostly vacant and still under construction, and it was not indicated on any world map or map of the United Republic. Each house in the area looked very similar, having only a few noticeable differences in their construction.

Ren slipped from the back of the truck and quickly crawled underneath the truck. Now five people exited the truck, each quiet save for a couple of reassurances concerning their latest invasion. Ren let the crew reach a reasonable distance before approaching them further. Once the crew was a safe distance from Ren, she reemerged from underneath the truck and quickly dashed away to a neighboring house, hiding in the shrubbery. The crew finally entered the house. None of the lights were on, and none of the lights turned on after they entered. Ren waited for nearly ten minutes, waiting for something to happen. Once she realized that nothing would happen she snuck her way to the house in question.

She peeked in one of the side windows. The inside of the house was unfurnished. In fact, it did not look to be completed. Inside the house were still visible support beams with no walls to have been built. The concrete floors were bare, and there did not appear to be any working electricity or running water. It was too dark to see, and Ren could not make out where the crew might have gone to. 

Ren creeped toward the back of the house to reveal a patio and sitting space. It was obvious that this area of construction was meant to provide homes for families who want to live outside of the city. The doors were unlocked. There was no reason for an unfinished house to be locked, Ren thought, but she still entered with caution.

She heard no sounds of voices, no ambient noise at all. She was far enough from the city to avoid the hustle and bustle of the night life, but Ren was sure that she was not alone. If Juniper were there, she would be able to find where any secret rooms or entrances were. If Kovu were with her, she would be able to act a bit more rash and hastily.

Ren was used to working alone, but since the first day of the tournament, she felt very dependent on her friends to be there for her. She spent every day with Kovu and Kavan, and she spent nearly every night playing pai sho with Juniper or listening to her stories. Now that she was alone, she felt empty. It was unhealthy for her, but she couldn’t help but miss the people who had been there for her.

Only Ren’s footsteps made any noise inside of the house. She stopped only for a moment to listen to the space around her. She heard only the faintest sound of a conversation, only enough to know that someone was speaking somewhere. She swiftly investigated the house. There was space for a second floor, but there had been no floor/ceiling installed. The only indication of an upstairs was a set of stairs that lead to nothing.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching, as if there were people to watch her in the first place, Ren laid down on the ground and put her ear against the floor as she had seen Juniper do during their escape from Ba Sing Se. Ren listened, and she heard nothing. She felt foolish, but there was no one to tell of how she listened to the ground for a minute for no reason, so she quickly shook the embarrassment.

She walked to the front door and peered through the side windows. The truck was still parked, but something caught Ren’s attention. Another truck rolled next to the already parked vehicle. Only two people emerged from the second truck, and Ren could not identify them. Ren quickly retreated away from the door and searched for a hiding spot. The mostly vacant building left little for Ren to work with, but with a small blast of airbending, Ren grabbed ahold of one of the scaffolding beams and pulled herself to the second level.

The two unknowns entered the building. They wore black outfits similar to the other intruders. They wore no masks, and Ren could not identify them, but she could see them to be two men.

They walked to the stairs and pulled one of the stair’s boards up to reveal some sort of mechanism. Ren couldn’t tell what it was used for until one man firebended into the mechanism, causing the staircase to move back and reveal another staircase leading beneath the house. The men walked down the stairs, and once the last man entered the stairs, Ren jumped from her vantage point and quickly ran to the staircase. She dived down the stairs and landed herself gently onto the downward steps.

The staircase closed above her. Now she was trapped. It was too dark to see any means of escape, and even if she could escape, she still had at least six people whose faces she had not seen. She had nothing to report back to Ando or Joo San, and she decided to eavesdrop further.

The men hadn’t heard Ren enter the basement level, despite her landing nearly ten feet away from them. She held her breath and hoped they wouldn’t turn around. She waited for the men to reach the bottom of the steps to leave a good distance between them.

The basement of the house was set up into three rooms. The first room was a small room that the staircase led to. A doorway led to the second room, which was a large room that housed a few crates, a table, a radio, and a few dimly lit and flickering lights. A similar mechanism to the staircase was found in the first room, and it was the only way to enter the third room.

Ren peered around the corner of the doorway after the two men entered. However, when Ren looked around the corner there were seven people standing and sitting around a round table. They were all unmasked, but Ren still did not recognize any of them.

One man in particular stood out from the rest of the thieves and vagabonds in the room. He must have been the same age as Kavan or Enlai, if not half a score older. He was tall, even when sitting. His hair was short and black, and his physique was average for a man his age. He carried a look of harsh determination and contempt. Aging weathered his face, and the wrinkles from a tiresome life strained his eyes.

“The Rock Job went exactly as planned,” One of the late arrivals said, addressing the figurehead of the operation. “The charters show that Ando’s inventory is accounted for...” the man continued, trailing off as if he were scared to voice his concerns.

“And?” The leader spoke.

“Ando’s involvement with the Avatar is troubling,” The vagabond added. “If she enlists the Avatar’s help then this operation could fall apart.”

“The Avatar is of no concern to us at this moment,” The leader replied harshly. “She is too busy learning the elements. And even if she were foolish enough to get involved, she only knows fire and air. Surely you all could take her.”

The room was filled with a silence of uncertainty. The man had a point. Even Ren was unsure whether she would be able to fight seven people at once with only two elements in such tight quarters. She needed to leave, but her curiosity got the better of her, and she remained. The leader finally spoke.

“All of your passports and documentations have been approved and finalized. According to the United Republic records you are all Republic City citizens. I would suggest you lay low while the remaining smugglers arrive.”

Ren realized what was happening. These people were not stealing anything from Ando. They were using her trade routes to smuggle spies and soldiers into the United Republic. It was no wonder Ando thought she was being robbed, as the crates used to smuggle the operatives were left completely empty.

“What about Ando?” Another asked.

“And what about her?” The leader replied.

“Come on, Iradai. You expect us to believe that Ando knows what’s going on here? You think she’d be happy to learn that we’re hiding out in her own real estate?”

Ren began to sweat profusely. Sitting only twenty feet from her was the man who wanted to turn her into a weapon for the Fire Nation. She now saw the face of the man who forced Firelord Suzu to have Ren poisoned. Ren felt anger. She felt fear. She had to leave. She couldn’t stay inside the house any longer.

She turned to leave, but once she turned to face the stairs she bumped into a behemoth of a man. She crashed her head against his metal breastplate and felt the pain from the impact fall down her body. She looked up to see the masked face of Huhi.

Before Ren could scream or make any noise, Huhi covered her mouth and swiftly pulled her aside into the shadows of the room. He whispered, “Shh. Don’t speak. Things have become more complicated.”


	17. The Warehouse pt. 2

Ren stood still, not resisting Huhi’s grasp. She couldn't possibly imagine any other scenario where she would be happy to see the lumbering behemoth of a man. The situation certainly had gotten more complicated, and Huhi’s calm response only raised more questions for Ren. She wiggled her way out of Huhi's arms and forced herself against the wall.

“Did you know about this?” Ren whispered. It was a leading question, and Ren was unsure whether she could trust any answer he gave her.

“We believed the Fire Nation may have been stealing supplies, but we were wrong.”

Ren still had questions, many she would not get answers for at that time. Her main focus was getting out of the house unnoticed. That, however, proved to be difficult, as Ren was still drawn to Iradai.

“Iradai is in there,” She said.

“I know,” Huhi replied.

“Let's take him out now while we have the chance. The two of us can take them.”

“We don't know anything about the others in there. We could be walking into a trap.”

“I don't care. He wanted to turn me into a weapon. No one has told me anything good about that man. I don’t trust him.”

“Think clearly, Avatar. If we lose this fight then Iradai will capture you, and he will use you as leverage.”

“Like Ando is?”

Huhi did not reply. Ren knew she had hit a nerve with him. Huhi did not seem like the kind of goon who would go lightly on someone who insulted their employer, especially if they had been working together for as long as Huhi and Ando had. But Ren also knew that Huhi was a professional, just like Ando. He wouldn’t go against Ando’s wishes just to punish Ren for her outburst.

Ren decided to listen to her relatively unwelcomed help and leave the house. If they escaped while they were still unnoticed then they could report back to the police and set up a raid on the house. Ren looked to Huhi and nodded. Huhi nodded in response.

If they were going to get out of the building alive, they had to remain silent. They had to somehow open the hatch stairs door without making any noise, but if Huhi managed to get down without Ren noticing then it couldn't be that difficult. However, leaving would prove to be more difficult of a task. Ren almost instantly abandoned the idea of leaving without making a scene when Huhi explained his plan.

“I'm going to make a distraction. When I do, blow open the door, and we'll escape,” Instructed Huhi with a more cautious tone of voice. “We’ll have less than ten seconds to pull this off, so be quick about it. When you see me give the signal, blast air into the room.”

Ren nodded and moved herself back into the shadows of the far side of the room. She tried to conceal herself the best she could, awaiting Huhi's signal.

Huhi waited for but a few seconds before rounding the corner of the doorway. He punched, and from his fists fired a stream of flames into the meeting room. He ducked, revealing a spot for Ren to attack. She immediately blasted a punch of air into the room, and the surprised panic of the people filled the air.

When the fire settled, Ren had air blasted the door from its hinges. She looked back to see Iradai controlling the fire himself, and their eyes met. His face was shocked, but shortly contorted into a look of rage. Ren couldn't hear what he said, but she could read it on his lips: “Avatar”.

Huhi grabbed Ren, throwing her over his shoulder; and in only two strides scaled the steps and rushed to the front door. He kicked the door open and let Ren onto the ground. They both ran towards the second vehicle that followed.

“Get in,” Huhi cried.

Ren obeyed without question. Huhi opened a compartment underneath the dashboard and began fiddling with the wires.

“I don't want to rush you, but they could be coming any second,” Ren said.

Without speaking, Huhi took two wires and sparked them together several times and started the car. From the front door emerged Iradai. Huhi did not even put the truck into reverse. Rather, he pushed the stick into the third gear and spun the truck a full 180 degrees, tipping and nearly falling over.

It was then that a firebolt hit the truck, and it leaned toward the right side of the road. Ren pushed both of her feet down and blasted air as controlled as she could. The truck tipped back over and bounced back into place. Several more shots of fire came past them and missed, though it nearly gave Ren a heart attack.

“Now what?” Ren asked. 

“We report back to Lady Ando.”

“We should let Joo San know what's happening. We need to tell the President.”

“We'll discuss this later,” Huhi replied, his eyes solely focused on the road.

Ren resisted the urge to argue, since she would have been surely been captured if it weren't for Huhi. “Thank you, by the way.”

“Just doing my job, Avatar.”

The night began to turn to dawn by the time Ren and Huhi returned to the station. The few officers coming in for their morning shifts did not even acknowledge their presence. Something told Ren that they had seen stranger things. Ren approached the front desk and inquired about meeting with Chief Joo San. 

The officer at the desk eyeballed Ren carefully. “You the Avatar?”

“Yes sir,” She replied.

The officer picked up a phone and stepped away from the desk. After a minute he returned and began writing.

“We have two detainees that claim to know you: a Kovu and Juniper.”

“Yes, they're my friends. Why are they in jail?”

“Disturbing the peace, instigating fights with the police, and resisting arrest.”

“That sounds like Kovu I guess, but what did Juniper do?”

“Miss Juniper was the one who started the fight, allegedly.”

Ren sighed and rubbed her temples. “I'm so sorry. It won't happen again.”

“The Ando Organization will cover their bail,” Huhi added, handing the officer a stack of Yuons, well beyond the price of their bail.

“Chief Joo San won’t be in for the next hour. Your friend’s paperwork should take about that time, so if you'd like to wait in holding, feel free to,” The officer said, turning and picking up the ringing phone.

Ren and Huhi both sat in holding on a bench too small for the both of them. Huhi's large size nearly pushed Ren off of the small connected seating.

“Avatar,” Huhi spoke. Ren turned her head upward, trying to see past the man’s mask. “I would advise against mentioning Iradai to Chief Joo San.”

“What? Why not?”

“I believe I speak for everyone involved when I say that this information would instigate an uprising. It could help start a war.”

“It could help stop a war,” Ren protested. “Or are you trying to protect Ando from any bad publicity?”

“No. You don’t understand, Avatar.”

“Oh, I think I understand perfectly well. Ando has been funnelling Fire Nation Separatists into the United Republic. And if word gets out that Ando has been secretly working with the Fire Nation Separatists, then she could face some major jail time.”

“There are better ways to deal with this,” Huhi said. “Military involvement will only frighten people more.”

Ren stood, still only barely meeting Huhi at eye level. “Why are you defending her? She’s committing a crime against Common Law. You people took my family from me, and now you’re trying to silence me.”

Huhi lifted his mask from his face to reveal the scruffed face of the giant. He had no scars, no blemishes, nothing that made him stand outside of the ordinary. He had brown eyes, and his face was actually quite inviting. Ren would not have guessed because of the mask, but he looked like any other person. The only feature he could truly boast was his enormous size.

“I am not trying to silence you,” Huhi said as he stood. “What I’m saying is you need to choose your words carefully, especially with Ando.”

“What do you mean by that?” Ren asked.

“We’re all in a difficult position right now,” Huhi replied. “This discovery is going to change things, change the future. You do realize that, right?”

Ren nodded silently. Huhi placed his mask back onto his face, though now Ren felt less threatened by the man. She had seen his face. She saw he was just like any other person. Huhi appeared to her like any other person now.

The holding cell doors swung open, and Kovu raced out of the doors and hugged Ren. Juniper followed, and she looked to each officer with a glare of contempt.

“Ren! See, I told you guys we knew the Avatar,” Kovu said, cheerful despite the circumstances.

“I leave you two alone for one day and you get thrown in jail?” Ren scolded. “What did you guys do?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Juniper said curtly.

“Ah, it’s a story for another time,” Kovu replied. “I’m more interested in how your super secret mission went.”

“We must be reporting back to Lady Ando and Joo San, Avatar Ren,” Huhi reminded her, placing his hand on her shoulder. 

“Oh, right,” Ren exclaimed. “Tell Enlai and Kavan that I’ll be home this afternoon.”

“You’re not going to tell Enlai or Kavan about this, are you?” Juniper asked Ren, who simply rubbed the back of her neck.

“Consider this our secret,” Huhi answered.

Kovu and Juniper both sighed in relief. It was obvious that they were both at fault for their own arrests. Kovu and Ren laughed and shared quick remarks as they walked back into the station’s main hall. Huhi and Juniper both followed quietly behind.

“You really pick a fight with someone?” Huhi asked.

“It’s none of your business,” Juniper harshly replied.

“I did pay for your bail.”

Juniper paused and brushed her hair away from her eyes. “I did.”

“Why?”

“He disrespects the spirits. All of them do.”

“Not many people here do respect the spirits.”

“It's offensive.”

“I agree.”

Juniper looked up to Huhi, her face unsure. “What do you care about the spirits?”

“I knew many spirits when I was a boy. When I lived in the Fire Nation I was friends with dozens of spirits in my village.”

“Then why does it feel like you're lecturing me? You don't even know me.”

“Let me ask you something, Gypsy girl. You going to pick a fight with every random person who says one bad thing about them?”

Juniper became irritated. “No.”

“Think before you fight. You’re good, but don’t get cocky. Patience is important in life. You win?”

“Would I be in jail if I lost?” Juniper sharply replied, a hint of arrogance in her tone.

Huhi chuckled and shook his head. “Heard you resisted arrest.”

“Those officers had to be sent home early,” Juniper joked, now more comfortable but cautious.

As the group approached the center of the hall, Kovu and Juniper made their farewells and thanked Huhi an overabundance of times for paying their bail. Ren and Huhi were then taken to the highest story of the building to Chief Joo San’s office. They waited until Ando came from the elevator doors.

“Avatar Ren, I assume the plan was a success,” Ando said in her typical and cheerful manner.

Ren and Huhi looked to each other before Huhi spoke, “I believe the two of you would like to speak first.”

Huhi lumbered away from Ando and Ren, leaving the two to themselves, save for the four officers currently filing paperwork at their desks.

“Is there something I should know about?” Ando asked as she sat next to Ren.

Ren did not answer immediately. What Huhi warned her still clung tight to her chest. She had to pick her words wisely with Ando. Ando was a manipulator and a conversational expert. Ren had to be able to get information out of Ando while also giving her information. It would prove to be problematic, but Ren needed to know whether or not Ando was involved.

“Do you remember when the civil war started?” Ren asked.

“Yes I do, actually,” Ando replied. “I remember hearing on the radio that the Fire Nation capital had been attacked by Fire Nation Separatists. There were zeppelins everywhere, fire as far as the eye could see. It was international news. The last full blown civil war was between the two Water Tribes almost a hundred years ago.”

“Do you think I’m the reason for the war?”

“The war started long before you were born. Besides, the war was coming with or without the Avatar.” Ando replied. “Something like that doesn’t happen overnight. It was a long planned coup, and it’s been a long fought war.”

“My mother told me that Iradai wanted to use me as a weapon for the Separatists.”

“The Firelord’s Supreme Chancellor is overzealous. He already put Firelord Suzu in an impossible position by exposing her shipping routes. I don’t see how he hasn’t taken the throne already. He’s as confident as he is stupid.”

“Do you know him?”

“My father and Suzu’s Supreme Chancellor Iradai were close friends, but I never cared for the man.”

Ren shifted and faced Ando. “About the burglars.”

“Yes?”

“They’re not thieves.” 

“And what makes you say that?”

“Well...because they’re immigrants. They’re Fire Nation Separatists. They don’t steal anything. They empty the crates before they’re shipped and smuggle soldiers across United Republic borders.”

Ando leaned forward. It was becoming dangerously clear that she was angered. “You’re telling me that Fire Nation Separatists are using my trade routes as smuggling runs?”

“That’s what it looks like,” Ren replied, careful to tread lightly.

“How do you know this?”

Ren gulped, and she was certain that Ando could tell that she was scared. “Huhi and I followed them to one of your unfinished cul-de-sacs. They had a hidden base underneath one of the houses, and…Iradai was there.”

Ando’s expression could not be read, but could only be interpreted as furious. Ren could feel her own seat becoming hotter from Ando’s nearly uncontrollable rage.

“And you heard someone address the man as Iradai?”

“Yes ma’am, I did.”

Ando was silent. No words needed to be spoken. Ren had the wrong view on the situation going in. For the first time since they met, Ren felt malicious and murderous intent in Ando. There was no doubt that if Ando ever got her hands on Iradai, then he would be exterminated.

“Listen very carefully, Ren,” Ando began. “You are not to speak a word of this to anyone. We will inform Chief Joo San that there was no attempt at the warehouse that night because of your presence, and that will be the end of it. Do you understand?”

“I can’t do that. There are criminals that need to be stopped.”

“Ren, there are some things that you don’t question. At this moment, you do not question this. If you tell Joo San about Iradai, I will personally see to your mother and brother’s swift and merciless demise. Have I made myself clear?”

Ren was sweating and on the verge of tears. Never in her life had anyone threatened her in such a way. Worst of all was that Ando was more than capable of backing up her talk with swift and decisive action. There was no doubt in Ren’s mind that Ando would kill her family in a heartbeat. She whimpered a pathetic ‘yes’ before the doors of the elevator opened and Joo San, soon accompanied by Huhi, walked down the long hall to the Chief’s office. 

Ren was forced to lie to the police that morning. The investigation was still ongoing, but would not be taking any precedence over other cases. Ren wandered home to the warehouse. Home. It felt odd to think of it in such a way. For most of her life the only home she knew was the small lofted apartment above her family’s shop. Where was home now?

She walked back solemnly, the now afternoon sky glowed through the fog of the coming rain. If Orona Ando was not littered with scandal, then the recent discovery would only push further allegations onto her. Until this point, Ren had been unaware of Ando’s stance on the civil war, if she had a stance at all. It was made clear, though, that Iradai had done something to anger Ando.

It was possible that Ando had previously supported the Fire Nation Separatists but no longer did; in which case, Iradai had gone behind her back. Ren could only imagine what kind of woman Ando was; but after that meeting with Joo San, and Ando looking directly at her through that veil, whose use was slowly becoming a rich facade, she knew Ando to be exactly what she thought she was: a monster.

Behind the warehouse through an alleyway was a dumpster set on a track that could easily be moved aside to reveal a hidden door. On the inside was a metal chain that, when pulled, would move the dumpster from the inside as a pulley system designed by Enlai.

It was quiet in the warehouse. The kitchen was empty, as was the room the kids slept in. Ren went out into the main hall and up the steps to the training floor to find Kovu asleep in the middle of the circle. He awoke as Ren cleared the final step and wiped his eyes.

“Welcome back,” He said groggily.

“Where's Enlai and Kavan?”

“They went on some overnight vacation yesterday; something about how we're more trouble than we're worth.”

“I wouldn't argue with that,” Ren said, her voice full of doubt. “Where's Jun?”

“She's asleep somewhere on top of the scaffolding.”

Ren looked up to catch the slightest glimpse of Juniper resting on a beam above them. Airi’s tail could be seen flapping from Juniper’s lap. “How did she get up there?”

“You know, I'm not actually sure,” Kovu said scratching his head. “Some acrobatics stuff I guess.”

“I have got to learn that someday,” Ren said.

“So what happened yesterday? Did you find any dirt on Ando?”

“Well, not exactly,” Ren went on to relay the events of the past 24 hours. Kovu listened intently, and both ended up sitting on the floor.

“So Ando really didn't know about the secret lair underneath her own houses?” Kovu asked, just as confused as Ren.

“I was just as confused until I saw how she reacted when I told her. It was terrifying. I've never seen her like that. She had the face of a killer.”

“Well, she is a killer. Remember what she said about the beach house? The guy couldn't pay for Ando's favor, so she, you know,” Kovu crossed his hand across his neck, gesturing the action of getting one's throat slit. “You think Iradai went behind her back?”

“That's what it's starting to look like,” Ren concluded. “Either that or she's telling the truth, and Ando and Iradai really have no connection.”

“I find that a little hard to believe,” Kovu said.

“I do too, but…” Ren started. “I think she’s serious. If she gets her hands on Iradai, she will kill him.”

“What do we do?” Kovu asked.

“I don’t know,” replied Ren, knowing that she could not make a decision on the matter easily. 

Ando and Iradai are both criminals, and Ren had a personal motive against them both. She knew it was wrong, but in a momentary loss of judgement, she almost wished that Ando and Iradai would finish each other off. Perhaps then Ren would be spared the difficulty of deciding the fates of two people that had done heinous things to her.

The hours until the late afternoon passed as if time halted completely. Rain fell, but no thunder or lightning danced in the sky. It was a melancholy downpour. Kovu had joined Juniper on the scaffolding to sleep, but Ren could not fall into slumber. For hours she ran through the same few airbending and firebending sequences. The more she practiced, the more she felt that her abilities diminished. She became more sluggish, her movements slow and choppy.

When Juniper and Kovu woke, they dared not interrupt Ren’s self training. Protest as Juniper did, Kovu did not allow her to speak with Ren for the time. Juniper climbed down from the high scaffolding as Kovu hovered away with Ton-Ton. Juniper, once her feet touched the ground, looked to Ren with a concerned frown. Airi fluttered around Ren, hoping to receive a pat on the head, but Ren only shooed her away. 

Ren noticed the scar on Juniper’s face. It still had not healed completely, and Juniper had repeatedly refused treatment. Ren still felt guilty despite Juniper constantly reassuring her that she was not angry about the incident. Juniper turned and left Ren. Not a word had been spoken between the three for the rest of the day. That day, there was no camaraderie. There were no kind words. There were no words at all. When Enlai and Kavan returned to the warehouse, they questioned nothing. And though Kavan tried to speak with Ren and offer guidance, she would speak no longer.


	18. The Republic City Spirit Portal

A few hours passed since Ren left with Ando on their mission. Kovu and Juniper were left alone for the day. Enlai and Kavan decided to take a personal day off to spend time with Nikolai. This was the first day that the two had not trained, and the constant games of Pai Sho wore on their ability to strategize.

The two sat in the middle of the ba gua circle, deep enough in concentration, but distracted enough that neither played at their best.

“It’s so quiet. Is it usually this quiet when Enlai and I leave?” Juniper asked.

“Not at all. It feels really weird.”

“Pai Sho is starting to get old.”

“Let’s go somewhere then,” Kovu said, jumping to his feet.

“Are you sure we should be leaving the warehouse? What if they come back and we’re not here?”

“We’ll leave a note! Come on. I’m so tired of being cooped up in here all day. Besides, Ando said we could do whatever we wanted.”

Juniper continued to think on the idea.

“Enlai locked the front door, and we can just go through the secret door.”

Juniper groaned, showing signs of complacency.

“Besides we haven’t hung out just the two of us. Ren and I train together every day, and I feel like I don’t see you much.”

“Okay, fine. Let’s go do something.”

Kovu’s face gleamed with excitement at the thought of leaving the warehouse. Kavan wandered from his office with a stack of reports under his arm.

“Finally decide to leave the warehouse?” Kavan asked, his attention mostly to Juniper.

“We didn't know you were still here,” Juniper said.

“Enlai wanted to make a stop by a buyer's place, so I had to come back and get the paperwork.” Kavan said, shifting his attention toward Kovu. “All work and no play with that one. So, finally convinced her to get out and relax?”

“It took some time, but I think I wore her down,” Kovu said.

“I would be just fine playing Pai Sho,” Juniper said.

“I think it’s good for you two to spend some time together,” Kavan said. “Ren and Kovu train together every day, so it’ll be good for you two to go out and actually do something outside of the tournament. You guys are part of a team, so it would make sense for you to see each other outside of training.”

“I want to go visit the spirit portal,” Juniper said to herself, though loud enough to be heard by Kovu and Kavan.

“That’s an excellent idea, Jun,” Kavan said. “Come on, you can walk with me.”

“Stay here Airi. We'll be back later, and don't get into any trouble,” Kovu said to the avian as she swooped down and perched herself on the railing. Airi cried and ruffled her feathers in an affirmative gesture.

Leaving the warehouse, the midday heat gleamed on the asphalt of the roads. Bouncing in the distance could be seen the rays of the sun reflecting off the ground, distorting the distant streets and people.

It was a particularly busy day for the early week, and the further into the city they walked, the busier it got. Tourists were seen in jerseys of their favorite bending teams, and street performances were abundant. It was a popular time to be in Republic City, and the city was full of life.

They reached Enlai, who was standing by an alleyway entrance next to a clothing shop. She held Nikolai in her arms, and her foot tapped at a restless pace.

“Finally,” Enlai said, catching sight of Kavan. “Don't tell me they're coming along.”

“No, they're doing their own thing today,” Kavan replied, handing Enlai the small binders of papers and taking Nikolai from her arms.

“We're going to the spirit portal,” Kovu said with a gleam in his eye. Juniper, finally in a more spirited mood, nodded her head in affirmation.

“Of course you are,” Enlai said coldly, rolling her eyes. “We won't be home tonight, so you're on your own for dinner.”

“Where are you going?” Juniper asked.

“Away,” Enlai replied bluntly. “You kids are more trouble than you're worth.”

“When will you be back?” Kovu asked.

“Tomorrow late afternoon. So you'll need to make your own breakfast as well. And don't think you're getting out of training either,” Enlai said more to Juniper than Kovu. “Once I return it's back to work!”

“I guess we'll see you kids tomorrow,” Kavan said with a smile on his face, rocking Nikolai, who cooed and giggled while reaching for Kavan's face.

Enlai and Kavan left the two, arm in arm like any other loving couple. From behind it looked like they were two lovers taking an afternoon walk with their child. No one would have thought anything of it; that is, unless they knew how demanding and sour Enlai was and how patient Kavan was. They were a perfect contrast to each other, and somehow it worked.

“I still don't understand those two,” Kovu said, scratching his head.

“I don't think they understand us either,” Juniper added.

“I'm hungry. Let's go eat something really unhealthy.”

“You took the words right out of my mouth,” Juniper smiled at the idea.

When one looked to fill their stomachs until they got sick, there was no better place to go than Granny's Diner. Incidentally, this was the same Granny that Kovu often spoke so highly of. Her shop was south of midtown, and it boasted a menu almost too large to fathom; taking full course meals from all corners of the world.

“Hey Granny! I'm back,” Kovu shouted over the crowded cafe.

An older woman nearing her seventies appeared from the kitchen in a dirty food stained apron. She was large, very large, but she was a short woman in stature. Her hair was kept in a net, and was white with a perm.

“Kovu dearest! Where have you been?” The woman barged through the line of people and gave Kovu a hug that made even Juniper's back ache. 

“I've been training with the Avatar, Granny,” Kovu said, still held up in the woman's embrace.

“I read that you were on a team with the Avatar, and I am so proud of you,” Granny said, letting Kovu down and pinching his cheeks. “And who might this be? A girlfriend maybe?”

Kovu and Juniper both gagged and took a step away from each other. “No, Granny. This is Jun, my teammate. And the best earthbender you've ever seen!”

“Kovu, stop it. It's embarrassing,” Juniper said, taking yet another step away.

“Well any friend of Kovu's is welcome in my home,” Granny said. Before Juniper could protest, Granny had picked Juniper up in a bear hug that actually made her back pop. She let Juniper down, and Juniper rubbed her lower back.

Granny immediately turned to Kovu and slapped him on his arm. “You should have told me when you got into the city! I've been worried sick.”

“We had important Avatar business, Granny!”

“That's no excuse to leave your old Granny to worry.”

“Are you sure you're not related?” Juniper asked.

“Oh no dear. I took him in when he was only four years old. The poor thing’s parents died when he was very young. You should have seen him when I found him rummaging through the dumpster out back. He looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks.”

“You’re making me sound so helpless.”

“Honey, you should have seen how quickly he ate scarfed down the spring rolls I made for him. You probably ate thirty of those things!”

Juniper giggled and covered her mouth. Kovu stared her down with a narrow glare, and Granny pulled him into another hug.

“Oh, I’m so glad you came and brought your little friend! Please sit anywhere you’d like. HEY!” Granny’s tone shifted instantly, but the cafe remained vocal. “PAMO, GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF HERE! I TOLD YOU NO LOITERING. IF YOU’RE GOING TO BUY SOMETHING, DO IT!”

Juniper’s face was visibly shocked and terrified, but Kovu laughed and remained smiling. Granny grabbed them both by the hand and dragged them to a two-seater table by the bar and handed Juniper a menu. “Anything you want dear, it’s on the house.”

“I couldn’t possibly-”

“-Of course you could,” Kovu interjected.

“It’s not a problem at all, honey,” Granny said. “I’ll leave you to look over the menu.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Juniper opened the menu, and her eyes widened at the vast and seemingly endless assortment of cuisines from all over the world. There was something for everyone, and the menu resembled five different completed menus compiled into one. After a short time, Granny returned with two large bowls of noodles and a plate of dumplings.

“These were always Kovu’s favorite as a kid,” Granny said, placing the food onto the table. “Have you decided on something dear?”

“There’s so much to choose from, but I think I’m going to go with this one,” Juniper placed the menu on the table and pointed to her desired dish.

Granny and Kovu looked at each other and smiled an identical devilish smile. 

“You know that’s the spiciest item on our menu?” Granny asked.

“Yeah, no one’s ever finished it,” Kovu added.

“There’s a first time for everything,” Juniper replied with a self righteous arrogance in her voice.

Granny laughed and took the menu. “We’ll see about that.” She said before retreating into the kitchen.

“Your granny sure runs a tight ship,” Juniper said.

“She’s the best,” Kovu said, slurping a wad of noodles and ravishing the dumplings.

The two ate their appetizers, which were portioned more like entrees, and shared stories of their time in Republic City. While Kovu had lived in the city significantly longer than Juniper had, they both knew their way around, though Kovu knew the city like the back of his hand.

Later, Granny emerged from the kitchen with a large plate of pistachio brahman steak with a large bowl of jasmine rice for Kovu. For Juniper she carried a large bowl of jasmine rice to accompany the plate of what the menu called “Unbearably Spicy Octopus and Sea Cod Curry.” The aroma from the dish was enough to burn the hairs from anyone’s nose, but Juniper eyed the meal with the hunger of a wolf.

“Dig in kids! Let’s see how you like that curry,” Granny said taking a seat.

Juniper took her chopsticks and brought a scoop of rice to her mouth. The jasmine was perfect and did not take away from the natural taste of the rice and cream. She then took the most soaked piece of octopus and took a bite. She immediately began to tear up from the spice. The menu did not lie when it said unbearable. She waved her hand in front of her mouth, and Kovu and Granny laughed at the girl’s misfortune.

“Told you it was spicy,” Granny said.

“This is nothing,” Juniper said, obviously in pain and trying to hide the fact.

“Betcha can't eat that whole thing,” Kovu jeered, his mouth full of rice and steak.

“You’re so on,” Juniper said as she began to swiftly gorge the curry. The more she ate, the more red her face turned. 

It took nearly an hour of eating on and off, but Juniper finally finished the curry to Kovu and Granny's surprise. Kovu belched and patted his belly, and Juniper belched in response, loud enough to silent the cafe. She covered her mouth and began to laugh.

Kovu and Juniper left Granny's Diner with full stomachs and no want for any more food. They both walked at slower paces to midtown where the Republic City spirit portal was located.

The spirit wilds of Republic City diminished in size in the past century. Where they once stood for a dozen blocks now became a small community of withering vines climbing along the sides of abandoned homes. The spirit wilds were segregated from where the humans lived, and it was not as common to find humans living with the spirits, even within the city. The spirits never showed themselves during the daylight. The wilds, though, were still a sight for tourism, and many people travelled through the wilds during their daily commute.

Juniper had truthfully never been to the spirit portal. She simply had not wished to see it until recently. While she had always wanted to visit each portal once, she did not want to go alone. 

“Kovu?”

“Hmm?”

“I have a question.”

“Shoot.”

She paused and briefly looked around the area as they neared the spirit portal. It didn't feel right. It felt scared.

“What do you think about Ren?”

Kovu laughed and patted Juniper on the shoulder. “What do you mean? 'What do I think of Ren,’” He said in an imitating voice.

“I mean, do you think she's doing a good job with the whole Avatar thing?”

“The whole Avatar thing?” Kovu chuckled.

“You train with her. How is she doing?” Juniper asked, almost ashamed.

“She’s been picking up airbending really quickly. I think she's a natural, but even I'm not a master, and I've been doing it for like my whole life.”

“That's good to hear,” Juniper said quietly. “I have a confession to make. And it's kind of embarrassing.”

“That you totally have a thing for Ren?”

Juniper turned bright red and stammered unintelligible blabber. “W-what does that have to do with anything?”

“Look, it's just the two of us. You can admit that you have a huge crush on Ren.”

“No! Well yes, but no,” Juniper shouted.

“I have a special sense for these kinds of things,” Kovu teased.

“I admire her a lot. She's going through a hard time only just discovering she's the Avatar, and I want to be there for her because I care for her,” Juniper looked back to Kovu, who was holding back an obnoxiously childish grin. “You’d better keep this to yourself.”

“Mum's the word,” Kovu said, wrapping his arm around Juniper the way an older brother would. “So what is your actual confession?”

“Well, I've never actually been to the spirit portal.”

“Wait, really?” Kovu said, shocked and confused. “Miss spiritual hasn't even been to the portal in her own backyard?”

“I guess I just didn't want to go by myself,” Juniper replied.

Kovu looked down and stopped, grabbing Juniper's wrist and halting her. “Um, listen. The spirit portal here isn’t in good shape.”

“What do you mean?”

“You'll understand when you see it, but don't freak out.”

“How bad could it possibly be?”

“I know how you are when it comes to the spirits, so say it now: Kovu warned me beforehand.”

Juniper rolled her eyes and repeated Kovu's words. “Kovu warned me beforehand.”

“And he is not at fault if I cause a scene.”

“Seriously?”

“Say it.”

Taking a deep breath, Juniper said, “And it's not your fault if I cause a scene. Is it really that bad?”

“Well it's not good,” Kovu replied as they neared and got closer to the portal.

The spirit portal shone and could be seen from several blocks away. Even through the vines the portal glistened through the cracks and openings of the foliage. They walked to the portal’s edge, and Juniper was chartreuse with disgust. 

Surrounding the perimeter of the portal we're stationed nearly thirty guards, all dressed in Republic City Police uniforms. The guards Juniper could understand. What she shivered at was the state of the portal itself. While it shone bright and illuminated the otherwise ceilinged block, the vines surrounding the portal were brown and withered. They contorted and twisted into themselves and looked like something out of a horror story.

If the vines were not enough to make Juniper furious, the poorly kept state of the wilds around the portal were shameful. There was rubbish on the grounds and the homeless community of the wilds ran rampant throughout the area.

“This isn’t right,” Juniper said under her breath. 

“I told you it was bad,” Kovu said, keeping his tone respectful. “No one wants to take care of the spirit wilds. No one asked Korra to open the portals, and people still resent her for it.”

They looked on to the sorry portal with a similar sadness plastered on their face. Juniper knelt down onto her knees and bowed her head. She began to speak a prayer that her mother had taught her when she was only a few years old. Juniper and Kovu both had always had a deep connection with the spirits, though the way they carried on about it differed greatly.

A homeless man walked up to Juniper and Kovu and sat next to the young earthbender. He rocked back and forth and eventually fell asleep against Juniper’s shoulder, snoring loudly and drooling on her clothes. She shuddered and stood, leaving the man to fall over. He was in such a deep sleep that he remained in slumber even after falling to the ground.

“What happened here?” Juniper shouted.

“Jun, quiet,” Kovu said, trying to calm her down.

“No! This is wrong. How could the portal become so dark?”

“Jun, come on. What did I say? Don't make a scene. Let’s just go.”

The ground beneath Kovu began to shake and rattle, enough to capture the attention of the people around them and the police stationed around the perimeter.

“Hey kid! Cut the bending,” One officer shouted, but his interference only made Juniper angrier, causing small rips in the concrete ground.

“Jun, seriously, we're gonna get in trouble,” Kovu said, placing his hand on her shoulder only to have it swiped away.

“Hey! Stand down,” Another officer shouted. There were now six officers making their way to Juniper and Kovu, each ready to strike if the situation escalated.

Juniper turned to the officers with tears in her eyes. Kovu grabbed her arm and pulled her back a step though she resisted. The rumbling subsided partially, but the tremors still shook the ground. Officers began directing people around the incident as if there had already been an accident blocking the flow of traffic.

“Come on, kid. Some of us are trying to get through here,” One man shouted through the crowd. 

Juniper did not know the man but she could pick him out of all the people congregated behind them with her seismic sense. She quickly turned and slammed her foot into the ground, causing the ground beneath the man to spring him backward and onto his back.

The police advanced and surrounded Kovu and Juniper, their chain launches poised and ready to fire. “Stand down, or we will be forced to take you in.”

Juniper looked past the police to the portal, fluctuating in its hue. A tear fell down her face, and the tremors rested. The police came to Juniper and Kovu and put them in handcuffs. Kovu shook his head and complied.

“Gypsies,” On officer said in a mocking manner.

Juniper tensed in rage and kicked her foot over her head, sending a piece of concrete to connect with the officer in front of her. It knocked off his helmet and sent him falling on his back. The other police stood in shock for a second, but enough time for Juniper to drop and swipe the legs of the officer behind her.

Kovu instinctively joined the fight by jumping into a side kick, blasting air and knocking back two of the guards. Protests from the crowd filled the area, and panic ensued. Three more guards jumped and launched their chains toward Juniper. She dodged two and grabbed the final chain as it came to her. She yanked the chain and shifted her foot. She raised a thin wall and the officer hit the wall, his chain armguard ripped from his wrist.

Juniper and Kovu were both then lifted, their arms above their heads, as the police metalbended their handcuffs. Kovu relaxed, ready to concede, but Juniper struggled and continued to fight with the police, bending the ground beneath her. She shouted and cursed the police before finally submitting and allowing the officers to take them to the station.

Hours passed, and the two were taken to the jail. There were no windows in the holding cell, and Juniper and Kovu were forced to share the cell with several other criminals. There was a single toilet to be used publicly, but both refused to utilize the facilities.

“Hey! We're friends with the Avatar. Maybe you've seen us on TV?” Kovu shouted at the two officers standing guard, but they remained silent. “You know, Kovu, Juniper, and Avatar Ren the Rhino Falcons?”

There was still no response. “Come on! We've been participating in the tournament. How could you not recognize us?”

“We have jobs, kid,” One guard replied.

“I thought rhino falcons were extinct,” The other said.

“UGH! Just ask the chief! Ren was here earlier with Orona Ando.”

“Chief's out until morning. You're just gonna have to sit tight until he gets here.”

Kovu groaned and sat on a wall bench next to Juniper. “Can you believe those guys? What did we do, anyway? Fight the police and disturb the peace? Unreasonable.”

“It’s my fault,” Juniper replied. “You warned me, and I didn’t listen.”

“Oh you listened,” Kovu said. Juniper turned sharply and gave him a vexing glare. Kovu scooted away and crossed his arms. “You admitted that it’s your fault.”

“That’s not the point.”

One rather large and muscular inmate sat across from them and carefully eyed them both. “Hey, ain’t you with that Avatar girl? The ones on TV?”

“See, even he knows who we are,” Kovu shouted back to the guards.

“So how’d you kids get thrown in the slammer?”

“Jun here decided to pick a fight with the police.”

“Fighting the coppers? That’s some heavy stuff man.”

“What about you?” Kovu inquired, almost too interested in making friends with the criminal.

“Killed some guys, burned down a building, the usual.”

“Admirable for a criminal, I guess.”

“Why’d you square up with the fuzz?” The man asked Juniper.

“I lost my temper,” Juniper replied both angry and afraid.

“I warned her that the spirit portal was in bad shape.”

“Oh yeah,” The inmate exclaimed. “That thing hasn’t looked good since Sarvin.”

“Say, you didn’t happen to know Sarvin did you?” Kovu asked.

The man grinned and removed his shirt in one swift motion, revealing a tiny scar on his shoulder blade. “Got this bad boy from the Avatar himself. Yep, I’m quite proud of that one.”

“Whoa! What did you do?”

“Cased a jewelry store when I was twelve. Didn’t expect to see him seeing as he kind of just disappeared. Thought he was dead to be honest.”

Kovu and Juniper were silent. Though it was Ren who had longed to learn more about Sarvin, Kovu and Juniper both felt a similar drive. Kovu uncrossed his legs and leaned forward. “Say, mister inmate murder guy, what do you know about Sarvin? What was he like?”

“You’re asking me? The Avatar should know about that stuff.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Kovu said wearily.

“I can tell you kids that whatever kind of person this new Avatar is, she can’t be any worse than Sarvin. That guy was not anyone’s first pick for man of the year,” The inmate stood from his seat motioned to the toilet seat. “It was nice talking to you kids. Gotta take care of some unfinished business.”

Kovu and Juniper both cringed and moved as far from the toilet as they could. Juniper raised her legs and placed her bare feet on the bench. She wrapped her arms around her knees and sniffled, tears starting to fill her eyes.

“Hey, Jun, don’t cry. I’m sorry I teased you before. I just thought it’d lighten the mood.”

“It’s not you, Kovu,” Juniper said, wiping her eyes. “I could feel the pain of the spirits. They were afraid.”

“I know. I'm sorry.”

“How did the portal become so out of balance? I don’t understand.”

“I don’t know,” Kovu said. No quick remarks were made. At this time he felt they would be too inappropriate.

“I’m glad we went though,” Juniper said, finally smiling for the first time since they left the portal. “I’m glad you were with me.”

“Don’t get all emotional on me now just because we’re in jail.”

Juniper giggled and rested her head against Kovu’s shoulder. “I should have listened to you.”

“Yes you should have.”

“It was reckless of me.”

“Yes it was.”

“And we wouldn’t be in this mess if you were in charge.”

“You took the words right out of my mouth.”

They both laughed, and the atmosphere finally became more lighthearted. Juniper looked up to Kovu and moved off of his shoulder. “Hey Kovu?”

“Hmm?”

“What happened to your parents?”

Kovu scratched his head and pondered for several seconds. He shrugged his shoulders and slouched back on the bench. “Dunno. I never really knew them.”

“What did they do?”

“They were airbenders from the Southern Air Temple. They helped people. Either that or they were in a travelling circus; it’s all very blurry.”

“How’d you go to the Southern Air Temple all the time if you lived in Republic City?”

“I have what they call dual citizenship. I'm technically a Southern Air Temple citizen, so Granny let me go to the Temple for training every couple of months. What about you miss gypsy? Why’d you leave Wushon?”

Juniper caught herself before speaking, shrinking back onto the bench. “I don’t feel comfortable talking about it. Not yet at least.”

Kovu shrugged and airbended himself to the bench across from Juniper, landing slowly and cross legged. “We should probably try to get some sort of sleep.”

Juniper nodded and laid across the bench, shifting, tossing, and turning in an attempt to get comfortable, but to no avail. She then laid on the cold stone floor and was washed with a wave of tranquility. Kovu remained in an upright position through his sleep. He often got in the habit of sleeping while sitting through meditation, and he even slept this way at the warehouse. It had been an unexpectedly busy day, but both Kovu and Juniper were glad that they got to spend it together.


	19. Growing Pains

Ren’s return home from her errand for Ando felt long overdue. With only two days until the final elimination matches, her mind was shrouded and lost. So much had happened in only a couple of days that Ren almost forgot what she was trying to accomplish in the first place. Her airbending training was finally progressing through Ren's previous couple of days struggling to find her rhythm. However, she still found herself struggling to find any motivation to perfect the discipline.

Enlai and Kavan were still unaware of Juniper and Kovu's visit to the United Republic jail, and they wished to keep it that way. Ren and Enlai already had their quarrels, but she did not want to make it harder for either of them.

Meditation was becoming harder to pressure through. Ren had too much on her mind to focus on one thing at a time, but she knew that meditation was meant for exactly that. She needed to let her mind be free. She could not speak for Kovu or Juniper, but she, herself, was becoming more and more restless as they sat in silence.

“Juniper! Time for training. Come on,” Enlai’s voice boomed throughout the hall. All four once sitting in silence jumped from the commanding call.

“Aww, come on Enlai, We’re meditating here,” Kovu complained, throwing his hands in the air.

“You know the deal. One hour of meditation and then she has to practice her earthbending.”

“That is the deal you three made,” said Kavan.

Ren stood and turned to Enlai. “We don’t want to keep Juniper from her training, but don’t you think she could use a little bit of relaxation every now and then? Look at her. She can barely keep her eyes open.”

“You’re Kavan’s students, and Juniper is mine. You’re staying in my house for free. Don’t try to argue with me, Avatar.”

“Hey, she’s my friend, and I’m just trying to look out for her.”

“She needs to be able to protect you when you’re in danger. Would you rather your friend not be able to defend herself?”

“Maybe you should go before they start throwing fists,” Kovu whispered to Juniper, who was red from anxiety and embarrassment.

“You might want to do that,” Kavan whispered as well.

Juniper sighed and stood. “It’s okay, Enlai. I’m ready for today’s training.”

Enlai huffed and quickly turned, marching down the steps. Juniper deeply exhaled and followed, turning back to wave goodbye.

Ren groaned and flailed her arms angrily, steam rising from the top of her head. She promptly sat beside Kovu and took a deep, but aggravated breath. “How do you deal with her? She’s impossible! And don’t say patience!”

“Um....forbearance?” Kavan shrugged.

Ren’s bottom lip protruded in discontent. She ignored Kavan’s response and resumed her meditation, now in a sour mood that wouldn’t shake.

Enlai trained Juniper on the outskirts of the mountain ranges north west of Republic City. The walk took a little over two hours and was spent in silence. Juniper dared not speak to Enlai unless spoken to. That was simply the relationship that the two had.

Juniper had been trying to learn different techniques to repel metalbending attacks. Enlai always came prepared with metal plated wrist guards and authentic Republic City Police chain launchers. Enlai’s training was ruthless, and completely disregarded Juniper’s personal safety. Juniper’s long clothing covered the many cuts and bruises she had received during training, but she certainly felt them.

There was rarely time for Juniper to rest, and when she was able to it was for but ten minutes, then they resumed for several more hours of training. On this day in particular, Juniper was beginning to become worn from the endless drills and spars.

“Come on Juniper. You can do better.”

“I’m sorry Enlai. My body is too tired to keep going. Can’t we take a short break?”

“You had a break two hours ago. Plus, you had the past two days off. We’re running through it again.”

“Y-yes ma’am.”

The metal plates on Enlai’s wrist bent and waved like the ocean. Juniper readied herself for Enlai’s attack. Four plates shot from Enlai’s wrist and chased for Juniper. With a right handed block, followed by a likewise left handed block from around the arm, the two plates were deflected, and a one-handed cartwheel to the side helped her dodge the third plate. The fourth, however, grappled to her left leg mid air, and sent her flying backwards, landing flat on her back.

Juniper grunted in pain, holding the back of her head. Enlai walked to her and picked her up with one hand, lifting her to her feet.

“What was that?” Enlai asked angrily.

“I’m sorry. I’m too sore to keep fighting.”

“How many times do I have to tell you that high attacks can't simply be sidestepped, especially when your legs are wide for an opening. When you're in that position you need to be thinking three steps ahead.”

“This training is just too much right now. I'm exhausted, and at this pace I won’t be able to perform well at the tournament.”

“Forget the tournament,” Enlai roared. “I’m not training you so you can parade about like some sort of circus animal! This is serious. What happens if Ren or Kovu are captured, taken down, beaten? How will you teach Ren earthbending if you can barely pass these sequences? You’re not ready. Now get in position and run it again!”

It took every ounce of self control to keep Juniper from snapping back at Enlai. The training was pushing her limits, and she didn’t know what to do. She got into a defensive stance. Enlai shot the same drill. Juniper tried, and the same outcome came to her. Enlai simply shook her head and began packing up her gear.

“What are you doing?” Juniper asked.

“We’re leaving. You obviously can’t handle it right now. I don't know what's gotten into you lately. You’ve lost a lot of valuable training time, so this better not happen again.”

Juniper could not say a word. She knew that she had disappointed Enlai; rather, she felt unfit in some way. Enlai packed the gear and led the trek back to the city. Juniper dared not speak with Enlai after what happened. For the first time since she left Wushon, Juniper felt like she was back home again, and she wished more than anything to escape.

Enlai swung the front door to the warehouse open, slamming it shut once she and Juniper entered. She marched back toward the kitchen, ignoring Kavan’s greeting as they met outside the long hall.

“What happened out there?” he asked Juniper.

“She’s angry with me because I couldn’t continue with training. I’m just too worn out.”

“Why don’t you rest upstairs. I think Kovu is running through some sequences. I’m sure he’d appreciate the company.”

“Ren’s not training with him?”

“Ren is meditating in your room. She said she wanted to try to reach out to her past lives. She’s been at it for a couple of hours now. I told her not to rush these kinds of things, but she just says 'I’m the Avatar. I should be able to do this,’ and just stays there. She's pretty stressed, and I’d rather not interrupt her.”

“I guess I wouldn’t want to either,” said Juniper. She bowed and limped up the steps.

Kovu was balancing on the tips of his fingers, wobbling, but somehow remaining balanced. Once he caught eye of her he smiled and shouted, “Jun! You're back early.”

Kovu airbended himself back to his feet and ran to embrace Juniper. Kovu's squeeze was tight, and Juniper shrieked from the pain. She slipped from the hug and rubbed the sensitive areas of her body.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Sometimes I can't control my own strength,” Kovu said, patting his muscles.

“Enlai's training is just a bit more than I bargained for.”

“Let me see,” Kovu said. Juniper simply looked down, trying to ignore the demand. “Come one, Jun, it seems bad.”

Juniper reluctantly removed her long, flowing top to reveal the many bruises and cuts she had received over the past three weeks.

“Jun! What happened?”

“Training happened.”

“Those don’t look good. You need a healer.”

“I’ll be fine, Kovu. But please don’t tell Ren.”

“Why not? She worries about you, ya know?”

“That’s exactly why she can’t know. She has enough to worry about. I don’t want to become a burden.”

Kovu sighed and nodded his head. “I don’t like this.”

“Please, Kovu.”

“I won’t tell her, but she’s not going to be happy when she finds out.”

“I know.”

Juniper caught a glimpse of Ren coming toward the stairs. She quickly threw her long drape on and sat on a box in a, truthfully, pathetic attempt to make things look normal. Ren came up the steps and chuckled at Juniper’s awkward sitting and Kovu’s general look of cluelessness.

“What are you two doing? You're usually not home this early,” Asked Ren.

“Oh, um, I was just showing Jun this thing with Ton-Ton,” Said Kovu trying to make a convincing story.

“It's not that upside-down floating thing you tried to show me and Kavan earlier, is it?”

“Hey, you guys and your constant criticisms threw me off my game. That's not the first time I've tried it out.”

“You could have fooled us,” Ren teased. She noticed Juniper acting more reserved than normal, as if the girl could be any more quiet. “Are you okay, Jun? You look exhausted.” 

“Oh, y-yeah, I'm okay.”

“You're usually not back this early. Did something happen at training?”

“No. No, nothing happened. Enlai thought I should take the rest of the day off is all.”

“Really?” Ren said, surprised, “Well I'm glad you can relax for a little bit.” she smiled.

“REN! COME HERE NOW,” Enlai’s voice resonated throughout the warehouse. Ren shuddered and let out a long groan.

“Even when we’re not training she makes us do everything,” Ren said frustratingly.

“Yeah, she even made me sweep the entire bottom floor with a broom! A broom! I could airbend all the dust, but she said that ‘it ruins the integrity of manual labor,’ I’m gonna feel bad for Nikolai when he’s older,” Kovu ranted.

“She just wants us to do our part,” Juniper said, both in defense of Enlai and an attempt to keep focus away from herself. “After all, we are staying here for free.”

“It’d be a lot easier to do our part if she weren’t completely impossible,” Ren replied.

The three sauntered to the kitchen to find Enlai preparing vegetables for dinner. Kavan was sitting at the table making faces at Nikolai and cooing strange noises.

“Ren, go out and buy everything on this list,” Enlai said as she flicked a well folded paper. It hit Ren in the face and fell to the floor, to which Juniper picked up.

“Why do I have to go? Why didn’t you pick up groceries on your way home?” Ren asked.

“Ask Juniper,” Enlai replied sharply.

Juniper shrunk back, Kovu and Kavan both looking to her awkwardly. Neither wished to say anything.

“Don’t blame Juniper,” Ren defensively snapped.

Enlai slammed the knife she had been using to chop vegetables into the cutting board and turned to face the crowd. “Are you busy saving the world?”

“Well, no.”

“Then you can spare a few hours to pick up groceries.”

“Hey, how about we send Jun with her, since Ren still doesn’t know her way around,” Kovu instantly suggested.

“I think that’s a good idea,” Kavan added.

Juniper silently protested, shaking her head and waving her arms. She did not want to be forced into a situation where Ren could find out about Enlai’s abusive training, but she also did not want to be around Enlai while she was still angry. 

Enlai looked to Juniper and narrowed her eyes. She scoffed and turned back to her preps, metalbending the knife back into her hand. “Whatever. Just get it done.”

Ren’s eye twitched in anger. She stepped forward to spit further defiance, but the hand of Juniper resting on her shoulder prevented her from doing so. Rather, she made a mocking gesture to Enlai’s back and stormed out of the kitchen, Juniper following closely.

“Dear, I don’t want to criticize your training,” Kavan began.

“Then don’t say anything,” Enlai interrupted.

“Okay, well don’t you think you push Juniper a bit too hard?”

“Have you seen her cuts and bruises?” Kovu interjected. “I want Jun to be strong, but she needs a break. It’s only been a month, and she looks like she’s been fighting in a warzone.”

“Maybe just try to go a bit easier on her,” Kavan said. “She’s a talented girl, you know that. She just needs more positive reinforcement.”

“Your concerns are welcomed, though unnecessary,” Enlai replied. “Juniper is one of the best earthbenders in the world, and she’s only going to get better under my tutelage. Now if you two are finished, I have dinner to cook, so some peace and quiet would be nice.”

Kovu and Kavan both slouched in their seats and sighed in their own manner. Taking Nikolai, Kavan and Kovu left the room, leaving Enlai to work in peace. 

The sun hid behind the seam of the horizon, its rays creeping over the city. Ren and Juniper both carried several bags of various vegetables, fruits, and spices. Under her arm, Ren held a large bag of rice. Juniper was quiet during the errands, as she did not want to draw any attention to her limping.

“Are they too heavy?” Ren asked.

“Oh, no. Not at all.”

“Are you sure? Your arms are shaking.”

“I'm sure. Thank you,” Juniper smiled, trying to look stronger than she really felt. 

Juniper knew that Ren would find out about her injuries eventually, but she wanted to tell Ren herself. She had to break into it gently. Ren and Enlai already had problems, and Juniper didn't want to make it any worse.

“Can I ask you something?” Juniper asked.

“Of course.”

“Do you think I'm a good fighter?”

“What are you talking about? You're one of the best fighters in the whole tournament. No one wants to go against you,” Ren said, shocked that Juniper even asked in the first place.

“I guess I just feel like I haven't been performing as well lately.”

“Well I don't know about how well you're doing during training, but in the tournament you're completely dominating.”

Juniper replied worryingly, “But am I good enough for you?”

Ren chuckled, but seeing the concern in Juniper's face made her seem unwanted. “Of course you're good enough for me, Jun. I don't care about how well you fight; you're my friend.”

Ren could tell that something was bothering Juniper, though she could not pinpoint any cause or reason. Ever since she was bailed out of jail Juniper had been especially testing, but Ren assumed that she knew her well enough to understand.

“Something’s going on with you, Jun. What is it?” Ren finally asked.

“Please promise you won't get mad,” Juniper pleaded as she hurried Ren around the corner. She removed her long flowing robes to reveal the many bruises and coagulating scars around her arms, legs, and lower back. Her under garments were worn and ragged, well overdue for new clothing.

“What in the world have you been doing?” Ren asked, speaking and stuttering almost too quickly to be understood. “Where did these come from?”

“Training has been putting a lot of pressure on me.”

“Enlai did this?” Ren asked with burning intensity.

“I want to be strong. I want to be the strongest earthbender ever,” Juniper began to cry and frantically wipe the tears from her face. “All I want to do is protect you and keep you safe. I had no purpose before I met you, and now I'm afraid that I'm not going to be good enough, and then I'll be worthless.”

Ren grabbed the bags Juniper had dropped and rushed her away to an area further away from the inner city. It looked foolish to any bystanders, but Ren and Juniper were rushing through the streets post haste. They slowed their pace as they approached the warehouse.

“Why didn't you tell me about this before?” Ren asked, trying to muster every bit of patience she could, but found it almost too difficult. “We're friends. You should have told me, so I could do something about it.”

“I didn't want you to be worried about me,” Juniper admitted. “You've been going through so much yourself that I didn't want to add any extra stress on you.”

“Jun, you're my friend. I'm going to worry about you,” Ren replied, awkwardly wishing to mend the sore parts of Juniper's body. “I'm so mad at Enlai right now!”

“Please don't be. Enlai is the best there is, and I need to be able to get stronger.”

“But this is too much,” Ren protested. “I want you to be strong too, but I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Sometimes we have to fail before we can succeed,” Juniper retorted.

“This is different. Enlai’s supposed to be training you, not beating you!”

“I’m learning so much, though. I want to protect you, but I’m not sure if I can now. You’re learning so much, and you’re improving every day, but I feel like I’m stuck. I’m not moving forward. I’m exhausted, but I want to keep going.”

“Then ask Enlai to train you differently,” Ren suggested.

“I don’t think she’ll listen.”

Ren shook her head and pulled every grocery bag over her arm, and she began to walk toward the warehouse. When they returned to the warehouse, the air was full of warming fragrances. Ren and Juniper were both very hungry, and they wished to eat as soon as possible.

They stormed into the kitchen to find Enlai, Kavan, Kovu, and Nikolai all eating bowls of soup. Two bowls had been set out for when they returned. However, Ren frustratingly dropped the bags she was carrying and sat down.

“Did you remember the leeks?” Enlai asked.

“Yes, I remembered the leeks,” Ren replied curtly.

Juniper sat in between Kovu and Ren. She took a few sips of soup before looking over to Ren, who was silently motioning towards Enlai. Juniper hadn’t exactly made things easy for the family, but she thought that she at least had Enlai and Kavan’s blessing.

Juniper finally spoke. “Enlai?”

“Yes, Juniper?”

Juniper took a deep breath and pushed her food away. “Training with you is exhilarating, tiring, stressful, and painful. You’re the best earthbender around, and I respect you. But I’m too sore and I'm too strained from training. I don’t feel like I’m learning anything anymore, and I’m only getting angrier the more you force me to block the same five drills over and over again. Neutral jing is relative to the person. I jump and flip around a lot because I created my own style of earthbending. I can’t learn when I don’t want to, and I think you should rethink your teaching curriculum.”

Ren and Kovu’s mouths were both agape. Kovu dropped his spoon and quickly picked it back up, wiping it with his napkin. Kavan smiled and leaned back in his chair.

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to make sure I heard you correctly, Jun,” Kavan began. “You said that my wife should rethink her teaching curriculum.”

“Everyone heard me say it,” Juniper replied in complete apathy.

“Ren? Kovu? What do you guys think?” Kavan added.

“Leave me out of this,” Kovu replied quickly and unprompted.

“Enlai, we really appreciate you taking us into your home, but Jun is really beat up. I want her to get stronger too, but I'm also worried that your training is hurting her more than it's helping,” Ren added.

Enlai downed her bowl of soup and stared blankly into Juniper's eyes. Juniper, whose eyes were already dark and cold from a lack of sleep, stared at Enlai; she could not argue with her anymore.

Enlai pushed her chair back and took the empty bowl to the sink. After rinsing her bowl he sits again and rolls her eyes. “Fine. Juniper, you have the rest of this week off to recover.”

Juniper sighed in relief, slouching back in her chair and letting her now dirty white hair fall over her face.

“We will no longer work on blocking metalbending techniques,” Enlai added.

“That would explain how you got so many bruises,” Kovu said.

“You won't need to practice blocking metalbending because I'm going to teach you metalbending,” Enlai said pompously, as if she were more excited at the idea rather than the application.

The room fell silent until Juniper suddenly jumped out of her seat and cheered. “Yes! Finally!”


	20. Victories

There was a burn Ren felt on her face as she looked up to the high sun shone down onto the Ando Tower’s east courtyard. Ren, Juniper, and Kovu stood with Ando on a platform as press and fans took pictures of the highly discussed Rhino Falcons. It was nearing later in the midday, and the fighters were on recess. During the hour long recess, competitors are encouraged to meet with their fellow opponents, eat, and interact with fans.

The third and final week of elimination rounds had already begun, and this day was especially important. It was the final day of elimination rounds, and everything was on the line for the final two hundred and fifty fighters. Only one hundred benders would move on past the elimination rounds, and for many, this was their final shot at making their names known.

Fortunate for the Rhino Falcons, their names would live on that year even if they did not advance to the finals rounds. While the Rhino Falcons were incredibly secretive outside of the competition, Orona Ando made sure that her fighters were involved in press questions as well as being involved with their fans. Of all of the teams, both new and previously established, no team had made themselves more accessible to their fans than the Rhino Falcons, taking advantage of every opportunity to speak with the press or any person who approached them.

While Ren and Kovu were especially active, Juniper remained the silent yet terrifying threat she had been known for since the first week. It was surprising, though, how much personal information Ren was able to give without putting her family at risk. It also surprised her how easy it was to keep her history hidden from public knowledge as well.

Later, the Rhino Falcons sat at a signing table for the last half hour of the recess. This is how their recess period was spent for all three days of each weekend of the elimination rounds. Ando provided each member with a specialized bento box of food prepared by Ando’s personal chef, who incidentally happened to be the mounting behemoth Huhi, himself.

Ren ate her meal in whatever brief moments of rest she could get, but the number of fans getting posters, jerseys, and photos signed never seemed to relent.

“Hey, hey Juniper check it out,” Kovu exclaimed. Juniper looked across Ren to see Kovu with two pieces of takuan over his eyes and sticky rice made out to be a mustache. She simply shook her head and proceeded to sign a photograph.

“Something tells me she’s not amused,” Ren laughed.

“It’s not that,” Juniper replied.

“I know why you’re down in the dumps today, Jun,” Kovu said, eating the takuan that covered his eyes. “You’re just sad because you’re alone on the second level, and Ren and I are together on the first level.”

“That’s not it! Besides, I’m not in a bad mood,” Juniper said, though it was clear she missed the company.

“Yeah, yeah miss, ‘Can’t Ando just switch the seating?’” Kovu teased.

Juniper shifted her foot under the table, rippling and breaking one of Kovu’s seat’s legs, sending him to land on his bottom. Kovu bended himself back to his feet and brushed himself off in an attempt to appear more apathetic to being made a fool of.

“Excuse me, Huhi my good sir,” Kovu said. “You wouldn’t happen to have another chair do you?”

“I can see about arranging for another, but you will be returning to your matches shortly,” Huhi replied.

“A man needs his rest,” Kovu exclaimed.

“You’re the guru of rest, alright,” Ren said mockingly.

“You joke about it now, but just you wait; one day we’re going to be stranded in the desert, and the only escape will be to wait for someone to come get us. Then you’ll be glad you had the guru of rest with you!”

“Impossible,” Juniper said, unfazed and continuing to sign merchandise. “I can see through the sand. We couldn’t get lost in the desert.”

“Buzzkill,” Kovu said, sitting back down in his broken seat. His chin was barely above the table.

A little girl came up to Ren with a photo that the two had taken together earlier in the day. Her eyes were wide with wonder, and she fidgeted with excitement. “Avatar Ren, could you please sign our photo?”

“Of course,” Ren smiled, taking the photo from the girl. “What’s your name?”

“Sagi. You’re my favorite bender in the world!”

Ren blushed and twiddled her thumbs. “I’m nothing special.”

“Yeah huh you are. You’re the Avatar! Look, look,” The girl reached her hand out and ignited a small flame in the palm of her hand. “I’m a firebender just like you!”

Ren smiled and placed her hand underneath Sagi’s, flowing power into the girl and making the flame three times as large. Sagi’s face lit up, and Ren took the girl’s hand. “Keep practicing, and one day you’ll be a better firebender than I am.”

“I’ll try my best,” Sagi said. Ren signed the girl’s photo, and Sagi ran off to her mother and father, showing them her signed photo.

“You’re surprisingly good with kids,” Kovu said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ren asked, not offended, but skeptical.

“Nothing, just that you’re good with people,” Kovu replied.

Ren had not wanted to become like Sarvin, or at least how the rest of the world viewed Sarvin. She may have been naturally good with people, but she wished to be loved for being herself and not just the Avatar. Juniper rose from her seat and informed the others that she would be returning to her seat on the second level. Ren and Kovu decided it would be best if they returned to their seats as well.

Enlai and Kavan were both absent from the event for the final weekend. They said that they would not always be around, and that the kids should get used to being able to fend for themselves. 

Ren and Kovu were assigned to the spotlight stage for the final day of elimination rounds, and this was Ren’s ninth consecutive showing on the spotlight stage. Ren felt biased towards her when it came to the publicity of the event, but she tried not to let that affect the way she fought when the time came.

They could not say the same for Juniper, but Ren and Kovu were having unbelievable showings on this final day, winning all of their final matches. With only one match left each, the two prepared for who their opponents could be. With only two hundred and fifty benders remaining, there was no room to underestimate any opponent. There was always a chance of an upset, and in those instances the underdog often came out with more praise than the expected victor.

“Hey, you know how they usually announce the lineups before the matches begin?” Kovu said.

“What about it?” Ren asked.

“Well isn’t it weird that neither of us know who we’re fighting last?”

“Now that you mention it, I don’t have a clue who I’m going against.”

“What if they have us going against super strong benders that we haven’t seen yet? Or worse; what if we have to fight each other?”

“But we’ve fought during training all the time.”

“But this time one of us has to lose, ending both of our winning streaks!”

Ren laughed and crossed her legs. “Then you’d better be ready to lose.”

“Ha! In your dreams, Avatar,” Kovu said, flicking his finger and sending a small burst of air to smack Ren’s cheek.

“Oh now you’re asking for it,” Ren said vindictively.

As the day grew nearer to the evening, Ren and Kovu had yet to fight their final competitors. That did not, however, stop the crowd around the spotlight stage from increasing exponentially. With only an hour left in the final day, Juniper made her way to the first level to meet with her teammates.

“Hey Jun,” Kovu shouted, waving his hand in the air.

“How were your fights?” Ren asked.

“I won all five.” Juniper said humbly.

“Whoa! You really did go undefeated for all three weeks. That's our Jun,” Kovu said.

“It's not that big of a deal,” Juniper said embarrassed. “You two have been doing really well too.”

“Yeah, but we're not undefeated,” Kovu replied.

“You should be proud, Jun,” Ren said.

“I am proud, I guess. I'm just not used to the praise.”

“Tell me about it,” Ren said.

“Speak for yourself,” Kovu exclaimed, coolly leaning back in his seat. “When you're as great as me you get used to the praise!”

Overhead a voice came over the loudspeaker, “LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT'S TIME FOR OUR SPOTLIGHT MATCH. YOU'VE SEEN THEM FIGHT FOR THEIR TEAM, BUT NOW YOU'LL SEE THEM FIGHT EACH OTHER. THE NEXT MATCH WILL BE BETWEEN THE RHINO FALCON'S AVATAR REN AND KOVU!”

Kovu jumped from his seat with vigor and pointed at Ren. “I knew it! They're making us fight!”

“What's the matter? Afraid I'll beat you?” Ren teased.

“Save it for the ring, Avatar!” Kovu said as he rushed down the stands.

“Wish us luck,” Ren said to Juniper as she stood to follow Kovu.

“I hope you both do your best,” Juniper smiled, giving Ren a thumbs up.

Ren and Kovu stood at the fringe of their respective side of the ring, each filled with an indescribable thrill. Traditionally, when two team members were put against each other it meant that both were guaranteed to move on to the finals. While unconventional, it was not an uncommon practice. Ren assumed this was the case, but did not ignore the possibility that the tournament pinned the two for more entertainment purposes.

The fire in the eyes of the two benders burned through each other's heads. They had fought together hundreds of times in training, but now was their chance to show the world what Team Avatar was made of. The whistle blew, and the match began.

Both Ren and Kovu wasted no time going on the offensive. They both charged in similar manners and clashed in the center of the ring. They ignored bending completely and began the match with hand to hand combat. Kovu, being allowed to airbend, had a natural advantage over Ren at this time, being able to more elusively evade her full frontal attacks. Ren fell and swept her legs, forcing Kovu to flip away from the attack. Ren rolled back and brought herself to her feet, quickly adjusting and moving along the circle.

Their training together made them particularly cautious in this fight, daring each other to try a different approach than they were used to. Ren thought of Juniper and the fights she had so convincingly won. She wanted to fight like Juniper, but without Juniper’s acrobatic dexterity Ren felt she was limited on her approach.

But there was no time to think. Kovu jumped onto an air scooter and sped around the circumference of the ring, forcing Ren into the center. Ren fired several fire bolts, but Kovu dodged each attack with swift movements. He jumped off the air scooter and spun, kicking and sending a blast of air in Ren’s direction.

Ren ignited her arms and legs in flames and propelled herself into the air, positioning her legs toward Kovu and spitting flames from her feet. The attack sent Ren backward, and Kovu clapped his hands and split the fire around him.

Now both were back on their feet, and the crowd was unhinged in their applause. Kovu smiled devilishly at Ren, and Ren smiled in response. While the rest of the matches that day were fought in all seriousness, this was a friendly match between two friends enjoying the opportunity to let loose. 

Ren dashed forward, reminding the crowd of her own physical prowess. She slid and swept her legs again, only this time Ren planned for Kovu’s evasion. He lept into the air, and with both fists, Ren blasted flames in Kovu’s direction. Kovu swept his arms, dispelling the attack, but ignoring the first rule of airbending. Ren took full advantage of Kovu’s mistake and rolled underneath him and turned to his back, blasting fire and sending Kovu across the ring.

Kovu jumped to his feet and hopped on an air scooter, charging directly at Ren. She rolled away and ran to the other side of the ring, but Kovu was hot on her trail. Ren turned around, but Kovu had jumped from his air scooter and air kicked Ren's back, sending her into the railing. 

Ren was dazed, but could see Kovu's oncoming attack of air punches. She ducked and created whips of flame and slashed them into Kovu, knocking him to the side and rolling over.

Ren had not had as much fun in her matches until this point. It was exhilarating and allowed her to show off her personal style. The only other match she felt this alive was her fight with Juniper, and while that fight was one sided, there was never a point where she was not completely enjoying herself.

Kovu and Ren were both panting, neither wanting to stand down, but neither wanting to beat the other.

“Take to the air, Avatar,” Kovu shouted as he immersed himself in a tornado and rose nearly ten feet in the air.

Ren grinned and jumped, igniting her feet and arms and propelling herself into the air. They met for what Ren assumed would be their final advancement.

Kovu fired several air punches in an attempt to keep Ren on the defensive. Ren moved from side to side, trying to close the gap between them. She was defenseless in the air, and unlike Kovu, was unable to remain in the air for very long. 

She charged toward Kovu, anticipating he would attack her directly. She was correct, and Kovu fired another powerful air punch. Ren knew the first rule of airbending, but Kovu did not know the first rule of firebending: the power of fire comes from the breath. She inhaled deeply, and just as she felt the wind against her face, she exhaled flames like a dragon. Kovu was taken back, and lost his balance.

He fell to the ground with a loud thud, and Ren slowly brought herself to the floor. Kovu stood rubbing his head and back, and raised his hand. “That's enough. I admit defeat.” He said, bowing exaggeratingly.

The crowd cheered and stood in ovation. Ren and Kovu hugged and patted each other on the back, Kovu wincing and rotating his shoulder. The ringside medics came to aid, but Kovu assured them he was okay.

Ren supported Kovu down the steps and met with Juniper, who was standing outside the ring with Ando and Huhi.

“I've seen some fights in my time, but you kids have some serious potential,” Ando said.

All were taken back by the praise, for there was no tone of condensation on her voice. “Thanks Ando," Ren said.

“You're lucky I forfeited. Otherwise I would have taken you out,” Kovu said, obviously still in pain.

“Can we go meet with fans?” Juniper asked. All looked to Juniper with looks of disbelief.

“Who are you and what have you done with our Jun?” Kovu asked.

“Oh hush! I just thought it'd be nice,” Juniper replied, almost embarrassed.

“You kids are free to do whatever you'd like,” Ando said. “I'll have a table set up for you outside.”

“You guys go on ahead,” Ren said.

“You sure?” Kovu asked.

“Yeah, I'm sure,” Ren said, her attention going to Ando.

Kovu and Juniper left reluctantly, accompanied by Huhi, who assisted Kovu by lifting him up completely. Ren swallowed her anxiety and approached Ando. “Hey, Ando?”

“Is something bothering you, Ren?”

“Well, yes,” Ren replied. “Can I talk to my mom? To Yin? I want to make sure they’re okay.”

“You don’t trust me?” Ando asked, obviously knowing the answer to her own question.

“Of course I don’t trust you. I don't know why you would expect me to.”

Ando chuckled and placed her hand on Ren’s shoulder. “Absolutely, you may speak with your family. All you had to do was ask. I’m not a terrible person, Ren. I have more than an ounce of compassion in my heart.”

Ren was unsure of how to respond. She nodded and said, “Thank you, Ando. When can I talk with them?”

“I’ll be coming by tomorrow with the results of the past three weeks. You may speak with them then.”

Ren impulsively took Ando in a firm yet trembling embrace. “Thank you so much Orona.”

Ando smiled and hugged Ren back. Realizing what she was doing, Ren quickly stepped away from Ando and scratched her head. “Um, also, about Iradai.”

“Ren, we’ve been over this.”

“I know, but-”

“-I don’t want to hear another word about that man,” Ando sharply cut off Ren. “I’m allowing you to speak with your family, so don’t test my patience, okay?”

“Y-yes ma’am.”

“I will see you tomorrow, Avatar,” Ando said in a significantly more sour tone than when the conversation began. 

Ren watched as Ando disappeared into the crowd. She was enraged, remembering exactly what she was: Ando's employee. Ando still had no regards for Ren, her well being, or the well being of her family. They were tools for her to use, and Ren was playing the servant perfectly.

She met with Kovu and Juniper at their table to meet with their fans. Her mind, though, was set only on her family. Finally, she would be able to know how they were doing. Her only hope was that they were safe and unharmed by Ando’s seemingly omniscient grasp.

With two weeks to prepare for the finals, the Rhino Falcons took the day off of training. Ando was to come later in the day with the results of the final weekend of elimination rounds. While Ren had been constantly told by fans and pro-bending statisticians that the Rhino Falcons were guaranteed picks for the finals, she tried not to set her expectations too high. But the tournament was a mere blip in her mind.

Her only concern was speaking with her family. Ando had promised to let her speak with her mother and Yin, and Ren could barely contain her excitement. Ren and Kovu sat with Kavan on the top level of the warehouse. Kavan and Kovu were playing a game of Pai Sho, and Kavan was beating Kovu quite convincingly. Ren sat on a box near the window and stared out onto the city. It was certainly different from Ba Sing Se, and she found the city mesmerizing.

“Man, you’re good, Kavan,” Kovu said.

“Years of practice,” Kavan replied.

“How many years exactly?”

“Watch it,” Kavan said. “I could still beat you in a fight any day.”

“You’re just jealous of my young wit and resolve.”

“Oh really?” Kavan said as he took his white lotus tile and moved it over several tiles to block Kovu’s white lotus piece. The final move of the game was complicated, and Kovu doubted that even Juniper could have seen that one.

“Aw come on,” Kovu shouted. “How’d you even see that?”

“Because I forced the move,” Kavan said. “It’s called the Emperor’s Reign.”

“I didn’t know Pai Sho had moves like that.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know, kid,” Kavan said, rubbing Kovu’s hair.

Kovu playfully swiped Kavan’s hand away and ran to Ren. “Can’t get enough of the view?”

Ren had only been paying half attention to the conversation behind her. She had taken the opportunity to meditate, something she found herself doing on a regular basis. “Huh? Oh, yeah. It’s nothing like Ba Sing Se.”

“Oh, shoot! Were you meditating?” Kovu asked. “Because I can tell Kavan to keep his voice down so you can concentrate.”

“Yeah, I’m the one who needs to keep their voice down,” Kavan said rolling his eyes.

“No you two are fine. I was just thinking about my mom.”

Kavan and Kovu were silent for a brief moment. “Is Ando really going to let you talk with her?” Kovu asked.

“She told me that she would,” Ren replied. “She has to.”

“Ren, I’ve known Ando for years,” Kavan said. “I know you’re anxious to speak with your family, but…”

“But what?”

“Just don’t get your hopes up too much,” Kavan said. “Ando is a woman of her word, but she still can’t be trusted.”

“I don’t trust her at all,” Ren snapped, jumping from the crate.

“I’m just suggesting you don’t get too comfortable around her. She’s not someone you want to be in debt to.”

“If anything she’s in debt to me,” Ren shouted. “If it weren’t for me she wouldn’t even have a pro-bending team!”

“And me. Don’t forget the guy who made the team,” Kovu teased.

“I just don’t think I need you to tell me not to trust her,” Ren said to Kavan. She was angry; Kavan understood that. He frowned and the room went quiet. “I’m sorry, Kavan. I’m just frustrated.”

“Fear and anger are completely natural emotions to feel right now,” Kavan said cooley. “But you have to learn to control those emotions so they don’t become who you are.”

“Like Sarvin?” Ren asked.

Kavan paused and looked down to the finished Pai Sho game. “Yeah… like Sarvin.” 

Footsteps came up the stairs, and Juniper emerged from the bottom of the steps. She held a grocery bag filled with sweets and snack foods. She dumped them on the floor on top of the Pai Sho board, and Kovu flocked to the food like a hawk to its prey. Incidentally, Airi also swooped down and pecked at the assortment of food.

“Since we're not training today, I thought we could use the sweets,” Juniper said with a rosy silk in her voice.

“Jun, have I ever told you that you're the best?” Kovu said.

“You told me this morning when I beat you in Pai Sho.”

“It was hypothetical,” Kovu teased.

“Oh, and, well, Ando is here now.”

“She is?” Ren said, rushing to the edge of the railing. She peered over to see Ando and Enlai quietly bickering by the front door. Ando had with her a folder of papers and a personal radio. Ren's heart leapt and ran downstairs and intercepted the two. “Ando!”

“Ah, excited to see me, Ren?” Ando asked, dripping with condensation in her tone.

“I just -I'm excited to speak with my mom.”

“Of course you are, dear. I would be too. I know the importance of family more than anyone. If it weren't for my father, I wouldn't be able to live the way I do.”

Enlai rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Take it upstairs.”

“As you wish you,” Ando replied, taking Ren's arm to be escorted up the stairs, though she could have easily moved to the second level on her own.

Kovu and Juniper filled their faces with sweets, and Kavan had retreated to his office. Kovu leapt to his feet and rushed to Ren and Ando. “What are the results? Are we moving on to the finals?”

“Let's take a look,” Ando said as she sat on the floor next to Juniper. She opened the folder, and removed the first sheet. “Juniper, would you be a dear and read the results for us.”  
Juniper took the paper and silently read ahead before speaking. “The Rhino Falcon’s benders win/loss is at 41/45 matches won. Individual performances are ranked as such: Ren with a total score of 94, Juniper with a total score of 99, and Kovu with a total score of 93. All benders of the team the Rhino Falcons will continue to the final rounds of the International Bending Tournament.”

Kovu cheered and hugged Ren, lifting her from the ground. Juniper smiled sensibly. She was proud of herself and her friends. She only wished that Ren would be just as proud of her and Kovu.

“Keep reading,” Ando instructed.

“Juniper will be awarded the All State Earthbender award for the third and final weekend of the elimination rounds. Wushon's Juniper is to be awarded the Earthbender of the Preliminaries award for her exemplary performances. Kovu will be awarded the All State Airbending award for the third and final weekend of elimination rounds. Avatar Ren will be awarded the All State Firebending award for the third and final weekend of elimination rounds. Avatar Ren is to be awarded Firebender of the Preliminaries award for her exemplary performances. Avatar Ren is also to be awarded the Bender of the Split award for her exemplary performances, sportsmanship, and overall impact.”

“Wow! Ren, you’re amazing,” Kovu exclaimed.

“That she is,” Ando said. “Congratulations, kids. You all should be very proud.”

Ren had almost forgotten what she was so anxious about this day. She had never dreamed of being awarded such prestigious titles, in terms of the tournament that is. She felt a swell of pride build in her. She was confident, and she was happy. She knelt down next to Ando and took a piece of candy from the pile. “Can I call my mom now? I want to tell her the news.”

“Of course, Ren,” Ando said. She took the radio and placed it between her and Ren. It was smaller than most two way radios, and Ren was sure that it was a prototype model that Ando had not publicly invested. She took the wired phone and pressed a series of numbers. Neither Ren nor Juniper could follow Ando's fingers as she punched in the number.

Ando then answered to someone on the other end. “Do you have Miss Hena and master Yin on the line? Excellent. Patch them through please,” Ando then handed the phone to Ren and stood. “I will leave you alone to speak with your family. Kovu, Juniper, would you please escort me downstairs? I would absolutely love some of Kavan's noodles. You haven't had such perfect texture and consistency in noodles like Kavan’s.”

Kovu and Juniper left Ren without protest. They did not want to infringe on Ren's privacy. Ren held the phone to her ear, a single pitch ring piercing her senses. Several moments passed, and a voice, so sweet and so familiar, finally answered. “Hello? Ren?” Her mother spoke.

Ren sniffled, tears immediately streaming down her face. She covered her mouth and spoke, almost in a whisper. “Hey mom.”

“Oh my gosh, Firefly, I’m so glad you’re okay!”

“I’m fine mom. What about you and Yin? Please tell me you’re safe.”

“Yes, dear, we’re safe. I promise.”

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know what to do,” Ren said in a crying fit. She sobbed and snorted, trembling in a near fetal position.

“We haven’t been harmed, Ren,” Hena said. “In fact, Yin has been as happy as ever.”

“You’re on Ember Island?”

“It took a few days to get here, but Miss Ando has treated us like royalty.”

“I hate her. I don’t trust her one bit.”

“And I don’t think you should,” Hena said. “But we’ve been taken care of very well. Don't let your guard down around her, ever.”

Ren smiled and sighed in relief. She couldn’t hear any fear from her mother; in fact, Hena sounded quite at peace. “Have you been watching the tournament?”

“Yin has been watching it more than I have, but I’ve seen all of your matches. I’m so unbelievably proud of you!”

“I’m being awarded the Bender of the Split Award, mom," Ren said.

Hena squealed and laughed in ecstasy. “Oh, Firefly I’m so proud of you! You’re turning into a very capable Avatar.”

“I don't deserve it,” Ren said downtrodden. “I've been participating in the tournament for years without ever getting any awards, and the only reason I got any this year is because I’m the Avatar. I wish people didn't treat me so differently. It makes me feel really uncomfortable.”

“But you are the Avatar, my love,” Hena replied. “I know it's been hard, but you're going to have to accept the reality of your life.”

“I know that. But I never asked for any of this. I never asked to be the Avatar, and just because I am doesn't mean that people should treat me like I'm a savior. I don't want people thinking I'm like Sarvin, but I also don't want people thinking I'm like any other Avatar. I just wish things were back to the way things were.”

“I know, firefly. You know I would change the world for you if I could, but this is the direction fate chose. You’re the Avatar for a reason, and I know that you’ll do amazing things for this world one day,” Hena said. A nondescript voice could be heard on the other end. Ren assumed it to be a guard of sorts. “Yin wants to talk to you.”

“Yes, please put him on,” Ren said.

There was a brief silence as the phone was passed. Yin answered with a youthful bliss that Ren had missed from her brother. “Hey sis!”

“Hey, Yin!”

“I watched you fight Kovu yesterday. You two are amazing!”

“Did you watch Juniper take on Patsu?”

“I hope she’s the one to teach you earthbending because there’s no other earthbender that could beat her.” 

“Just wait until you meet the woman who trains Juniper,” Ren said, a devilish smile plastered on her face. “She’s the most difficult woman I’ve ever met.”

“You can handle it. You’re the Avatar!”

“How have you been? How are they treating you?”

“It’s amazing! We’re practically living in a mansion. And we can go wherever we want on the island. I wish you were here.”

“I wish you were here,” Ren said, once again wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Don’t cry, sis,” Yin said. “We’re fine. And if something happens, I’ll knock out anyone who tries to mess with us!”

Ren chuckled, still crying, but relieved from her brother’s attempted comfort. The time passed Ren quicker than she expected. Hours passed of Ren talking with her mom and brother. She felt better about her situation. While her family was safe, the looming threat of Ando’s presence continued to bring Ren to her knees. But for the meanwhile, Ren was at peace. She was relaxed and refused to let the future be a deterrent in her path moving forward.


	21. Ghosts

Sun kissed asphalt burned underneath Juniper's sole-less boots. Enlai had sent Team Avatar out of the house for the day. She was hosting a series of buyers, and instructed the kids not to return until late in the evening. Juniper had the rare and often overlooked gift of telling the time from the position of the sun. She looked up and assumed the time to be close to an hour after noontime. Ren and Kovu both were keen on the idea of meeting and mingling with fans around the city.

It was also Ren's idea to eat lunch at the Pro-Bending Arena. It was Juniper’s idea to get food from Granny's. And it was Kovu's suggestion to revisit the spirit portal.

Persons of all backgrounds and all nations flocked to the kids in passing. Ren was confident and now comfortable in her position. She had finally accepted and acknowledged the fact that she was the Avatar. That would not change, and she relished the smiles she brought to people's faces. 

They walked gleefully through the Republic City midtown, talking amongst themselves and the people who stopped them. One figure, though, followed closely behind them. They kept their distance, especially from Ren. Juniper often turned around, looking for this presence she could feel in the Earth, but she could find no one suspicious.

“What’s wrong, Jun?” Ren asked.

“It's nothing,” Juniper replied. “Just a weird feeling.”

“It's not ghosts is it?” Kovu asked. “I heard that after Korra died, some spirits started to haunt people around the city.”

“If we were being haunted by spirits I would know,” Juniper replied stoically. “Besides, they wouldn't be ghosts. Ghosts don't exist.”

“How do you know? Have you seen one?”

“No.”

“Then you don't know they're not real.”

“I don't need to see them to know they're not real,” Juniper said.

“Such a non-believer,” Kovu said, shaking his head.

The man following them continued his walk, making sure to keep a good distance between them. He found himself walking too quickly and turned around almost immediately. Juniper swerved around and looked all over. Ren and Kovu looked at her like she was crazy.

“Are you sure you're okay?” Ren asked, now more concerned than before.

“It's fine,” Juniper replied, suspicious but not completely on guard. “Let's get food. I'm starving.”

They walked for another half hour until reaching Granny's Diner. It was especially busy this time of day, and Granny herself was at the helm of the shop, taking orders and rushing to the back to cook. Once the three entered the diner, Granny's head appeared from the side of the kitchen door. She squealed and ran to Kovu, pushing and shoving regular patrons aside.

“Oh Kovu! I'm so glad you came back with your friends,” Granny said, giving Kovu an enormous hug. She let him down and gave Juniper a similar but restrained hug. “Hello, Juniper. It's so wonderful to see you again.”

“You as well, ma’am,” Juniper replied, thankful that the hug did not throw out her back.

Granny looked to Ren and extended her hand. “You must be Avatar Ren.”

“That's me,” Ren smiled, taking Granny's hand only to be pulled into a hug as forceful as Kovu's.

“I can’t believe the Avatar is here to eat my food,” Granny said. “Is Kovu behaving? Is he helping to teach you airbending?”

“Behaving?” Juniper asked.

“Teaching?” Ren added.

“Yeah, yeah have your fun,” Kovu said, waving them away. “At least Granny appreciates me.”

“Oh, Kovu," Granny said, giving Kovu a motherly pat on the shoulder. “You know I love you, but you’re not the sharpest tool in the shed.”

Ren and Juniper both chuckled at Kovu's misfortune. He shook his head and leaned against Granny. “All the women in my life think I'm a joke.”

“But you're going to find a nice girl someday who will love you for who you are,” Granny said, rubbing his head like a child.

“I wonder what that relationship would look like,” Ren thought aloud.

“Why don't you kids sit at the bar while I make your food,” Granny said, ushering them to the bar in front of the kitchen. “I'll get you a menu, Ren.”

“Thank you, Granny,” Ren said.

“I'd like another one of what I had last time,” Juniper said, already salivating in anticipation.

“You've got it dear!”

“I want the dumplings,” Kovu added.

“I know how you like them,” Granny replied.

Ren looked over the lengthy menu for several minutes before deciding on the Granny Special, which was a bake of herring, noodles, tomatoes, and lobster in a white champagne sauce.

As the diner got busier, Granny became more sociable with each customer. She talked with each person as if they were all old friends. She brought the kids their food in separate bags for each to carry.

“What are you kids doing today?” Granny asked.

“Well we're going to the arena to eat,” Ren said. “Then we're going to the spirit portal.”

“I'm glad you're going to be able to see the portal,” Granny said to Ren. “As the Avatar, it will be good for you.”

Ren nodded and looked at Juniper. She was already washed with sorrow, and it was completely readable on her face. Ren had not been to the portal, and she hoped that being close to it would somehow spark something in her Avatar spirit. While she knew it would be unlikely, she hoped that Sarvin or Korra or any one of her past lives might present themselves.

The kids left Granny's Diner with their arms full of food. Juniper stopped before following and looked around. She knew that someone was still following them, but she couldn't pinpoint where the mysterious presence was. She reluctantly rushed to Ren and Kovu, and they began their walk to the arena.

Security around the arena had been increased to accommodate for the growing number of tourists coming into the city for the final rounds. The elimination rounds of the tournament were only the first half of the two month long event. While the first month of the tournament had a solid turnout, it wasn't until the finals that people made their pilgrimage to the event; and since Republic City was already a site of tourism, the city was bound to be filled to the brim in the coming month.

The kids were able to enter the arena without any identification check or cover fee. They had also been given permission to explore the arena in its entirety, as contestants in the final rounds were able to traverse the arena freely. They sat in the nosebleed section of the arena and ate their meal in peace; the travel time was long enough to cool their food down without becoming cold.

Patrons took pictures in front of the main stage and meandered throughout the open arena. The kids sat far enough that people did not recognize them, but Ren wouldn't have minded if people approached them. She wished to make herself accessible to people if they needed her, and she knew Kovu and Juniper both felt the same.

Kovu volunteered to take their empty bags and finished meals to the rubbish bins. He walked down the steps to the immaculately cleaned halls where vendors and patrons would soon occupy the area. It was quiet, and faint echoes of conversations filled the halls. He disposed of their trash and looked on to a group of four people to see a familiar face.

“Yuling,” Kovu called out.

The reporter turned around and waved at Kovu, excusing himself from the conversation. “Kovu, it's a pleasure to see you again.”

“You too.”

“Congratulations on advancing to the final rounds. You must be proud.”

“I never had any doubts,” Kovu said arrogantly. 

“I heard you and Juniper were arrested a little while ago. Any comment?”

“I have nothing to say about our alleged discretions,” Kovu teased.

“Understandable,” Yuling replied. “Are you with Ren and Juniper?”

“Yeah, they're in the arena,” Kovu replied. He thought for a moment and decided it would be a good time to try to learn a bit more about Orona Ando. He wanted to keep the conversation casual, and he didn't want to appear suspicious. “Hey, Yuling. I have a question.”

“Ask away.”

“When did Shiroka Ando die?”

“Twelve years ago,” Yuling replied. “It was a tragedy. He died in his sleep. At least he died in peace.”

“And Orona inherited the business just like that?”

“Orona was eighteen at the time, and she had been surrounded by the business her whole life. She was more than prepared for the responsibilities.”

“How did she handle her father's death?”

Yuling scratched his morning shadow of facial hair and shrugged his shoulders. “Shiroka was always more involved in the press and publicity. You would have to ask Orona.”

“I see,” Kovu said. “I have another question. Don't think too deeply about it; but Shiroka was from the Fire Nation right? What’d he do before moving to the United Republic?”

“Interesting and rather specific question,” Yuling chuckled. “Shiroka was born in the Fire Nation, as was Orona. He used to run a Fire Nation based company that specialized in iron and steel production, but he sold the company to the Fire Nation Separatists States before they had an official title. Once the civil war reached the capital, he and Orona moved to Republic City where he founded the Ando Organization.”

“So Shiroka wanted the Fire Nation Separatists States to defect?”

“That I don't know,” Yuling replied. “I do know that he was close with Supreme Chancellor Iradai. That's who he sold his old company to.”

“Really?” Kovu said. “That's, um, very fascinating.”

“You know you probably could have asked Orona all of this,” Yuling said, though Kovu could not tell if he suspected anything.

“You know Ando; she's always so secretive.”

“That she is,” Yuling laughed. “I have to get back to the office. The paper isn't gonna write itself. If you need anything else don't hesitate to give me a call,” He said, handing Kovu his business card.

“I will, thanks,” Kobu said, turning and running back to the arena. He then rushed to Ren and Juniper to relay what he had learned.

Ren scratched her unkempt hair and spoke quietly. “So Shiroka sold his old company to Iradai.”

“That's what Yuling told me,” Kovu said.

“It does seem pretty convenient that they have such an extensive background,” Juniper added.

“So what do you think?” Kovu asked. “Is Ando in cahoots with Iradai?”

“I don't think we can make any real assumptions yet,” Ren replied.

“Unless Ando was planning to double cross Iradai, but he beat her to the punch,” Juniper suggested. “You said Ando was furious when she learned about Iradai hiding out in her houses.”

“I've never seen her so angry,” Ren replied with a shiver.

“What if Shiroka owed Iradai, and now Orona is trying to pay off the debt,” Juniper said.

“That seems a little far fetched,” Ren said.

“I'm not saying that's what it is for sure, but I think it makes sense.”

“It would explain the cat and mouse game they're playing, using each other for leverage,” Kovu added. “But still too crazy.”

“We need to learn more before we can make any real claims,” Ren concluded. “We need to be one hundred percent sure before we make any moves.”

Kovu and Juniper both nodded. It would be unwise for them to jump to conclusions without much concrete evidence to back their claims. They rested in the stands, looking down to a bending team and their coach. They walked along the arena stage, making themselves familiar with the layout of the stage floor.

Juniper expressed her desire to see the stage, and Ren and Kovu wished to do so as well. They walked to the red side of the arena where the benders would prepare for their upcoming fight. They walked across the ramp connecting to the stage and stood in the center, looking up at the thousands of empty seats.

“They’ll be filled with people soon enough,” Kovu said.

“How many people do you think could fit in here?” Juniper asked warily.

“Tens of thousands,” Kovu said in an attempt to make Juniper more nervous.

“That's terrifying,” Juniper shuddered, hopping back and forth as if she were a child both nervous and excited about their public performance.

The arena felt larger than life. The regalia and banners of previous tournament victors lined the walls; this included the Fire Ferrets. While no longer a team, it was the only other pro-bending team to feature the Avatar. Ren hoped that the Rhino Falcons would live in infamy as her previous lives did. It was a selfish thought, but she had no real doubts that she and her friends would do amazing things for the world.

They stood in awe for several minutes, not speaking or looking to each other. The reality of their position was becoming a lot to take in. Ren was the Avatar, and people expected great things from her, but the vast and countless empty seats of the arena brought on a tenseness in her bones. She couldn't afford to break under pressure.

Leaving the arena, Juniper yawned and leaned against Kovu for support as they left the building and walked to the spirit portal. It was midday, and the sun was approaching closer to the west. There was no breeze, but the bright blue sky beckoned attention.

They came to the spirit wilds within the city and entered the large doorway. Vines created a tunnel into the center of the city, wrapping around the now abandoned buildings and leading into a large open area where the portal could be found. Juniper felt at home there. She could feel every person and every hidden spirit within the closed off space. And she could still feel someone following them.

Rather than turning and scarring this stalker off like she had been, she decided to let them think she hadn't noticed. “We're being followed.”

“Really,” Kovu said as he looked around frantically.

“Stop! Don't look. Let them think we haven't noticed,” Juniper said, slapping Kovu's arm.

“Do you think it's Ando?” Kovu asked.

“Or Iradai?” Ren asked.

“I can't tell, but they've been trailing us all day,” Juniper replied.

“So that's why you were acting so strange earlier,” Ren said, considering what options they have. “We’ll wait at the portal to see if they try anything.”

Kovu and Juniper agreed and tried to act normal. When they reached the spirit portal, Kovu looked to Juniper to see her face was filled with a familiar sorrow. Neither could forget what happened when they came to the portal earlier that month. This time, though, Juniper knew what to expect.

Ren on the other hand was left speechless, her face washed and her eyes glazed over. She stumbled as she walked, leaning on Juniper for support.

“Are you okay?” Juniper asked.

“I'm fine,” Ren replied. “This place is out of balance, dark. I can feel it.”

Ren’s insides were tearing her apart. While she was not in any physical pain, there was a tension that she felt; most likely the human and spirit’s inability to live harmoniously. Had this really been Sarvin’s doing? Or was it more likely the many years of prejudice catching up on itself? People were often quick to pin the blame on Sarvin for many things that had happened in the world, though he could only hold so much blame.

Surrounded by fewer guards than before, the spirit portal appeared more as if it had been drenched in a long rain. There was a dreariness in the air, and everyone could feel it. All the people Ren saw in passing looked upset, blank, soulless. Ren wondered if she were even in the real world anymore. Nobody appeared real except for Ren and her escorts

They stood staring at the portal, Ren resting herself on Kovu’s shoulder. She felt an unrest from within the vines. She could not explain it, but she had clarity. Simply being near the portal made Ren feel stronger, but it was a different kind of hideous strength that she felt.

“Jun…” Ren said, her voice soft and still. “Do you feel something weird?”

“We don’t need to think about what happened last time we came here,” Kovu said, patting Ren’s head.

“Everything feels weird here,” Juniper replied, cowering within herself.

It was at that moment that Ren felt a hand on her shoulder. Before she could turn around, the figure spoke. “Don’t move; act natural.”

All were still. None dared move. While Ren could not see the face of this mystery person, Juniper and Kovu were both standing agasp. His voice was commanding, even when spoken softly.

“Who are you?” Ren asked.

“You mean you don’t know me?” The man spoke.

“I would remember you if it were important,” Ren replied sharply.

“I don’t expect you would. You were very young.”

“We knew you were following us,” Ren said in an attempt to take the reins of the situation.

“I know,” The man said proudly, patting Ren on the shoulder.

“So who are you?” Ren asked.

“It’s me, Burning Star.”

No words needed to be said after that point. Ren knew exactly who she was talking to. She dared not turn around; not for a moment. Why here? Why now? There could not have been a more inconvenient time for him to show up, and after all these years. Ren swallowed her pride and remained resolute

“Twelve years,” Ren said.

“Four months and eighteen days,” Uhai finished.

“Not a word.”

“Not one.”

“How could you?”

“It wasn’t easy, you know; listening to my little girl cry as she was poisoned, forced into the Avatar state. It hurt me more than you know.”

“What are you doing here?” Ren finally asked.

Uhai paused, but no amount of time would have prepared him for this moment he was in. “Firelord Suzu is sending a peace treaty to the United Republic.”

“They won't accept it,” Juniper said bluntly. “The civil war is too bloody for talks of peace.”

“That's what I told Suzu,” Uhai replied. “She said she has faith in the President.”

“Um, mister Ren's dad, do you know anything about Orona Ando?” Kovu asked tensely.

“It's only speculation, but Firelord Suzu and I believe that Ando is going to challenge the presidency,” Uhai replied.

“That actually makes a lot of sense,” Kovu said to himself; no doubt the others heard him. “But what about the smugglers?” 

“Iradai's cronies,” Uhai said with a particular bite in his inflection.

“You knew?” Ren asked.

“Each nation has their own secrets that no one else knows,” Uhai said. “You knew?”

“I saw Iradai,” Ren said.

“Iradai is in the city?” Uhai asked with imperative.

“Yeah, I saw him a couple of weeks ago.”

“Then our conversation is over,” Uhai said. “It's not safe to be seen with each other.”

“Will I get to see you again?” Ren asked wearily.

“You will see me soon, my Burning Star,” Uhai said before his footsteps faded into the conglomerate of single pitch white noise of the portal walkway. When Ren turned around there was no one to see, no face to match the voice. She felt a pitted sorrow in her heart, one that she had not felt since she was a little girl.

Ren got on her knees and began to say a prayer to the spirits. Juniper knelt down and wrapped her arm around Ren and pulled her close. Kovu did the same, and the three kids paid their respects to the spirits in an act of humility and compliance. They sat for several minutes, and not a word was spoken. Rather, each were expressing their own wishes of good fortune and providence, hoping that the spirits may bless them with wisdom for the trials that they still faced. 

In the time that Ren spoke with her father, she still felt as if he were not really there; as if her father was a phantom and the voice was a product of her own imagination. She couldn’t even give him a hug. She couldn’t even hit him on the arm for leaving her. She knew that next time they met it would be under different circumstances


	22. Visions

Thoughts of her father would not leave Ren’s head. News of Uhai’s return to Republic City did not sit well with Enlai or Kavan, and both warned Ren to be careful around the man who claimed to be Ren’s father.

Of course, Ren protested any accusation that the man was not her father. How could she not? For years she yearned to meet her dad, to learn from him and know him, and when someone finally comes to her and claims to be that paternal figure she had been without for so long, it brought on difficult emotions that she could not look past.

With the final rounds of the Tournament approaching in a little over a week, the kids found themselves training more than they had been previously. Now that they moved away from the single matches, they had to practice as a team of three. 

Thirty teams would compete over a period of two weeks in a bracket form elimination within two groups, A and B. The games up until the quarter finals would be decided in a single match victory. There would be no best of three series. The team that wins the first round moves on, and the team that loses goes home. The International Bending Tournament committee assigns each of the bracket placements based on a mean and standard deviation of how well the team’s individual benders performed during the elimination rounds. Then they make the most fair and appropriate placements depending on how high or low the team’s scores are.

Each team is assigned a practice time slot where they may train together at the arena. With thirty teams and limited practice space, each team was allotted two hours of practice time in one of the three training halls on the arena’s lower level. Kavan and Enlai both sat in on the kid’s training, though Ando left those matters be.

Ren’s airbending training was put on hold for the time being so that she could prepare for the first two weeks of the final rounds. She wished she could train in both disciplines, but Ando insisted that she focus on firebending, at least until the tournament was over. However, this did not stop her from continuing to practice her airbending when she was given ample time to do so.

As the Rhino Falcons and their coaches exited the training hall, they caught sight of several other teams preparing for their matches. Arrogant as it was, Ren felt no concern when it came to their group bracket. She was confident that they would make it to the quarterfinals easily. 

“Hey, when we get back to the warehouse, can we do some airbending sequences?” Ren asked.

“I’d like to sleep,” Juniper said with a yawn.

“I second that one,” Kovu said, his head swaying back and forth.

Kavan and Enlai looked at each other. While Kavan’s face was a look of concern, Enlai held a complection of complete indifference. “Um, about that,” Kavan began.

“We’re kicking you out of the warehouse,” Enlai finished.

“What?” All three kids shouted simultaneously.

“I told you they’d be upset,” Kavan said.

“Is it because I made that tornado of dust that got everywhere? Because it was just that one time,” Kovu pleaded.

“No, no it’s nothing you kids did,” Kavan said. “But since Ando has been keeping herself busy with other matters, and you all being household names we figured it would be best for you to live on your own now.”

“Away from us,” Enlai added.

“You can still come to the warehouse to meet before training, but we think you kids should find another place to stay,” Kavan said.

“Not with us,” Enlai added.

“Where would we go?” Ren asked.

“Well we thought that you and Juniper might live together in her apartment, and Kovu could live with his...Granny?”

“Granny does always make a great breakfast,” Kovu said drooling at the mouth.

“This could be fun,” Ren said. “It’ll be like a team bonding experience.”

“Oh, yeah, I guess,” Juniper replied bashfully.

“You still have the key to the apartment?” Kavan asked Juniper, to which she nodded affirmatively. “Good, then you all should go to Jun’s apartment for the day.”

“O-okay,” Juniper replied.

They parted ways in the midtown of Republic City around the streets of Ponce and Yumi. Juniper’s apartment was located in the north part of midtown on a street called Nuna. It was a modest area, one side of the street consisting of a row of apartment buildings and the other side lined with small shops for easy and convenient service.

Juniper’s apartment was on the topmost floor of building 14, room 8. When she opened the door to reveal the inside, Ren and Kovu were both in shock.

The apartment was a three room home much like Ren’s own home in Ba Sing Se, consisting of a bathroom, a bedroom, and a living area that was connected to a small kitchen. The home was humble, but the complete lack of decor of any kind made it look like no one had lived in the apartment for months. The bedroom had no bed, the living area had only a single blanket and a pillow, and the kitchen had no food or equipment to prepare it. It was barren, but to Juniper it was home.

“I don't want to criticize your place, Jun, but isn't it a little...empty?” Kovu asked as he wiped a long stream of dust from the kitchen counter.

“I guess I don't need much,” Juniper replied, sitting on her pillow, knocking the cobwebs from the corner.

“Yeah, but doesn't it feel lonely?” Ren asked. “I know you lived here by yourself, but why not spruce up the place a little?”

“At least keep some food around for guests,” Kovu said as he studied the inside of the empty refrigerator.

“I get all of my food from across the street,” Juniper said.

Kovu opened a small cabinet to find a trash can filled with empty instant spicy noodles cups. “Yeah, I can see that.”

Ren sat by Juniper and looked around the room. It may have been a sorry sight for anyone else, but she could see it being perfect for Juniper.

“Well then today we're going to decorate this place up a bit,” Ren said, jumping to her feet.

“Do we have to?” Juniper asked.

“Come on, Jun. This place looks like no one's lived in it since they built it,” Kovu said.

“It'll be fun. I'm sure we can find some stuff that you’d like to put in here,” Ren said, pulling Juniper to her feet.

“But I like it the way it is,” Juniper said lazily. “You can decorate the bedroom if you want. I never used that room anyway.”

Ren and Kovu looked at each other and dragged Juniper out of the apartment. Juniper struggled and protested, but in the end was unable to do anything.

When it came to the shops, stores, and businesses in Republic City, Ren was none the wiser. She depended on Kovu and Juniper to direct her around the city, though she was beginning to know the lay of the land better with each day she stayed. 

They decided to stick with buying groceries, clothing, and small items to place around the house first. It would have been difficult for the three of them to carry a bed, nightstand, table, and just about any other furniture by themselves. Besides, the three had been sleeping on cots for the past month, so Ren didn't mind sleeping on the floor for a little longer. Airi was even provided a perch and sleeping area of her own to use.

They returned to Juniper’s apartment and set the place up. Ren bought Juniper a lamp and a zen garden to put next to her blanket. She knew that Juniper was an anxious person, and she thought that the garden would be therapeutic. Kovu selected enough food to feed the three of them for a month, despite Kovu not living in the apartment.

“Do we really need all this food?” Juniper asked.

“If we didn't buy enough food today then you would just be living off of those instant noodles. You can't live off cheap noodles Jun,” Kovu said.

“Beside, I learned to cook authentic Fire Nation cuisine from my mom,” Ren said with a smile on her face. If there was one thing that Ren could do domestically, it was cooking.

“Come on, don't pretend like you don't want to have Ren's cooking every day,” Kovu teased.

Juniper blushed and turned away. “I would have been just fine eating the noodles.”

“Sure you would,” Kovu continued to tease.

“It's getting late. How about I go ahead and start something now while you two decorate the place?” Ren suggested.

Soon, Juniper's apartment looked almost like a home. Kovu hung a Rhino Falcons poster in the entry hallway despite Juniper's protest. She found it a little vain, but Kovu insisted it added character and pride. He went as far as to have each of them sign it as well.

The furniture that had already come with the apartment were cleaned, the windows were washed, and the bathroom was bleached. The bathroom in particular took the most time to clean, as Juniper was particularly neglectful of the washroom.

By the time Ren finished cooking for three, the apartment looked completely different, almost like someone lived there. The place no longer carried the scent of dust and absence; rather, now it smelled of a humble home cooked meal and charming hospitality. 

The warehouse was as quiet as before the kids showed up on the doorstep. It was relaxing and just how Enlai liked it to be. Kavan camped himself in his office for the day, and he made an effort to catch up on all of the work that he missed while training Ren. It wasn't easy work, nor was it short, but Kavan was used to the long days of signing charters and propositions.

Enlai approached his office and leaned against the doorframe. “I put Nikolai to bed.”

“Thank you, dear,” Kavan said, not looking away from the piles of papers flooding his desk.

“Food's ready whenever you are.”

“I'll only be a little bit longer.”

“So are we going to talk about what happened the other day?”

“What about it?”

“Don't act stupid, Kavan. If Uhai is in the city then something big is going to happen soon.”

“You're looking too deeply into it. What makes you think he didn't just come to see his daughter? You know, the Avatar? Someone he hasn't seen in twelve years?”

Enlai shook her head and dropped onto the chair across from Kavan’s desk. “And what makes you think what the kids said was false? That Suzu is sending a peace treaty.”

“You're defending the kids?” Kavan teased. “I never thought this day would come.”

“You're so infuriating,” Enlai growled. “First he tells us to be ready to train Ren when she realized who she was, then he just leaves without a word. We haven't heard from him in twelve years, and now he decides to just show up? Something is going on, and I don't trust him.”

“Look, I'm not happy with Uhai either, but he had to make some difficult decisions, not just with Ren.”

“Yeah, don't remind me about Juniper.”

“That wasn't his choice; it was ours to make. Ming Zho and my mother both agreed she was unstable.”

“Unstable and dangerous. They shouldn't have interfered.”

Kavan sighed and finally ceased the work that was occupying his time. “I don't like lying to her.”

“Of course you don't. You treat her like your own daughter.”

“And is there something wrong with that?”

“Of course not. You know I love that girl like she’s our own…” Enlai trailed off, wiping tears from her eyes. “But you can't look past the fact that she is inherently dark and troubled. You want to convince yourself that with enough love and affection she can just change who she is, but she won't.”

“I thought we were talking about Uhai.”

“We're talking,” Enlai barked. “Ever since those kids came into our lives we haven't discussed these things.”

“We've both been busy.”

“We've been avoiding the reality of the situation. Uhai said that when Ren came of age we wouldn't draw any attention to ourselves. What happened to wanting to live a humble life, just the two of us?”

“Three now,” Kavan said, speaking of Nikolai. “We do have a son, you know.”

“I’m just saying Juniper wasn't supposed to be our problem,” Enlai said. “Your mother threw her at us without even consulting us. That girl is more defiant than you think.”

“She's a good kid.”

“I've been the one training her. I would know.”

“And I've been the one training Ren and Kovu, arguably more stress than Jun.”

“Please, Ren is hardly an issue. She's just like any other Avatar: wanting to change the world and do good for others. She was better off living away from Uhai.”

“That's uncalled for, Enlai,” Kavan snapped. “Uhai is our friend, both of ours.”

“Uhai was our friend. Past tense. After twelve years and not a word, I don’t think he counts as a friend anymore.”

Kavan sighed and walked to his wife, rubbing her shoulders. “You know you haven't changed one bit since we first met.”

“Shut up, Kavan,” Enlai said, rubbing her temples. “Don't try to charm your way out of this. This is bigger than those kids know. They're going to find out everything eventually.”

Kavan furrowed his brow and nodded silently. “Hopefully they'll be old enough to understand when they do learn the truth,” Kavan said as he kissed her cheek. “Dinner?”

“Fine, come on.”

The following morning was spent exactly as the last. This day Kavan and Enlai agreed to help the kids move furniture into the newly occupied apartment. Ren’s anticipation for the Final rounds only escalated with the new sense of independence that came with living on her own. While the previous night was spent telling stories and eating an inhuman amount of food, Ren was unsure of how life would be living with Juniper. After all, though they were close, Ren felt like she still didn’t know much about Juniper. Kovu had spent more time alone with Juniper than Ren had, and she was worried that living together might strain their friendship. While Enlai and Kavan agreed to assist with moving furniture, Ren expressed her desire to return to the spirit portal.

“I want to try to connect with my past lives, and I thought that maybe I’ll have better luck being close to the portal.”

“And I guess you expect us to move all of your furniture for you?” Enlai barked.

“Come on, honey. She’s the Avatar. The spirit portal is sacred to her. It’s a part of her,” Kavan replied, wrapping his arm around his wife’s shoulder.

“And I’m suppose you two clowns won’t be helping?” Enlai asked, directed to Juniper and Kovu.

“I’m going with Ren,” Kovu said. “She may know Ba Sing Se, but this is my city!”

“I’d like to sit this Avatar adventure out,” Juniper said.

“You?” Enlai chuckled. “Miss spiritual?”

“I...uh…” Juniper stuttered, not wanting to reveal her and Kovu’s first visit to the spirit portal. “...you did buy me the apartment. The least I could do is help maintain it.”

Enlai smiled and placed her hand gently on Juniper’s head. For the first time since coming to Republic City, Ren saw a glimpse of Enlai’s maternal potential. The moment was brief, as Enlai quickly snapped her head to Ren.

“If you two want dinner tonight then you’d better be back at the apartment before sundown. Got it?”

Ren and Kovu silently nodded as Kavan put his arm around Juniper. The three departed, and for a moment they almost looked like a family, albeit for Juniper’s nervous demeanor when it came to Enlai. 

Ren followed Kovu through the streets of Republic City while, briefly, though frequently, being stopped for photos. Children approached Ren with rehearsed displays of bending, and each performance brought a warmth, a fire to Ren’s heart. And while Kovu was eager to finish their business at the portal so they would not be left out of dinner, he relished in the affection. Unlike Ren, though, Kovu was much more self absorbed in the adoration.

“It’s kind of weird, right?” Kovu said.

“What is?” Ren asked.

“Juniper and those two. I’d have guessed they adopted her or something.”

“How long do you think they’ve known each other?” Ren asked.

“No clue, but it definitely seems like they have some sort of history.”

“Maybe you should ask Enlai about it sometime,” Ren teased.

“Why don’t you ask Juniper?” Kovu replied. “I mean, you two are roommates after all.”

Ren rubbed her arm and slowed her pace. “It’s hard to talk to Jun. She’s just not someone who is comfortable talking to anyone about...well anything.”

Kovu nodded and hummed as if he was only half paying attention. Ren looked to Kovu with a puzzled fascination.

“What is it?” Ren asked

“Hmm? What?”

“Did Jun tell you something?”

“Nope. Nothing at all.”

Ren narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. “You’re lying. I know it.”

“I don’t know nothing, Avatar,” Kovu shouted in a gruff voice.

“Come on, Kovu,” Ren said, grabbing onto his arm. “What’d she say? Did she tell you about her family? Her travels?”

“Not exactly,” Kovu said, scratching his head. “Look, Ren, I kinda promised I wouldn’t talk about it. Not because I don’t trust you. It’s just a little...personal. Plus it involves you; okay, you know what, why don’t you just talk to her.”

“Wait, what involves me?” Ren asked confused.

“Just talk to her,” Kovu replied.

Whatever Kovu was referring to, it only made Ren more hesitant to speak with Juniper. While they were friends, Ren didn’t want to pressure Juniper into talking about anything she wasn’t comfortable with. With Kovu, she can talk about anything, but with Juniper, she can’t think of anything to say.

They soon approached the spirit portal, and the dreary atmosphere was continually uncanny. Ren walked up to the fenced off portal and leaned over the guard rails.

“Hey, kid. Gotta take a few steps back,” One officer shouted.

“I’m the Avatar. I need to look at the portal,” Ren replied confidently.

“You can look at it from behind the railing,” Another officer said.

“Seriously?” Ren said, popping her hip and placing her hand on her hip. “You’re not going to let me get near the portal that Avatar Korra created herself?”

“You know, she and Korra are like...like sisters,” Kovu exclaimed. Ren rolled her eyes and jumped over the railing, Kovu doing the same. The officers stepped back defensively, aiming their chain launchers in the kid’s direction. Ren and Kovu raised their hands above their head and placed their hands behind their heads.

“I don’t want any trouble. I just need to get close to the portal,” Ren said.

“Yeah, so you can open it and let the spirits cause havoc again?” One guard said.

“The portal is closed?” Ren asked warily.

“Of course it’s closed,” The other officer said. “Sarvin closed the portal eighty years ago. You sure you’re the Avatar?”

Ren smirked and squatted before jumping over the guards with a blast of air. She added a spin midair and landed on one foot. She turned around and scoffed through her nose, smoke expelling from her nostrils.

“Pretty sure I’m the Avatar,” Ren said sarcastically.

Kovu walked to the two officers, their mouths completely agape in shock. He patted both officer’s backs and nodded his head.

“Okay, so you’re the Avatar,” One officer said.

“I just want to meditate. Do you know what meditation is?” Ren derided the two officers.

“Yes, we know what meditation is.”

“Then you know it’s completely harmless,” She replied.

“So why do you need the muscle?” The other officer said, pointing to Kovu.

Kovu smiled wide and flexed his arms in various positions. “I’ve been working hard on these bad boys.”

Minutes of debate passed before the guards finally allowed Ren and Kovu to stay behind the barricade. She could only assume they didn’t want to continue dialogue that would go nowhere. She felt the spirit portal’s energy the closer she got, crying for help like a distant captive unable to escape their own shackles. Its iridescent light barely glowed through the opaque film that covered the portal, but the energy was as lucid as the energy in her own body.

Ren sat several meters from the portal, Kovu standing close behind. Try as she might, her concentration was intermittent, caused by the abating bustle of the passing citizens. Each time she emptied her mind, a sharp wall pushed her back into irrational thought.

“I’m here. Let me help,” She said internally, hoping that the portal would reach out to her in some way, paranormal or physical.

In her mind she stood in a white room without walls or a ceiling. There were no shadows cast, and each step she took rang a low pitch against the ground she walked. A single voice, faint and remote, a man’s from its tone, echoed in her head. “Ren...Ren...Ren…”

“Sarvin?” Ren called out.

“Ren…”

“Sarvin? Ren called out again.

She turned and searched for a sign, a glimpse of the soul that spoke her name. “Sarvin where are you?” Ren asked in a trembling voice, losing control of her focused mind. 

“Run.”

“What?”

“RUN,” Screamed the voice in a tone demonic enough to petrify.

Ren stumbled, nearly falling backward and ran through the empty space. The place she occupied transformed into a long corridor, becoming thinner as she ran. The walls soon closed in on her, and she then became unable to move, incapable of even turning her head. The walls crushed her, becoming breathless. A shadow approached her from a far distance.

“Help,” Ren shouted, but no answer came to her. The figure approached even further until the sight was as clear as the summer sky. “Sarvin!”

There before her, for the first time, stood Sarvin himself. He didn't look nearly as old as he sounded. His face was calm, though wethered from the strains of life and years of abuse. His eyes were dark and lacked sleep; he hunched over as if he had been incapacitated for an unknown number of years; he looked melancholy and macabre.

“Sarvin, help me,” Ren cried out, but Sarvin said no words. “Please, help!”

Sarvin hovered over Ren as if he were floating. He reached out and touched Ren’s forehead. His eyes glowed, and Ren’s glowed likewise. She felt the pain he felt; she felt her conscious mind leaving her.

“Open your eyes,” Sarvin said to her. “Open your eyes, and see the world the way I did.”

Ren opened her eyes and was transported to the middle of a burning city. Buildings toppled and people screamed through the streets. Children cried, covered in the blood of their fathers and mothers dead on the roads. Fire exploded as glass rained from the sky like flaming knives. She walked through the streets in complete disarray, unable to process the terrors unfolding before her. She fell to her knees and began to cry uncontrollably. Not a single tear was wasted in mourning of the destruction that fell before her.

“Sarvin.” An unfamiliar voice called out. “Sarvin!”

A hand fell upon Ren’s shoulder, and she looked up to see a young woman of her age, hair as black as the night and a face, pure, though covered in burns of charcoal and scratches.

“Sarvin, come on. We need to go!”

Ren unconsciously complied and allowed herself to be lifted to her feet and tugged through the tragic city. As she was drawn through the wreckage, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the broken window of a shop; her face was not her own. Rather it was the face of a young man, head bust and bleeding and eyes wide in trauma. 

Explosions were heard closeby and right behind. Before she could run any further, she felt the breath leave her lungs, and her body hovered a meter above the broken ground beneath her. She grabbed at her throat, but it was of no use. The girl accompanying her begged an unseen force for mercy before being hurdled ten feet away from Ren by an act of airbending, from what Ren could tell.

“The time of humans has come to an end,” Said the voice of a woman, young, soft, and pure. “Take a long look, Avatar. Because this is the end for your kind. This is the future of your world.”

Ren screamed and awoke from her sleep, blasting fire from her mouth and rumbling the ground around her. The guards shouted and restrained her with their chained arm guards. Kovu air punched several advances, but was not enough to keep the guards away. Once Ren was calmed, Kovu carried her away from the portal and out of the spirit vines.

Their walk to the apartment was silent, as Kovu dared not speak with Ren. When they returned to the apartment, Ren entered without a word, and she recused herself into her room without dinner. She locked the door and refused to speak with anyone. She huddled in the corner like a child afraid of the monsters in their closet. Her quiet but frequent sobs soon subsided as she entered a sleep both unwilling and unwanted.


	23. Round Robin

Storm winds and lightning flashed in the skies of the early weekend. And while the storm was threatening outside, inside of the arena was filled with a similar aura of electricity and fervor. The air was deafened by the collision of voices of tens of thousands of people, all there to show their support to the benders of their home nation.

One hundred benders remained. The numbers were separated into ten teams of three, and seventy singles fighters. In traditional pro-bending, matches are decided by three rounds. Each team has a time limit for each round, but in the event of a knockout round, the match is decided outright. Each team will fight one another once in single matches, then the top eight teams fight in the quarter finals. The top four teams move on to the semi finals, and the top two teams move on to the finals.

The singles matches are held on different days than the team matches. The first two rounds of the bracket stage are decided in single match victories. The remaining rounds are decided in best of threes. When the top three singles fighters are decided, the winning team and the three singles will fight one-on-one in a best of three series. All six benders are awarded medals for their performances, but the final bender is awarded the “Bender of the Year” medal. This is the most prestigious award a bender can be given, according to most.

Kovu ran through a set of double doors, his arms filled with various snack foods and beverages. He slowed his pace as he approached a small hallway with several dressing and locker rooms. Huhi stood outside of a door with a sign reading “Rhino Falcons”. 

The rooms were a set of two benches, several lockers, and a table with a layout of the arena floor. Ren, Juniper, Ando, Kavan, and Enlai all stood around the table discussing strategies and shot calls. Airi sat upon Ren’s shoulder, irritatingly tugging at a Rhino Falcons jersey she wore. 

Kovu dumped the food onto the table. “I think I got everything, but my memory isn't as good as it used to be.”

“How old do you think you are?” Kavan asked skeptically.

“I have many years behind my back,” Kovu declared proudly.

Airi screeched and flew from Ren’s shoulder, landing on the table and pecking at a bean dumpling. 

“Airi! You knew I wanted that one,” Ren pouted. 

“Get this crap off the table,” Enlai shouted, sweeping and wiping the recently bought food. The snacks exploded on a set of lockers, spattering across their entirety. Airi screeched and flew around frantically.

“NO,” Kovu and Ren both screamed similarly. 

“Grow up,” Enlai and Juniper replied respectively.

“You know, when I was a girl, I wanted to learn to dance,” Ando said. “There was this one girl I went to primary schooling with named Kim Wan Lee; fantastic dancer! This girl was a prodigy. She was sent to perform at Firelord Suzu’s coronation. There wasn’t a late night telemover speakie that she wasn’t on. I always wondered what happened to that Kim Wan Lee. Well, turns out she lost her leg because of something called throm-bo-sil. They removed the leg, and she never danced again. It was a serious tragedy that such great talent was taken so early in her life.”

“Don’t you have some deal to make or prison to break out of?” Enlai asked frustratingly.

“While it eases my mind that you’re concerned about the wellbeing of my business, nothing lasts forever. One day my business will go under, just like Kim Wan Lee lost her leg.”

“Please tell me you're going to leave us alone at some point,” Enlai said.

Ando shook her head and walked toward the door, “Never take what you have for granted. You never know when your advantage could fall apart from the inside out. Your first match with the Ox Apes starts soon. They have this nasty waterbender, what was his name? Jarraq! That's it. Keep a watch of your blind spots because this guy is the only reason his team is part of the finals. I'll be watching, so have a good match.”

A young man wearing an arena staff uniform opened the door and looked at the mess on the lockers and eased his gaze back to the team, “Um, Rhino Falcons? You're on in twenty minutes.”

“I'll see you all for your post-match discussion,” Ando said, taking the man's arm and requesting an escort.

When the door closed, Ren sighed and laid her head on the table, “I know we’re in the final rounds, but it doesn’t feel right. Like we haven’t actually earned it.”

“Are you saying we’re not good enough to be here?” Kovu asked sarcastically.

“Ando’s presence does give you kids an upper hand,” Kavan said.

“Nepotism is a bad way of conducting business," Enlai added.

The same young man from before entered the room and signalled for the kids to prepare for the upcoming match. The kids nodded and followed the man to their prep room. The prep room was nothing more than a smaller locker room. It had three walls and looked out onto the massive arena. Only a bench, a set of lockers, and a sink occupied the space.

The sounds of the crowd were deafening to Ren’s ears. The overlapping collision of voices, shouts, and cheers rang too clear in her head. She separated herself from the noise and confusion and found peace within herself.

Neither Enlai nor Kavan joined the kids in the prep room. Ren, Juniper, and Kovu all mentally prepared themselves for their match in their own way, but there was a harmonious aura about the room that assured Ren that the fights would turn in their favor. She only hoped that her instincts would prove to be useful.

Kovu approached Ren and sat with her as the stage was prepared for their match. “Hey, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Ren replied.

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about what happened at the spirit portal?”

“I appreciate your concern, Kovu, but I don’t want to talk about it.”

“If you won’t talk to me, talk to Jun. She’s really worried about you.”

Ren nodded, and the crowd became erratic with screams and applause as a voice overhead blared in her ears.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to the first day of the International Bending Tournament’s finals rounds. The next teams fighting for a chance to move out of the group stage are the Rhino Falcons and the Ox Apes!”

The analysts began listing the fighters and discussing the match ups. The Ox Apes were universally considered to be one of the weaker teams competing in the B group. All three analysts who announced throughout the fights agreed that the Rhino Falcons were going to be the team to take the victory, but there was always the chance for an upset.

A referee came behind Ren and told her, Kovu, and Juniper to prepare to walk to the stage when their names were announced. Soon after, the announcers called for the Rhino Falcons. As the team walked the long stave to the arena's stage, Ren was overwhelmed by the applause and cheers. Lights flashed incessantly as photographs were snapped; it was enough to blind anyone not expecting it. 

They stood in the center of the stage on their respective side. Ren looked to Juniper who was white as if she had seen a ghost. She was shaking in her uniform, her helmet still a size too large for her small frame. Kovu, as expected, basked in the adoration and waved and bowed like a celebrity to their masses. Standing across from them were the members of the Ox Apes, each were at least five years older than Ren and her cadre of benders. The Ox Apes consisted of what was called a “Standard Composition”, consisting of a firebender, an earthbender, and a waterbender. According to most bending analysts, the Rhino Falcons fell under what was considered a “Draft Composition”, simply meaning that each member can cause a draft in the air in some way: airbending with air, earthbending with dust, and firebending with smoke.

As much as Ren wanted to stand and shout to everyone in the arena that she was being used, that she didn’t want anything to do with her sponsor, she knew she couldn’t. When the moment came to make things right, she would know. But for the time being, Ren relaxed herself, and she began to smile, knowing that for the time that things were okay.

“You ready for this?” Kovu asked.

“Yeah,” Ren smirked. “Let’s put these guys in the dirt.”

Through the deafening noise of the crowd, for only seconds, all time and sound escaped Ren. The world around her froze and the tumult of the crowd ceased. She observed the Ox Ape’s positioning, taking note of each member’s stance. The firebender and waterbender were both posed to take the offensive, leaving the earthbender as the front line of defense. It was a basic starting strategy, and one that the Rhino Falcons had anticipated from a Standard Composition.

Traditionally, earthbenders remained as defensive players due to their high durability and grounded positioning, but Ren knew how versatile Kovu and Juniper could be. The rules of professional bending changed throughout the years, giving the benders more variety and freedom. In the team matches, what was most important was teamwork over individual performances, and Ren trusted Kovu and Juniper.

The bell rang, and the match began.

Ren fell to her knees, and Juniper flipped over Ren; she pulled ten stone discs from the ground and quickly spun them around Ren and herself. By keeping the two close together, and with Juniper’s defense, it would make it almost impossible for the Ox Apes to make any clean hits on them. This strategy was one that they practiced specifically for the Ox Apes, as they were known for utilizing their waterbender, Jarraq, who was in the top five waterbenders of the preliminaries.

Kovu went into an offensive position in front of Ren and Juniper, blasting a large burst of air toward the firebender. The firebender dodged the attack, drawing Jarraq out to take on the offensive, and the Ox Apes fell for the bait. When the firebender dodged to his right, Juniper already had a more concentrated number of discs ready to attack. They all hit the firebender, and he was sent back to the second quadrant. 

Jarraq was obviously more experienced than his teammates, and it was becoming clear that he was the only cohesive member of the Ox Apes. Ren hoped to use this fatal weakness against the Ox Apes, but it would require them to consistently take out the weaker members before Jarraq could interfere. Ren also knew that this strategy may only work once, as Jarraq may see through their plan and then transition into a solely defensive and supportive play style.

But Jarraq gave the Rhino Falcons no time to think. Without acknowledging his teammate’s push back, he sent two streams of water, rounded like the curvature of his arms, toward Kovu. This was something Jarraq typically did during the early stages of the game, and something Enlai had spotted while reviewing old fight footage. Kovu dropped to the ground, holding himself up on the tips of his fingers. With a quick turn of his hands, he spun his body around and swiped a strip of horizontal air toward Jarraq. 

Jarraq had no other means to dodge, as his earthbender and firebender wouldn’t be able to react quickly enough. He had two options: jump or duck. He would have to trust that his teammates could handle themselves. He chose to keep himself where he could see his direct opponent, so he ducked. 

While Jarraq was vulnerable, Ren took that advantage to attack his teammates. Leaving Juniper’s protection, Ren rushed forward and clasped her hands together, firing a large fireball to the firebender. The fireball connected, and the firebender was sent to an early retirement over the back edge of the ring.

This caught both Jarraq and his earthbender off guard, as they thought that the Rhino Falcons would make another attempt at Jarraq. In the moment that Jarraq was back on his feet, Juniper sent all ten of her discs into calculated positions to make Jarraq move further back to the second ring. In an attempt to take out Juniper while she was distracted, the earthbender shot three discs toward her. Juniper spun to her right and redirected the discs directly into the earthbender’s chest. The earthbender fell back to the second ring, and with a decisive strike by both Ren and Kovu, Jarraq was sent to the second ring as well.

“We only have a minute left on the clock,” Kovu stated.

“Let's make this quick then,” Ren replied, looking over to Juniper. “Cover me.”

Juniper nodded and got behind Ren while Kovu crossed to the right side. Ren and Jarraq advanced at the same time, each throwing mirrored attacks of flame and water, cancelling each other out in bursts of steam. 

Kovu had no issues with the earthbender. Since it is illegal for airbenders to stay airborne for more than three seconds, Kovu had to be careful not to push those limits. But that would be no problem, as Kovu was relentless and gave the earthbender no time for reaction or thought. After only three or four streams of air, the earthbender was pushed back to the third ring, dangerously close to the edge. It only took a momentary lapse of concentration and a single disc from Juniper to send the earthbender off the edge.

Jarraq now stood alone in the second ring. His teammates had fallen, and he knew that there was no hope for him to take on all three of the Rhino Falcons alone. However, he could try to stall for another fifty seconds, and even that option was looking bleak. If Ren or Juniper had been forced back then that would have been the best possible outcome beforehand, but a first round knockout seemed imminent.

Rather than fight a battle that he knew he'd lose, Jarraq voluntarily took a knee and surrendered the match. The Rhino Falcons each took a knee in response; this way the referees could not card them for attacking a fallen opponent.

At that moment, Ren did not feel pride, nor did she have any swell of accomplishment in her victory. She only felt guilt. She could not justify using her talents as the Avatar for entertainment and for show. She heard stories about Avatar Korra being a Pro-Bender when she was younger, but Ren couldn't see the point in it. Even just a year ago when she was competing in the individual's competition, it was because she wanted to train to become the greatest firebender she could be. After the match was decided and the stage was cleared And now that she is not only considered the greatest firebender, but the greatest bender of her generation, she felt her duties called for her to take more imperative action. Sooner or later, she knew that she would have to abandon the Rhino Falcons. She only hoped that she could convince Juniper and Kovu to join her.

After the fight, the Rhino Falcons met briefly with the Ox Apes before Enlai ordered the kids to return to their locker room. When they returned they were greeted by Kavan and Ando.

“Excellent display, kids,” Ando said in her typical tone of condescending and endearing. “Of course, I never had any doubt in my mind.”

“You kids showed some serious teamwork out there,” Kavan added. “She won't admit it, but Enlai was equally impressed.”

“Lies,” Enlai quickly retorted. “Like Orona said, I never doubted.”

“Thank you,” Ren replied. She bowed with Kovu and Juniper, and the three sat on the long bench for their post-fight analysis. 

Several times throughout the meeting Ren noticed Juniper looking at her. Her first encounter with Sarvin was a terrifying experience that she wasn't sure she wanted to repeat. She hadn't spoken to anyone about it, not even Kovu. She knew that Juniper was worried about her, but Ren could not help but push her friends away. Perhaps it was because she did not want them to needlessly worry about her, but she was in a place of isolation that she often found herself falling into. It was simply easier to keep her friends in the dark. She couldn't explain it, but she hoped they would understand.


	24. A Televised Address

Once upon another time, the politics of the four (now five) nations were simpler. Each nation had a leader, or at least someone who was at the zenith of a social hierarchy. Each nation had their own rules and regulations. However, since the attempted unification of the Earth Kingdom by the military tyrant Kuvira, the four nations decided on a set of laws that were established by Avatar Korra. These laws were known as “Common Law”, and any breach of these laws by individuals of public office was punishable by extraordinary lengths.

Common Law was taught to every person in the world by one way or another. Rather than a set of rules, it was more or less an established and preconceived morality of good and evil within the confines of government oversight. Ren knew that Iradai had broken the Common Law by smuggling Fire Nation Separatists into the United Republic. Unfortunately, only a few people were aware of his crimes. 

A tall woman walked through the empty streets of Republic City. The day was young, the sun only barely peeking above the horizon. She walked alone, but by the way she carried herself, even the bravest soul would have been hesitant on approaching her unknowingly. She had black hair with faint signs of aging, and her face was determined and generally unwelcoming.

She walked directly to the steps of Enlai and Kavan’s warehouse and pounded on the door. She waited for a minute before the rupturing sound of Enlai’s footsteps came into earshot. The steps stopped right before the door, and the woman leaned in closer to the peephole.

“Open up, Enlai,” The woman shouted.

“What do you want?” Enlai shouted from the other side of the door.

“What do you think? Where’s the Avatar?”

“Not here,” Enlai said abruptly.

“Then where is she?”

“Dunno. Now beat it!”

“Do you really have no idea who you’re talking to?” The woman shouted angrily.

Several moments of silence passed, as footsteps rustled behind the door. She heard indiscernible mutter from the other side, and soon the door opened. Kavan stood in his robes and rushed Enlai behind him.

“President Ursa, I’m so sorry for my wife’s behavior,” Kavan said hastily.

“Drop the formalities, Kavan,” Ursa said firmly. “I don’t want to be here any more than you do, but I need to see Ren.”

“Ren’s staying with her teammate, Juniper,” Kavan replied.

“Right, the gypsy. I need an address.”

“North of midtown, Nuna. Big bright green complex.”

Ursa smirked and looked to Enlai. “See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Enlai growled, and their eyes met with a searing intensity. 

“Is there anything else, Ursa?” Kavan asked hesitantly.

“Yes, actually. When was the last time you saw Uhai?” Both Enlai and Kavan paused and looked at each other with doubtful eyes, and Ursa crossed her arms and shook her head. “How long?”

“Ren said he came to see her over a week ago,” Kavan said, still holding Enlai back from advancing toward Ursa.

“Thank you Kavan,” Ursa said with a smile.

“What do you want with Ren?” Kavan asked wearily.

“My mother has sent me a peace treaty between the Fire Nation and the United Republic.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“It could be, but the Fire Nation is deep in a civil war. The western side of the world needs Ren as the Avatar to manage these conflicts.”

“Ren is just a kid,” Kavan argued. “She only knows two elements and can’t even enter the Avatar State. What do you expect from her?”

“Come off it Kavan,” Ursa snapped. “That girl can’t be protected anymore. She needs to figure out for herself what kind of Avatar she wants to be, and right now her home nation is at war. She needs to grow up, and grow up fast. She’s not a kid anymore.”

“We know that,” Kavan said in a choleric tone.

“Then get off your high horse and let me and Ren do our jobs.”

“Why do we have to fight every time we see each other?” Kavan asked, trying to relieve the tension of the conversation.

“Our families are tied together forever, but that doesn’t mean I have to like you,” Ursa said bluntly. No one spoke after that, and Ursa swiftly turned and left Kavan and Enlai in silence.

Kavan shook his head and closed the door slowly. When the metal clashed, he looked back to his wife, who simply stood incredulous to the scene she just observed. She shook her head in response and turned to leave Kavan stuck in place.

Ren was awoken by the thrashing banging against Juniper’s front door. When she left her room, Juniper was huddled in the corner, frightened out of her sleep. Ren rushed to the door to see none other than Kovu standing with handmade breakfasts.

“Mornin’,” He shouted. He looked to Juniper’s comically exaggerated reaction and laughed aloud. “Did I scare you, Jun?”

“Yes!” Juniper shouted. “Don’t just bang on the door like that so early in the morning.”

“What are you talking about? It’s nearly noon,” Kovu said.

Ren and Juniper both froze and looked to each other. They had completely slept in, and neither had noticed. They immediately shoved Kovu out of the door and slammed it shut. Kovu stood stunned for several minutes, frequently knocking on the door in a significantly softer tone. Eventually, the door opened, and Ren stood with wet tangled hair, still dripping and causing a puddle to form on the floor. She wore her everyday outfit, though it was wet and soaking from her exuberantly long hair.

“Jun will be out in a minute,” She said, taking the carry-home boxes of food from Kovu and setting it at the community table, which Juniper had made a habit of sleeping under.

“I’ll never understand you women,” Kovu said, shaking his head.

“That’s because you’re an idiot,” Ren teased as she retreated to the kitchen to retrieve utensils.

Juniper emerged from the washroom in loose fitting slacks that were one size too large for her. Kovu laughed, and Juniper blushed, retreating back into the room.

“Aw come on Jun. I wasn’t laughing at you,” Kovu insisted.

“Then why did you laugh?” She called from the other room.

“Because you look adorable,” Ren said in the midst of preparing their breakfast.

There was a pause before Juniper once again removed herself from the washroom. Instead of her slacks, she followed Ren’s example and changed into her everyday clothing. She timidly sat on her pillow in the corner of the room and avoided eye contact with everyone. Ren set the table as Kovu continued to scoot closer to Juniper despite her discomfort. They said a short prayer and began to eat their meal.

Before they could enjoy the food, however, a loud banging came from the front door, and Juniper leaped from her pillow and screamed. Kovu laughed uncontrollably as Juniper repeatedly slapped him on the arm. Ren opened the door to find a woman she had never met before, tall and stern.

“Avatar Ren,” The woman assumed.

“Yeah, that’s me,” Ren replied.

“I need you to come with me, now.”

“But we just started eating,” Kovu groaned.

“This is of international urgency,” the woman said. “I need you to come with me, now,” She repeated.

“Yeah? Well who are you anyway? You don’t look that important,” Ren asked skeptically.

“Um…” Juniper moaned as everyone looked to her. “That’s, uh, President Ursa. You know, the president.”

Ren and Kovu both went silent. They both quickly bowed and apologized for their ignorance. “I’m so sorry, President Ursa.”

“You can make it up by coming with me,” Ursa said imperatively.

“Well, can Kovu and Jun come with me?” Ren asked.

“No,” Ursa said abruptly.

“Why not?”

“Because this doesn’t involve them; it involves you.”

“But Ren is our friend,” Juniper said apprehensively.

“Just think of us as, like, ambassadors,” Kovu said, half joking.

“Right now, Ren has a duty to fulfill, not you two.”

“If it involves me then it involves them too,” Ren declared.

Ursa groaned and rubbed her temples. She threw her hands in the air and shifted aside. “Whatever, you can come. Geez you’re all as annoying as Kavan.”

They all walked single file to the capitol building located in the center of Republic City. There was no escort other than Ursa, herself. That fact gave Ren enough imagination to assume how powerful she is. The only building more splendorous than Ando Tower was the capitol building. It didn’t stand as tall as Ando Tower, but as far as the buildings in Republic City went, there were no more synonymous towers than Ando Tower, the Bending Arena, and the capitol building.

Inside of the capitol was filled with offices. The main rotunda was glistening and regal, constructed with statues of Avatars of old and governing officials and founders of Republic City. Though she was the president of the United Republic and came across rather apprehensive, Ursa made herself available and approachable to everyone. She was greeted by all of her employees, and Ren was the victim of just as many regards as Ursa. They rode the elevator lift to the highest level of the building, and Ursa led the kids to her office.

Ursa’s office was expansive, stretching over several different rooms, including a conference room, a lobby, and her personal office. Ursa sat Ren in a seat across the desk, and instructed Kovu and Juniper to remain standing.

“So what do you need from me?” Ren finally asked.

Ursa poured an unlabeled glas of brown liquor and took a small sip from her cup. “Avatar Ren, I’m not going to beat around the bush. My mother, Firelord Suzu, has sent me a treaty of peace for the Fire Nation States and the United Republic.”

“We know,” Juniper said, quickly covering her mouth and stepping back.

“My father told us,” Ren said.

Ursa shook her head and chuckled. “Uhai, you rat.”

“You know my father?” Ren asked excitedly.

“Unfortunately,” Ursa said. “He’s such an aggravating liability.”

“Hey! That’s my dad you’re talking about.”

“Yeah? Well your dad is a Fire Nation deep covert operative in United Republic territory. He has single handedly toppled entire regimes, and I don’t want him anywhere near my nation.”

“My dad hasn’t done anything wrong,” Ren cried. “Why do you hate him so much?”

“The United Republic has sanctions placed on the Fire Nation. The fact that I know that Uhai is here is grounds for war, Ren. Do you understand that?” The room fell silent under a brief silence as Ursa took another drink from her cup.

“But Suzu is looking to make peace between your nations. Doesn’t that mean anything?” Ren asked.

“It means my mother has nothing left to lose,” Ursa replied. “She’s reached her last limb, and now she’s coming to me for help.”

“But she’s your mom,” Kovu said before covering his mouth similarly to Juniper.

“What can I do to help?” Ren asked eagerly.

“Order a ceasefire between the Fire Nation and the Separatists, and I will consider signing the treaty,” Ursa replied, drinking the rest of her drink.

“Would anyone listen to me?” Ren asked, her aura of confidence quickly leaving her.

“I don’t know,” Ursa replied. “But I’m going to make this easy for you to understand. You father is an undercover agent for the Fire Nation, who is currently in the middle of a civil war. That war, no matter how you want to spin it, happened on my mother’s watch. That means she is just as responsible as Supreme Chancellor Iradai. As far as I’m concerned, Uhai being here is exactly what I said earlier: an act of war. You have two options. You either order a ceasefire, and in the event the war ends, I will sign the treaty and the United Republic will lift the sanctions on the Fire Nation.”

“And what’s the second option?”

“You turn in Uhai, and I will lift the sanctions.”

“But you won’t sign the treaty?” Ren asked, exasperated at her options.

“This isn’t a fair world, Avatar,” Ursa snapped back. “Compromises have to be made, and you’re supposed to keep balance. The world may not know about what happened that night Uhai and Hena brought you to my mother, but that doesn’t change the fact that you have a job to do.”

Ursa rubbed her temples and quickly swigged the rest of her drink. “I’ll give you a third option.”

“What’s that?”

“You and your friends quit parading like a bunch of circus animals. Abandon the Rhino Falcons and the tournament and take on a real position to protect the world. Juniper and Kovu are United Republic citizens, and I could make them liaisons to the Earth Kingdom and the Southern Air Temple.”

Juniper and Kovu both looked at Ren, who was clearly taken aback by the seemingly targeted demand. If Ren could not leave the Rhino Falcons then she would not come across as a strong leader, but on the other hand, if Ren quit the tournament halfway through it may show that she does not have the stamina to finish a task.

“I’m sorry, President Ursa. We can’t quit the team,” Ren said wearily.

Ursa looked to both Juniper and Kovu and leaned back in her seat. “And you two are in agreement?”

“Well, people seem to forget about all the fighting when they’re watching us,” Juniper replied. “It gives them an escape from the stresses of the world.”

“But do you agree with the Avatar?” Ursa pressed back. “Do you, Juniper of Wushon, believe that you three should continue to participate in the tournament?”

There was a long pause, and Juniper did not answer. There was an unfamiliar tension in the air that Ren had not felt with her friends, a disagreement. While they had not agreed on everything, Ren could feel that this was a turning point that none of them had anticipated. And while Juniper was Ren’s friend, Juniper had less to lose.

“No,” Juniper finally responded. “I think we should quit the team.

Ursa smirked and turned to Kovu. “And you Kovu?”

“I think we help people by entertaining them. I disagree with Jun,” Kovu replied objectively.

“What does Ando have on you?” Ursa asked, to which Ren became obviously flustered. “What does Orona Ando have that makes you so scared?”

“Uh, President Ursa, ma’am,” Kovu finally spoke. “Maybe we should talk first.”

Ursa narrowed her eyes skeptically, though she nodded and opened the door anyway. “Prepare for as long as you need, but I need a statement by the end of the day. Otherwise, I’m putting out an official investigation into Uhai and Ando.”

The kids left Ursa’s office and wandered the capitol grounds. They sat outside of the building as small crowds gathered around them. 

“This is bad,” Ren said. “This is really bad. She knows something’s going on with Ando.”

“You think?” Kovu asked. 

“Of course she does! You were there. She asked what Ando had on me, and I couldn’t answer. President Ursa doesn’t know about Iradai being in the United Republic, but dad does.”

“We need to tell her,” Juniper concluded. “It’s the right thing to do.”

“I can’t,” Ren replied. “You didn’t see Ando when I told her about Iradai. I can’t risk putting my family in danger.”

“But if we expose Iradai, then that will take away the blame from Suzu,” Juniper argued. “Then Ursa would have no reason not to sign the treaty. The war might end.”

“I just can’t,” Ren shouted, bringing attention to themselves. Kovu laughed and reassured pedestrians that everything was okay before pulling Ren and Juniper inside the building.

“Okay, here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to hold a press conference, and you’re going to call for a ceasefire,” Kovu instructed.

“But what about-” Juniper tried to interject.

“I’m with Ren on this one. I think it’s a bad idea to tell Ursa about Iradai and Ando.”

“But he’s committing crimes in United Republic territory,” Juniper argued. “And Ando is clearly colluding with the Separatists in some way.”

“We don’t know how Ando will react if we leave the tournament, and if Ren doesn’t make a statement then Ursa will go after Uhai. And even if Ursa doesn’t make it public, going after Ando will make more trouble for all of us. Like, you really think Ando isn’t gonna know about this little meeting? Plus, the way Ren described Ando’s reaction, I don’t think she and Iradai are on speaking terms.”

“Besides, Iradai is Suzu’s problem,” Ren said.

“He’s your problem too,” Juniper shouted. “You can't ignore something just because you don't like it.” 

“What's your problem, Jun?” Ren asked. “You're not from either nation involved, so why do you care so much?”

“Because it seems like you don't care at all.”

“What are you talking about? Of course I care.”

“Then why won't you do anything?

“My mother and brother will die if I say anything. My father may die if I do nothing. Can you honestly say that you would let your family die?”

“If it meant ending a war then yes,” Juniper shouted. The building fell hushed, and Juniper quickly turned and left her friends.

Kovu ran after Juniper and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around. “Jun, what’s going on? Why are you so worked up over this?”

“Why don’t you ask Ren why she isn’t worked up over this.”

“Come on, Jun. You know Ren is under a lot of pressure.”

“And her stress affects us,” Juniper replied.

“I know it does, but if you want to show her that you like her then maybe you should be a little more sensitive to her feelings,” Kovu said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t touch me,” Juniper screamed, instantly swiping Kovu’s hand away in shock and shifting her foot to cause a rift in the ground to knock Kovu on his back.

She stood panting above Kovu with both fear and anger in her eyes. She soon became penitent and tried to help Kovu up, but he swiped her hand away and lifted himself to his feet without any bending.

“You know what, just go home,” Kovu said as a parent would punish their child.

“But I-”

“No, you’re only making things worse. If she wants to make the speech, then we should be supportive of her,” Kovu said. “Ursa was right, we shouldn’t have gotten involved.”

“Fine,” Juniper growled. “Ren can give her speech like some politician, but talk doesn’t fix problems. Action does. And if it takes more people to die because she’s too passive, then I guess she’ll just have to deal with it.” She turned and walked away vigorously. 

Kovu sighed and walked back to Ren, who was shaking and pacing and talking to herself. Kovu felt a fear about Ren that he hadn’t felt before. Neither she nor Juniper were acting like themselves, but Ren’s frantic behavior started to worry him. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and she quickly turned and took a deep breath when she noticed who it was.

“You okay?” Kovu asked.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine,” Ren replied.

“What are you gonna do?”

“What else can I do? I have to give the speech.”

“I think that’s the right choice,” Kovu said softly.

“Tell Jun that,” Ren replied downtrodden.

While Kovu and Ren both wished that Juniper were there for support, it was clear that she could not be reasoned with at this time. Ren prepared her speech for hours with the help of Kovu, who was a surprisingly proficient writer and public speaker, himself. After several drafts and rewrites, Ursa approved of the speech and called for a press conference that evening. 

Every news outlet had a representative of sorts present. After all, this was Ren’s first public statement, and every paper was wanting to get the scoop. Ren instructed Ursa that Yuling would be allowed to be her press correspondent, and Ursa agreed to that term. Yuling also assisted Ren in writing her speech, and assured her that he had seen worse situations in his time. With only minutes until the speech, Ren felt a certain doubt and abandonment that she could not shake.

“You know, for being so scary, Ursa really speaks well to the people,” Kovu said as he sat next to Ren from behind a tent that was set up to the side of the capitol building.

“I wish Jun were here,” Ren said woefully. “I feel so much more...comfortable when she’s around.”

“I know.”

“I wish I could fix all of the world’s problems. Yin told me that’s how I act.”

“He’s not wrong,” Kovu chuckled.

“Without Juniper here, without my mom or Yin, none of this feels like it matters.”

“Maybe it doesn’t,” Kovu suggested, to which Ren punched him on the arm.

“What do you mean it doesn’t matter?”

“Ursa gave you an impossible choice. Either choice you made would have its own consequences. But the outcome would be the same: someone would get hurt. I guess that’s just the unfairness of life that we have to accept.”

“I guess so,” Ren lamented, shaken by Kovu’s uncharacteristic pessimism.

When the time had come for Ren to speak, she sauntered to the podium, alone and dejected. She looked out, and was immediately taken aback by the volume of the crowd. There were nearly as many people in the crowd as there could fit in the Bending Arena. But despite the large size, the crowd was hushed and alert. No one wanted to miss anything that Ren said. She stepped to the podium and shuffled through the pages of writing that Kovu and Yuling had prepared for her. The pages seemed to warp, and words scattered the pages and began to lose their meaning. She finally took a deep breath and flipped the pages over.

“Good evening. I am Avatar Ren, and I am here tonight to speak to the world. As most of you know, I was born in the Fire Nation, moved here, and then moved to Ba Sing Se when I was very young. Ba Sing Se was the only home I really ever knew, so the idea of being a Fire Nation citizen never really resonated with me, even though my dad was a Colonel in the Fire Nation Army when I moved. He's a Major General now from what my mom told me. My brother, Yin always dreamed of joining the Fire Nation Army ranks to one day surpass my father. But I never had any goals. I never wanted to work toward anything other than making sure that my family was safe and provided for. I was a street rat of Ba Sing Se. I stole, I fought, I smuggled. I’m not the Avatar this world needs, but I’m what it’s stuck with.

“Every person I’ve met has said the same thing, that anything I do can’t be worse than Sarvin. But I don’t think that’s fair. Unless you’re in my position, you don’t know what it’s like to have to be a symbol of peace and balance...and I don’t even have a clue what I’m doing, myself. But this is what I have come to terms with after learning who I am: I don’t belong to one nation. My father is from the Fire Nation, and my mother is from the Earth Kingdom. My predecessors came from all walks of life. Korra was from the Southern Water Tribe even though her dad was born in the Northern Tribe. I don’t belong to any nation because I belong to all nations. This speech isn’t just for anyone; it’s for everyone. And that’s why I’m calling for a ceasefire between the Fire Nation Homeland and the Separatists. The United Republic has sanctions put on the Fire Nation and the Separatists, but if the war ends, the United Republic will resume all trade routes into the Fire Nation. Refusing to cooperate isn’t just hurting the Fire Nation, it’s hurting the United Republic as well, and in return, that hurts the Earth Kingdom, Water Tribes, Air Temples, and the cycle just keeps on going.

“From the bottom of my heart, I say this to my home nation: don’t allow this war to become another embarrassing chapter of our nation’s history. Rise above what’s expected of you. Strive to be unpredictable, to look the norm in the face and say, ‘not this time’. Be better than your past, and become a standard for the future. Thank you for listening to what I have to say. Good night.”


	25. No Rest for the Wicked

Sleep was a cherished moment for the kids of Team Avatar. Even a full night’s sleep often did not feel like it was enough to satisfy their drowsiness, especially in light of recent events. For weeks there had been no words spoken between Ren and Juniper outside of practice. Beyond the occasional “good morning” and “good night”, the two spent their time isolating themselves from each other. Had it not been for Kovu’s insistent encouragement for dialogue, the two would never speak. The Rhino Falcons were falling apart, despite having successful fights and reaching the semi-finals.

It was nearly midnight, and Ren and Juniper had only returned to their apartment for a couple of hours previously. A slight rustling caused Juniper to be awakened suddenly to the faces of Ren and Kovu hanging overhead. She had no clue what time it was, nor did she care. She was simply too exhausted.

“Whatever it is, it can wait until the morning,” Juniper said, rolling to her side only to be blown out of her sleeping position and back onto the floor. She could not tell if it were Ren or Kovu who caused her misfortune. Having two airbenders around made things confusing at times.

Juniper groaned and rolled onto her back. “Fine, what is it?”

Ren and Kovu knelt down next to Juniper.

“Don’t you think Ando’s been really quiet lately?” Ren asked.

“I don’t talk to Ando unless she invites herself over,” Juniper replied, remaining unmoved and unimpressed.

“Come on Jun. Even at the tournament she hasn’t said much. Haven’t you noticed that we don’t really see her anymore?” Kovu said.

“It’s been three weeks,” Juniper replied. “Who cares? Honestly I’m glad she’s finally giving us some space.”

“But isn’t it weird that we didn’t even see her after the qualifiers?” Ren asked. “Or that she hasn’t even been to the warehouse at all?”

“You two are being paranoid,” Juniper said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Kovu grabbed Juniper by her robes and tugged. “We want to break into Ando Tower.”

Juniper turned back to Ren and Kovu with a look of skeptical disbelief. “You can’t be serious,” But Ren and Kovu just shrugged their shoulders. “You are serious.”

“If we leave now, we can make it there in half an hour,” Kovu said.

“What do you expect to find? What do you gain from this?” Juniper asked, her focus on Ren more than Kovu.

“I’m tired of being passive,” Ren replied. “Ando still won’t tell me her connection to Iradai, and I want to find out on my own; right underneath her nose.”

“It’s time for Team Avatar to make our move,” Kovu said.

Juniper shook her head, rubbing her temples and groaning. “This is a stupid idea.”

“You know you want to see what it’s like inside Ando Tower,” Kovu teased, nudging Juniper playfully.

“I don't, actually,” Juniper replied bluntly, brushing Kovu away.

“We need you, Jun,” Ren said. “We can't do this unless all of us are there.”

“You'll manage just fine,” Juniper remarked. “You'll get yourself killed. Surely Ando Tower has some serious security, and even if you make it in, how do you know where to go? How will you even find what you're looking for?”

“We'll figure that out when we get there,” Kovu stated.

“Please, Jun? We need you; I need you,” Ren asked sincerely. It was doubtful that Juniper would comply, and Ren did not want to take on this mission without her. However, with a long groan Juniper nodded, and Kovu cheered and swept Juniper to her feet despite her efforts to break free from his grip.

As Kovu stated, it only took them a half hour to reach the base of Ando Tower. They all stood across the street trying to appear as inconspicuous as possible. The night was reaching the point where the streets were filled with only those old enough to drink and enjoy the nightlife that Republic City had to offer.

“We can check the back and disguise ourselves as employees,” Kovu recommended.

“Or we could try to scale the building. I could carry Jun up and we could meet at the top,” Ren suggested.

“I think this is a lot easier than you two are making it out to be,” Juniper said.

“Oh yeah? How so?” Ren teased.

“You're the Avatar, and you work for Ando,” Juniper interjected. “Why don't we just walk in?”

Ren and Kovu were silent, but the logic was sound enough to follow along. 

“And this is why we can’t survive without you,” Kovu chuckled.

They walked across the street and entered the larger than life tower. The inside was dressed in the most elegant sundries and chandeliers of gold, silver, and diamonds. There was no lack of delicacies in Ando Tower. It was hardly the most modest of establishments, but that was to be expected from the Ando Organization. An unexpected expenditure of the Ando Organization was the number of guards that were stationed inside the hotel. They weren't Republic City Police, so the only logical explanation was that they were hired hands. 

While Kovu and Ren were particularly enthralled by the hotel's majesty, Juniper was not as excited. Kovu walked up to the front desk and leaned forward with a smug expression.

“Hey there, we have an appointment with Miss Orona Ando. Should be under the name 'Avatar Ren’,” Kovu stated with confidence.

The woman at the desk looked as dull and expressionless as Juniper, though not nearly as charming. “I thought the Avatar was a girl.”

“She is," Kovu exclaimed. “That's her right there with the black hair.”

Ren chuckled nervously and waved as Juniper shrunk behind her.

“Lady Ando has no appointments with the Avatar, especially this late in the evening,” The woman replied.

“I'm sure if you called her then she'd settle this,” Kovu said pointing to the phone.

“Fine. Gimme a second,” the woman said, picking up the phone and hitting a few numbers. Kovu turned back to Ren and Juniper and gave them a thumbs up. After several moments the woman put the phone down. “Lady Ando says that this is an unexpected surprise, and that she will meet with you once she is finished with her current meeting.”

“Thank you very much,” Kovu replied. “We'll just see ourselves up.”

“Top floor. Don't get lost.”

Kovu and Ren hi-fived while Juniper rolled her eyes and led the way to the nearest elevator. On the way they passed a directory with a layout of each floor. Ando's top floor was not on the directory, but the floor beneath it was labeled “conference”. They decided to take a detour on the conference floor before going to the top floor

There was a bellhop stationed at each elevator, so when the kids entered the elevator they tried to avoid eye contact, Juniper in particular.

“So…” Ren began in an attempt to spark conversation. “How long have you been working for Miss. Ando?”

“Few years,” He replied.

“Yeah, we've been working for her for a few months,” Kovu added. “She's the Avatar.”

“Oh I know who you kids are,” The man said leaning in to them. Ren and Kovu backed away a step before the man pulled out a small notepad. “My kids are firebenders and huge fans! They'd be so happy if I got an autograph.”

“Oh, sure,” Ren replied cheerfully. They each took turns signing the paper, and by the time Ren finished her signature they reached the conference floor.

There were almost too many rooms to count. Each room was protected by only glass, making it possible to see in every room no matter where you were. They walked to the other side of the building before seeing a single room shut off from the rest. There was no label on the large metal door, and it seemed the room was completely separated from every other one.

“I wish we had a metalbender,” Ren remarked. “Enlai's been teaching you metalbending, right Jun? Could you open the door?”

“I think so. It's not really the same as lavabending though,” Juniper said. She walked up to the door and placed her hand on the handle. She took a deep breath and tapped the handle, placing her ear against the door.

“Did you get it Jun?” Kovu asked impatiently.

“Not yet,” Juniper replied.

“Okay, how about now?”

“When I get it I'll tell you.”

“Okay, but...what about now?”

“Kovu, I said I'll tell you when I get it,” Juniper shouted frustratingly, gripping forcefully on the handle. There was a pause, and then a click. All three were taken back, and the door slowly opened. Juniper grinned devilishly and pointed at the door. “I got it.”

Ren chuckled and rushed to the room while Kovu shook his head disapprovingly and stood watch outside with Juniper. When Ren entered the room, she realized it was a simple communications room with several phones and line switchers. But one phone caught Ren's attention. It was set on the opposite side of the room and was dyed red. Ren rummaged through the papers that were laid out beneath the phone. She looked through them diligently, and found a list of contacts and numbers from the Fire Nation. She didn't know exactly where in the Fire Nation these contacts were from, but the paper was the only one out of dozens made up solely of Fire Nation contacts.

She pocketed the paper and left the room, locking the door and closing it behind her. “We should hurry to see Ando. We don't want her to think we've been snooping around.”

“The stairs are this way; let's go,” Kovu said, taking the lead and rushing ahead.

Ren and Juniper followed behind in silence. The awkward tension between the two was almost unbearable for Ren. She knew she had to say something to her.

“Look, Juniper,” Ren started. “I know you disagree with how I handled Suzu’s request-”

“I’m sorry, Ren,” Juniper said, cutting Ren off. “It was uncalled for for me to get angry with you. You're the Avatar, and I should be supportive of whatever choices you make.”

“But you're my friend, and if you disagree with me then I want to know. Just because I'm the Avatar doesn't mean that I should go unquestioned.”

“The fact of the matter is, Ren, you're dangerous. I had someone very close to me die because people thought he was too dangerous. This civil war doesn't involve me. I'm no Fire Nation citizen, but I'm tired of bending over and doing nothing while Ando is plotting something.”

“I hate it too, Jun. But I just can't risk my family's safety.”

“You're going to have to make hard choices, Ren. What you do in the face of great adversity is what will define you as an Avatar. You’ll have to start thinking about more than just yourself. What about all the other families being affected by the war? I'm not mad at you. I just let my personal feelings get the better of me. You deserve better as a friend.”

Ren quickly stopped and pulled Juniper in for a tight embrace. “I wouldn't want anyone else as my friend.”

Juniper smiled sensibly and nuzzled into Ren's embrace. Ren was glad to have her friend back.

“You once asked me if you were good enough for me," Ren said, "but I feel like I'm not good enough for you. I need you, Jun; and not just as a friend. I feel like you're my backbone, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I've never really had any friends, but the moment we met, I felt like I had finally made a real connection with someone. I don't want you to see me as the Avatar first; I want you to see me as your friend.”

“I feel the same way,” Juniper replied. “All I've ever wanted was to feel wanted, and you make me feel so…”

“So what?”

“Loved,” Juniper answered bashfully.

Ren smiled and kissed Juniper on the forehead, making Juniper blush bright red. “It's because you're important to me. It hurts knowing that you were upset with me. But I hope that you're not mad at me anymore.”

“I could never be mad at you, Ren,” Juniper said hastily. “I just want what's best for you.”

“I know. I'm sorry for making you worry.”

“Hey, when you two are done snuggling, we should head upstairs,” Kovu shouted from the stairs.

Ren nodded and walked toward him, and Juniper refused to let go of her arm. For the first time since her visit to the spirit portal, Ren felt like her old self again. She felt confident enough to confront her friend, and confident enough to make the right choices on whatever tasks were ahead of her.

The top floor of Ando Tower was surprisingly smaller than the conference floor. It was uncharacteristically modest compared to the rest of the tower. The stairs lead to the main office, which connected to only Ando's office. When they opened the door and reached the office, Ando emerged from her office with an airbender.

The airbender was tall, much taller than Ando. She had to be close to seven feet tall. She wore traditional air nomadic clothing and had an arrow tattoo, signifying that she was an airbending master. However, unlike the typical blue arrows that most airbenders carry, she bore a green arrow, and it was more archaic than an arrow; it was unlike anything Ren had ever seen before.

“Thank you for meeting me on such short notice, my old friend,” Ando said to the woman.

“Anything for you, Orona,” the airbender said. In that instant, Ren was filled with dread. For she recognized that woman's voice. It was the same one from her vision of Sarvin. Somehow, someway, this airbender standing before her was responsible for the destruction of Republic City.

“Ah, Ren. It's such a delight to see you this evening,” Ando said. “You didn't take the stairs all the way up, did you?”

“We, uh, needed the exercise,” Ren replied nervously.

“You never take it easy, do you?” Ando chuckled. “I'd like to introduce you all to my good friend. She's a gypsy just like you, Juniper.”

“Oh, is that so?” Juniper said awkwardly.

“Yeshe, I would like to introduce you to Avatar Ren and her companions, Juniper and Kovu,” Ando said.

“It is an unspeakable honor to meet you, Avatar Ren,” Yeshe said with a bow. 

“L-likewise,” Ren replied, bowing in response.

“You know, Kovu, Yeshe used to live in the Eastern Air Temple,” Ando added.

“Oh, so do you still live there?” Kovu asked.

“No, I live with the spirits in the spirit wilds,” Yeshe replied.

“Yeshe is an expert when it comes to the spirits. She speaks with them directly, you know,” Ando boasted on the woman's behalf.

“Please Orona, you're embarrassing me,” Yeshe giggled. “I’ve heard many things about you, Avatar. I hope that one day we can work very closely together to make the world a better place for both humans and spirits.”

“Yeah, uh, me too,” Ren replied. She didn't know how, but she knew that Yeshe could sense Ren's fear. It was like Yeshe could see directly into Ren's spirit. “Um, we were hoping to talk to you, Ando.”

“Yes of course. It must be urgent to come here so late,” Ando said. “I'll see you soon, Yeshe.”

“Any time, Orona. Avatar,” Yeshe said before passing Ren and entering the elevator.

“Yeshe can be quite gregarious when you give her the time to warm up,” Ando said, shaking her head. “Please, do come in.”

They followed Ando into her office, which was mostly dark, save for a few lit candles. Ando's office was only a little larger than the main office and waiting area. She had bookshelves lined along the wall, though Ren couldn't imagine the books being very useful for Ando. 

“It's so nice that you kids came to see me tonight,” Ando said, taking a seat behind her desk. “I wanted to speak with you all about something.” 

“Oh, that's good. I was hoping to ask you something,” Ren replied.

“Of course, Ren. But first I'd actually like to speak with you all on something that I haven't spoken about with anyone.”

“And what's that?” Kovu asked wearily.

“I heard your speech on the telemover, Ren,” Ando said. “It was quite inspiring. I've grown tired of the life that I've lived thus far. The money and the lifestyle I've grown accustomed to leaves little for me to be proud of. Sure, my father was a great businessman, but I have no need for such frivolous matters. Like you, Ren, I hope to make a difference. And for the past four years I've been planning something.”

There was a pause as Ren mentally ran through any scenario that Ando was considering. What kind of difference could a person like Ando wish to make?

“I have a great respect for President Ursa and Firelord Suzu, but the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom have relied on the assistance of the United Republic for too long. It's time for the United Republic to think of itself first. It's time we put the United Republic first.”

“What are you saying?” Ren questioned worryingly.

“The elections for presidency are coming up in less than a year. I plan to run and take Ursa's place as the President of the United Republic of Nations. I would hope that when the time comes, I can rely on your support.”

The kids were completely speechless. Just like Uhai said, this had been Ando's plan the entire time: to garner public support with her ties to the Avatar. Ren had not felt more used until this point. She was only a pawn in Ando's grand scheme.

“I, um, I don't know what to say,” Ren said almost inaudibly.

“I can ensure that your families are taken care of. They can live in luxury for the rest of their lives. Kovu, I can provide your Granny with a five star establishment. She will have the most sought after restaurant in all of the United Republic. And Juniper, I can move your family out of that shack they call a home.”

Without even looking, Ren knew that Juniper was ready to refute. But she held Juniper back from advancing forward.

“I'm sorry, Ando. This is just a lot to process,” Ren said.

“I understand. The only person I've spoken to about this is Yeshe. But I hope that we can work together in the future to make the United Republic the great nation it was meant to be. Now, what was it you wanted to ask me?”

“Well, um, I told Kovu and Jun about Iradai., Ren said, knowing full well that Ando would be unhappy.

“I see,” Ando said in a menacingly sour tone. “And what do they think about it?”

“Well, I think we should keep it quiet,” Kovu answered.

“And I disagree,” Juniper added.

“We need answers, Ando,” Ren declared. “I appreciate what you've done for my mom and Yin to keep them safe. You didn't have to move them out to Ember Island. I'm grateful that you did, but it just seems like you're trying to defend Iradai.”

“So you're divided on the issue,” Ando concluded. She stood and walked over to Ren. She placed her hand on her shoulder and turned her head directly at Ren. “Ren, I know you want Iradai to pay for what he's done to you, to your family. You want justice. It's an admirable trait for the Avatar, and one I would expect you to possess the bare minimum requirements. But I really hope you can see to letting this go, to letting Iradai go. Your only job is to win the tournament. No more, no less. I expect this to be the final time we speak of Iradai.”

And in that moment, Ren knew without a shadow of a doubt that Ando knew more than she was letting on. She knew that Ando had a connection with Iradai in some shape or form. It was only a matter of time before Ando's plan either came to fruition or came crashing down on top of her. And despite Ando’s seemingly good intentions, Ren could not look past the blatant blackmail that she inflicted on Ren. 

“Is that all, Avatar Ren?” Ando asked impatiently.

“Yeah, that's all.”

The elevator ride back down to the lobby and the walk home was quiet, more so than the silent evenings that had been spent in Ren and Juniper’s apartment. There was a looming dread over Ren's head that she could not shake. Now Ren had three threats: Ando, Iradai, and Yeshe. She could not confirm it with absolute certainty, but she knew that Yeshe was evil. She could feel it from the way she looked at her, like she was piercing Ren's soul. She was unsure of how Yeshe fit into the picture, or how she was still so young, since the destruction of Republic City occurred almost eighty years ago. Ren knew that she had to do something drastic in order to find the truth, and she decided right then that the best way to break free from Ando's grip was to drop the semi-final match.


	26. Fire and Air

The warehouse was filled with a sense of celebration and carefree spirits. After one month, Ren had mastered the basics of airbending and showed great improvement in her intermediate practices. She was finally beginning to feel like the Avatar, as far as the bending side goes. Every day she felt closer to her past lives. While she still had not been able to communicate with them directly since the spirit portal, she felt their subtle influence.

With a spot in the semi-finals, Kavan decided to cook a meal for the three benders. They all sat in the kitchen area, conversing on a wide range of topics. For the first time since they had stayed with Enlai and Kavan, Enlai began to smile.

“Now I hope you kids aren’t expecting to get out of training today just because Kavan wants to treat you all to some home cooking.”

“We wouldn’t have dreamed of it,” Ren said in a teasing manner than Enlai had finally grown to appreciate.

“So how quiet has it been now that we’ve moved out of the warehouse?” Kovu asked.

“You really, honestly, have no idea,” Kavan said in a joking rebute.

“That’s why training with you is nice, Juniper,” Enlai said, her direction to the timid earthbender. “I never have to worry about any insane outbursts or party tricks.”

“Hey, I feel oddly called out by that remark,” Kovu said, eyes narrowed.

A ringing buzz came from a portable two-way radio within the kitchen. Kavan licked his seasoning covered fingers before answering the call. The voices of the others in the room became indistinct as Kavan heard the voice. After a minute of speaking, Kavan hung up the radio and turned to the group.

“That was Uhai. He wants to come see Ren’s training,” Kavan explained.

“Dad is coming?” Ren asked excitedly, as she had not seen her father since his first appearance at the spirit portal.

“I said that it was too dangerous. If anyone found out, it'd be bad news. But I told him the decision was up to you.”

Ren was speechless. She jumped from her chair, her eyes filled with vigor. “Of course I want him here! I’m sure Ando has plenty of work to do with the semi-finals coming up, so it’d be okay if he came over. Please?”

Kavan sighed and continued with his cooking. “I’ll tell him to come once we finish eating.”

“Thank you Kavan!”

Kovu and Juniper looked at each other, unsure whether allowing Uhai to come to the warehouse was a good idea. The thought passed once they saw how happy Ren was, how excited she must have been to reconnect with her father. Enlai remained silent, obviously unhappy with the recent turn of events. 

Ren, Kovu, and Juniper waited patiently in the main hall of the warehouse. They sat in silence, but Ren’s mind was racing. She always wished her father were able to see her bending first hand. She wanted to make him proud, to show how much she’s grown. She still had questions, but not about her. She wanted to know more about what her father had done throughout the years, the adventures he’s had, the good that he’s done.

“Are you nervous?” Juniper asked.

“A little,” Ren replied. Truthfully, she did not know what she was feeling. A whirlwind of emotions flowed through her, and none could be considered dominant.

“You haven’t talked in like twelve years. What are you going to say to him?” Kovu asked.

“I don’t know. I feel like I have so much to ask him, but I also just want to spend time with him. We don’t have to talk; maybe just reading or playing Pai Sho.”

Kovu and Juniper could relate to Ren’s feelings. They both also had not seen their families for a long time, and they sympathized with Ren.

“I wonder what he’s like,” Ren continued. “Is he strong? Is he kind? I couldn't tell you.”

“I never knew my parents,” Kovu said. “But I imagine losing one feels a lot worse.”

“My parents lost me,” Juniper said quietly. There was a short silence. No words had to be said for them to understand what each other was feeling.

An almost inaudible knock came to the door, and Enlai appeared almost immediately. Ren had no idea how Enlai knew someone was at the door. She unlocked and opened the door, and there stood before Ren was her father.

Uhai looked as if he had been living in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se. His clothing was ragged and worn. He looked like any other citizen, completely inconspicuous and hidden. Ren wondered if it was due to his experience in espionage. He stepped inside, and Enlai locked the door.

“Thank you, Enlai.”

Enlai scoffed and promptly left their presence.

“She’s, uh...never really liked me,” Uhai said, addressing the kids.

“She doesn’t like anyone,” Kovu replied.

Uhai laughed, boisterously and brazenly. “Kovu, is that right?” The two shook hands. Kovu was mesmerized by Uhai. Ren understood his reaction. She felt exactly the same way.

“And Juniper,” Uhai bowed. Juniper smiled and bowed in response. “I can’t tell you how much I appreciate you two protecting my daughter. You have my thanks, and I will always be grateful for you two.”

Kovu slowly began to cry.

“Kovu, get a hold of yourself,” Juniper said, obviously embarrassed by Kovu’s behavior.

“It’s just, he’s so awesome and nice, and they look so much alike,” Kovu said, pointing at both Ren and Uhai; his speech was interrupted by frequent sobs and breaths.

“That’s nothing to cry over,” Juniper snapped.

Uhai chuckled and looked back to Ren, who was quiet and in awe of Uhai for reasons completely different. Uhai’s eyes became foggy with tears. He quickly wiped them away and smiled sensibly.

“Hey, Burning Star.”

“Hey, dad.”

There was a short pause interrupted only by Kovu’s frequent sobs. Airi came flying from one of the windows and began playfully nibbling and pecking at Uhai's ear.

“Airi! I missed you, girl,” Uhai began to coddle the creature.

Kavan entered the room, posed and ready for training.

“Alright kids, one hour of meditation. Then Juniper, you’ll be with Enlai,” Kavan said. “And remember, Uhai, this is airbending training; not firebending,” There was contempt in Kavan’s voice. It wasn’t enough to tell if Kavan had quarrels with Uhai, but the greeting was not particularly welcoming.

“Right, you’re the master here,” Uhai responded, trying with all of his might to appear optimistic, not to show any signs of sadness. Though, Ren could tell that her father was deeply concerned. She couldn't blame him. She felt the same concern for her father that he felt for his daughter.

The one hour meditation session felt like mere minutes for Ren. She had become well acquainted with the art of meditation, and she no longer considered it an art, rather a habit. She knew her father would be impatient. After all, she was particularly impatient this day.

The ever familiar voice of Enlai came from the bottom hall. She came up with no bag and no equipment. “Juniper, let’s go. We’re leaving.”

“No equipment?” Ren asked.

“You worry about your training, and let Juniper worry about hers,” Enlai said harshly.

Uhai chuckled and leaned back against a crate.

“Something funny, Uhai?” Enlai sharply asked.

“No, no, Enlai. Nothing at all. You’ve taken up teaching? Do you know if I could take some lessons?”

“Bite me! You couldn’t take me on in your prime.”

“Who says I’m not in my prime?” Uhai laughed, Kavan joining in the gleeful banter. For a moment it seemed that they were old friends seeing each other like any other day.

“Let’s go Juniper. Leave these buffoons to blast air or sleep or whatever they do all day,” Enlai commanded, turning and leaving without another word.

“I’ll see you all tonight,” Juniper said as she followed Enlai out of the door.

“Did you guys know each other? Like when you were younger?” Ren asked.

“Oh yeah, your father and I go way back. He even came to me after your discovery, and asked me to teach you airbending when the time came. Or if we ever got the chance to,” Kavan said.

“How did you two know each other?” Kovu asked

Uhai looked embarrassed, his eyes wandering away from Ren and Kovu. 

“Your father, Enlai, and myself were on a pro-bending team when we were your age,” Kavan chuckled.

“No way! Really?” Kovu said, not bothering to contain his amusement.

“She'll never admit it, but Enlai was more into it than we were,” Uhai chuckled.

“We were local legends for many years, but we were never able to make it past the elimination rounds,” Kavan explained.

“And whose fault was that?” Uhai asked jokingly.

“Watch it,” Kavan chuckled.

“Hey, I have an idea. Why not have Ren and Uhai fight?” Kovu suggested.

“Now that's an idea I can get behind,” Uhai smirked. “What do you say, Ren? Think you have what it takes to take on your old man?”

“I don't know. You think you can keep up with the Avatar?” Ren goaded.

“I think she's teasing you, Uhai,” Kavan grinned.

“Then put your money where your mouth is, kiddo,” Uhai said, standing and pulling Ren up with him.

They walked to opposite sides of the bagua circle and began to go through a series of stretches. Uhai removed his shirt to reveal a chiseled and sculpted upper body. Even though he was nearing fifty, he did not look like it. Kovu laughed, and Uhai and Ren looked puzzled.

“What are you laughing at?” Ren asked.

“Look at him! He's a total beefcake. He's gonna squash you like a bug,” Kovu stated with confidence.

“Oh we'll see about that,” Ren said with a newfound confidence to defeat her father. 

“Alright Ren, remember this is airbending training, so no firebending,” Kavan explained. “You two ready?”

Uhai and Ren nodded, both prepped and ready to fight. Kovu jumped into the middle of the circle and spun around. “Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for. Standing at six foot something and muscles carved from stone: Uhai! And you all know her as the keeper of peace and balance; the only person who can talk to their past lives and seem normal: Avatar Ren! Ready fighters?”

“Yes!” Both Ren and Uhai shouted impatiently.

“Then begin,” Kovu shouted back, jumping away and allowing Ren and Uhai to start their match.

Once Kovu was out of the way, both Uhai and Ren utilized the same tactic: attack swiftly. They each blasted fire and air, respectively, at each other, and both dodged with a single sidestep. Like father, like daughter. Ren shifted counterclockwise and dropped a low sweep of air toward Uhai’s feet. But Uhai simply knelt down and forced his arm forward to block the incoming wave. The wave connected, but it only pushed Uhai back a few inches. He grinned devilishly, and Ren chuckled nervously.

Uhai blasted a long stream of fire toward Ren. It was thin and streamlined, and it showed no signs of separation. Ren rolled out of the way, but Uhai shot another similar stream of fire, forcing Ren to roll back to her starting position. 

Since this was airbending training, Ren decided to show her dad what she's learned. She crossed her arms and swept a streak of air toward her father. She clapped her hands to send a forceful blast of air in the same direction. Uhai blocked his upper body and held his ground until the air settled, but it was only a front for Ren to air kick Uhai on his left shoulder. The impact spun him around, but he kept his ground.

Uhai allowed the impact to give him an upper hand in his next attack, taking a deep breath and pointing his first two fingers at Ren. She already knew what he was about to do, and she knew how to win. It is difficult for a firebender to be mobile when they are shooting lightning, so Ren had to take the advantage that her father was giving her. When Uhai exhaled, he shot forward a thin stream of lightning toward Ren. She immediately fell to the ground like she was going to perform a push-up. She used the air to soften the impact on her wrists, and quickly spun her legs around to cause a wide whirlwind of air that knocked Uhai back two feet.

While he did not fall, Uhai had a look of surprise plastered on his face. He grinned and clapped condescendingly. “Not bad, Burning Star.”

“Don't tell me you're done yet,” Ren replied, catching her breath. “I was just getting warmed up.”

“You know I love you, honey. But I'm getting kind of bored with just one opponent. Why not get Kovu to help you out?”

Kovu's eyes grew with such intensity that he subconsciously rushed to Ren's side without even noticing. 

“You'll need all the help you can get,” Uhai teased.

“Ren might be scared to hurt you cause you're her old man, but I won't show mercy even if you are an old fart,” Kovu said with boastful confidence.

“I hope not,” Uhai chuckled. “This time we fight in the circle. If you two can knock me out of the ring in one minute then you can officially say you've beaten a firebending master.”

Kavan raised his hand without waiting for either side to prepare. He threw his hand down and ordered the match to begin.

Uhai began the fight by igniting the edge of the ring in flames, obstructing Ren and Kovu’s vision outside of the diameter of the ring.

“Oh, come on. That's just overkill,” Kovu groaned. 

“If you're not going to attack first, then I will.” Uhai charged toward Kovu at a close enough range to attack hand-to-hand. He sent a barrage of punches toward Kovu's core. Kovu was able to dodge all of Uhai’s attacks, but his concentration didn't notice the low sweep that dropped him to the ground.

Ren followed her father's lead and advanced similarly, getting into range for hand-to-hand combat. Just as Kovu fell on his bottom, Ren punched to where she anticipated her father's head to emerge. But Uhai blocked the punch, raising his right arm to block and shoving Ren aside.

“Come on guys, I thought I was fighting the Avatar,” Uhai teased.

“Plus one!” Kovu shouted back, airbending back to his feet and blasting a long burst of air toward Uhai, who simply stood his ground and allowed the full force of the attack to hit.

Ren tried to take out Uhai's legs, but when she dropped to sweep, Uhai back flipped over Ren. He pressed down on her shoulder and pushed her to the ground. He quickly turned around and punched three fire blasts toward Kovu, to which Kovu was able to avoid with the help of some limber movements.

Ren knew that her father was good, but he was better than she could have imagined. He was able to anticipate their attacks with ease and counterattack accordingly. But she and Kovu had the numbers advantage, and she knew they could use that against him.

Now that Uhai had been positioned into the center of the circle, Ren and Kovu both nodded to each other and began to gracefully walk along the circle in a clockwise manner. They extended their arms out and took deep breaths, and soon a breeze began to whisk Uhai off of his feet. A whirlwind began to form within the circle, and Uhai found himself caught in the winds. Unai was now lifted over the flames he created around the circle, which dissipated as his command. However, he allowed the wind to take him, and he began to spin himself faster by igniting a continuous flame out of his left arm.

The kids were at a loss for words as their whirlwind turned into a tornado of flames, but Ren knew her father was cocky.

“Now!” Ren shouted. 

At that moment both Ren and Kovu stopped bending, and the whirlwind disappeared. Uhai began to fall, but with a smirk and a wave, Ren blasted Uhai out of the ring and over the railing. Everyone rushed to the railing to see Uhai oh his back underneath a crushed crate of clothes.

“Dad! Are you okay?” Ren asked anxiously.

“Please don't be mad we beat you so badly,” Kovu shouted back. Ren punched Kovu on the arm, and Kovu squealed like a child.

But Uhai was not mad, not in the slightest. Rather, he was laughing uncontrollably and rolling around in the clothes and debris.

“Are you kidding? My kid's the Avatar!” Uhai laughed at the top of his lungs.

“Hey, Uhai! Come on, we have to sell that stuff,” Kavan shouted from above. 

But Uhai ignored Kavan’s querulousness and ran back up the stairs and gave both Ren and Kovu a hug that rivaled Granny. Kovu chuckled nervously, enough to make Ren think he was crying. 

“Congratulations kids, you both took down a master firebender,” Uhai chuckled, letting them back down. 

“It's been such an honor,” Kovu sniffled, holding back tears.

“We could have taken you down twice as fast if I was firebending,” Ren teased, nudging her dad's arm.

“But that would defeat the purpose of airbending training,” Uhai grinned, rubbing Ren's already messy hair.

“Speaking of airbending training, we still have a lot to do,” Kavan said.

“Ugh, can't we rest?” Kovu groaned.

“Enlai and Juniper only left twenty minutes ago,” Kavan said.

“Yeah, but Mr. Uhai exhausted me,” Kovu griped.

“We're running through the intermediate sets, and then you can take a break,” Kavan replied as patiently as possible.

“Fine. You're lucky I have the Avatar to hold me back.”

“Oh whatever,” Ren laughed, running back to the circle. She looked back to her father with a swell of pride unlike anything she had felt thus far. It was one thing to be the Avatar, but taking down her father in a practice setting was more satisfying than the Tournament. She could see the pride that her father felt for her, and it made her want to prove herself even further. 

The sun was close to setting, and Ren and Kovu were left to practice at their own pace. Kavan and Uhai watched from the sides and chatted amongst themselves quietly.

“When did Orona come last?” Uhai asked.

“She hasn't come since the kids moved out,” Kavan replied.

“Good, that means she's distracted.”

“Running for President can be time consuming,” Kavan chuckled.

“It's only speculation.”

“But it's likely.” 

“More likely than not,” Uhai frowned.

He almost envied Ren and Kovu's carefree attitude to the entire situation. Even though Ren was the Avatar, she didn't understand the complexity of the situation.

The door swung open, and Enlai marched into the warehouse with a familiar confidence that was seldom seen in any other person. Juniper dragged behind her slowly and painfully, though that was hardly a surprise to anyone.

“Enlai!” Uhai shouted from above. “What did you do to her?”

“What does it look like? I'm training her,” Enlai barked back.

“Are you training her or torturing her?” Uhai chuckled.

“What's the difference?” Kovu giggled.

“Kovu!” Enlai shouted.

“Yes ma'am?”

“What happened to this crate?”

“We kicked Mr. Uhai's butt and he fell on it.”

“Enlai, can I please wash up?” Juniper asked under her breath.

“Not here! You have an apartment, so do it there,” Enlai snapped before pointing up at Uhai. “When I'm done with dinner that mess better be cleaned up, you hear me?”

“Loud and clear,” Uhai waved away as Enlai huffed and stormed off to the kitchen.

Uhai went and began to clean the mess he neglected while Ren and Kovu performed their cool down stretches. Juniper stayed downstairs and fell asleep quickly as Airi rested herself on Juniper’s lap. When their training was over, Kovu jumped from the edge of the railing and floated down to Juniper with the help of Ton-Ton. He silently dropped to his feet and picked up the sleeping Airi from her lap. Juniper awoke and raised her hand up for Kovu to lift her to her feet.

As they left and Kavan went to check on Enlai, Ren approached her dad cautiously.

“Hey, um, dad?”

“What is it, kiddo?”

“I need your help with something.”

“What is it?”

“Well...President Ursa said you're a spy, a really good one,” Ren said.

“That's both an honor and an insult coming from her,” Uhai laughed as he continued to fold the clothes he soiled.

“She said she could go to war with the Fire Nation because of you.”

“True, but she wouldn't.” 

“Why not?”

“Because Ursa isn't stupid,” Uhai relied in a more serious tone. “The United Republic has never gone to war with any of the other nations, and it would look bad on them to go to war with an already divided nation. It’d be a cheap move.”

“She seemed pretty serious about it,” Ren replied.

“That's just because she doesn't like me.”

“Why is that?”

“Well...because I got her job.”

“What do you mean?” Ren asked confused.

“We had known each other since we were kids, all of us did. We both wanted to become agents for Fire Nation Intelligence, but there was only one position. I became a spy for the Fire Nation, and Ursa was next in line to be the Firelord. She didn’t want to be like her mother, so she became the president. I don't know why she's still upset. If you ask me, she got a much better outcome than I did.”

“Your daughter is also the Avatar, so that's a pretty good outcome,” Ren teased.

“I suppose you’re right,” Uhai chuckled.

“There was something else…”

“What is it?”

“Well we went to Ando Tower last week, and I stole these phone records.”

“You what?” Uhai asked, dropping the clothes and swivelling toward Ren.

“I couldn't leave empty handed! Besides, you're a spy. Can't you trace the calls or something?”

“You remind me of myself a bit too much,” Uhai groaned. “Do you have them with you?”

Ren reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the neatly folded paper of phone numbers and call logs. It only took Uhai seconds before he rushed to the windows.

“Dad? What's going on?”

Uhai remained silent, checking every window and searching for any sign of being watched. “You got these from Ando Tower?”

“Yeah, why?”

“The extension for these calls are all from the Fire Nation Capital,” Uhai replied urgently. “More importantly, most of these calls came from the same place: the House of Commons.”

“Oh no…” Ren shuddered, her hands shaking nervously. “Ando is communicating directly with Fire Nation Senators. She's working with Iradai to take over the western world.”


	27. A Match Drop

The day of the semi-finals came, and Ren was shaking in her boots; though not for reasons pertaining to the match itself. Rather, she was terrified of how Ando would react to the team losing to the match. It was made clear that Ando was focused on the presidential election, but the Rhino Falcons were still her property as it was. The time had come for Ren to take a stand, to make a statement that she could not be governed by one person. She was the Avatar, and she needed to establish her dominance over adversity.

The Rhino Falcons were facing off against the Lemur Jettisons, the same team that Patsu was on. Ren went over the plan with Kovu and Juniper for what seemed like a hundred times, and Juniper was especially not happy with the idea of throwing the game to Patsu. But Ren reminded her that pride would only blind them from their real objective: freeing themselves from Orona Ando's clutches.

For reasons unknown to anyone else, the prep room for the Rhino Falcons was filled with an aura of uncertainty, of unrest. The kids were nervous, and for good reason. Enlai went over strategies for the upcoming match before Ren interrupted her.

“Hey, Enlai. There's something we need to tell you,” Ren said wearily.

“Ugh, what did you all do this time?” Enlai asked impatiently.

“We haven't done anything! Well, not yet at least,” Ren stammered.

“If you have something to say, spit it out,” Enlai said.

“Well, um...the thing is…”

“We're dropping the match,” Juniper finished for her.

“Excuse me?” Enlai replied.

“As long as we're in this competition, Ando has a grip on us. We can't be free unless we drop this match and get disqualified from the finals,” Ren explained. “After that, Ando won’t have anything to hold against us. We’ll all be free from her.”

Enlai stared at Ren for several moments before Kavan entered the room with a bag of snacks and bottles of water. “You all finished the pre-match discussion already?”

“Apparently,” Enlai said.

“Apparently? What does that mean?” Kavan asked.

“Ren finally grew a backbone,” Enlai grinned devilishly. “They’re gonna drop the match so Ando will leave us alone.”

“Really?” Kavan asked, more proud than concerned.

“It’s the only choice we have,” Ren said. “The analysts will say it’s one of the greatest upsets in the tournament’s history, and it’ll give us a few months before the presidential primaries to take down Ando.”

“I agree,” Kavan said. “You kids have a plan?”

“We do,” Ren replied.

“My plan!” Kovu interjected.

“Kovu’s plan,” Ren added.

“Now I’m worried,” Enlai said.

“It’ll work,” Juniper said. “I approved it.”

Kavan nodded his head, and Ando then entered the room.

“How are my Rhino Falcons doing?” Ando asked cheerfully. “Are we confident about the match?”

“As confident as we’ll ever be,” Ren answered as convincingly as possible.

“Well just remember that winning isn’t everything,” Ando said. “Juniper dear, do you know the story of the red and yellow roosters?”

“I do, ma’am,” Juniper answered.

“Once there were two roosters that were in constant battle to see who was the most powerful in the farm. One day, the yellow rooster was defeated, and he retreated to the corner of the hen house. The red rooster, in his victory, flew to the top of the barn and began to crow, ‘I’ve won! I am the most powerful in the farm’ What happened to the red rooster?”

“He was carried away by an eagle, and the yellow rooster became the unrivaled master of the farm,” Juniper answered.

“An enemy is often defeated by his own pride,” Ando said. “Don’t worry about what you do in this fight. Focus on the enemy, and they’ll win the match for you.”

“That’s...actually good advice,” Kovu said.

“It happens every now and then,” Ando chuckled. A man came in the room and informed the team that they would be fighting in ten minutes. “Well, kids, I’ll leave it to you.”

Ando left the room, and Ren could feel her nerves beginning to get the best of her. There were too many variables that could go wrong, and there was no guarantee that Ando would respond mercifully. But it was something that had to be done, and Ren knew that the choice to lose would be the best choice in the long run.

The three left for the stage with heads hung low, cautious and terrified. They adapted a common trend of blocking out the deafening sound of the crowd, but this time was different. For Ren especially, she did not focus on the crowd; rather, she couldn’t. Her ears were numbed to the constant pitch of screaming and cheering onlookers. All she could hear was a faint ringing in her ears. She almost didn’t even hear the announcer call the team on until she saw Kovu and Juniper walking to the stage. 

Across from them was the Lemur Jettisons, one of the most ruthless and infamous pro-bending teams in the world. While Ren had fought against each member before in previous years, this was the first time she ever faced them as a team on the big stage. The winner of this match would go onto the finals, but for Ren and her friends, this was the end of the line. 

They got into position and awaited the signal to begin. The tension in the arena was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Ren could feel her heartbeat in every inch of her body, pulsing in an erratic rhythm that followed no pattern or purpose. She could see Patsu trash talking Juniper, but neither she nor Juniper responded. Unlike their first encounter, the banter was one sided. And once Patsu and his team jumped backwards, Ren knew the match had begun.

The plan had three parts: a fall, another fall, and a red card, and each part was equally painful and dangerous. The first to go down would be Kovu. The Lemur Jettisons consisted of a Standard Composition of a firebender, earthbender, and waterbender. Kovu assumed they would target either Ren or Juniper first, most likely Ren, to whittle the strongest members down. This would give Kovu the opportunity to sacrifice himself so Ren and Juniper could continue. And Kovu was correct for the most part, as the first wave of attacks were targeted directly at Ren. 

Earth discs and flames approached her rapidly, but she stood her ground, allowing the first disc to hit while absorbing the flames. Juniper redirected the rest of the discs to Patsu, who punched each disc away with ease. The waterbender focused on Kovu, throwing wave after wave of water streams toward him. Kovu managed to dodge each water blast, but purposefully kept his attention toward Ren to try and lure all three members to attack her. This would not work, though, and the Lemur Jettisons maintained their current position. 

Instead of attacking again, the Lemur Jettisons fell back defensively. Kovu jumped to the front and formed the front offensive line. This was not uncommon amongst Draft Compositions, as most airbenders would be able to easily dodge any retaliatory attacks. But Kovu did not want to dodge the attacks. He punched several blasts of air toward Patsu, and the earthbender attacked back with a barrage of earth discs. Kovu ducked under to avoid the first couple of discs, but once he stood up, he was hit in the stomach with three discs, sending him as far back as the third zone. There wasn’t much he could do from way back in the third zone, so he would have to be supportive while Ren and Juniper managed to try to work their way back to him.

Juniper silently opted to take the fall so that Ren could take the lead. Regardless of whether Ren or Kovu fell first, Juniper was designated to receive a red card since it was assumed she would be more emotionally unstable in this particular match. The rivalry between Juniper and Patsu was built up for weeks after their initial match in the elimination rounds, so it would be more believable if Juniper took the blame. A bender penalized with a red card is relegated to the third zone, and a yellow card relegates the bender to the second zone. In order for Juniper to be penalized with a red card, she must either injure an opponent or show aggression towards the refs. Juniper wanted out of this match as soon as possible, so she decided to take things to an extreme level. 

Patsu and Juniper locked eyes for a brief moment. Patsu’s smug face was greeted by contempt by Juniper, and she slammed her foot on the ground to pull up several stone discs. She looked to Ren and frowned, knowing Ren wouldn’t approve of her method. She spun the discs around her body, fast enough that it was difficult to keep track of where each disc was. While the discs were spinning, she kept one disc positioned on the flat of her back. She shot three discs toward Patsu, slow enough for Patsu to be able to block. He punched one, kicked the second, and punched the third. 

Ren followed along and attacked the other two benders in order to keep Patsu and Juniper engaged. Juniper ran toward Ren, keeping the remaining discs rotating around her body. She placed her hand on Ren’s shoulder and jumped, flipping over Ren and throwing two discs on either side of her. Each disc curved toward Patsu, but each positioned themselves to be one over the other. Patsu jumped and turned onto his side so that the discs passed above and below him. Juniper brought the hidden disc around and shot it directly at Patsu’s neck. Once he landed, the disc hit Patsu on his Adam’s apple, making Patsu bend over in pain, gasping for air and coughing up blood. Juniper then pulled the other two discs towards her, hitting Patsu on the back of the head. He fell instantly. The bell was rung, and the ref immediately flagged Juniper with a red card.

“Red card, Rhino Falcons.” The ref shouted.

Two healers rushed to Patsu, who lay motionless on the floor. Ren and Kovu walked over to Juniper, who simply stared at Patsu with an uneasy and emotionless glare.

“Jun, what did you do?” Ren asked.

“I followed the plan,” Juniper replied. “There’s no way they’ll let me fight after that.”

“Yeah, but Patsu may not be able to fight after that either.” Kovu added.

“That’s not our problem,” Juniper said. “If they disqualify us for this, then Ando can’t control us anymore. It’s a win-win either way.”

“But Patsu could be seriously hurt, Jun,” Ren replied soothingly.

“Why do you care?” Juniper asked impatiently. “Patsu’s not our friend, so why bother worrying about him?”

“What happened to thinking about more than just ourselves?” Ren asked, irritated.

“Grow up, Ren. It was either us or him, and guess what? It’s not gonna be us.”

Three referees now huddled around in the center of the stage, deliberating on whether the match would continue. Ren was upset with Juniper. She knew that Juniper was just trying to do what was best for them, but Ren wished she had not been so violent. As she and Juniper grew closer, the more Ren worried for her well being. Juniper was becoming more irritable, unwilling to accept criticism. Ren thought it might be due to the time that she was spending with Enlai, but Ren worried that it was rooted deeper than that. She looked to Kovu, and he had a similar look of perplexity.

Ren looked out to the crowd in search of Ando. She covered her eyes from the lights and searched the VIP seating, but she could not find her. She hoped that Ando didn’t step out in anticipation of the match ending. Surely Juniper’s rash decision left a sour taste in Ando’s mouth, but Ren hoped that their accomplishments thus far were enough to warrant their freedom.

The lead ref walked to the center and faced the east side of the stage. Ren was shaking in her boots, almost too nervous to remain standing. “The Lemur Jettison’s Patsu is unable to continue the fight due to lethal actions by the Rhino Falcon’s Juniper, and he will remain incapacitated for an unforeseen amount of time. Because of this, the Rhino Falcons will be disqualified from the tournament.”

The crowd was then filled with a combination of cheers and boos. Fans of both teams were clear in their frustration with how the match turned out. In truth, Ren was disappointed with how the tournament transpired. She knew that after this, she would never be able to participate in the tournament again. Before she knew she was the Avatar, all she wanted was to win the tournament and provide for her family. Now she was the Avatar, and her team was disqualified with a red card. It was highly unlikely that she would be able to find anyone to sponsor them after this. 

But what Ren feared the most was that her life would never allow her to participate in the activities that she used to enjoy: the tournament, firebending practice with Yin, cooking with her mother. The world needed her now. Even when she thought that she was getting used to her new identity as the Avatar, she continued to try and assure herself that after she was free of Ando that things would go back to the way they were before. But that would never happen. As much as she tried to convince herself that things wouldn’t change, her life would never be the same. And in this moment, she was filled with unspeakable sorrow. She couldn’t avoid change anymore, but she still didn’t want to accept it.

They walked off the stage, downtrodden and powerless. Ren could feel each piercing gaze from every person in the crowd, and she looked across the stage to see Kavan, Enlai, Huhi, and Ando all waiting for them on the other side. Contrary to what Ren was expecting, Ando had a sensible smile on her face, casually conversing with Kavan, who had a similar smile.

“Kids, I’m so proud of you,” Ando said, rushing to them and taking them all in for a big hug. Ren looked over to Kovu and Juniper, who were both equally confused.

“But we lost,” Kovu said.

“I got us disqualified,” Juniper said, gently pushing Ando away.

“Don’t focus so much on your losses and shortcomings,” Ando said. “Instead, reflect on your accomplishments so that you can replicate them in the future. I don’t care that you were disqualified because you’ve already proven how powerful you are. And now everyone knows your names. I did what I said I would: I made you all celebrities.”

“I know you’re disappointed, but you kids really proved yourself,” Kavan said.

“Yeah, you proved you fight dirty and use cheap moves,” Enlai said, holding back a huge smile.

“Admit it, Enlai. You’re proud of them,” Ando said, nudging Enlai playfully.

“Shut it, Ando!” Enlai suddenly snapped. “Or I'm gonna put you down Juniper style.” Enlai smiled and winked at the kids. It was an almost terrifying sight.

Ando laughed and stepped away. “I’m afraid I can’t stay, kids. Just because we’re out of the tournament, that doesn’t mean my work is over. I still have my hotels to manage and homes to build. Ren, your mother and brother are free to return to Ba Sing Se. I will provide transportation and accommodate them, of course.”

“Would it be possible to bring them here to Republic City?” Ren asked, clearly overjoyed to finally be reunited with her family. 

“Of course, dear. We’re family now,” Ando said, placing her hand on Ren’s shoulder. “And I take care of my family.”

Ren shuddered and nodded her head, suddenly realizing that Ando couldn’t see. “Thank you, Orona. I really appreciate the opportunities you’ve provided me -provided us.”

Ando smiled and hugged Ren once more before turning to Huhi and taking his arm. “Come visit me anytime, kids. My homes are always welcome to you.”

She nodded to Huhi, and the two left the open room. Once they were out of sight, everyone, including Enlai, began to cheer and jump in ecstacy. The kids embraced in a group hug, but their celebration was short lived.

“Avatar Ren,” Said a voice that sent chills down all three of the kid’s spines. They slowly turned around and grimaced to see the stoic president Ursa standing behind them.

“Oh, heh, hey President Ursa -I mean, President Ursa, ma’am,” Ren stammered before bowing. Juniper bowed likewise, grabbing Kovu’s head and forcing him to bow as well.

“I need to speak with you, all of you,” Ursa said.

“All of us?” Ren asked nervously.

“That’s what I said, wasn’t it?” She replied frustratedly. “Come with me. You too, Kavan, Enlai.”

Enlai growled and pushed her way out of Kavan’s arm and stormed past Ursa. Kavan shrugged his shoulders and followed. Ren reluctantly went along, though she could only imagine what kind of issues Ursa needed all of them for.

They wandered through the arena into the lower levels. These lower floors were cut off from the public, so there were only arena and event staff occupying the halls, not including the Republic City Police, of course. Ursa led them through what felt like a labyrinth of halls and doors, all appearing the same with no variation. Finally, they reached a door guarded by two Republic City Police officers. Once they entered the door, they were greeted by Chief Joo San, and to Ren’s surprise, her father.

“Dad?” Ren asked. “What’s going on here?”

Ursa closed the door behind them and marched in between Joo San and Uhai. “What you did out there tonight was risky, but it was the right choice,” She said. “You’re free from Ando’s clutches, and you didn’t even have to quit the team.”

“Thank you?” Ren said.

“Totally my idea,” Kovu boasted.

“Mostly your plan,” Juniper rebuked.

“It was all my plan, which totally worked.”

“Kids,” Uhai said sternly. “This is serious.”

“I thought you two hated each other,” Ren said, pointing to both Uhai and Ursa.

“We do,” Uhai and Ursa replied simultaneously.

“But the truth is, the United Republic and the Fire Nation need each other,” Ursa said.

“Does that mean you’re going to sign the treaty?” Ren asked with vigor.

“No,” Ursa replied.

“Come on! You just said the two nations need each other, so why won’t you sign the treaty?” Ren asked.

“Because I have reason to believe that Orona Ando and Supreme Chancellor Iradai have been conspiring to get Orona Ando elected as president for almost four years now.”

The room was silent. Even Kovu had no smart comment to make. Ren was so sure that Ando hated Iradai, that Iradai had done some wrong to her. She was skeptical, but the fact that Chief Joo San and her father were both present meant that Ursa was serious.

“When did you find out?” Ren asked.

“Which part?” Ursa replied.

“Well...what about the illegal refugees?”

“We’ve known for about six months now.”

“Wait, seriously?” Kovu asked. “That long?”

“My people are good,” Ursa replied.

“You said that Ren’s dad could cause a war between the United Republic and the Fire Nation. Was that true?” Juniper asked.

“Yes. It was true,” Ursa said. “That is, if my mother hadn’t already informed me that Uhai would be travelling into the country.”

“So you knew the moment my father entered the city?” Ren asked.

“I knew the moment he left the Fire Nation Capital.” Ursa replied. 

“Then why did you say my dad was here illegally?”

“Because Ando took your mother and Yin,” Uhai said.

“I needed to see that you were threatened by Ando,” Ursa said. “And you were.”

“How did Ando know where to find me in Ba Sing Se?” Ren asked abruptly, but the room fell silent. Ursa and Uhai looked at each other with tired eyes and heavy breath.

“Four years ago, there was a party in the Fire Nation Separatist colonies.” Uhai explained. “It was mostly a bunch of political figures, CEOs, private investors, that kind of thing. Iradai and Ando were there, and that’s when we believe they spoke about conspiracy against the United Republic’s democracy.”

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Ren said. “How did Ando find me that night in Ba Sing Se?”

Uhai gulped and wiped his brow. “Ulma was also at the party.”

“Ulma?” Ren asked wearily. “You mean the Fire Nation spy? She was protecting me.”

“No,” Ursa said. “She was spying on you. Her real name is Kona, and she’s a foreign special op with the Fire Nation Separatist Intelligence. She was a deep cover agent sent to infiltrate the Fire Nation. United Republic Central Intelligence intercepted her escape from Ba Sing Se, and she’s been detained since the night of your discovery.”

“So...Ulma was with Ando and Iradai the whole time?” Ren asked with increasing concern.

“That’s right,” Ursa replied. “Now do you understand how deep this conspiracy goes?”

“But if you’ve had Ulma all this time, then why was Ando still blackmailing me?” Ren asked.

“We don’t know, Burning Star,” Uhai said, taking Ren in a deep embrace. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t stop this.”

“It’s not your fault, dad.”

“After today, you kids are free,” Ursa said with an uncomfortable smile. “So what are you going to do now?”

Ren didn’t need to think. She knew what she was going to do. She looked back to Kovu and Juniper, who both carried stern looks on their faces. Ren swivelled to turn to Ursa and nodded her head. “I’m going to take down Ando and Iradai, and I’m gonna bring balance to the Fire Nation.”


	28. Confrontation

The plan was simple: Ren would visit Ando with a wireless radio hidden in her jacket. Once Ando admitted to working with Iradai to smuggle Fire Nation Separatist refugees into the United Republic, Uhai, Kavan, and Ursa would storm Ando Tower. Chief Joo San and Enlai would accompany each other to set up a perimeter around the building. There was only one problem with the plan. It would take time. 

When Ren questioned how long they would have to wait, Ursa replied, “As long as it takes.”

“It could be months,” Uhai added. “Investigations like this take time. We need to know for sure that Ando is guilty of conspiracy before rushing to conclusions. She has some of the best lawyers in the world, and we can’t risk prosecution based on a hunch.”

But Ren couldn’t wait months. She could hardly wait minutes. She wanted Ando in prison for life for her crimes against humanity. 

However, Ren was quick to settle into a free life. Once her Rhino Falcons residuals were deposited into a bank account for her, she went on a splendiferous shopping spree, going out the week after their semi-finals loss and purchasing an exorbitant amount of food, trinkets, and useless items that she would never have any use for. She bought Kovu a new umbrella. She bought Juniper a set of bone dice despite Juniper never showing interest in games. She bought Enlai and Kavan enough baby clothes to last them through their grandchildren. She bought for herself a bow and arrow made of sabertooth moose lion tusk even though she did not know how to use it.

Ren appeared to be on top of the world, announcing her presence at each store they went in. Kovu was naturally drawn to the attention, but Juniper became increasingly more awkward at each store they entered.

Weeks later, Ren had heard no word from Ursa. 

Ren soon found herself in a catatonic state, feeling hopeless and insecure. She locked herself in her room, and she refused to let anyone see her, not even Kovu and Juniper. She gave no warning, and stayed silent for weeks. Juniper constantly checked on her and cooked meals for her, but Ren never ate; each meal that Juniper left out remained until it was cold. The moments that Uhai would visit Ren, he left quickly, concerned for reasons outside of the Ando Investigation. He was a worrying father, but there was something else on his mind that neither Kovu or Juniper could pinpoint.

It was late afternoon when Kovu came to the apartment for his bidaily check up on Ren. Even Airi was not allowed in the room, and she grovelled at the crack at the bottom of the door, whimpering and lightly screeching for her owner.

“Ren?” Kovu said, knocking Ton-Ton on the bedroom door. “Ren you've been in there for weeks. You wanna go to Granny's for an early dinner? She said she'd bake us a bundt cake!”

There was no answer, and Juniper nudged Kovu out of the way and leaned her head against the door. “Ren, I know that things have been hard since the tournament. We've all been through a lot these past few months, but the world needs the Avatar...I need you.”

There was still no answer, and Kovu pulled Juniper aside. “What's going on with her?”

“I don't know,” Juniper replied. “This doesn't seem like her.”

“Do you think she's sick?”

“She's not sick,” Juniper spat back.

“Jun, she's been locked in that room sleeping since the semi-finals,” Kovu said sternly. “If there's something wrong with her, then she needs to see a healer.”

Juniper choked on the tears forming in her eyes, and she again approached the door. “Ren, we miss you, and we care about you. If you're not feeling well then we should go see a healer. I know it might not be something you want to hear, but we’re just trying to help you.”

There was a pause before the door cracked open just enough to see a sliver of Ren’s face. She had heavy bags under her eyes, which were bloodshot, despite sleeping for days on end. She looked like she just survived a terrible battle, and both Kovu and Juniper were speechless.

“Okay...let me change…” Ren said wearily before closing the door. 

Kovu looked to Juniper and shrugged his shoulders with confidence. “She looks terrible.”

“It’s just the stress of her Avatar duties catching up to her. She’ll get her spunk back once the healer tells her that nothing’s wrong.”

“If nothing’s wrong,” Kovu replied.

“She is not sick, Kovu!” Juniper shouted.

In that moment, a light thud could be heard from the other room. Kovu and Juniper looked at each other and knocked on the door yet again.

“Ren?” Juniper said.

But there was only silence. Kovu moved Juniper out of the way and kicked a blast of air to open the door. The inside of the room was damp and musty, smelling more like a dank prison cell than the Avatar’s room. The window was open, and the cool autumn air flowed in the room. Ren was nowhere to be seen. 

Kovu ran to the window and looked outside to see Ren running at full speed down the street, using airbending to quicken her pace.

“Ren!” Kovu shouted before jumping out the window. He spun his wrist to make an air scooter, and he sped after the Avatar, keeping Ton-Ton close to his hip. Airi followed close behind him and maintained a steady pace above Kovu.

Juniper jumped out the same window and grabbed hold of the scaffolding below. She flipped around the bar and ripped a platform of asphalt from the road. With her arms outstretched, she kept the platform levitating in the air, passing Kovu closely. 

“Ren! Get back here!” Juniper shouted. But when Ren turned around, her eyes were glowing white, and her face was scowled in rage.

She flipped horizontally and clenched her left fist, simultaneously sweeping with her right arm and creating a thin wall of fire toward Kovu. He was cut off and forced to cross to the other side of the street, and Juniper's platform shattered the moment Ren closed her fist. Juniper fell to the ground, rolling around several times before stopping.

When Juniper finally jumped to her feet and the dust had settled, Ren was nowhere to be found. Kovu ran over to Juniper and grabbed his knees, panting heavily. “You still think she doesn't need help?”

\--------------------

“Ren…”

“Jump off Ando Tower”

“Ren…”

“Walk out into traffic”

“Ren…”

“Ren…”

Can't move. If I move they'll know. They can’t see me in my sleep. I couldn't do anything about it anyway. I'm useless. I've been useless all my life. I can’t even be the Avatar when I only know two elements. Useless. Useless. I’m the only Avatar to be this pathetic. I can't talk to anyone like this. They'll leave me, haunt me forever. I wish this all would end. I wish this all would end. I wish this all would end.”

“Hang yourself from the pier”

“Ren…”

“Ren…”

“I wish this all would end. I wish this all would end. I wish this all would end.”

“Ren you've been in there for weeks. You wanna go to Granny's for a late lunch? She said she'd bake us a bundt cake!”

They're after me. I can't trust them. They're trying to turn me over to Ando or Iradai. They’re spies just like Ulma. I’ll bet Jairo and Cami were spies too. They’re all spies. My father is a spy. He’s working with them. They’re everywhere. I can't let them get to me first. I have to end this. I have to end this. Just get up and walk to the door. Then you're going to go to Ando and take her down.

“Okay...let me change…”

Window. Now. Go. Ando. Go. Go. Go. Go.

“Ren.”

“Ren.”

“Ren.”

Shut up! Sarvin!

\--------------------

Ando Tower looked more menacing than ever before. There was a sinister vignette around the building against the early evening sky. Ren walked into the building, not paying any attention to the happenings around her. She looked like she was in a trance with no direction. She only subconsciously walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. When the elevator came, the same bellhop that Ren had seen before was operating it.

“Hey, if it isn’t the Avatar,” he said. “You here to see Lady Ando?”

“Yes,” Ren said, gasping for air.

“Well we better get going then,” he said.

“Thank you. Good to see you again.”

When the elevator stopped, Ren left the enclosure and walked straight to Ando’s office. She completely neglected to knock and opened the door without announcement.

“Orona…”

“Oh, Ren! It’s so wonderful to see you,” Ando said, rushing to the door and pulling Ren into her office, sitting her in a seat across from her desk. “I didn’t expect to see you again so soon. Is there anything the matter? And where are Kovu and Juniper?”

“Kovu is with his Granny, and Juniper has been meditating at the Spirit Portal all day,” Ren said. Her head was spinning, and she felt dissociated from her body. She took a seat and shimmied closer to the desk. “I wanted to talk to you about your campaign.”

“Oh, Ren, I would love to have you join my transition team\,” Ando said excitedly. “I know as the Avatar you should stay neutral, but the United Republic could really use you. Our pollings say that almost sixty percent of citizens would vote for me in the general election.”

“Well the thing is,” Ren began, “I need to help the Fire Nation end the civil war. If your polls are right and you win the election...I need to know if I have an ally in you.”

“I like you, Ren,” Ando began. “I wouldn’t have tracked you down if I didn’t have unyielding faith in you. I’m sure you still have your reservations about me, but I’m on your side.”

“You kidnapped my family,” Ren said as calmly as she could.

“I urged your family to come with me, to trust me,” Ando replied.

“Orona,” Ren said urgently. “I need to know now. Did you help Iradai smuggle Fire Nation Separatists into the United Republic?”

Ando was silent. She grinned ever so slightly and shook her head. “Ren, I know you mean well, but I asked you many times to let this whole Iradai situation go. It’s none of your concern. Iradai will see himself to his grave. Right now the Fire Nation needs you to stay out of the conflict. If you side with the Homeland, then the Separatists will retaliate.”

“What the Fire Nation needs is the Avatar, Orona. And I will not be threatened.”

“Really, Ren? Now you decide not to be threatened? You've had endless chances to rid yourself of me, but you did nothing. Why? Because you don't know what you're doing. You only know two elements and can't even use the Avatar State. I'm going to become president. And when I do, things are going to change. The United Republic has been saving the tails of the other nations for too long. It's time the United Republic looked after itself instead of bailing out the weaker nations when they come crying for help.”

Ren stared at Ando with aimless eyes. Her head was pounding with voices and a sense of urgency. She had to do something quick. She wanted to throw Ando out the window. She wanted to crush her head underneath her foot. Her thoughts were racing, and she couldn't focus on one thing. She felt her head fall, feeling heavy and buzzed.

“Not feeling well, Ren?” Ando asked without empathy. “You seem different today. Do you need to see a healer?”

“Shut up Sarvin…” Ren said.

“Sarvin? I don’t understand,” Ando replied unamused. “You’re not playing a Sobo on me, are you?”

“What are you talking about?” Ren asked with just a little emphasis as before.

“My grandmother,” Ando said, taking a sip of liquor from the glass next to her. “You really remind me of her right now. She’d get absent-minded, lay in bed all day. Sometimes she’d disappear for months at a time, going off to some other nation with no money or means to get back. She used to say that ‘the world is a bleak and pointless round of social formalities.’”

Ren remained silent, staring blankly at Ando. She could feel the anger in her becoming too hot to handle. Her arms felt like they were burning up, and her bones felt like they were being gnawed on by evil spirits. Her mind was distracted by each sound, each subtle movement in her peripheral. She completely forgot where she was.

“Ren, when was the last time you were outside?” Ando asked in a manner more sympathetic than previously.

“If you don’t tell me about Iradai right now, then I’m taking you to the pavement,” Ren said without hesitation, stumbling to her feet and leaning against the desk.

“Such hostility, Ren,” Ando chuckled. “I’m starting to see the Middle Ring part of you.”

“Tell me, now.” 

Ando chuckled and simply shook her head. “There’s nothing to tell.”

“I know your father sold his first company to Iradai and was a Separatist sympathizer, so I’m gonna ask again. Why was Iradai using your homes as hideouts?”

Ando’s smile turned into a grimace, becoming as equally disgusted with Ren as Ren was with Ando. “Everything is so easy for you, isn’t it? You’re the Avatar now. People will just throw their belongings at you just for a wink and a smile. You were hidden away for twelve years and got so much attention. Meanwhile, I’ve been working my butt off to make this nation a great place with absolutely no praise. No one wants to talk about all the good I’ve done. They just care about tainting our name.”

“What? Our name?”

“You know what my grandmother would do to me? When I was ten, she took me to the Northern Air Temple. She told me we were going on a one week vacation, but we were gone for a month. Once we got to the Air Temple, she left me. She comes back to me a month later, having left me to wander the mountainside for weeks, and you know what she said to me? She told me that I could be worth a lot of money to a rich synthetics dealer and that she’d have sold me if I didn’t have such an unbecoming disposition. What kind of a grandmother says those things to her grandchild? 

“And when Uncle Uhai had you, the whole family went wild. Everyone was congratulating him and Hena, enjoying the party. You know what my father told me? He said, ‘If you don’t surpass that gutter muck, then you will be the death of me.’ I surpassed you, Ren. You’re sick and you don’t even know what's coming next.”

“What are you saying? What do you mean ‘Uncle Uhai’?” Ren asked, more confused now than she was before.

“We’re family, Ren. You and me, we’re blood.”

“No, no. You’re just trying to get into my head,” Ren said, frantically scratching her head and arms.

“My Sobo and your Sobo were siblings, Ren. That makes us family, and it makes me so sad to have to eliminate family. But until I’m president and you’re dead, I’ll always be walking in your shadow. I can’t allow that.”

“Shut up!” Ren shouted, to which Huhi entered the room. 

Ren spun around and shot a blast of lightning, aimed directly at Huhi’s head. He ducked just in time to avoid the lightning, and the bolt cut right through the walls and exited the other side of the building. People began to panic, but they didn’t concern Ren. All she wanted was Ando dead. She whirled around and shot a second bolt of lightning at Ando’s heart, but with a swift swipe of her arm, Ando stoke and dissipated the lightning.

Without thinking, Ren lunged toward Ando, propelling herself with airbending. She crashed into Ando’s stomach, and the two collided into the wall. Ando grabbed Ren by the throat and threw her back, landing onto the desk. She jumped up and kicked the desk. Ren avoided the impact as the desk split in two. She saw Huhi’s shadow approaching, and she jumped in the air and grabbed hold of the chandelier above them.

“It’s only gonna get worse, Ren,” Ando shouted. “Come down, and I’ll excuse this unwarranted outburst.”

“Go to hell, Ando!” Ren shouted back, kicking large blasts of fire toward Ando and Huhi. The flames bounced around and began to set fire to the desk and papers scattered around the room, soon setting off fire alarms throughout the entire building. People began to scream as the fire quickly spread to the offices outside.

“Lady Ando, perhaps it would be best to leave now,” Huhi suggested, holding Ando back from making any more unnecessary ruckus.

“No,” Ando replied, struggling to break free from Huhi’s grasp. “We’re not through yet.”

“Listen to the woman, Huhi,” Ren shouted, letting go of the chandelier and dropping to the floor, landing on her feet. “I don’t want to have to hurt both of you.”

“Oh you’ll hurt, Avatar,” Ando replied with vengeance.

Ando charged to Ren and shot a bolt of lightning toward her. Ren extended her arm and allowed the lightning to flow through her body, shifting to the side and redirecting the lightning back to Ando. Ando yet again swiped the lightning away, and she proceeded to fire a thin stream of steady flames. The flames were white, and they glowed like the moon against the night sky. 

Ren rolled out of the way of the stream of fire and kicked a blast of air towards Huhi. She wanted Ando to herself, and Huhi was just another distraction. Huhi raised his arms to his chest and took on the full impact of the air, only shoving him back a couple of feet. The air, however, agitated the fire, and the flames rose to uncontrollable heights.

Huhi rushed to Ando and grabbed her by the arm. “Orona, we must go now! Leave her.”

Ren and Ando were both separated by a wall of flames. While Ando was close to the door, Ren had her back to the window. They looked at each other with similar scowls, and Ando turned and exited the room with Huhi.

“Ando!” Ren shouted, firing multiple bolts of lightning aimlessly in Ando’s general direction. She screamed and punched fire and air simultaneously, causing enormous flames to consume the room.

Ren cursed and looked around frantically. The floor began to collapse, creating a chasm between her and the door. She could try to jump, but the floor was becoming increasingly fragile. She inched forward just a bit before debris fell and blocked the door. Without thinking, she quickly turned around and dove out the window, shattering the glass. She spun around in the air, but balanced herself out with airbending, falling with her back to the ground.

As she fell, she looked up at the damage that she caused. The entire top floor of Ando Tower was engulfed in flames, causing the evening sky to illuminate an orange hue and backdrop of smoke. She almost felt guilty. This was the moment that she had been waiting for, the time when she would rid herself of her oppressor for good, or so she thought. She knew that Ando would live. She knew there would be consequences for what she did, but that didn’t bother her. She didn’t care what kind of legal action Ando would take or war she would start. Ren would be ready for it. 

So what if she disappointed her family? So what if her mother would never look at her the same way again? Her life was her own to live, and she needed to be surrounded by people who support her for who she is. Kovu. Juniper. For a moment, she almost forgot what they looked like. 

She felt that she would hit the ground soon. So soon, all of her pain would end. She chuckled and took a deep breath before closing her eyes, spreading her arms out. “Goodbye cruel world.”

”Ren…”

"Ren…”

”Not yet.”

”Find me.”

“Sarvin?” Ren asked just before feeling an impact on her head, and hearing a crack in the pavement. 

Her vision began to fade, but not before seeing a familiar duo of Kovu and Juniper running towards her. She soon saw nothing, felt nothing. But there was no darkness. 

She sat by herself in an empty white room. She looked around for a door or exit of any kind, but she could not find one. There were no walls, and the further she walked, the more she could tell that it led to nowhere. She stopped walking and began to pace the room. 

“Ren.”

“Get out of my head!” Ren shouted, turning around and trying to punch a blast of fire to where the voice originated.

She was taken aback to see the face of the worn Avatar Sarvin. She chuckled nervously before exploding into a laughing fit, running and hugging Sarvin as if he were her own father. He patted her on the back, but his face remained as stern as ever. For the first time, she was face to face with Sarvin himself, no tricks, dreams, or premonitions. Whether or not he was there to help her or to welcome her into the next life, she felt content.


	29. Sarvin

“Hello Ren,” said Sarvin.

“You’re Sarvin,” Ren replied, tearing up with joy.

“I am.”

“I’ve been looking for you,” Ren said aimlessly.

“And I’ve been looking for you,” Sarvin replied, his face remaining stern and almost lifeless. “Why have you been avoiding me?”

Ren shook her head confusingly. “I’ve been trying to talk to you since I discovered I’m the Avatar. If anything, you’ve been avoiding me.”

“No, Ren. I cannot reveal myself until you make the conscious effort to seek me out.” Sarvin replied.

“What do you mean? I needed you, and you were nowhere to be found.” 

The white space around them began to morph like heat above the pavement. Ren could feel herself slipping in and out of consciousness, despite being in a lucid dream state. 

“Am I dead?” Ren asked.

“No. You are in the Avatar State.”

“What? How is that possible?”

“During moments of great emotional or physical trauma, your body and spirit augment and force you into the Avatar State,” Sarvin explained.

“I don’t understand. What about my friends? I saw them before I blacked out.”

“Friends?” Sarvin asked. “Your friends are fighting you right now.”

Ren scoffed and stepped away from Sarvin, but his still face indicated that what he said was the truth. “You’re serious,” She said, to which Sarvin nodded affirmingly. “Well I need to talk to them. How do I get out of this place?”

“We only just started talking, Ren,” Sarvin replied. “And you want to leave so soon? I thought you were trying to find me.”

“But I'm fighting my friends out there! I could be hurting them.”

“Hurting them? What makes you think you're hurting them?”

“I'm fighting them in the Avatar State, so obviously I could be hurting them,” Ren said sarcastically.

“I remember being in your position,” Sarvin said. “You think you have the world ahead of you, that everything will just figure itself out and won't need you anymore. But that's not reality, Ren. You have to face the world's problems for it. That's your job as the Avatar.”

“You're one to talk. You ran away from every problem you ever had; everyone knows that. They all said you disappeared, that you never did anything for the world, and I believe it! I believe everything people say because you ignored me just like you ignored the world.”

“Do you know what happened to me? What really happened?”

“No, why don't you tell me?” Ren chuckled dumbfounded. 

“You'll find out sooner than you think,” Sarvin said, turning and pointing off to the side. “Do you see it?”

“See what?”

“The fight; I can.”

“What’s happening?” Ren asked timidly. 

“Why don’t you look for yourself?” He said, ushering her to come to him.

Ren reluctantly walked over to Sarvin, who was staring off into the distance like a cat deer in the headlights. She stood next to him and peered over to where he was pointing. She couldn’t see anything. She looked back to Sarvin and scoffed, walking away and punching the air.

“Are you trying to bend?” Sarvin asked without looking away.

“I’m angry! I’m fighting my friends, I destroyed Ando Tower, and I’m stuck in here with you,” Ren replied.

“You know, there's more to all of this than just you,” Sarvin said.

“Yeah, I’ve been told that.”

“You don't care about your friends, or the building, or me. I’ve been with you all your life. I know you. You thought that you could win the tournament, get the cash prize, and move your family out of Ba Sing Se. But you never really cared about your family’s well being. What about the countless times you had run-ins with the Fan Din? Or when you were a runner for Creepy Kim? Were you really thinking about your family then; when you were putting yourself in danger? What would have happened to them if you were arrested? Killed? You don’t care about others. You only care about yourself because you are selfish, Ren.”

Ren stood with tears in her eyes. She had hoped to speak with Sarvin for so long, and when it finally happened, he called her selfish. He accused her of not caring about anyone. Her spirit was crushed, and her heart was sunken. She began to gasp for air as the tears began to fall down her face. She dropped to her knees and wept profusely. 

“Oh please, what are you crying for?” Sarvin asked, irritated.

“You're such a jerk,” Ren cried. “I thought you were supposed to help me, to tell me how to be the Avatar. But no, you're just a bitter man who wants others to feel as bad as you do. You're the one who's selfish, Sarvin!”

“Because you are absolutely insufferable!” Sarvin shouted back. “You know the real reason why you're selfish? Because you only asked your 'friends’ if it was okay bringing them into your mess after it was too late. Did you ever think that maybe they felt like they had to join you just because you're the Avatar? What a joke. You brought two complete strangers into a never ending cycle of darkness. Because that's what being the Avatar is.”

Ren dared not speak another word. She had seen Sarvin for who he was. And even though she had hoped it would be different, he was exactly how she expected him to be. He was angry. He was cold. He made her feel like her life meant nothing. Someone like him couldn't have possibly been the Avatar. He was everything that the Avatar was supposed to fight, to protect the world from. Yet here he was in front of her, ragged and miserable.

Sarvin's eye twitched, and his lips were convulsing as if he had more to say. He instead took a deep breath, and his face calmed only slightly. 

“You're unconscious now,” He said nonchalantly. 

“Wh-what do you mean, 'I’m unconscious now’?” Ren asked.

“What I said. You are unconscious.”

“Does that mean Kovu and Juniper beat me?”

“You still can't see?” Sarvin asked in disbelief. “Mastering the Avatar State is one of the most important skills you can have. And that's what I'm here to teach you.”

“Oh, so now you're gonna help me?” Ren chuckled.

“Are you going to find someone else to teach you?” Sarvin asked, to which Ren had no answer to. “It’s either me or Korra, and trust me. You don't want Korra.”

“Yeah, I'll take Korra.”

“Korra’s not in right now. You can come back later, but I can't make any guarantees.”

“Are you serious right now?”

“Do you want to learn how to master the Avatar State or what?”

“What about Aang? I heard he was pretty powerful.”

“Have you been living under a rock? Cycle stops at Korra. You’d have better luck trying to train a leopard hyena to recite Laghima.”

Ren threw her arms in the air and paced a few times before shrugging her shoulders aggressively. “Okay, fine. Teach me how to master the Avatar State.”

Sarvin grinned for the first time during the exchange. He walked to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. “Let all of your earthly and emotional tethers go, and accept reality for what it is. That's how you master the Avatar State: abandon everything. Forget everything. Emotions mean nothing. The only thing that matters is balance and justice, no matter the cost.”

Ren couldn't believe what she had just heard. She couldn't think of anything other than those two words: abandon everything. They resonated in her mind like a stain that can't be removed. She had never been given such sincere advice in her life, and it was one of the saddest things she had ever heard. 

Sarvin turned to leave, slowly sliding his hand off of Ren's shoulder.

“Sarvin…” Ren said defeated. “I had a dream about these five people. They were trying to kill me.”

“I know. That was me,” Sarvin replied.

“What does it mean? If you know who those people are then you have to tell me, please.”

“You've met three of them already.”

“Ando…” Ren said, to which Sarvin nodded affirmingly. “She was with this airbender named Yeshe. Is she involved in this too?”

Sarvin nodded again, showing clear signs of discomfort at the name. She remembered the vision she had at the spirit portal, and the horrifying scene she saw of Republic City burning to the ground. Sarvin had experienced something unspeakable that day, and she swore to find out what really happened.

“What about the third person?” Ren asked.

“You were there, weren't you?”

“You don't mean...me?”

Sarvin simply shook his head. His body began to fade like a mirage, and he waved a single good-bye.

“Until next time, Ren.”

\--------------------

Ren awoke in a hospital bed. Her body felt like it had been crushed by a mountain, and her head felt like it had been split open. She slowly leaned up to see Juniper in her peripheral.

“Ren! You're awake,” Juniper said, rushing to Ren and hugging her. She noticed the almost instant look of discomfort on Ren's face, and she quickly let her go.

“Where am I?”

“You're at the hospital,” Juniper answered. “We found you just as you were falling.”

“Did we...you know?”

“Did we fight? Yes,” Said Kovu from the doorway. “You are a seriously scary girl when you're mad.”

“I’m so sorry,” Ren said. “I don't know what's gotten into me.”

“Look, the healers want to do a psychological evaluation before you're released from their care,” Kovu said very matter of fact, even though it was obvious he was just as unhappy about it.

“I...I understand,” Ren replied. “I trust that you two know what's best for me.”

Before any of them could speak again, Ursa barged in the room and crossed her arms. “Good, you're awake. Come on. Let's go.”

“What are you talking about? She can barely move,” Kovu protested.

“Then she should have gotten a healer in her posse,” Ursa replied sharply, looking at Kovu directly. “You know how long you've been out?”

“I don't know. A day maybe?” Ren replied.

“Try a week,” Ursa answered. “Shortly after your little act of terrorism on Ando Tower, I received a letter from Ando. She's making a public announcement today, and she said that you must watch.”

“Well she can't make me watch her 'public announcement’,” Ren said.

“No, but I can,” Ursa said, snapping her fingers. Enlai and Kavan entered the room and stood at either side of Ursa.

“Oh come on. Not you guys too,” Ren groaned.

“Ren, what you did was reckless and irresponsible,” Kavan said, remaining as patient as he could.

“It was stupid,” Enlai said. “That's what it was: stupid.”

“Ando said that she only cared if you watched today,” Kavan continued. “Something is going to happen, and you need to be there to see it.”

Ren nodded, no longer trying to argue with them. She knew she had no choice, and that terrified her. Her actions had consequences, and she had to accept that. She decided to trust Sarvin's advice. She let her fear go, abandoning it in the wind. She felt her body get lighter, and she stepped out of the bed.

She got dressed into her usual clothing, which was freshly washed and patched up, no doubt Juniper’s doing. The walk to the Capitol building was solemn, and the air was so thick that Ren had difficulties breathing. Ren was brought to an observatory room with many telemover screens and people on headsets. It was obviously some sort of surveillance room, but the technological side of it went right over Ren’s head.

“What have we got?” Ursa asked Joo San, who was standing on a small ramp overseeing the room.

“Ando is to make her announcement within the minute,” Joo San replied.

“Once it starts, I want you tracking that feed. If she’s still in the United Republic, then I wanna know,” Ursa shouted back with authority. It was clear that she ran the show. 

“We have thirty seconds until the broadcast,” A man informed her from one of the telemover screens. 

“Good. Trace the feed. I want her location, and I want this recorded for trial.”

“Trial?” Ren asked.

“We’ve been building our case against Ando for two years now,” Ursa replied without giving Ren much attention. “Conspiracy is high treason, and anything and everything she does will be used against her in a court of law.”

The telemovers began to crackle, and a countdown began to flash across the screen. Each second was like hell for Ren, as her mind raced with each possible scenario that Ando was planning. She knew that there would be no retribution that could possibly make up for the things that Ando had done to her, yet Ando was still shrouded in mystery.

Three.

Two.

One.

The countdown ended, and the screen began to come into focus. However, there was no podium, no Ando family crest, no reporters. In fact, it was a dark room that Ren recognized as the same style of room like the ones Iradai had built underneath Ando’s homes. There was something sinister about the situation, and even Ursa had a look of concerned confusion.

In the middle of the room sat a man in a chair, chained by hand and foot to bolts in the floor. There was little to be said for the lighting, as it was nearly impossible to see the man or any of the surroundings. The lights then suddenly turned on, and the man in the chair was illuminated and clearly seen by all. It was Iradai. He was gagged and looked like he had just survived a defeat in war.

Ren’s heart sank into her stomach. Ursa immediately began to shout at her officers to find out where they were. 

“This is bad,” Ren said.

“Is that…” Kovu began.

“Iradai.” Ren replied. “She got to him.”

“Hello world,” Came the voice of a woman who had reached the end of her rope. Only this time, Ando’s voice was deeper, as if a spirit had possessed her. “Thank you for joining us today, and welcome to, well, this.”

She appeared from the right side of the screen, dressed in a military grade outfit, complete with shoulder pads and utility belt. “And Ren. I do hope you are watching. After all, I did this for you,” Ando then walked to Iradai and ripped the gag out of his mouth. “Hello Iradai.”

“Orona,” Iradai growled. “I knew you would double cross me someday.”

“Double cross?” She chuckled. “That’s ironic considering you turned your back on me.”

“What are you talking about? Your father and I built this revolution!”

“Do you know the story of the two neighbors? Once two neighbors went to the great spirits and prayed to be granted their hearts’ desire. One was full of avarice, and the other was consumed with envy. So to punish them both, the great spirits granted them that which they wished, but on the condition that his neighbor would be given twice as much. The avaricious man prayed for a room of gold and riches. His wish was granted, but once caught sight of his neighbor’s two rooms of gold he fell into a deep depression. Then came the envious man, who could not bear to think that his neighbor had any joy at all. So he prayed that one of his eyes could be taken from him, which made his neighbor completely blind.”

“Enough of your stories!” Iradai shouted.

“Vices are their own punishment, Chancellor. Now what's the point of teaching you a lesson if we can't have some fun doing it?” Ando said. “You, Iradai, would have had the Avatar recruited into the Fire Nation military as a weapon to further your own agenda of overthrowing Firelord Suzu.”

“And you used the Avatar to challenge the office of President Ursa. Your father was a loyal contributor to the Separatist cause!”

Ando laughed mockingly, so sadistically, even, that Ren could feel a chilling smite down her spine. “You seem to forget the fact that the Avatar was promised to you. That was the deal, wasn’t it? Why don’t you tell all the people out there what the plan was? No? I’ll refresh your memory. I give you the Avatar, and you make me president. Seemed simple enough, but then you simply had to start improvising. What was your plan? To double cross me? To throw me in jail? You didn’t think this through. Thankfully, I am your reckoning. You cannot possibly believe that I had any faith in your little revolution just because of my father. Thanks to you I have established an empire across the United Republic, the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation. My legacy is one that will live for decades after my demise.”

“Vices are their own punishment, huh? Then how will you be punished for your treachery? Your hubris?”

“My time will come, but not now. I want Ren to know that even you, the leader of a new order, the voice of millions, aren't invincible. You had the audacity to smuggle soldiers into United Republic territory using my trade routes. My trade routes that I worked for. Me! Not you! You’ve been digging your own grave for years, and now I have to be the one who casts the first stone. My calling is from a higher power, one that even the Avatar can't escape.”

“Higher power?”

“Since the beginning of time there has always been two: one of peace and one of chaos. The Avatar maintains peace, believing that only peace brings balance, but they're wrong. The natural order is disorder: entropy. I am only the first of the chosen to make their stand.”

“You’re one of them,” Iradai finally said, his voice quivering and for once, terrified. “The Children of the Spirits.”

“I’m only one person,” Ando chuckled, knowing full well that she had struck a chord with Iradai. “Do you know the theory of conservation of energy? It’s the idea that energy, life, and everything around us cannot be either created or destroyed. It just changes its form. Just like a forest burning to the ground, the trees are not destroyed, nor is the ash created. They are the same. That is what life is, Supreme Chancellor. We are all energy, connected. Don’t be upset because your body fails you. Be grateful that you will contribute to the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of life.”

Ando stood and looked into the camera. Ren could feel the sting of her stare, as if Ando could see her through the lens and penetrate her very soul.

“Thank you, Ren, for showing me what true courage is. None of this would have been possible if it weren't for you. You should feel proud. I know that my time is limited. Soon you will come for me, and you may defeat me. I welcome the opportunity to see you again, Ren. Find me. You recognize this place, don’t you? You know where I am. I do miss my family.”

Ando turned back to her captive and walked behind him. Iradai shouted obscenities and empty threats as Orona made her approach. She grabbed the back of his head, and pulled his head up by the hair, facing the camera. Iradai’s shouting subsided, and that was the moment that the world knew what would happen.

What occurred next would haunt Ren for the rest of her life. Several seconds of silence passed. All wished the broadcast would cut off; to be spared from the horror that would fall upon the defenseless man before them. 

Orona did not smile. It was clear that there was no joke, no playful banter to follow. She had the face of a killer, and she had entangled her prey. With but a spark, Iradai’s head became engulfed in flames. The man screamed in unimaginable agony; his cries enough to petrify even the strongest of stomachs.

Juniper squeezed Ren’s arm and shoved her face into Ren’s shoulder. Try the best she could, Ren could not look away. She felt her knees weaken. Sweat fell from her brow, and tears streamed down her face. Ursa was yelling at her officers to cut the broadcast, to do something at all. The world around Ren moved in slow motion, the words from Ursa’s mouth muffled, too soft to understand. Ren knew the damage had been done.

Iradai’s face was soon burnt beyond recognition. His body began to crumble as he turned into a blackened pile of ash and bone. In her life, Ren had never seen anything as horrific and barbaric as what Ando did. She had worked for gangs, for the scum of Ba Sing Se, but she had never witnessed anything like this. Tears streamed down her face, and her hands began to shake so much that Juniper had to remove herself from Ren’s arm.

”Worthless.”

”You could have stopped this.”

”The man deserved it.”

“What did you know about this, Avatar?” Ursa shouted, grabbing Ren by the collar and pulling her up to her face.

“Let her go!” Kovu shouted back, grabbing Ursa’s arm and pulling Ren back to the ground.

“I’m sorry,” Ren cried. “I already told you what I know.”

“That’s not good enough,” Ursa spat back unsympathetically. “Ando just murdered the Fire Nation Supreme Chancellor on live telemover, and she said that you were the reason for it. Now the Fire Nation Separatists are going to revolt. The civil war will only get worse from here.”

“She told you everything she knew,” Juniper replied.

“Then what are you going to do about it, Avatar?” Ursa asked.

Ren almost didn’t hear the question. Her mind was racing, and she did not process the question until after Juniper placed her hand on her shoulder, springing her back to reality.

“I’m going after Ando,” Ren said. “I’m going after her, and I’m going to take her down.” She turned to Enlai and Kavan and bowed. “Will you help me?”

“Of course,” Kavan smiled sensibly.

“Do we have to?” Enlai asked.

“Don’t you wanna get back at Ando for all the times she let herself in without knocking?” Kovu teased.

“Fine, whatever,” Enlai growled.

“Yes! Finally, some real deal Avatar action,” Kovu cheered.

“Kovu, this is nothing to be excited about,” Juniper said.

“You say that now, but just wait until we get there and start kicking her butt. Also, um, where exactly is Ando?”

“You kids aren’t going anywhere,” Ursa interjected. “Ren, if you know where Ando is, then you need to tell us so we can take her into custody.”

“She’ll just bust out. I’m sure she has great lawyers who will just make the murders out to be some sort of act of vigilante justice,” Kovu replied.

“We have systems and laws set in place,” Ursa continued, barely paying attention to Kovu. “If you go and take on Ando, then you will be charged with withholding evidence in a federal investigation. That’s a minimum of 5 years in prison, Ren.”

Ren considered her options for only a short moment before deciding that going to jail was not worth the revenge. “Fine, I’ll tell you where she is. But I’m coming with you.”

“I won’t stop you,” Ursa replied.

“We’re coming too,” Kovu said, now more authoritative than Ren had seen him before.

“And I can’t stop you two,” Ursa said, rolling her eyes before turning to Enlai. “What do you say, Enlai? You wanna be an agent again?”

“Agent?” Ren asked.

“Again?” Juniper asked likewise.

“Enlai here used to be one of the best United Republic Agents we had before she went dirty,” Ursa chuckled.

“Just give me my gear back and I’ll capture her myself,” Enlai grinned devilishly. 

“That’s what I like to hear,” Ursa smirked. “You still in, Kavan?”

Everyone was staring at Kavan, who looked as equally confused as he was pressured. “I guess I don’t really have a choice, do I?”

Ursa nodded her head and turned to Joo San and began shouting orders to assemble a recovery squad of agents and police. Ren was beginning to see a different side of being the Avatar. She still had to abide by the laws and rules of the nations. She could not go off and act on her own with no regard for Common Law. She refused to be like Sarvin. Even if she had to block him out forever, she would never become as bitter as him. “Abandon everything.” Those words never left her, and she doubted that they ever would. But this was no time to be thinking about Sarvin. She had bigger problems ahead of her, and she needed to be ready.


	30. The Calm Before Reform

Passing through the suburbs just east of Republic City, the scene appeared more like a war zone than a neighborhood. Zeppelins filled the sky, and the ground was littered with Republic City police and mechs and tanks. Ursa had meant business. Despite all of the armed men and ground infantry fitting an army, Ren felt uneasy about the situation. It seemed like Ando was luring everyone into a trap.

Ren, Kovu, and Juniper, all accompanied by the ever-watching eyes of Airi, wandered to a tent where Ursa, Uhai, and Joo San deliberated with Enlai on an attack strategy. They all stood around a table with a map of the district laid flat and held down by four small metal blocks. There was a single house circled in red ink and a barricade of infantry and tanks surrounding the house. Kavan simply sat to the side and let the other’s discuss their battle plan.

Once Ren entered the tent, all eyes shifted towards her. Enlai stood straight from the table and crossed her arms. “What do you want, Ren?”

“Well, I was hoping you’d include me in this meeting since I’m the one Ando wants,” Ren replied.

“Yeah, here’s the thing…” Kavan began.

“You have no part in this plan.” Enlai interrupted.

“What do you mean? I’m the Avatar, right?”

“It’s just better this way,” Joo San added. “You’re a Fire Nation citizen like your dad, but unlike Uhai, you do not have authorization by both Fire Lord Suzu’s Central Intelligence and President Ursa’s Ambassador to act in a federal investigation, especially with the sanctions placed on the Fire Nation.”

“Are you serious?” Ren chuckled. “This is all about politics?”

“Nations have rules and laws for a reason, Avatar,” Ursa said. “We only need you here to lure Ando out.”

“That won’t happen,” Juniper replied blankly.

“Is that so?” Ursa asked unamused.

“Ando is in her endgame,” Juniper explained. “She just killed the Supreme Chancellor of the Fire Nation, and now she’s surrounded by scores of police and federal agents. There’s no situation where this ends peacefully.”

“Well aren’t you a little ray of sunshine,” Ursa said sarcastically, turning back to Ren. “Today, you’re a negotiator.”

“But I want to fight!” Ren replied.

“No, you’ve done enough fighting already,” Enlai snapped back. “Or have you already forgotten about the Ando Tower incident?”

“I haven’t forgotten, but my head is clear now. I’m ready to show the world that their Avatar is here to help them,” Ren responded.

“I don’t trust you,” Enlai said sternly.

“Honey…” Kavan started.

“Kavan, not now,” Enlai growled. 

“We already discussed this and decided that it would in the best interest of the investigation to keep you out of combat for protection purposes,” Ursa explained, albeit growing increasingly frustrated.

“What’s there to protect? Everyone’s evacuated?” Ren argued back.

“You destroyed Ando Tower, Ren!” Enlai shouted. “And not just a part of it. The whole building collapsed. People died, and it’s your fault.”

Ren’s mind wandered through chimerical situations in her head that wouldn’t have resulted in the hundreds of deaths that she caused. She dared not argue because she knew it would be a folly, for she could not place blame on anyone but herself and a lapse of reason. She simply nodded her head and left the tent. Juniper followed quickly behind her, but Kovu remained inside.

“What is it, Kovu?” Kavan asked.

“Try not to be so hard on her,” He replied. “I know she did a terrible thing, but she’s already punishing herself for it.”

“Kovu, I’m going to be straight with you,” Enlai said. “Because I never thought I’d say this, but you’re the only one with any sort of common sense. Ren killed hundreds of people. We’ve held back on informing her how many have died, but it’s a lot. She’s going to have to face reality at some point. She messed up, big time. She has to make it right. Ursa wanted to charge her with domestic terrorism, but I convinced her to let Ren go free.”

“Wait, you did?” Kovu asked unsurely.

“Yes, and it took a lot of convincing,” Ursa replied. “But a state judge could charge her and bring her before a grand jury. My mercy in this matter only prolongs the inevitable. The fact of the matter is, this is a very difficult time for Ren to be adjusting to her new position of power without any sort of preparation,”

Uhai remained quiet, not contributing to the conversation.

“Anything you wanna add, Uhai?” Enlai asked.

“I’m sorry?” Uhai asked absentmindedly.

“Well, she is your kid,” Kavan said. 

“She’s old enough to accept responsibility for her actions,” Uhai answered with no real inflection. “She knows what she did.”

“Then it’s settled,” Ursa replied. “Ren will be the negotiator to lure Ando out of hiding. Kovu, you and Juniper will remain with the Avatar to make sure she doesn’t act out of line.”

“We’re not Ren’s bodyguards,” Kovu argued. “She doesn’t need our protection.”

“You’re not protecting her,” Enlai said. “You’re protecting them.”

Enlai pointed outside of the tent to a group of police officers, idling by and waiting for commands. Kovu remembered the fight with Ren and the destruction that even those fights caused. They were only barely able to keep Ren at bay, and it was the hardest fight Kovu had ever been in. He turned back to the group and nodded his head dejectedly, looking to Kavan and Uhai specifically for some sort of insinuation that she should act differently. But this was different from anything that had happened before. Before Ren’s outburst at Ando Tower, Enlai and Kavan were like friends. Now they were adults in positions of authority, and they had a job to do.

Kovu silently removed himself from the tent and went to find Ren and Juniper. After a moment of walking, he found Juniper hanging upside down from the barrel of a tank, swinging lightly in the breeze. Ren was nowhere in sight.

“All the blood’s gonna rush to your head, ya know,” Kovu chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, but Juniper did not respond, nor did she turn to acknowledge his presence. “You’re gonna get down from that tank. And then when you stand up, you’re gonna have a killer headache and fall down from being so dizzy!”

Kovu then blasted a breeze of air to spin Juniper in a full single rotation around the tank’s barrel. She remained as unamused as before, but she let herself down after the spin and looked away to a mostly vacant area of the perimeter.

“She won’t talk to me,” Juniper said.

“Well, you don’t talk to her,” Kovu replied.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m just saying. I’ve had to be the mediator between you two, and I’m starting to feel more like a babysitter than a friend.”

“It’s just...hard seeing her like this.”

“I know,” Kovu replied, jumping onto the tank gun and ushering Juniper to join him. She jumped up with a little help from her earthbending, and she sat next to Kovu.

“She spoke with Sarvin,” Juniper said.

“Wait, really?” Kovu asked excitedly. “That’s good, right?”

“She said he was a jerk,” Juniper replied. “And that he acted more like a villain than the Avatar.”

“She told you?”

“That’s the only thing she’s told me.” 

“Did she mention anything about how weird she was acting for those weeks before Ando Tower?”

“No…” Juniper’s voice quivered. “I'm worried about her.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Meanwhile, by a now-vacant home evacuated earlier in the day, Ren juggled a small flame back and forth between her hands. Airi sat in a tree a few meters from Ren’s spot, breaking the bark with her horn. Ren felt like she was stuck in a bad dream that she couldn’t wake up from. Her heart was racing, and she felt an uneasy pressure on her chest. She felt like she was going to pass out. Her head was spinning, and she felt an insatiable urge to run, to push through the barricade and face Ando herself. She didn't think. She began to take a step towards the home in question, but her concentration was broken by the voice of her father. 

“Hey, Burning Star,” He said, scratching the back of his head.

“Hey, dad,” Ren replied, stopping in her place and turning to her father.

“You know, I never had the chance to tell you how proud I am of you,” Uhai said. “You’ve been through so much, and you’ve had to deal with so much in such a short period of time. I’m sure you wish some things had turned out differently, but I want you to know that I’m proud of you. And your mother and brother are proud of you too.”

“Thanks, dad,” Ren said, not wanting to confront him about what Ando told her, but she knew that she would need to address the truth at some point. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“Are you sure?” Ren asked.

“Of course! That’s what a father’s for.”

“Okay…” Ren’s voice steadied. “When I went to Ando Tower the night I...well Ando told me something.”

“What’d she say?” Uhai asked, now more concerned than before.

“She said that we’re family,” Ren answered. “Me, you, Ando. She said our grandparents are siblings. Is that true?”

Uhai sighed and tightened his lips. Ren knew just from his face that it was true.

“Why wouldn’t you tell me immediately?” Ren asked.

“There was no reason to,” Uhai explained. “Shiroka’s side of the family was all estranged, and we never really had any communication with each other. Shiroka’s mother married into the Ando family, married into money and a long line of firebending legends. I would have never guessed that Orona had been planning something like this.”

“Were you at the funeral?” Ren asked, leading the question.

“No,” Uhai answered. “Shiroka died soon after you were sent to Ba Sing Se. I was assigned to Harbor City, but my work was of the highest clearance level. No one could know what I was doing.”

“So what were you doing?” Ren asked. “What was so important that you would abandon your family?”

“We had intelligence reports that Iradai had been conspiring with Shiroka to establish trade routes and hotels in the United Republic,” Uhai explained. “But that was just a ploy, a distraction to keep us from finding out his real plans: to plant Fire Nation Separatist moles in Ba Sing Se. Even now there are hundreds of dissident Separatists in Ba Sing Se. But Orona was left in the dark, at least until the dinner with Iradai and Ulma. And now that Iradai is dead, they have no one to take orders from.”

“You were protecting me.” 

“Everything I’ve done, I did to protect you because I love you,” Uhai said, awkwardly patting Ren on the head.

“I love you too, dad,” Ren smiled sensibly. “I’m so scared. I don’t know what’s going on with me. I want to run away, anywhere; the spirit world, the North and South Poles, I don’t care. I just want to get up and go. I want to climb the highest mountain and jump off like a bird, guiding my way back to the ground.”

Ren paused for a brief moment before falling back and leaning against the building. “But at the same time, I can’t get out of bed. Because I don’t see the point in living. I get terrified that everyone I care about is out to get me, that I’m being watched. I convince myself that I’d be better off dead, that I’m a lousy Avatar. I try to put blame on everyone but myself. Because Ando deserved to have her castle crumble, and she deserves what's coming for her.”

Uhai was silent, but not in a way that would come across as judgemental or disapproving. Rather, he continued to carry the face of a proud father because his daughter was growing up more each day. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. Ren quickly hugged him back, giving Uhai an unexpected startle. They stayed together for several seconds before letting go.

“I promise I’m going to make things right,” Ren said confidently.

“I know you will,” Uhai replied, rubbing her head once more and turning to leave.

Ren scratched the place on her head that her father had rubbed, and Airi began to circle around her. Ren smiled and clicked her tongue, signaling Airi to perch on her shoulder. Even if she didn’t know that was wrong with her, she would try her best to become better than Sarvin; that much she knew. Her heart felt like it was being branded by a hot iron labeled “Ando”, and she couldn’t bear to remain in the shadows of what Ando had created. 

Kovu and Juniper sat in silence, reminiscing over their friend and the troubles she caused. Each officer that passed by spoke of Ren and questioned her presence, always mentioning Ando Tower. They wanted to defend their friend, but Kovu and Juniper both knew that it would be pointless to speak out now. They would wait for Ren to see what she does.

After several minutes of silence, Ren returned to them with Airi perched on her shoulder, nuzzling her horned beak into Ren’s neck. Ren looked less downtrodden than before but only slightly less so. She had an uncomfortable expression on her face, but it was clear that she was trying to appear stronger than she was. 

“Hey, guys…” Ren said. “You mind if I join you?”

Kovu and Juniper both nodded and spread out to make space for Ren, who jumped up with airbending, much like Kovu. They each adjusted themselves after Ren hopped on the gun, and Airi propped herself at the tip of the gun, gawking at the officers as they walked by. The atmosphere was stretched like a balloon about to pop, and the tension was as equally thin.

“After this is all over, you guys will be free to do whatever you want,” Ren said. “Once we put Ando in prison, you won’t have to be around me anymore.”

“What are you talking about?” Kovu asked suspiciously. “Your tone is a little cryptic.”

“I’m saying that if you two don’t want to help me, then you don’t have to. You don’t need to feel obligated to be with me,” Ren replied with tears in her eyes.

“I want to be with you,” Juniper said quietly.

“Yeah, and besides, where else would we go?” Kovu asked.

“You have your Granny,” Ren said. “And Jun has her...family.”

“Yeah…” Juniper hummed.

“What brought this on?” Kovu asked.

“It’s just something Sarvin told me.”

“What’d he say?” Jun asked.

“He said I was selfish because I dragged you two into my mess without asking if you wanted to help in the first place. And he’s right. I’m selfish for that.”

“Hey, if I didn’t want to be here, then I would have left back in Ba Sing Se,” Kovu chuckled. “I know Jun didn’t have anything better to do.”

“Shut it, Kovu!” Juniper snapped back.

“You don’t have to try to make me feel better,” Ren said. “I know I’m in the wrong here. If I had just told Ursa everything about Ando when she asked, then I wouldn’t have destroyed Ando Tower.”

“You didn’t have a choice,” Kovu explained. “Ando had your mom and Yin. She had information on me and Jun. She knew to look for you at Kavan and Enlai’s warehouse. We just weren’t prepared to take on this kind of threat.”

“That’s the problem, Kovu!” Ren shouted. “I’m not prepared for anything. Not Ando, not Sarvin, not even my own dad. There are more people out there that are trying to kill me; Sarvin told me, and I’m not prepared for them either. They gave me the Bender of the Split Award for the Tournament, but that’s just a media cash grab. It doesn’t mean anything. They only gave it to me because I’m the Avatar, master of all elements. I’m pathetic.”

“You’re not pathetic, Ren. You’re inspiring,” Juniper said.

“Yeah, and maybe a real terrorist will be inspired by me and destroy more buildings.” Ren sulked.

“People will see the good that you do,” Juniper replied. “I believe it.”

“How can I be called the Avatar when I hurt so many people?” Ren silently sobbed. She bowed her head and let the tears fall onto the concrete below them, briefly staining the ground.

Juniper wrapped her arm around Ren and nudged her nose on her cheek. Kovu, however, hopped up and balanced himself with one foot, pointing directly at Ren.

“Alright, Avatar. Enough feeling sorry for yourself!” He shouted comically as if he were a drill sergeant. “Are you gonna let rich yuppies like Ando walk all over you? You’re the most powerful being in the world, so start acting like it!”

“Kovu, stop!” Juniper protested. However, Ren began to chuckle.

“Listen here, Ren,” Kovu continued, marching back and forth on the gun. “Right now you think you have two choices. You can blissfully ignore your problems like I do, or you can run away from them like Jun does. But you have another option: face your problems head on with reasonable destruction to public and private property.”

“Thanks, Kovu,” Ren said sarcastically, though not angry.

“I mean it, Ren,” Kovu reiterated. “Be better than us. You're here to keep balance, so do it.”

“I’ll try,” Ren chuckled whilst tears continued to stream down her face.

Kovu sat back down and pulled both Ren and Juniper in for a group hug. They sat that way for a moment, and Ren gathered her thoughts.

Previously, when she had no sense of direction, she tried to turn to Sarvin for wisdom. She realized, though, that Sarvin was not the voice of reason that she needed at this moment. She tilted her head down upon Juniper’s and smiled a nervous grin.

“Tell me a fable, Jun,” Ren said.

“Oh boy, here we go,” Kovu laughed.

“Stop it; I like her stories,” Ren said defensively.

“Have you heard the one about the herdsman and his lost hippobull?” Juniper asked.

“Nope,” Both Ren and Kovu replied.

“There once was a herdsman tending his hippobulls. He lost a hippobull calf from the herd and began to look for it. After a long and fruitless search, he made a vow that, if he could only discover the thief who had stolen the calf, he would offer a lamb in sacrifice to the spirits of the forest. Not long afterward, he saw a saber-tooth moose lion feeding on the calf. Terrified at the sight, he lifted his eyes and his hands to heaven, and said: Just now I vowed to offer a lamb to the Spirits of the forest if I could only find out who had robbed me; but now that I have discovered the thief, I would willingly add a full-grown hippobull to the calf I have lost, and give them both to the spirits of the forest, if I may only secure my own escape from this terrible beast.”

“Uh huh, so what does it mean?” Kovu asked.

“It means that when we are anxious to find something, we are sometimes even more anxious to escape from it when we have succeeded in finding it,” Juniper answered.

“Ouch,” Ren said. “That feels a little targeted.”

“You asked me to tell you a story, so I told you a story that I knew you would understand.”

“Tell another one!” Ren said excitedly, feeling the nostalgia of listening to Juniper’s stories on Buho’s Daisy. She tried desperately to cling onto the simpler times, even though things had been far from simple. She appreciated those memories of childlike wonder and soul-searching.

“Alright, one more,” Juniper chuckled. “Two men were traveling together when a bear spirit suddenly met them on their path, just a bear. One of them climbed up quickly into a tree and concealed himself in the branches. The other, seeing that he must be attacked, fell flat on the ground, and when the spirit bear came up and felt him with his snout, and smelt him all over, he held his breath and feigned the appearance of death as much as he could. The spirit bear soon left him, for it is said he will not touch a dead body.

“When he was quite gone, the other traveler descended from the tree, and jocularly inquired what it was the spirit bear had whispered in his ear? His friend replied: He gave me this advice: Never travel with a friend who deserts you at the approach of danger.”

“And what does that one mean?” Ren asked.

“It means that misfortune tests the sincerity of friends,” Juniper replied. “You might think you forced us to be here with you, but it’s not true. We’re here because we want to be, and that’s just what friends do. We’re here for each other.”

“We’re not going anywhere,” Kovu grinned.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you guys,” Ren said, pulling them all in for a group hug, nearly making them all lose their balance. Airi perched herself on Ren’s head and gawked once before.

The moment did not last for long, though, as the kids were then approached by Ursa, who simply nodded her head and ushered for them to follow her. The kids hopped off the barrel and followed Ursa to a clearing in front of the house that Ando was in. The perimeter was blocked off by metal gates that the officers controlled. Enlai, Kavan, Uhai, Joo San, Ursa. All stood in waiting for Ren to take charge. There were nearly a hundred officers around. It seemed like overkill. 

However, there were over a hundred eyes on her; nay, millions of eyes. What she would do in this situation would dictate how the world viewed her for the foreseeable future. He had only one chance to make things right, to atone for the souls she took too early. No matter what she or others thought, she had a job to do. There was a single marked X past the barricade with a microphone and radio. Ren walked to her position, feeling her friends’ presence next to her. There was nothing that could stop Ren now. It was time to end this petty quarrel.


	31. Faces of Stone

When Ren picked up the microphone, she thought her voice would carry throughout the entire cul-de-sac, but to her surprise, her voice carried only enough to the immediate area to hear. There were no news vans, cameras, or reporters. This was a battlezone, and unauthorized personnel were strictly prohibited. Ren spoke briefly into the microphone to test the volume, looking over to Ursa for some sort of affirmation that she was ready to go, but that was unnecessary. Everyone was ready; everyone except for Ren, that is.

Her stomach was dropped deep into the ground, and she could barely feel her heartbeat anymore. She wanted to ditch the microphone and bureaucratic protocol and rush the house like a soldier, but she wasn’t a soldier. She had a job to do, and she had to remain resolute. She blocked out the stares and nerves and spoke into the air.

“Orona. It’s me,” Ren said, knowing full well that Ando would know who was talking.

There was no initial response. Ren looked to Ursa who gave her a signal to keep the dialogue going.

“I’m sure you know there are a lot of police out here. You can’t see them, but they’re here. I know it’s rich coming from me, but I was hoping we could resolve this matter peacefully.”

She felt proud of her ability to remain calm under this kind of pressure. Although, she knew there was one too many times where her temper had gotten the better of her. After nearly a minute, the giant Huhi emerged from the house, hands in the air. He was holding an amplifier or speaker of some kind. He put it down on the ground and casually walked back into the house with no protest from the side of the police.

After a few seconds, a voice came from the speaker, “Ren.”

“Ando,” Ren said. “I’m glad we can talk.”

“You learn manners very quickly, Ren. I’m almost jealous,” Ando replied.

“I learned from the best,” Ren said, trying to stroke Ando’s ego. “Listen, there’s no escape from this, Orona. You’re completely outnumbered, and any destruction will lead to your death.”

“I’m not interested in any of that, Ren. I’m interested in how you’re doing.”

“How I’m doing?”

“Yes. After all, you were in such an erratic state when you burned down my building. Why don’t we talk about that?”

Ren first looked to Juniper, who simply looked worried. She looked to Kovu who simply shook his head.

“I guess if that’s what you want, then we can talk about it,” Ren said wearily. “I was going through some things I can’t understand. I was manic and then I was depressed. It’s not uncommon. It happened all the time in Ba Sing Se.”

“It must be hard,” Ando said, “to live life so uncertain.”

“It was, but I finally felt safe with my friends.”

“Ah yes, Juniper and Kovu. May I speak with them? I assume they’re with you.”

Ren looked to Ursa, who gave approval. Ren handed the microphone to Kovu first.

“Hey, Ando.”

“Kovu, dear. How are you?”

“I guess I’ve been better.”

“I know, and I’m sorry things had to end this way.”

“It’s okay. I’ll be honest, I’m gonna miss Huhi’s bento lunches.”

“Me too, Kovu. May I speak with Juniper?”

“Sure, Ando.” Kosu handed the microphone to Juniper.

“Miss Ando,” Juniper said.

“Ah, that sweet voice. How I’m going to miss telling stories with you.”

“It will be a loss.”

“People don’t understand you, Juniper, but I do. I know what you’ve sacrificed to live a life free from the confines of the world. I hope you find peace.”

“And you as well,” Juniper replied. “This won’t end pretty.”

“I know, but that’s just the way the world works.”

Juniper handed the microphone back to Ren without saying anything more. Ren was going to continue, but Ando started before she was able to get a word in.

“Here’s what’s going to happen. Ren is going to come into the house, and Huhi will stand outside the door to make sure no one interferes,” Ando demanded.

Ursa was flailing her hands, signalling that it wouldn’t happen. Ren reluctantly relayed the message.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Ren said.

“I’m not talking to Ursa, Ren. I’m talking to you,” Ando replied. “This no longer has anything to do with Iradai, with the United Republic or Fire Nation. This is between me and you. Now here’s how I see it. Either you and I can settle this like adults and no one gets hurt, or I can step out that door and take the entire mountainside with me. That second option doesn’t seem too preferable, does it?”

Ursa began to walk toward Ren, but Ren simply stuck her hand out to halt Ursa’s movement. She knew that nothing good would come from a meeting with Ando under these circumstances, especially since there was still so much unknown about the woman. But it was a risk that had to be considered. She looked to Juniper, hoping for some sort of non-verbal cue on what to do, but Juniper was just as uncertain as she was.

Kovu leaned into Ren’s shoulder, “I know this might be a bad idea, but you should go.”

“What about Ursa?” Ren asked, genuinely afraid of what the woman could do.

“Ando isn’t asking for her. She’s asking for you. If there’s any hope of getting this thing resolved peacefully, then you need to go.”

Ren looked back to Juniper, who looked as fearful as she had ever been. Would she ever see them again? Or would this be the last time any of them saw each other? Up until this point, Ren tried to do things at her own pace, but her friends kept her grounded. Now, when she needed them the most, she had to decide to leave them. She quickly hugged them both tightly, so tight that she almost couldn’t let go. The warmth of Juniper’s embrace and strength of Kovu’s grip was something that would be burned into her memory forever, at least for however long forever actually was.

“Okay, Ando,” Ren started, “I’m coming in. Send Huhi out.”

She unplugged the microphone, dropped it to the ground, and crushed it underneath her heel with a blast of fire. Ursa was understandably furious, shouting at Ren and commanding the soldiers to stop her.

Huhi stepped out of the house and stood in front of the door, resolute. As soldiers were approaching, Juniper cracked the earth and created a moat of lava around the perimeter. It stopped the soldiers for a moment, but by that point, Ren and Kovu had both reached the house, and Juniper ran closely behind them.

“Huhi,” Ren said.

“Avatar,” he replied. “I’m sorry things came to this.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Juniper reached her friends, and Ren instructed them all to stand guard while she went inside. After Ren went into the house, Kovu, Juniper, and Huhi all stood, backs turned against the house while the monolith of soldiers had weapons ready and tanks pointing directly at them. Airi flew on top of the house and cawed at the multitudes of soldiers before them.

“Well, this isn’t really what I expected when I joined the Avatar,” Kovu chuckled.

“What did you expect?” Juniper asked, unamused.

“I don’t know, the limelife I guess.”

“Idiot.”

“What about you, big guy? This how you thought things would turn out?” Kovu asked Huhi, nudging him with his elbow.

“I expect nothing but greatness out of Lady Ando,” Huhi replied. “However, I’ll admit that I am disappointed in her actions as of recently. I’m sure you feel the same.”

“That’s an understatement,” Kovu said. “Ren shouldn’t have attacked Ando.”

“Lady Ando should not have antagonized her. There is no good guy in this situation.”

“I guess you’re right,” Kovu mused, scratching his head. “Well, nothing we can do about it now.”

“Indeed.” Huhi replied, showing signs of penance in his voice that contrasted heavily with his massive build. “You’re good kids. I never had any intentions of hurting you.”

“Neither did we,” Juniper replied. “I wanna go home.”

“Me too,” Kovu said. “I love Granny’s cooking, but I could go for one of your bentos, Huhi. Maybe when all of this is done you could make me one more?”

“It would be my honor, Mr. Kovu,” Huhi said sensibly.

The inside of the house was exactly how Ren had remembered it, only this time it was fully furnished and had a roof installed. She walked to the stairwell and found the firebending device that moved the stairs aside. She used it and heard the groans and creaks of wood scraping against wood. The hidden basement opened up, and Ren made the descent into the lion’s den. 

There was more space built in the room which she had seen Iradai in. Upon first glance, Iradai’s ashes remain swept up in a corner. It was a hideous way to discard a person’s remains, no matter how despicable they were in life. Ando sat in the center of the room with a bottle of what Ren could only assume was some sort of alcohol. She was still in military garb, and in her other hand, she rolled a pai sho piece across her fingers, hardly taking any notice in Ren.

“Nice place you’ve got here,” Ren said, jokingly, though full of anxiety that she could hardly hide from the least perceptive of person. “How much did this one set you back?”

Her attempt at humor hadn’t worked. Ando remained focused on her pai sho piece until she finally snatched it in her hand and put it in her pocket.

“Do you know why I took over my father’s business?” Ando asked.

“I don’t know. Because daddy said you had to?”

Ando scoffed and shook her head, “Believe it or not, I wanted to provide for the less fortunate, to create communities accommodating for people like me with certain physical disabilities. Not so much to work around it, but to make things easier for everyone. I had plans for charities, organizations, non-profits. But you know what held me back?”

“Me?” Ren asked, remembering their conversation at Ando Tower.

“No, myself,” Ando replied. “My blindness is no weakness. It’s a strength. And with that strength came confidence. People would fall over themselves to hold the door open for me, to read to me, to cut my own food for me. And I let them believe I was powerless. I was an idiot. If I had been more assertive then people wouldn’t have pitied me. They wouldn’t have seen me as the helpless heiress to an insurmountable fortune. How would she ever live up to her father’s expectations? Well I did. I passed with spades.”

“I’m beginning to think I may have some sort of debilitating weakness as well,” Ren said. “It’s a bit harder to explain than simply being blind.”

“This isn’t a competition of woes, Ren,” Ando chuckled. “Neither of our problems are any greater or smaller than the others. Besides, I’m not blind. I can see you as clear as day.”

“How? You’re wearing a blindfold.”

“Do you know where the power of a firebender comes from?”

“The breath.”

“A common misconception,” Ando said. “The truth to a firebender’s power is the sun. The sun is pure energy, the same energy we feel in our hearts, our lungs, our heads. Without the sun, a firebender can do nothing. But the sun is only one source of power. The sun creates light, but there are other forms of light that are invisible to the human eye, at least to any normal human. Place your fingers on your wrist.”

Ren reluctantly obeyed, and she felt her heartbeat. Ando stood and made no other motions.

“One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four…” Ando began counting Ren’s exact heart rate rhythmically, and once Ren noticed, her heart began to beat even faster. And once it began to beat faster, Ando counted at the same adjusted speed.

“How can you do that?” Ren asked, taking a step back.

“I can see your heart. I can see you, and I can see every soldier above us. I could see you coming from miles away. I don’t see color. The light I see is untraceable by the naked eye.”

“Okay, so you can see things. What does this have to do with anything?” Ren asked.

“Tell me about that night, Ren,” Ando said. “What was going through your head when you attacked me.”

“I told you. I wasn’t in the right state of mind.”

“But there’s more to it, isn’t there? Tell me about Ba Sing Se, then. What was it like struggling with your uncertainties?” 

Ren sighed and sat on the floor, naturally getting into a meditating position like Kavan had taught her.

“I never went to school. Even though I was in the middle ring, I had to help my mom with the shop. I didn’t mind. I still got to hang out with the kids in the evening. But as I got older and my firebending grew stronger, my mind became more, I don’t know, absent. I would stay out all night, steal, smuggle, it didn’t matter. I thought it was normal behavior. I would earn money for my family but spend it on expensive meals for myself. I really am selfish.”

“You were looking out for yourself. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“That’s not it. I wanted to protect my family, but I always put myself in harm’s way, forgetting they even existed -just like Sarvin said. And then I became the Avatar and assumed everything would be better. I guess you and I both were born cursed.”

“You think I learned this all by myself? No. You know who taught me how to see? The spirits. I could see them before I could even see. They spoke to me, taught me the secrets of light. Do the spirits talk to you, Ren?”

“Well, no-”

“No! They don't! They speak to me! Not you!” Ando shouted at the top of her lungs. “You have earned nothing. You had life dropped on your lap, and I had to work for it. You have proven nothing but your own brute strength. But I’ve built an empire. I worked for what I have.”

“I’ve worked too, Ando! You think it’s been easy being the Avatar? Easy having you breathing down my neck every second? I never asked for this. I never wanted this, and I still don’t want this. Just when I think I’ve gotten used to being the Avatar, something happens to make everything worse. I just want to go home…”

“Life is full of little disappointments, huh, Ren? I didn’t choose to be blind, but here I am making the best of my situation. What have you done? What are you going to do?”

There was silence that Ren could only describe as deafening. She heard the groans of the foundation above them and the minor cracks of rock falling around them, but the silence surrounding those faint sounds overcame any sort of pierce in her ear. 

Ando untied her blindfold and let it fall to the ground, allowing Ren to see her cold, dead eyes, white and murky as the fog during the change of the seasons. What was most revealing was a mark resembling a third eye on her forehead. Ren had only heard of these marks denoting one as a combustion bender, but she had never seen one in person before.

“Let’s go, Ren,” Ando said, walking past her and ushering her to follow.

They went up the stairs and Ando knocked on the front door. After no time at all, Huhi opened the door and the two walked outside. Kovu and Juniper tried to remain as still as they could, but they found themselves just as scared as Ren was. Ren hadn’t seen the hordes of soldiers from the victim’s side, and it was more terrifying than she had anticipated. 

Ando remained still and walked forward, Huhi following behind. Ren and her friends did the same, and soon they had reached Ren’s X mark.

“Juniper, dear, you’re going to create an agni kai space for us and levitate it into the air,” Ando said.

“How did you know I can do that?” Juniper asked, though not as shocked as she should have been.

“I know everything you can do,” Ando replied.

“I can’t lift something that heavy on my own,” Juniper said.

“I know. That’s why Kovu is going to help you.”

“I am?” Kovu asked.

“You can create a tornado to keep us afloat, can’t you, darling?”

“Um, yeah, I guess.”

“Excellent!” Ando clapped her hands. She looked directly at Ursa and shouted, “My friend Huhi here is hardly an accomplice in my crimes. He will give himself up willingly under the pretence that he is to be treated fairly.”

“He’s a good person,” Ren shouted back. “Leave him out of this.”

“Thank you Ando, Avatar,” Huhi said.

“Please look after yourself,” Ando said, taking Huhi into an earnest embrace.

After several moments, Huhi let go of Ando, took off his mask, and walked toward the soldiers with his hands up. Juniper cooled the lava into stone so Huhi would not have to jump over the moat. They apprehended him as gently as could be expected for someone of his size. They did not restrain him, and he simply stared at the party of four.

“Time to fly, kids,” Ando said. “Take us up.”

Kovu and Juniper looked to each other nervously. Juniper knelt down and took a deep breath. She created a square shaped platform equal to that of over half the perimeter and said a brief prayer. Immediately after the prayer, the platform began to rise slowly. Kovu assisted in the ascent by creating updrafts to help the platform rise quicker. Soldiers were scrambling trying to figure out what to do, and Ursa was barking orders left and right. Once it was nearly ten feet in the air, Kovu created a whirlwind of air to keep the platform afloat, just as Ando demanded. 

As the platform approached its zenith, Ren considered everything she had learned from Kavan to help her in this match. This would not be a fair fight, and Ren knew it. Without the knowledge of either Kovu or Juniper, she had come up with a plan. She just needed time to figure out if this plan would work, and she only hoped her friends would understand when the time came.

Juniper stopped the rising platform. “This is as far as I can go. I can barely feel the core of the Earth.”

“This is just fine, Juniper dear,” Ando said. “ Don’t try and think about interfering. If one falls, we all fall.”

The logic was sound enough even though Juniper and Kovu had both been considering impromptu interference in the battle. 

“Use whatever bending you can. Avatar State is also acceptable, if you can use it,” Ando said.

“Whatever you want, Ando,” Ren said. “Let me ask one thing before we do this.”

“Anything.”

“Did your Sobo ever get better? Did she make up for everything she did to you?”

Ando smiled and shook her head. She had no intention of answering the question. 

“Ready when you are, Ren.”

“Yeah, okay.” 

Ren and Ando walked to opposite ends of the platform. They were nearly a hundred feet into the air at this point. A fall from that height would do some serious damage. The only reason Ren had been able to survive the fall from Ando Tower was because she had entered the Avatar State. She wouldn’t be able to rely on that occurring during this fight. She removed her jacket and placed it around Juniper's shoulders. Airi had followed them up and landed on Kovu’s shoulder, timidly inspecting the scene. 

Ren waved at Airi, and Kovu gave her a thumbs up, or at least as much of a thumbs up as he could while bending. Ren hadn’t felt such anxiety for a fight since she first fought Juniper in Ba Sing Se. However, unlike that fight, there were things at stake. This wasn’t a duel between two friends. It was a fight to the death, or at least that is what Ren assumed it to be. She felt her spirit falter, telling her to give up, but there was justice to be had for the crimes Ando had committed. 

With no words spoken and no signals of starting, Ren and Ando dashed and collided with each other, signifying the end to their unfinished business.


	32. Fallout

The first collision came off as a sound so thunderous that the platform vibrated from the impact. That didn’t fare well in Ren’s mind. Just how stable was a battleground like this? She did not want to test the limits of the space they had to manage, but if her plan was going to succeed, then she would have to know how much Juniper’s handiwork would be able to take.

Ren and Ando each held the other’s fire filled fist in the other’s hand, and they both began to channel electricity into the other’s body. It was more painful than Ren had anticipated. Truth be told, she had only ever learned to redirect lightning, not to take a direct current through her body. It stung and numbed her in the same way one would feel after their limb fell asleep. It was not a feeling she was used to, but Ando seemed to take little to no notice of the pain, if she even felt the pain.

Lightning began to flash and dance around them, and Ren could take no more of it. She took the brutish route and headbutted Ando, knocking both of them over. While Ren took a couple of seconds to get back up, Ando twisted over her shoulder and jumped back to her feet in a matter of moments. Ren rushed to Ando and dropped, hoping to slide into her legs, but Ando cartwheeled out of the way and shot a thin stream of white flames to Ren. She was barely able to roll out of the way before the fire made contact with the platform, which caused another vibration through the immediate area surrounding Ren. 

Ren rolled back and shot several small bolts of lighting toward Ando, and coincidentally enough, toward Kovu. Ando swiped away each bolt of lightning with relative ease, but the stray bolts just nearly missed Kovu.

“Hey! Watch where you’re shooting those things,” Kovu shouted, trying to keep his concentration on keeping the platform afloat.

“Sorry!” Ren cried back.

But before she could make another movie, Ando had rushed her and punched with both hands, creating a draft of flames to push Ren towards the edge. Ren was forced back to the edge, and she instinctively waved her arms as if she was swimming, creating drafts of air to push her back onto the platform. Before Ando could charge her a second time, Ren jumped over Ando with airbending and rolled onto her knees behind her.

She needed to know the full capabilities of the platform before she could make any sort of serious moves. It had held up well so far, but neither she nor Ando were fighting with all of their strength. She needed Ando to take things to another level. She looked to Juniper, who had been taking the grunt force of their fight trying to keep the platform levitating. She was sweating and panting. No matter how strong of a bender she was, maintaining this large piece of stone was taxing on her body, and Ando hadn’t taken that into consideration. Even Kovu was already looking like he was struggling to keep his arms in a constant circular motion.

Then she remembered that she was the Avatar, a fact she so easily looked over that she chuckled to herself. Kavan taught her that airbending was primarily defensive by nature, but she knew that it could be used offensively as well.

She jumped and kicked a blast of air, quickly falling into a spinning sweep, also sending a floor of air toward Ando’s legs. Ando made no effort in avoiding these attacks, as she sidestepped the punch and hopped over the sweep with such ease that Ren could hardly tell if she even attacked in the first place.

It was then that she remembered the fight with her father. Whenever she and Kovu lifted him in a tornado, he used his firebending, and the tornado ignited into a massive whirlwind of flames. She had never considered the combination of the two elements, but if she were the Avatar, then the possibility was certainly possible.

But before she could test this theory out, Ando spit a stream of white flames from her fingertips directly at Ren, causing her to dash to the side closer to Kovu. Ando continued with a second stream from her other hand, this time pointed towards Kovu’s direction. Ren managed to dodge back to her starting position, but Kovu and Airi both had to duck, which caused Kovu to stop bending. The platform fell sharply almost ten feet before Kovu could get his footing and bring the platform back to a sitting position. 

Juniper yelped in pain when the platform fell, and the sound of her helpless wail caused Ren’s heart to drop. Ando got to her feet before Ren could, and she simply looked at Kovu and Juniper with complete disdain.

“Juniper dear, I expect you won’t allow this platform to fall again,” Ando said in a condescending manner.

“Yes ma’am,” Juniper whimpered, her arms shaking.

“And Kovu, that kind of absent mindedness will benefit no one, correct?”

“Yeah, whatever you say,” Kovu replied with so much anger that Ren had almost confused him with someone else.

Airi screeched and flapped her wings, ruffling her feathers in a way she only did when she was face-to-face with a predatory species.

“It’s okay, Airi. I’m fine,” Ren shouted, trying to reassure the poor avian.

“Shall we, Ren?” Ando asked.

Ren nodded her head, not giving Ando the dignity of a spoken answer. It became clear at that point that Ando didn’t care about the outcome of this match. The only thing that mattered to her was establishing her dominance over Ren, to prove that she was the stronger one. Even if it meant taking everyone down with her, Ando would emerge the victor. Ren could use this to her advantage. If Ando was looking for a fight, then Ren would refuse to oblige that expectation.

Ando wasted no time resuming the match, creating a whip of lightning and slashing toward Ren, this time at the side opposite of Kovu. She almost couldn’t dodge the attack, using airbending to dash toward the ledge and similarly pushing herself back onto the platform before her feet could cross the border. This time, the whip of lightning cracked and penetrated the platform, causing stones and dust to form around the point of impact. 

Ren thought that all she had to do was avoid the attacks, and then Ando would become agitated enough to start using more destructive methods of bending. From what she knew of combustion benders, they could create explosions with their mind, but the distance and strength of which they could create these explosions was unknown. Would Ando even use that kind of bending on a platform that had just been proven to be especially volatile? And how long would Ren have to keep up this game of chicken before Ando finally caved?

At this point, Ren figured her bending wouldn’t be enough to take Ando down, which is also what she figured Ando knew all along. The discrepancy between the two’s abilities was insurmountable. Ren would never be able to beat Ando in this position. She began to doubt if she would be able to defeat Ando even with all four elements and the Avatar State. Her only hope was to goad Ando enough to force her to take risky measures.

‘Remember, constant circular motions,’ Ren thought to herself as she began to move across the edge of the platform in a counterclockwise motion.

Ando shot several streams of flames in several directions, trying to anticipate Ren’s movements and dodges. Ren would turn her body with each stream that approached her, allowing her body to move on its own out of pure instinct. Was this Sarvin helping her? She quickly squashed the thought of optimism out of her mind. By the end of her dance, she was now walking into a clockwise position, moving toward Kovu and Juniper. When Ando realized that Ren was moving towards her friends, she reluctantly stood down as Ren passed by. 

As Ren walked past her friends, she could feel their energy and presence piercing her. She could feel their pain, their struggle. Kovu looked like he was trying to stay strong like a man should, but his eyes were sunken like a man scorned. Juniper looked up to Ren with a face that could only be described as pathetic. Tears ran down her face, and she looked as if she was screaming out to Ren, “Please let me go home.” Like a slave.

Ando held a look of such deep contempt that Ren thought she would fall off the platform then and there. She knew once she had moved past her friends then their battle would continue. She wondered if her dad could see, if her mother and Yin knew what was going on. What would happen to them if she lost? Could she even show her face to the world if she didn’t leave that platform victorious? 

As much as she wished she could prolong the inevitable, she stepped out of her friends’ proximity, and Ando dropped into a horse stance.

“You’re testing my patience, Ren,” Ando said, looking more poised to take drastic measures.

Reluctantly, Ren shot a couple of bolts of lighting toward Ando, though not meant to make any sort of impact. Ando swiped each bolt away with ease, becoming more impatient with each passing second.

“Walking on the edge like that is neglectful,” Ando said, clearly irritated. “You’re not taking this seriously at all. I could take down Republic City with just a thought and you’re playing games!”

Ando was so obviously enraged that Ren feared what would happen next. All she could do was prepare for the worst, whatever the worst could be.

“What Avatar does nothing when faced against a threat?” Ando shouted. “You’re making me look like a fool! Why won’t you fight me? Am I not worthy? Was I ever worthy? Or am I just some dumb, blind, girl in your eyes? You’re looking down on me. I’ll show you why no one has ever seen my eyes and lived to tell of it.”

With that very credible threat, Ando swiveled and shot a thin stream of bending from her forehead toward the nearest mountain. This was the moment Ren had been hoping for. After less than a second, the mountain exploded in an obliterating force. The debris flew in all directions, and boulders fell down the mountain, crushing the homes below, including the hideout that Ando had been using. Ren could see the soldiers running away, pulling back the perimeter.

“Stop it!” Ren shouted. “There are people down there.”

“When did that matter to you?” Ando asked, shouting at the top of her lungs. “I had friends in the tower when you destroyed it, and you killed them. This is your punishment, Ren. Because apparently you don’t think your actions deserve consequences. I am your reckoning.”

Before Ren could say anything or even think of a response, Ando shot a stream of bending from her forehead directly in Ren’s direction. Ren swiftly abandoned her method of constant circular motions and ducked the incoming attack, using airbending to propel her towards the center of the platform where Ando was positioned. She could hear the explosion behind her, but that was short lived, as she felt a forceful impact directly on the side of her head, stunning her and causing her to roll towards the edge on the opposite side of where she started.

She had seldom been hit so hard in the head before that it made her forget where she was, but Ren could hardly get her bearings in order. She could hear Juniper screaming at her, though she was unable to tell what she was saying. She knew she had to stand, to get up and get away from Ando’s next attack. She tried to get on her feet but fell right back down. She scrambled to stand a second time, but by then Ando had already reached her. 

Ando grabbed Ren by the collar and pulled her close to her face.

“Look at me,” Ando said as calmly as she possibly could.

Ren could barely stand, let alone follow any sort of directions.

“Look at me!” Ando screamed. “Look at me when I’m talking to you!”

Ren tried the best she could to look directly at Ando’s eyes. They were just as white as she had remembered, but this time they were different. Perhaps it was her impaired perception, but Ando’s eyes looked more sorrowful than angry. 

“Why won’t you acknowledge me?” Ando asked in the most sincerely mournful voice that Ren had ever heard from the woman.

Ren grabbed Ando’s hands and tried to force her off, pushing, pulling, and ripping at her. Eventually, Ando willingly let go of Ren, allowing the young Avatar to stagger to the side and fall on her knees, only just starting to regain some form of coherence. Before Ren could make a move of any kind, Ando shot a continuous stream of lightning directly into Ren’s arm. Ren began to scream gutturally and convulse like a fish out of water. 

Juniper screamed for Ando to stop, bawling, though unable to help in any meaningful fashion. Kovu looked away as if he had given up. He accepted that he was useless in this position.

Ren tried to beg for Ando to stop, but her body was unable to do anything but remain in a vulnerable state. She couldn't speak, only scream. Her mind could hardly focus on anything but the pain, searing and burning. The brief moments when Ando would stop her attack were all Ren could think of, that sweet reprieve.

After what felt like forever, Ando stopped her relentless attacks, grabbed Ren by the hair, and dragged her to the edge of the platform. She approached the side overlooking the perimeter and held Ren’s head up to where everyone could see.

“This is your Avatar, and I have crushed her underneath my heel,” Ando shouted. “The same Avatar that killed hundreds of innocent people has been brought to justice by my hands. Let it be known that I was the one to bring balance to this cruel world, not her!”

Ren felt the smallest big of strength to be able to stand on her own two feet. She stammered to her feet, though still not standing tall. She hunched over, and placed her hand on Ando’s shoulder for support. Though, Ando didn’t see this as any sort of threat.

“You should be thankful, Ren,” Ando said to where only they could hear each other. “I’m doing you a service. It was too late for you anyway. I hope you’ll understand. I’m sorry for this.”

“Yeah, me too,” Ren replied before using airbending to rush her arm, gripping Ando’s face.

Ando tried to prevent the attack, but she was too late. All she could do was grab Ren’s arm in response, but that would not be enough. Ren forced a blast of lightning in Ando’s face, causing her to scream in pain like Ren had never thought was possible. Ando eventually began to redirect the lightning throughout her own body, allowing for the seamless flow of electricity throughout both of their bodies. Ren let go first, though they both fell backward and steamed from the electrical currents. Ren felt herself being hurdled back toward Kovu and Juniper’s direction, assuming that Juniper had been able to use her bending to catapult Ren out of harm’s way. 

She looked up to Kovu, who she had landed closest to. Airi dropped from Kovu’s shoulder and hopped reluctantly to Ren and began to nuzzle into Ren’s cheek.

“I’m okay, Airi,” Ren whispered, not being able to speak any more than that. She then looked up to Kovu and grabbed his pants, pulling on them to get Kovu closer. “Air and fire...compliment each other...create...large blasts…”

Kovu, for how clueless he may have appeared for so long before, simply nodded his head and smiled.

“Uhai style,” Kovu said.

“Yeah...dad style,” Ren replied.

Ando pulled herself to her feet and wobbled before finding strong footing. She shot a glance of pure rage to Ren and her friends, so strong that one could feel it from a mile away. She began to exhale fire with every breath she took, enraged to a point of incoherence.

“I tried to be nice to you, Ren,” Ando said, quivering with fury. “I tried to be nice. I tried to accept you as family. But you kept spitting back in my face! Well now you’re dead, and you’re friends are too! Say those prayers because I’m going to reset the cycle.”

“Jun, drop it!” Kovu shouted, turning from his bending position and creating a whirlwind of air in Ando’s direction.

Juniper obediently released her grip on the platform, and it instantly fell beneath their feet. Just as the platform began to fall, Ando began to prepare an explosion to be shot directly at the kids. Ren ignited a single fist of flames and gave the last of her strength into this one simple incendiary act of bending. The flames ignited tenfold underneath Kovu’s wind, and Ren could no longer see Ando behind the curtain of fire. All she could see was the sky as they began to fall. 

They all fall at the same rate, but Ando’s combustion bending created a draft that threw the kids back several feet. The stones that formed the platform exploded and dissipated in all directions like a cannonball blast. Ren knew they were all dead. She accepted that her time as the Avatar was over, that her only accomplishments were the hundreds of innocent lives she took out of a momentary lapse of reason. She could feel the stones hitting her face, the blood falling down her cheek. What about Kovu? What about Juniper? Were they still alive? After a lifetime of loneliness, she finally had something to live for, and they would be taken from her with just the snap of a finger.

She didn’t remember hitting the ground. She only remembered that she was completely unable to move. She finally opened her eyes after what felt like hours of throbbing pain across her entire body. She saw Kovu above her, shouting at someone. She could not hear nor see who he was talking to. 

She could barely hold onto her consciousness until she saw Juniper limping toward her, falling to her knees and burying her face in Ren’s chest. She couldn't hear, but she knew Juniper was crying. She could feel the tears fall freely onto her skin. 

“Dad…” Ren said in the softest voice she had ever spoken.

She heard the screams “Burning Star” from the distance, and no other words spoken had any meaning or impact more than those. She could feel herself slowly falling into darkness, but she was content with it. She accepted that this may very well be the end.

"And what’s wrong with that?"

“I’ll die before I can be a fully realized Avatar”

"I almost did. Oftentimes I wish I had."

“I’m not like you.”

"No, you’re not." 

“What do I do?”

"I don’t know. I accepted death and still lived on."

“Is death the end?”

"It’s never the end. Life keeps on going on with or without you."

“My friends need me to live”

"Everyone needs you to live, but that means nothing to time. Time erodes the mountains and strengthens the seas. It takes and gives, creates and destroys. Nothing that’s ever existed or will exist makes it without time."

“Will time heal me?”

"Maybe. Will you let it?"

“I don’t know.”

"Then you’ve already decided the worth of both time and yourself."

“Will you stay with me?”

"I never left. I’m always here to watch after you.”

“Thank you, Sarvin.”

"You’re welcome, Ren."


	33. She's Not Gone Yet, But She's Leaving

Ren awoke in the desert. She recognized it to be the same desert from her dream over a month ago. The sands shifted without a destination, and the light came from no source of sun. She then feared what would transpire this time, given the fright she received from her previous premonition.

"Sarvin?" She called out, hoping he would be able to elaborate on the vision.

"Ren," calmly came a voice from behind her.

Without thinking, Ren turned around and jumped into the embrace of voice. As she expected, Sarvin was once again standing before her, but his aura was not one of anger or contempt. Rather, he appeared sad -melancholic. She squeezed his hard before letting him go and stepping away.

“Did you see me out there?” Ren asked.

“I did,” Sarvin replied blankly.

“Did I do good?”

“I can’t say.”

“Am I dead?”

“Do you feel dead?”

“I don’t know. What does death feel like?”

“I can’t say.”

Ren looked around the desert she had seen what felt like so long ago. She anticipated the appearance of the five figures she had encountered before, but she could see nothing in any direction she looked. Her body felt no pain from the previous fight. In fact, she felt nothing. No pain, no pleasure, nothing. The searing pain from the lightning, the concussion she surly suffered from Ando hitting her head, she felt none of it.

“I don’t feel anything,” Ren said.

“You’re unconscious,” Sarvin said. “I brought you here to speak with you.”

“I’m sorry for calling you bitter,” Ren spoke silently, almost embarrassed. “I was stressed, and you were very rude. But that doesn’t mean I can insult you.”

“I know,” He replied. “I, too, have a bad habit of speaking my mind a bit too unadulterated.”

“Is Ando dead?”

“I don’t know, but she’s only the first.”

“The first of who? The Children of the Spirits?”

“There are three more who will come after you. Your fight with Ando will expedite that process. Do not let your guard down.”

“How am I supposed to fight them? I haven’t even fully mastered air yet.”

“I suppose you’re going to have to learn water pretty quickly, then.”

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to leave Republic City because of the Ando Tower incident,” Ren sighed.

Sarvin shrugged his shoulders and rubbed his temples. 

“Ren, you need to be incredibly careful,” He said. “Fighting like you did back there is going to get you killed.”

“But I won, didn’t I?” Ren replied defensively.

“That’s not the point. Ando was young, and the others won’t be as easily manipulated.”

“I’ll figure it out when I get there.”

“Fine, but don’t say I didn’t tell you so.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t.”

Sarvin gave Ren a pat on the head, but his touch was soft and endearing. Ren recoiled at first, but then leaned into the shockingly comforting touch. However, the comfort would not last long, for her head began to feel more and more like she had been hit by a satomobile.

“I’ll see you, later, Ren,” Sarvin said, slowly fading while the desert began to fuzz and disappear.

“I don’t want you to leave,” Ren cried, the pain becoming unbearable.

“I’ll never leave you. I’m always here.”

Sarvin soon vanished completely, and she found herself back in the white room she was in when she entered the Avatar State. She began to panic, fearing she would enter the Avatar State and become uncontrollable. Her head began to throb to the point where she couldn’t stand anymore. She fell on her back and began to scream in pain. Each beat of her heart felt like an earthquake around her, shattering her head with each pulse. She could hear a multitude of voices shouting at once, and her body began to move against her will.

Her vision slowly stabilized, though the pain she felt was unfaltered. All she could see was the sky, blue and bright. She tried to look to the side, but her neck could hardly move from the pain. She was rushed into a vehicle of some kind. She assumed it was one of the soldiers’ carrier trucks, but she was not in a stable state of mind. 

She had been placed on solid ground, and saw Kovu and Juniper jump into the vehicle and shout toward who she assumed was the driver. The vehicle rumbled and began to move, but not before Airi flew into the vehicle and nestled forcefully on Ren’s stomach. Kovu was shouting something she could not hear, but she could hear Juniper loud and clear as she leaned into Ren.

“You’re okay. Everything’s gonna be okay.”

Those were the last words she heard before once again fading into a deep sleep.

\--------------------

Beeps and whirring filled Ren’s ears as she slowly regained consciousness. She could barely move her head, though she tried her hardest to get a sense of her surroundings. A hospital, she thought. Fluorescent lights blinded her eyes, and the smell of her room was so sterile that it was uncomfortable. To her left was a window looking over a side of Republic City she had never been to before, and to her right was the door. 

However, she was not alone. She felt a forceful embrace and gasped in shock.

“Ren…” Came the voice of her dear friend Juniper.

“Jun…” Ren whimpered, still under the influence of heavy sedatives. “Is that you?”

“Yeah, it’s me,” Juniper replied, tears in her eyes. “How are you feeling?”

“Terrible,” Ren replied, trying to laugh, but finding that feat quite impossible under the current circumstances.

“I’m sure,” Juniper replied sensibly. “Kovu went to get us tea but he’ll be back soon.”

“What about Ando?” Ren asked.

Juniper paused for several moments before answering Ren, trying to figure out how to tell Ren what happened.

“She’s in a bad state,” Juniper finally answered. “You both took a huge beating.”

“Is she alive?”

“She is.”

“Good,” Ren sighed, relieved.

“Ren, the explosion combined with you and Kovu’s bending caused some serious damage. I was able to pull us down before we could feel the full impact of the explosion, but Ando took the brute force.”

“What does that mean?” Ren asked, beginning to anxiously fear where Juniper was going with this explanation.

“Ando hasn’t woken up,” Juniper said bluntly, “and the healers are doubtful that she ever will. She may remain in a coma for the rest of her life.”

“I...I see,” Ren moaned. 

“The healers are working hard to bring her back, but it just doesn’t seem likely. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine. She’s not dead.”

“No…”

The door opened and Kovu came in, joking with the guards outside of her room. He closed the door and nearly dropped the tea and pre-packaged food he had brought for him and Juniper.

“Ren?” Kovu laughed. He jumped in a circle, put the tea and food down, and rushed over to her to give her a huge to rival anything Granny could give.

“Kovu, she’s still in pain!” Juniper scolded him.

“It’s okay, Jun,” Ren said, muffled from Kovu’s hug.

“We didn’t know if you’d wake up,” Kovu said, releasing her from his grip.

“Yeah, me neither,” Ren said, finally able to release one good chuckle. “Have you been here this whole time?”

“I haven’t, but Jun never left your side,” Kovu laughed.

“Really?”

“Y-yeah. I was worried about you…” Juniper said, her face completely red.

“Thank you. I’m so sorry for everything I put you guys through,” Ren said, beginning to tear up. “I understand if you don’t want to be around me anymore.”

“I thought we went over this already,” Kovu said. “We’re not going anywhere. “You couldn’t pay Jun to leave.”

“Kovu!” Juniper shouted, her voice quivering in embarrassment.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen next, but I need you two. I couldn’t go on with you,” Ren said, tears now flowing freely down her face. “Please don’t leave me.”

“Never,” Kovu said, going around the bed to give her a hug.

“Idiot, don’t say things like that,” Juniper pleaded, now crying, throwing herself onto Ren.

The group remained in that vulnerable state for several minutes until no tears could be shed anymore. Kovu went back out to find the healer on Ren's case as well as her father, Enlai, and Kavan. Ren and Juniper remained together, where Juniper sang to Ren as she felt herself coming in and out of a dreamlike state. 

After only a few minutes, a woman with glasses, long dark brown hair, and emerald green eyes came into the room. She wore a white coat, signifying herself as a master healer. She held a binder in her hand, and she picked up a clipboard at the foot of Ren’s bed.

“Avatar Ren,” The woman read off the clipboard. “My name is Dr. Sato. How are we feeling?”

“Not good,” Ren chuckled, now starting to feel like her old self.

“That’s understandable. You were out for almost two weeks.”

“Two weeks?” Ren asked, nearly jumping out of her bed.

“I’m surprised you managed to survive considering your injuries,” Dr. Sato said, still reading over her chart. “You suffered a concussion, broken shoulder, severe hemorrhaging. By all rights, you should be dead.”

“That’s reassuring,” Ren groaned.

“Let me check a few things really quick,” Dr. Sato said. She took out a light and passed it over Ren’s eyes, then told Ren to follow her finger. She took out a needle and pricked Ren in various places to test her ability to feel stimulus. 

“You appear to have encountered no irregularities,” Dr. Sato concluded, making notes in her own binder. “After a week or so of physical therapy, you should be able to resume your training.”

“That’s great!” Kovu smiled. “You hear that, Ren?”

“She’s not deaf, Kovu,” Juniper responded, unamused.

“I will need to perform a psychological evaluation before you’re able to leave the hospital,” Dr. Sato added, putting the charts back on Ren’s bed.

“That’s fine,” Ren said, though now feeling more self-conscious.

“I know it is. You have no choice,” Dr. Sato replied unapologetically.

“What do you mean?” Ren asked.

“Per your court order, I have been chosen to perform a full psychological evaluation and likely diagnosis regarding the incident at Ando Tower.”

“Court order? What court order?” Ren asked, growing impatient.

“Lower your tone, Avatar,” Dr. Sato replied sharply. “My report will decide whether or not you even get to leave this hospital, so I suggest you take this very seriously. The evaluation will take place preceding your dischargement. I’ll be back in a few hours to check in on you.”

“R-right…” Ren replied, becoming increasingly anxious.

“Try to get some rest. Don’t force the healing process. Medicine doesn’t work that way,” Dr. Sato said before leaving the room in complete silence.

“A court order,” Ren said to herself. “Did you two know about this?”

“Well, we actually testified,” Kovu said wearily.

“You what?” Ren asked, shocked.

“They had subpoenas,” Kovu replied. “We literally couldn’t say no.”

“Well what did you say?” Ren asked.

“We said that you weren’t acting like yourself, that you didn’t mean to hurt anyone,” Juniper said, now defending her and Kovu. “We had to tell the truth.”

“I need to pass that evaluation. Sarvin said the others would come after me, and I need to learn waterbending as quickly as possible so I’ll be ready,” Ren said, starting to sound more manic.

“Who’s coming after you?” Juniper asked.

“The Children of the Spirits,” Ren answered.

“That’s what Iradai called Ando,” Kovu concluded.

“There’s more than just her, and I need to defeat them no matter what…” Ren said, slurring her words and fading.

Juniper tucked Ren in and she and Kovu left her to rest.

After a couple of weeks, Ren’s psychological evaluation was scheduled. It took nearly five hours of tests, conversations, and mental probing. Dr. Sato even interviewed Kovu and Juniper. She would ask Ren about her childhood, irregularities in behavior, moments of trauma, and periods of manic and depressive behavior. Ren did not fully understand what she was expected to say to any of these inquiries, but Dr. Sato assured her that there was no wrong answer.

When Ren stepped out of Dr. Sato’s office, Kovu, Juniper, and her father were sitting in the waiting area for her, each looking distraught in their own way. 

“Uhai, may I have a word?” Dr. Sato asked, going back into her office without waiting for a reply.

“Yeah, sure,” Uhai said, petting Ren’s head as he passed her.

“Well? Did you pass?” Kovu asked impatiently.

“I don’t know,” Ren answered, sitting in-between the two. “But she didn’t say I didn’t pass.”

“I suppose that’s a good sign,” Juniper said, trying to remain optimistic.

“What’ll happen if I fail?” Ren pondered. “Will they put me in a cage? Poison me again so I won’t be able to bend? I’m scared.”

“I know, but it’s going to be okay,” Juniper tried to reassure her.

“How do you know?”

“I just do,” Juniper smiled, hugging Ren and nuzzling into her shoulder.

“Promise you won’t leave me?” Ren asked, her voice quivering.

“How many times do we have to tell you we’re not going anywhere?” Kovu chucked, leaning in to join the hug.

“Thank you…” Ren whimpered. “Sing me a song, Jun.”

“Okay,” Jun smiled, humming a lullaby she used to sing to her little siblings.

“This day gives light  
And marries the night  
Once on the path of future’s past  
Stay not in place but chase at last”

“What does it mean?” Ren asked, her voice calm and steady.

“It means that life goes on, and that we should never take it for granted,” Juniper answered, stroking Ren’s long, tangled hair.

It was at that moment that Uhai stepped out of the office with a folder in his hand. The three kids stood as soon as they heard the door open, anxious for what Dr. Sato’s verdict was. 

“What did she say?” Ren asked, terrified.

Uhai smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head. “Well, the good news is that you can leave the hospital.”

The three kids cheered and hugged, jumping in circles. If Airi were allowed in the hospital, then she would have undoubtedly been circling the group and cawing gleeful cries on their behalf. Ren then broke from the hug and ran to embrace her dad, her eyes now full of tears. Uhai gripped his daughter with all the strength he could without hurting her.

“Now, Ren, Dr. Sato said you can travel freely, but it’s not unconditional,” Uhai said.

“What do you mean?” Ren asked, now feeling a wave of anxiety flow over her.

“Dr. Sato has ordered you to visit the Southern Water Tribe every three months to meet with a doctor.”

“A doctor? Who?”

“I’ve never heard of her, but Dr. Sato says she’s a genius. Apparently she’s around your age.”

“Well that’s perfect!” Ren exclaimed. “I need to learn waterbending anyway. I can do that while also getting checked out by the doctor, right?”

“I think that was Dr. Sato’s intention, yes,” Uhai grinned, relieved that Ren was taking the news so well.

“Well what are we waiting for?” Ren asked eagerly. “Let’s get going!”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Burning Star,” Uhai said. “Your audience has been requested by Firelord Suzu.”

“Firelord Suzu?” Ren asked, now completely taken over by shock. “M-me?”

“Yes you, dummy,” Juniper giggled.

“Iradai is dead,” Uhai began, “and the Separatists have no leader. Ursa signed the treaty, and with Ando out of the picture, the Separatist’s main source of funding is gone. The Separatists have agreed to the terms of surrender.”

“I...stopped the war?” Ren asked, overcome by the news.

“You did,” Uhai smiled.

Ren was completely silent, completely taken over with pride. Even though her crimes committed against Ando and all of the people she hurt that night could never be forgiven, she turned around to save the lives of countless Fire Nation citizens. She chuckled before bursting into full, joyous, laughter. She only wished her mother and Yin could have been there.

In the following days, Ren and her friends prepared for the journey to come. Juniper sold her apartment, and Ren sold all the goods she had frivolously purchased. They gave the money they made to Enlai and Kavan as a thanks for all they had done for her. Ren begged them to come with her, but Kavan simply said that he did his part by teaching her airbending. Their place was in Republic City with their child, but Kavan assured Ren that they would see each other again soon. Kovu said his goodbyes to Granny, and she stocked him up with enough food to last a famine.

When the time had come, Ren and her friends accompanied Uhai on a zeppelin to the Fire Nation capitol. Ren was informed that her mother and Yin had been relocated to the Fire Nation capitol, where they and her father would be living from now on. Yin would finally be able to join the ranks of the Fire Nation army and follow in the footsteps of their father. They would finally be home. 

Upon landing at the capitol, Ren was taken to the capitol building posthaste in order to speak with Firelord Suzu. She tried to have Kovu and Juniper accompany her, but she was informed that they may come with her to the building, but they would have to wait in the main atrium. She did not argue these terms.

The capitol building was as marvelous as she thought it would. No building in all of Republic City stood with such rich history and splendor. It towered over her like it was about to fall over, and while there had been many modern updates to the building, she could feel the honor and tradition beneath the remodels. She followed a group of Fire Nation royal guards into an elevator hidden far in the back of the building, requiring intimate knowledge of the layout in order to find. They rode up over a hundred floors and reached the royal throne room.

The door was larger than some buildings she had seen. It was intimidating, and she feared even looking at the monolith. It opened to reveal a throne room larger than Enlai and Kavan’s warehouse. She followed the carpet toward the throne, which Suzu sat on. As Ren approached the Firelord, she could see that Suzu was shaking in her seat.

“Ren -I mean, Avatar Ren. Thank you so much for meeting me,” Suzu said in a manner too guileless for the Firelord. 

“No, it's me who should be thanking you,” Ren replied.

“You shouldn't be thanking me for anything. I brought all of this on myself. Please, come with me,” Suzu took Ren by the hand and led her to the overview of the Capitol City.

The lights of the city burned its image into Ren's mind. She was born in this city. She never remembered anything about her own birthplace, and for her first trip back in twelve years, she saw that her home was unadulterated and radiant. She let out a small, “wow…”

“It's beautiful, isn't it?” Suzu said. “Every time I come out here, I'm reminded of why it's all worth it. I'll come out here sometimes just to convince myself that I'm doing the right thing.”

“I know what you mean. I spent this entire time as the Avatar trying to convince myself that things wouldn't change, that no matter what I did, life would just sort of work itself out to where I wasn’t the Avatar anymore. I hurt my friends, family, and hundreds of people in the process.”

“That’s the trouble with power, isn’t it? You’re always going to hurt someone.”

“It doesn’t have to be that way, though. Right?”

“I suppose it doesn’t, but at the same time, life isn’t always fair.”

“That’s very true.”

“You did something incredible, Ren,” Suzu said. “You stopped a war. That’s not an easy task for anyone. Even if people got hurt, you prevented the deaths of countless others. I know it’s easy to measure your worth as a leader in the balance of people hurt and people saved, but true leadership is admitting when you’ve made a mistake and working to amend it. It seems to me that you’re already learning that lesson.”

“It’s hard,” Ren replied, leaning against the balcony and allowing the wind to blow her hair out of her face. “Sometimes I can’t control myself, and I do things that I normally wouldn’t ever do. And it always hurts someone. My doctor calls it dual polarity, but I don’t know what it means. I’m scared that I’m going to cause more harm than good as the Avatar.”

“Well, I guess that’s something you’re going to have to learn to manage,” Suzu said, also leaning against the balcony. “I remember meeting you for the first time when you were only four years old. You turned five just before we decided to relocate you. I wish I could have done a better job at protecting you. I feel directly responsible for the situation you found yourself in. Did I make the right decision? I don’t know.”

“I think you did the best with what you were given. For what it’s worth, I never blamed you for any of this.”

“Thank you, Ren,” Suzu smiled. “You know my great grandfather was Firelord Zuko?”

“So I’ve heard,” Ren chuckled. 

“He went from hunting the Avatar to joining him, embracing his own shortcomings and actively trying to redeem himself. Do you think you’ll be able to redeem yourself the same way he did?”

“I hope so,” Ren said. “I guess only time will tell.”

“I guess so,” Suzu spoke softly.

From that moment on, the two stood in silence, looking upon the lights of the nearing night. They shared a cup of tea, and Suzu excused Ren to return to her friends. As she rode the long elevator ride down, Ren wondered what redemption even looked like for her. Learning all of the elements and mastering the Avatar State was expected of her, but her duty was to maintain balance. How could she keep the world in balance when she couldn’t even keep herself in balance? She only hoped she would get the opportunity to prove to the world that she was there to help and heal.

Once Ren left the Fire Nation capitol, she demanded that she be taken to see her mother and Yin, to which no one had any objections. Her family had been set up in a home in the Senator’s District, usually reserved for government officials and court judges. It appeared that being related to the Avatar brought its own perks. Ren spent the entire evening speaking with Yin and telling him the full story of her adventure. Juniper helped Hena cook, learning to make Ren’s favorite meal, and Kovu and Uhai watched the telemover together. Ren and Yin sat on the back porch, sharing a fizzy beverage that stung her throat while Airi soared through the warm autumn air.

“Wow, sis. You’re so cool!” Yin exclaimed.

“I’m not cool. I’ve done a lot of uncool things,” Ren replied.

“Not during the tournament. You were destroying everyone!”

“Juniper was destroying everyone,” Ren corrected, chuckling. “Me and Kovu definitely had some rough matches.”

“They seem like great friends.”

“They are. They’re better than I deserve.”

“I don’t think so,” Yin replied. “You all seem really close, and that’s a good thing.”

“I guess so,” Ren pondered. “We’re still friends, right?”

“Of course we are!” Yin laughed. “You’re my sister. I’ll never not be your friend.”

“Thanks Yin. I needed to hear that. I feel so distant from you now that I’m the Avatar.

“Look, sis. I’m not dumb. I know that since you’re the Avatar then you’re not gonna be around as much anymore, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna stop loving you. We’re blood, right? Family always looks after each other.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Ren smiled, desperately trying not to cry anymore tears than she already had.

“Are you going to learn water next?” Yin asked, catching on that he should change the subject.

“Yeah, I’m leaving in a few days.”

“Are Kovu and Juniper going with you?”

“That’s why they’re here,” Ren chuckled.

“Mom said I’ll be going to school now. What’s it like?”

“How should I know? I’ve never been to school,” Ren answered, nudging Yin playfully.

“I know. That means I’m gonna be smarter than you.

“Oh, you wish. Book smarts can’t replace street smarts.”

“Can you even read?” Yin teased.

“You better watch it. This is the Avatar you’re talking to,” Ren said, shocked her brother had developed such sharp wit.

“Whatever, Avatar. Come back whenever you get a real education.”

“How bout I just pummel you like the twirp you are?” Ren teased.

“How bout I just keep Airi here? I know she’s missed me.”

“No way, kid brother. She’s coming with me across the world.”

“I guess we’ll just have to let her decide.”

“I guess we will.”

The two laughed and clinked their canned drinks together before taking long swigs and letting out belches that could shatter mountains. They sat, staring at the sunset in a way they never had before. It was so much more peaceful then the sunsets in Ba Sing Se, and the grass beneath their feet were as soft as cotton. Ren wished they could have sat there forever.

“I’m gonna miss you,” Yin said, tracing the rim of the can with his finger. “I know you’re the Avatar and need to do what’s best for the world, but I’m allowed to be selfish, right? As your brother?”

“Of course you are,” Ren said, now unable to hold back her tears. “You’re allowed to be selfish.”

“Jeez, sis. Don’t you start,” Yin said, now also unable to hold back his tears. “Real men don’t cry.”

“Big girls don’t cry either,” Ren said, her breath staggered with gasps. “Let alone the Avatar.”

“Yeah, Avatars aren’t allowed to cry.”

Ren and Yin could no longer contain their grief, and they embraced in a weeping chorus. Their drinks had now spilt, and their clothes were almost instantly stained with tears and snot. Uhai almost went out to check on them, but Hena held him back.

“I don’t know what’s gonna happen next, but I’ll always love you,” Ren cried.

“Idiot, I know that,” Yin sobbed in response. “Promise you won’t do anything stupid?”

“I promise. I’ll come back to you the greatest Avatar that ever lived.”

“You’d better,” Yin sniffled. 

He placed his finger out, turning his head away from his sister, blushing from the tears. Ren smiled, blushing just the same. She put her finger out and the two zapped lightning between them. It may have well been the last time they would see each other in a very long time, and Ren intended to relish every moment she could with her family. No matter what happened next, Ren would remember that night and allow it to be an anchor for her.

The back door opened and Juniper peeked her head out.

“Ren, Yin, dinner’s ready,” Juniper said cheerfully.

“You better get in here before I deposit all of this in the Kovu stomach bank,” Kovu shouted from inside the house.

“There’s plenty for everyone,” Juniper reassured the siblings. “Now get in here before Kovu makes himself sick.”

“Coming!” Yin shouted, jumping to his feet and reaching down to pull his sister up.

Ren smiled and grabbed Yin’s hand, allowing him to yank her to her feet. They rushed into the house and sat at the table for the first full family meal that Ren could remember. 

Everything happened so fast, so fast that Ren often forgot that she was the Avatar. No amount of training or discipline could prepare her for the duties she would be expected to perform. Nonetheless, as doubtful and uneasy as she felt, she embraced her role in the world. She may not have understood the scope of what was expected of her, but she accepted that she was the only person who could do it. While she ate surrounded by the people she loved the most, Ren vowed that she would never abandon those closest to her. And while it wouldn’t be her last, the dinner that night was the sweetest and most amiable meal she ever had.

The story of Ren will continue.


End file.
